Your number one fan
by Meitantei-Clark
Summary: All the guys love Shinichi (female) and are willing to fight for her attention but she is of course dense. Hakuba vs Kaito But there is one guy that is way too interested and he will not take no for an answer. (Doing spell check on this tell me if I have not seen one)
1. Chapter 1

_Kaitou Kid_ is a legendary thief who also happens to be a Magician and that is what makes him different from the other average thieves. Plus, the white suit, hat and monocle has is famous for that sticks out a mile away. Like the moon the shines in the darkened night.

He is also a Gentleman Thief and to all his fans, he is a self-proclaimed Gentleman and a ladies' man. They consider him handsome, debonair, flirtatious and all around the perfect dream boat. They love him and pine for his attention and fall at his feet.

He does flirt and gives out roses with a simple kiss on the cheek or the hand like a true Gentleman does with confidence, arrogance and of course his smile. He wears a mask a Poker Face and he is " _Kaitou Kid"_ so he finds this easy and fun.

But when it comes to one girl in particular he is no _Kaitou Kid_ or gentleman thief but the typical stumbling and mumbling teenager that he really is. And that girls name Kudo Shinichi and she is a Detective of all things and he is desperately in love with her but not that she noticed.

* * *

She had been newly resurrected or to say she had finally gotten her body back and had defeated the _Organisation_ and was now more famous than before. She is just about as famous as _Kaitou Kid_ maybe even more. She had her own fans. Girls that wanted to be like her or saw her as their role model. An Inspiration to all children. Fan boys were crazy in love with her and they were rather creepy.

Luckily, she had kept her home address private so it would be hard to find her. So, her fan mail would be sent to the police station where she would have to collect over a hundred fan letters a week and she found it exhausting.

Since people see her as a role model and hers was really a fictional character so she could never meet him or get a letter or anything and she found this disappointing but what else could you do when you are Sherlock Homes Geek, well that is what her friends call her. But she was a real person and she could write to her fans and that she did.

Some of them were asking for help and she got cases out of it and this made her even more famous because what seemed like a little kid imaginary friend disappearing was an actual kidnapping, things like this would regularly happen.

And she tried to answer back to all of them but some of them were threats but she was able to track them down and surprise them but she was a Detective what were they thinking. But sometimes she would get creepy fan mails that would look like they are from a stalker. She tries to ignore these or try and get the people the help they need.

But there was one fan that was obsessed with her and wants to marry her. Wrote her letters on how they would live their lives together but she was still trying to track down this creep who called him her "Number One Fan".

She is trying her best to ignore it in her daily life but she could not feel but she was being stalked and she was becoming more paranoid and jumpy. She had just got rid of the _Organisation_ and she did not need other things to make her go bump in the night and give her more nightmares. She just wanted her life back as a normal Teenage Detective High Schooler.

* * *

When he had heard that the famous high school teenage Detective was back and had taken down a secret _Organisation_ he was more than happy. Grinning at the TV this was the first time he had seen her in her teenage form and he could not help but drool as his heart beat was racing. The moment he saw her it was love at first sight. He had realized that he was in love with her and he knew that she was going to attend his next or he would make sure she would. He thought chuckling coming up for his new idea for his Heist and notice.

* * *

" Do I have to go? " said Shinichi pleading gripping onto the wall trying to escape the clutches of Sonoko.

" Yes, you do my _Kid-sama_ invited you " said Sonoko.

" So, you HAVE to go " screamed Sonoko demanding making the mirror.

Shinichi looked at Ran from sympathy and for some help.

" Shinichi, you have been working hard ever since you got _back_ and you really do need to take a break from all the violence and murder " said Ran.

" But..." said Shinichi trying to defend herself.

" **But** when you were Christie you rather enjoyed them and you always had fun. Not to mention there is no violence or murder and it is perfectly safe. It is both brains and bronze something you enjoy a challenge. And do not tell me you did not enjoy them from my point a view it is like a vacation for you " said Ran.

* * *

She really regretted telling them that she was Edowaga Christie and that she had told them everything that happened with the _Organisation._ She had told them because she felt guilty about lying to them, they were both annoyed but they did forgive her. But now they were using it as a weapon to blackmail and to send her on a guilt trip to get her to do what they wanted. Like Ran wanted her to join a cooking class. Both of them to go shopping. And now Sonoko was getting help from Ran to make her go.

She folded

* * *

" Fine I will go to this one and this one alone " said Shinichi giving up.

" Fine " said Sonoko smiling.

But Shinichi knew that smile and knew what it meant that Sonoko would be making her go to other Heists in the future, something she was not looking forward to.

" So, this is the first time _Kaitou Kid_ will ever meet Kudo Shinichi " said Ran.

" Not exactly " she said confessing.

" WHAT! " said both Sonoko and Ran in shock.

" He already knows that I was Christie and this would be the first time he will actually see me as a well me " said Shinichi like it was nothing.

" When were you going to tell me this " said Sonoko excited.

" I just did " said Shinichi.

" Do you know what this means? " said Sonoko happily holding the _KID_ notice in her hand.

" That he wants to challenge me " said Shinichi.

" NO, it means he is love with you and wants to confess his love to you " said Sonoko.

"..." said Shinichi and Ran faces deadpanned.

" This means this will be your first date with him " said Sonoko happily.

" Well since I can't have him because I have my Makoto, this means you can have him " said Sonoko.

" Excuse me " said Shinichi.

* * *

Sonoko ignoring her.

" And you can find out who he really is. And then I can meet him " said Sonoko.

" Hey " said Shinichi.

" Well you are a Detective " said Sonoko.

" But do not worry we will not tell anyone we will keep it a secret I promise " said Sonoko.

"Sonoko" said Ran.

Sonoko ignoring both of them.

"And then you two can get married and of course I will plan the wedding" said Sonoko.

* * *

Sonoko went on for another ten minutes to just realize both of her friends have already left the room.

So that was how Shinichi was forced onto the case not mention that Sonoko secretly had a photograph of her phantom thief hidden in her pocket.

* * *

So here she stood unwillingly at a _Kaitou Kid_ Heist not that she did not enjoy them and would like to go to one but tonight there was a special documentary about Sherlock Holmes and then a marathon of all the best time episodes of the best mysteries on and she really did want to more than anything wants to watch it. Hey it is her passion after all might be a Detective Geek for wanting to watch it but it would be on record instead.

" Hakuba Saguru, it is an honour in meeting you Kudo Shinichi" said a hand reaching out to her.

She looked up and Hakuba was standing right in front of her and she did not even notice. And why was he smiling so much and redness in his cheeks?

" Kudo Shinichi " she said shaking his hand confirming it.

" So _Kaitou Kid_ is interested in you? " said Hakuba.

" I guess so, he wants to challenge me " said Shinichi.

" Well he has never really been interesting in contacting people directly to a Heist before so must have some idea why? " said Hakuba.

"Maybe because...I have been in the news lately or he has not been challenged by me since the Clock Tower Heist" said Shinichi.

" That was you at the Clock Tower Heist! I must say I am impressed, do you have any tips that I could use or ideas?" said Hakuba.

" Yeah never get too close till he steals the Diamond or whatever it is " said Shinichi.

" Sounds good to me. Here is my card if you have any ideas or just need to talk" said Hakuba flushing.

" Sure, thank you " said Shinichi taking the card.

* * *

Her phone suddenly rang it was a text from Sonoko but it was blank and said nothing. Did she send it by accident? thought Shinichi.

" Hey is that the tune from Sherlock TV series?" said Hakuba.

"Yes" said Shinichi happily.

" The Irene Alder Theme " said both of them at the same time.

" And I am missing the documentary tonight because my friend Sonoko forced me to come" said Shinichi.

" The documentary that was tonight " said Hakuba sounding distraught.

" Well I am recording it anyway and if you want to watch it you could come over and watch it later on tonight" said Shinichi.

" Sounds fun I will let's call it a date" said Hakuba.

" My friend is waving I guess I will see you later " said Shinichi.

" Bye " said Hakuba.

" Bye " said Shinichi waving.

* * *

Shinichi could see Sonoko waving enthusiastically almost so much she was creating wind and almost hitting people who walked by. She had a giant crocodile smile on her face and that could only mean trouble.

" So, the mystery geek is going out with her own kind but all tall handsome one at that " said Sonoko proudly.

" What? what are you talking about? " said Shinichi.

That bastard Hakuba was asking _his Detective_ out and she had invited him to her house to watch Sherlock Holmes the only thing they had in common. He hated him and he was going to pay tonight because he was going to ask her out and Hakuba knew this.

* * *

 **"Ladies and Gentleman" said** _ **Kaitou Kid**_

" He is early tonight " said Hakuba looking

* * *

at his watch.

" _KID_ " screamed Nakamori.

Nakamori and the Task force jumped at _Kaitou Kid_ try to catch him but it was just a dummy. But the dummy was filled with sleeping gas knocking all of them out. This just left Hakuba and Shinichi to deal with him.

 _Kaitou Kid_ was nowhere in sight but his laughed echoed throughout the museum that was now on lock down and there was no escape and there was no way of getting in.

"Where is he?" said Hakuba angrily.

He noticed a flash of white and decided to follow it. And was met face to face with a smiling _Kaitou Kid_ he knew that grin too well. It was the same one that Kuroba Katio would pull when he was mad at Hakuba and he knew what followed after it.

With a puff of smoke Hakuba was shocked to see his own reflection that he looked like a woman not just any woman but Irene Alder and he did not like it because he looked exactly like her from the novel itself. And this was embarrassing to himself he hid in the bathroom until the museum doors opened and his nanny came with his clothes.

 _Kaitou Kid_ was now escaping through the back door because no one would expect him to go that way as it leads to a garden and was the furthest exist and was actually the hardest to get to.

"Give it up _Kaitou Kid_ " said Shinichi.

He was shocked to see her.

She was more beautiful than he ever thought and her pictures did not to her any justice. Looking at her hair wave in its side ponytail and her eyes lighting up like stars. Man, he really did love those eyes.

He then looked her up and down looking at her legs and he could no longer look her in the face as his face was going red from embarrassment.

" Oi you awake in there? " said Shinichi knocking at his hat.

"Ah Tantei-Kun or should I say Meitantei now" said _Kaitou Kid._

He took her hand and then kissed it making a thorn less rose that was both red and blue into his hand giving it to her.

" Hey I am not one of your fans " said Shinichi sounding insulted.

But she still held the rose pushing it behind her back.

"So Meitantei shall we begin?" said _Kaitou Kid._

" But first I must congratulate you on getting your body back and I must say it looks far more better than I originally thought " said _Kaitou Kid._

"Why thanks... and wait did you just say that you thought I was unattractive " said Shinichi angrily.

He was going into self panic mood she picked up the wrong idea. He was about to explain himself but he was met with an angry soccer ball directly to the face. It was going to bruise and ended up making a dent in his face.

" Meitantei I think you have the wrong idea " said _Kaitou Kid_ in pain.

" Where, where did she go? " said _Kaitou Kid_ to himself.

He opened the door to see if she was in there.

" He is outside, get him " said Shinichi.

To his horror he could see a massive group of his fans ready to and determined to meet their hero as he could see the same smile on their faces that he had when he gets his treasure.

"GAH" he screamed as he ran.

As he looked back he could see Kudo Shinichi with the Diamond in her hand and smiling. He was able to escape after several changes and an hour's chase getting rid of every fan. He still had no idea how she managed to get the Diamond and he had to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

She was tired and angry after the _Kaitou Kid_ Heist and just wanted to take a bubble bath and read her new book then go to bed.

She could not find Hakuba anywhere at the Heist afterwards and when he was found he had someone tell her he had gone home. Like she could not work out he was still there, he was embarrassed for some reason. Maybe _Kaitou Kid had_ given him an embarrassing disguise and he was ashamed to be seen.

Or there could be the fact that she had been seen hitting _Kaitou Kid_ in the face with a soccer ball and he was now frightened of her and his manhood. But she could not say for sure what it was but this happened a lot with boys either scared or her or chased after her wanting a challenge.

"Tame the beast" is what they said and tried to try to do, but there was no way in hell she would date any of those morons. Like she could not work it out she was a Detective it was easy to figure out. Duh!

Well she would have to talk to Nakamori tomorrow anyway and fill in the reports, which she hated the most.

So right now, she would be going for a bath and listening to music.

* * *

So, he was here rubbing his hands together he was outside Meitantei`s house and he was planning on finding her trick on how she got the Diamond.

The security was good very good and he did not plan on going so he did not know the security well. But he could see a window with a crack in it. It was barely open but he would be able to get it open. After all he was _Kaitou Kid_ and he had done things like this a million times so what would make this time any different.

He climbed up the tree and he could hear music it sounded like an angel singing and he had to find out where this music was coming from he had to know the singer and the music. It was the best song he had ever heard and such a voice was unreal.

He quickly opened the window forgetting about the surround he just followed the music forgetting everything and just follow it.

He was stealthy as a cat and quiet as a mouse be turned the door handle around without making a sound. He opened the door so it would be a jar and just enough to look in without being suspicious and what he saw made his entire face go red and his Poker Face broken

It turned out the room he was currently in was Meitantei`s bedroom and the room the music was coming from was her bathroom. And she was listening to music with headphones on and she was the one singing to the unknown music. It was her voice her angelic singing that made him sneak in and now watching her.

* * *

But he was frozen he could not move because what he was seeing now was the best thing he had ever seen and he felt ashamed and nervous at the same time. He could not move from fear and shock he was afraid that she would see him right now, more afraid than he had ever been because this was the stupidest thing he had ever done. And he would never regret making it because he was an idiot.

He could not take his eyes of Meitantei she was taking a bubble bath and singing this was something he could only imagine but this was ten time. No, an unbelievable.

He could not see her naked body but part of it.

Her legs were soaking in the bubbles, long, soft and could make any man drop dead and stare like he was doing right now.

She was washing her back and he so wanted more than anything to be the one doing it. Just rub the sponge up and down her back as the water falls out of it, massaging it into her shoulders.

He caught a quick flash of something, something really it was two of them and he got nervous. He shut the door quickly, barely but making a noise.

* * *

"Hello" said Shinichi.

He could hear her through the door and she was starting to suspect someone was there he was doomed.

"Don't think sexy thoughts"

"Don't think sexy thoughts"

"Don't think sexy thoughts"

"Don't think sexy thoughts"

He kept saying to himself praying he could no longer think of something else. But he was stupid and was talking to himself.

" I know someone is there " said Shinichi opening the door.

She came out wearing a large wrapped around her body and he was trying so hard not the look at her.

As she did the search around her room looking in the closets and closing the window he came in he was doomed.

He was hanging onto the ceiling with all his strength and determination trying to look but not look as he could see right down the towel from this position. He was such a pervert.

But everyone knew that Kuroba Kaito was a pervert well that is what they thought he was just because he flips skirts and tells everyone the colour mainly of Aoko`s underwear. And he sneaks into the girls changing room by picking the lock. They really needed a better one and no matter how many times he told them they only got a different lock but was basically the same. They really needed an upgrade but now.

But everyone thought of _Kaitou Kid_ as a Gentleman and not a pervert.

And right now, Kudo Shinichi did not think either of his Identities as a pervert and it was the one thing he had going for himself. That she could see him as a gentleman in both his Identities but right now was not the best example.

He just wanted to escape.

He did, didn't he?

He thought trying to close his eyes but they just kept opening, he was a pervert.

He should never have peaked.

* * *

She could swear she heard a clicking sound and swear she heard a familiar voice.

Wrapping a towel around herself tightly as possible. She went out looking to make sure she was alone and that no one was in the house.

She could swear someone was watching her like someone has been for the past few days. Since the first day she came back as Kudo Shinichi.

She was scared it might be her unknown stalker finally finding out where she stays and has broke in and might well...

She was thinking she might be just paranoid because ever since the defeat of the _Organisation_ she was back and more famous than ever in the public eye. And know was being watched again and she was not used to the attention again after being Edowaga Christie she was ignored because she was a child but now a Teenager she was bigger and more noticeable.

She checked everywhere in her room the closets under the bed everything.

Her room door was locked so they could not get in that way and she could see that she had left her bedroom window was slightly open but would be virtually impossible for someone to open it and it looked the same as it was. But maybe not. She was kicking herself she was too paranoid.

That was the last time she listens to her own music and sings to it. She was writing a song for music in school and had already written the tune that she would play with her violin but she just needed the words to go along with it.

She was told she had the voice of an Angel but every time she tried to sing in front of a large amount of people it was like she had suddenly gone tone death. It was the only thing she considered frightening was singing in front of people. She would rather face Gin with a gun than sing in front of people. Especially knowing her mother would be in the front row taking pictures recording her and inviting every single person she knew.

* * *

She was now pacing her room back and forward not really paying attention. She started to read her new book and was not paying attention, when her phone started to ring. It was Ran calling.

"Hello" said Shinichi.

She put the book on the table trying to put it down but it fell to the ground.

"Can you hold on a sec Ran I dropped something" said Shinichi.

She bent down to pick up the book and put it on the table. But as she was standing back up with the book in her hand she caught a glimpse of something in the mirror it was white and she knew exactly what and WHO it was.

* * *

Her nails dug angrily into the book as he jumped down from the ceiling.

He was dead meat, she was going to kill him.

"PERVERT" she yelled.

Crap she noticed me.

I have to get down and try to calm her down. Trying and make her understand it is not what she thinks but that is not going to be easy.

He jumped down from the ceiling waving his hands in surrender basically.

"PERVERT" she screamed at him.

She screamed loud, that girl had a pair of lungs on her and she never screamed at anyone or been so loud in her life. He was terrified of her.

"Ran call the police now " said Shinichi.

"Meitantei I..." said _Kaitou Kid_ nervously.

But before he could finish his sentence a book was flung at him and hit in directly between the eyes. He was blinded and he could not see a thing.

He then was met by an anger kick in the stomach.

* * *

"Meitantei " he was barely able to say.

She backed away.

He could feel that his wrist was handcuffed to the radiator.

" This is not funny _KID_ how long have you been stalking me?" said Shinichi.

He could hear the fear and some paranoia in her voice.

" I just came to visit you " said _Kaitou Kid._

He could hear the police cars starting to arrive and hear Nakamori yelling, why was he so dizzy?

" Why? " said Shinichi.

" I just wanted to know how you got the Diamond from me and I came to ask" said _Kaitou Kid._

"Pervert" said Shinichi.

* * *

She left as there was now a knock on the door she was now wearing a bathrobe and looked pale white. She looked scared and it was all his fault.

He was missing something but he did know what it was.

" _KID_ " he could hear Nakamori screaming.

Ok so this time he actually did deserve to get arrested but he could not get arrested by Nakamori of all Detectives that would be embarrassing end to his career caught because he was spying on a naked girl. He could not live down the shame and embarrassment of it.

He had to escape and fast but he had to make it up to Shinichi what he did was bad and disrespectful and he was not a Gentleman at all tonight.

Using a pick lock he was able to get the handcuffs off just before the door opened. He ran to the window quick as possible and unlocked it quickly, then opening it.

" _KID,_ YOU BASTARD, YOU PERVERT " screamed an angry Nakamori.

" Goodbye Inspector and please send my apologies to the fair lady I will make up for me. Indiscretions " said Kaitou _Kid._

He jumped out the window using his gun to shoot a rope then he was on his glider moving as fast as he could away.

* * *

Great just great.

 _Kaitou Kid_ was spying on her while she was taking a bath and now the world had known it.

Some bastard had let it leak and she already found out who it was.

Nakamori was screaming at them and they deserved it.

The front of her house was filled with news reporters and fans.

They were all taking pictures of everything and it was going to be big news, possibly the biggest news that was ever about _Kaitou Kid_ and now she was involved in it too. This was going to be a nightmare and she had to go to school tomorrow, it was her first day back and she had her makeup exam so she would be in the same year as her friends.

She already caught up in the years work and just had to do one easy exam and bam she was back to her normal school life but tomorrow was going to be a nightmare.

At least she had Ran here for support.

She was staying the night and was going to kill _Kaitou Kid_ if he ever stepped foot in her house again.

But she did not want to know what Sonoko`s reaction would be that was the thing she was most dreading as she refused to take her phone calls and pleaded Ran to do the same. Thankfully she did not want to hear from Sonoko right now either.

She was angry at _Kaitou Kid_ but now she was calmed down and fully dressed. She now knew that he was not her stalker and it may have been just an accident that he was there.

It was the only logical way to get in as she carelessly left her window open and she now she was going to bolt it shut.

She knew he was definitely spying on her. His face was red from embarrassment but he was only human and he still was male.

At least he left injured and would be hurting right now.

And she really did not want to catch him like that and she not sure if she could ever face him again. But would the world think of him as a pervert?

She would feel guilty well almost guilty if they did.

All she knew that Sera had already packed her bags and was flying back to go to the next _Kaitou Kid_ heist to get her revenge and justice for all his victims when she heard the news. So that was two of her friends that was going to beat him up, she was happy.

But she could swear someone was still watching her.


	3. Chapter 3

He was barely able to make it home after the police was chasing him.

Shinichi had a lot of police on her side that wanted to help and protect her. And it was just bad luck or maybe karma that the was a road closed or he would have ended up in a jail cell for being a peeping tom instead of stealing. His next Heist was going to be a hard one. He was going to make dam well sure it was not in Beika and was not for a while, just let the police force came down.

They were mad at him furious in fact they shot rubber bullets at him and kept chasing after him. It was the only time he was truly scared at getting caught by the police but hopefully never like that again. He was just lucky they were rubber bullets and not the real thing. Only two hit him and he knew who the two shooters were.

One was Inspector Megure and he shot him in the leg. For a fat old man, he had an amazing shot and he could still feel the pain in his leg gliding away.

The second shooter was Detective Sato and she shot him in the arm almost making him losing his grip and crash land into a building but he was lucky she had to stop driving at this point because the road was closed and that was the only thing that saved him.

Why was it every girl or woman he admired or liked terrified him?

* * *

He limped into the kitchen grabbed a bag of frozen peas to cover his face, he could start to feel the bruises develop from the book that hit him in the face. He was going to have a black eye or two in the morning. His monocle was broken. He got other frozen bags as well as he was starting to feel the pain. He had had a dozen frozen bags on him and was taking paracetamol to take away the pain.

He dreaded school tomorrow because he would have to wear a lot of make up to cover up everything and he dreaded seeing Hakuba there he was not going to be happy. And he was for the first time scared what he might do, he knew the Detective had a crush well let's not call it a crush. He was fascinated by her and he even said she was the better Detective and that was big off him and I mean big. He liked everything about her and seemed to be the only genuine girl he was interested in. He did not count Akko because he was only using her to make him jealous and as a weapon to catch _KID_. And of course, he would not count the freaky witch Akako she would enslave the world if she could with her magic.

He heard the front door opening and the sound of something heavy.

* * *

Crap.

He knew exactly who it was and he did not want to see her right now, in fact he wanted her out of the country as far away as possible. He wanted to get up but his legs would not let him. He was stuck and his mother was going to kill him if she ever found out and just looking at himself, she would be asking questions that he did not want to answer.

" Kaito I am home. How was the Heist sweetheart? " said Chicago.

He was stuck now and hell was going to run but he was in far too much pain to do it.

" Honey what happened to you? " said Chicago.

He looked up to her and turned red at the thought of what happened.

But by her look she was thinking something else had happened.

" It was the Detective girl you like this to you " said Chicago.

He was going to defend her because it was his fault all of it. But it was going to one hell of hard thing to say to your own mother why the girl of your dreams beat you up.

" It was my fault really I am to blame not her " said Kaito.

"Look honey I know you have a crush on her but she has gone too far my poor little baby got injured " said Chikage kissing him on the forehead.

Ok now he was embarrassed his mother knew the he was in love with Shinichi and she was passing it off as it was nothing, as a crush and almost joking about it. And she really did not know what happened, she might end up putting her old disguise on right now she looks like a predator right now trying to defend her own.

* * *

Jii walked in at that point and gave him a shameful and disappointing look. He gulped. Jii knew what he had done now and it was going to be two against one. He was beaten by himself and his curiosity. Like the cat curiosity killed it and now it was going to kill him just in a different kind of way.

He could imagine it. Here lies Kuroba Kaito class clown and pervert.

"Kaito " said Jii.

His mother`s phone was going.

"Oh, that is her father now I have half a mind to tell him exactly what his daughter has done to my sweet innocent boy " said Chikage.

" Sorry but in this case, I would have to take the Detectives side. The thief got what he deserved " said Jii.

The phone had stopped ringing.

His mother was looking at him, he looked at her like a dog that had done the toilet and was trying to hide it from his owner.

He was doomed and he knew it.

But it could not get any worse.

* * *

" Wait how does Mr Kudo know..." said Kaito.

But he was interrupted by Aoko marching in the kitchen door.

" Bakatio do you ever answer your phone " screamed Aoko.

She went red.

" Oh, I am sorry Mrs Kuroba I mean Chikage " said Aoko.

" I am sorry Jii "

Said Aoko nervously going red for embarrassment.

"Ahoko why are you here? " said Kaito.

He really just wanted to explain everything that happened with Shinichi and try to explain to his mother he did not intend to spy on the girl naked in a bath in her room in her own house and after the Heist was done. And it was after the fact that she had beat him. He really did not want to tell her but it would be best to get it done and over with if he was the one to do it and not anyone else. Plus, he was injured it was more likely she would go easier on him, he had already suffered.

" Well Bakaito I have just come here to tell you what my father told me what your hero _Kaitou Kid_ and what he really is " said Aoko.

He looked terrified all of a sudden, his poker face broken his mother was about to find out and it would be the Nakamori version of the story. Either Nakamori would not paint in him in a good light. But he really did not want to hear it from his best friend of all people and the girl he used to have a crush on.

" But it looks like you are having some family time, so I will tell you later " said Aoko.

He almost smiled, almost.

* * *

" Aoko I would love to hear it. Plus, I have not seen you in a while it would be nice to catch up " said Chikage.

She was good she was getting what she wanted, his mother had not lost her touch. He was impressed.

His mother sat down beside him making him nervous and then Aoko joined them sitting opposite him. Followed by Jii sitting opposite his mother. He was trapped he was in the corner and had no way out. As his mother was holding his knee preventing him from leaving and Jii was her back up.

" Well you see _Kaitou Kid_ is a pervert " said Aoko.

" What? " said Chikage surprised.

Aoko went along telling him mother everything that had happened from him losing to him stalking an innocent Detective watching her every move. From watching her get changed to go in a bath, to watching her take a bath and watching her get dressed. And to his defence he only watched her take a bath but that really was not the best defence at all.

" She caught him hang on her ceiling watching her every move. Now my dad says that she has a stalker and now the police are thinking it is _Kaitou Kid._ And that he is finally cracked and his next obsession could be the Detective Kudo Shinichi herself, because it is said she is the rarest of all Detectives " said Aoko.

He had to agree on the last part she was the rarest of them all and he really did want her and to be with her but he was no crazy stalker. Was he?

" _Kaitou Kid_ really did all that! " said Chikage.

* * *

To Aoko she would sound like a surprised and innocent woman but to him it was a warning and he was terrified. All three of the thieves were keeping a very good poker face on right now that only a thief or a Detective could actually read. And his was screaming 'get me the fuck out of here'.

" I am sure it was just a freak accident " said Kaito laughing nervously.

He got three glaring eyes struck at him.

" I find it hard to believe that a thief can accidentally break into a girl's bedroom " said Aoko.

" I also find it hard to believe, he is supposed to be a Gentleman after all " said Chikage.

Great she was disappointed in me.

" Don't you agree Kaito? " said Jii.

He just nodded nervously it was three against one, heck he was even against himself.

But he still kept imaging her in the bath and her voice she really was an Angel.

"Bakaito " screamed Aoko scaring him to falling off the seat.

" Do you ever pay attention and how did you get hurt anyway? " said Aoko.

She was met with three deadpanned faces.

"It was a magic accident " said Kaito.

He was telling the truth, well almost.

" Kaito are you still coming bowling tomorrow? " said Aoko.

" I..." said Kaito he did not get to finish his sentence.

" Sorry Aoko but Kaito is grounded " said Chikage.

She was giving him the death glare, he was so in trouble when Aoko left.

Aoko had soon left even she could feel the tension in the room and soon left feeling uncomfortable from it.

* * *

" So am I really grounded " said Kaito.

He was trying to lighten the mood and get the conversation going but it just sounded like he was joking and he regretted ever seeing it at all.

" YOUR DAM RIGHT YOU ARE GROUNDED " screamed his mother.

Right now, he was more scared of his own mother than he was scared of those _finny_ things.

He sighed in defeat.

But it just made his mother even more than angry than ever. And it made him look like an uncaring jerk.

" So how long am I grounded for? " said Kaito.

He was not looking at either of them in the face.

" For a month " said Chikage.

" Fair enough " said Kaito.

" And no being _Kaitou Kid_ for that length of time " said Chikage.

" What? " said Kaito.

" Think of it as your own safety and as your punishment " said Chikage.

" But you never actually heard my side of the story, you actually heard the Nakamori version " said Kaito.

" Fine I will listen " said Chikage.

He looked and was hopeful.

" But first tell me did you spy on the girl naked " said Chikage.

His face went red in defeat.

" Kaito! " she said sounding disappointed.

* * *

He started to defend himself telling her his side of the story and that it was actual accident and he did not mean to spy on her naked. He was just sucked in by her singing and it was far too late to turn back and may be that he was in the wrong. And that he did watch her longer than he should have. He really was not good at defending him.

He really was digging his own grave by every word he said.

Surprising his mother kissed him on the forehead.

" My boy is in love. If only your father was here to see this " said Chikage.

He was just going red his mother could now see that he was in love and now that it was not a crush. He was doomed and she might end up trying to play match maker or worse I do not know what she will try and do. There were only three girls in his life he could never predict or anticipate their actions and his mother was one of them.

The other was the witch.

And the only person to truly surprise him in his life was Kudo Shinichi like his father she was the only person that could truly surprise and amaze him. That was one of the many reasons he was in love with her.

" But you are still grounded and you better make it up to this girl. If ever want her to even trust you again or me or any girl on this planet " said Chikage.

" Right now, I am team Shinichi. I am taking her side " said Chikage laughing.

He was left alone in the kitchen with Jii. This was not good.

"Kaito I know you grew up without a father and I am not him and can never replace him but..." said Jii.

"Jii you are family, you are like a grandfather to me " said Kaito.

Jii coughed.

" Well as your like grandfather I think it is time we had the talk" said Jii.

" The talk? " said Kaito to himself.

He was puzzled just when he saw the look on Jii`s face he knew exactly what it meant and he was now being punished because it was the 'birds and the bees' talk that he had already been given.

For the next thirty minutes were the most embarrassing minutes he would ever have with Jii. But he was grateful he had the talk with Jii but he did not tell Jii or his mother that he already had this conversation with Nakamori when he was ten. After he was caught spying on the girls changing room.

Well he was tired and in pain but he managed to drag himself to his bedroom where he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep dreading that in the morning he would be made to go to school by his mother.

Luck was not on his side tonight.

He did regret invading the Detectives privacy but he would not tell this to anyone or admit to it but he did not regret his actions. But he sure as hell felt guilty about it.

And guilty about the dreams he had that night.

He really was a pervert.

But he was going to get himself under control and become the gentleman that he was supposed to be.

He could not do that as _Kaitou Kid_ for at least a month since he was grounded.

So, he would have to do it as Kuroba Kaito and he had to find a way that he could get his real self into Shinichi`s life and not be suspicious about it.

And the only way he could think about it was using Hakuba as his puppet or think of something he had not decided yet.

He soon fell asleep after that.


	4. Chapter 4

He knew he would have to make it up to Shinichi but he knew she would not speak to him and he would not be able to get in a mile radius of her, especially being _Kaitou Kid._ So, he was going to send her some flowers and an apology card to try to start to make it up to her. He really was sorry and would do anything to make it up to her and make her happy again and trust him, well as much trust as she did have in him before his little peak. He also did not want her to think of him as a pervert.

* * *

She woke up hitting the alarm off and just wanting to go back to sleep but she could not fall back to sleep as was beginning to wake up. As she tossed and turned she was beginning to remember what had happened last night and she just wanted to pull the cover around her and never get up. But she refused to give up and let _Kaitou Kid_ win and she would not give up her dignity to him.

* * *

She was walked down the stairs and walked past a table then walked back then she noticed them. Thirteen white roses. Thirteen roses meant secret admirer. White rose had a lot of meaning from Innocence, Purity, Silence, Humility, Youthfulness, Heavenly. And because there was thirteen " I am worth of you ".

She was thinking who could have put them there. It was creepy and they were white so her mind was thinking Kaitou _Kid_ had brought them here when she was sleeping.

Ok now he was just getting creepy.

She chucked them into a plastic bag and was covered it up to send it to Haibara for testing to see if she could find where they came from. And to see if she could find who sent them for sure.

She was going to update her security and make sure that the flowers were from _Kaitou Kid._ She did not want them to be from her stalker one creep in her house was bad enough and she could not risk another one being able to get in.

 _Kaitou Kid_ was not a threat and she knew that but last night she could have killed him and was still thinking about doing it. It would take a long time for her to forgive him and distance a lot of distance and time would be a good idea.

But someone or something was making her feel uncomfortable and paranoid.

* * *

It was worse than she thought the Headlines and the media had the wrong idea and the wrong story they were so wrong.

As she read the newspaper it was telling the love story of Detective and Thief.

 _'KID Romeo & Detective Juliet'_

She read the Headline huffing angrily and then read the rest of it over and over again it was all wrong and she was angry ripping up the newspaper. She hated _Kaitou Kid_ and if she was ever to meet him she would punch him in the face or even mop him to death.

This was a fictional story that went on about how the newly returned heroine Detective and Thief were in love at first sight and how they were destined to be together. And even how they came from different worlds they belong together as they are soul mates. But because they are from two different worlds it is difficult for them being together and that her father was the one keeping them apart, along with the police.

They were a picture of _Kaitou Kid_ giving his _Juliet_ a flower but then another picture of fans separating them and tearing them apart from each other. And then there was another picture she really did not like. It was blurry and hard to make out so a lot of people would misunderstand and agree with the story. It was _Kaitou Kid_ escaping from Kudo`s window and her standing there in her towel. She knew she was angry but she looked like she was wearing a white dress and looked upset.

* * *

If she did not know what really happened she would agree with the story and would probably be a fan of the couple love story but she knew the truth. And what was worse there was already a name for them ShinKai & KaiShin.

Wait why was looking all this up on the internet?

It was not like she was secretly a fan of _Kaitou Kid_ and it was not like she did this a lot. But actually, she did but that was out of pure hatred. She hated _Kaitou Kid_ and she wanted to see him behind bars because he humiliated her father.

But if he did not humiliate her father or if he did not chase after _Kaitou Kid_ would she actually still hate him or would she be a fan of him? Shaking her head, she was ashamed at the thought of it. Ok so she may or not actually be a secret fan, she was not sure yet and did not plan on telling anyone ever. Especially not Kaito. So, was _Kaitou Kid_ her guilty pleasure? She really did not want to think about it anymore as she wiped her internet history of any proof that she was ever looking up _Kaitou Kid_ like she did almost every time he made the Headlines.

* * *

He was going to kill Kuroba as he read the newspaper while drinking his cup of tea. He was going to make sure that he would catch _Kaitou Kid_ next time.

Last night he had embarrassed two of the greatest Detectives in Japan and he was not happy about not one bit.

First, he was put in an Irene Adler dress and this was an insult to everything he loved. It was an insult to Sherlock Holmes. He was ashamed to admit it and never would but he actually looked really good in the dress and did really look like a woman. One of the Task Force members even flirted with him making it even worse but he was glad that there were no pictures taken of him.

But what was worse his date had to be cancelled and there might not be a second chance as the girl he liked was better than him and he did not deserve her.

He was going to kill Kuroba and make sure everyone knew what kind of person he really was and he was going to find out the full story. And not just this version as he was staring at the pictures on the internet trying to find out the full story.

He did not like the fact that _Kaitou Kid_ had already had a pet name for Shinichi and looking at the pictures he grinned thinking maybe the story were half true and that Kuroba Kaito really was in love with her and he could use this to advantage.

But reading all the fans comments he was dreading the possibility that he now had competition as he only had the one identity and Kuroba had two. So, he would have twice the amount advantage and could make a better first impression.

* * *

So today was going to be hard in school and he would for dam well make sure it was going to hard for Kuroba too. But he would have to get the full story think Nakamori has a loud mouth, so he would have told his daughter everything. And he would sure that Aoko would tell him, tell the entire class the truth and humiliate Kuroba at the same time.

* * *

She had to sneak out of her own house like a common criminal that is what she felt like while having to do it.

Haibara just found the whole thing amusing and creepy but she did say a few things she would not like to repeat about _Kaitou Kid_ and it made her smile.

But Haibara could not find who, where or when the flowers were dropped off and she was thinking it was _Kaitou Kid_ as an apology and a romantic gesture to her. And to her horror she found out from Haibara about the news of her and _Kaitou Kid._

She did not like this, this was embarrassing to her and her career. And which was worse no one was hating the idea of it but there were supporters for them to be a couple. She even caught Haibara reading a fan fiction story when she came back because she forgot her bag and she just tried to hide it but it was far too late.

* * *

School was going to be hard but nothing could prepare her for what was coming for her next. coming like a shark coming at the smell of a drop of blood a shark frenzy coming towards her it was Sonoko. Followed by Sonoko was her _Kaitou Kid_ fan club and she wanted to escape so much but she was already sitting on her seat and they were blocking the door.

Sonoko was not going to let this go and she refused to talk about it. She did not want to talk about the most embarrassing moment of her life and reliving it by talking about it would be just as bad. She swore Ran to secrecy and she agreed because she felt guilty because it was partly her fault because she was _forced_ by Ran to go to the Heist in the first place and was feeling like she was responsible.

But Sonoko just wanted to talk nonstop about her hero, she was getting a headache along with the rest of the class. She was just happy that Sonoko was sent to the principal's office for talking too much and along with the rest of the class they all saw the teacher as the hero of the day.

* * *

But the moment she stepped out of the classroom she was surrounded by half the school asking her questions and wanting autographs. Boys that normally that avoided her were now trying to ask her out and looked far more intimated by her now than ever. It just felt claustrophobia and she just said.

" NO COMMENT "

But was asked a lot more questions.

" Are you and _Kaitou Kid_ in love? "

" Can you get me his autograph? "

" Are you two getting married? "

" If you go out with _Kaitou Kid,_ does that mean you will go out with me? "

" Will you go out with me? "

" Can I pick you up at seven? "

" So, when is the next Heist? "

" Are you pregnant? "

" Of course, I am not pregnant " she screamed mortified by the mere thought of her and _Kaitou Kid_ ever being together.

They looked startled by this and what was worse the boys seemed more interested and afraid at the same time. The girls seemed jealous and angry at the same time.

* * *

Her phone was going it was Megure saved by the phone.

" Hello " said Shinichi.

Now everyone was leaving they did not want to hear about a murder but some of the little ease droppers did so she walked away, slyly getting far away from them as possible.

"Sorry Kudo but we cannot find him yet " said Megure.

" It is ok " said Shinichi sighing.

" But we will soon, I promise " said Megure.

" He knows where I stay, so I am guessing he has access to my records or has links to law enforcement " said Shinichi.

" Ok anything else, you can think of that will help will be great " said Megure.

" Thanks " said Shinichi.

" And we are sorry about...the _Kaitou Kid..._ incident " said Megure.

She could feel the he was going red from embarrassment because she was too and they both saw this as an uncomfortable subject to talk about.

" Thanks, but I will just talk to about that with Sato or Yummi " said Shinichi.

" Sounds good Kudo " said Megure.

* * *

School was both good and bad that day. And it was all because of Hakuba he could tell that he wanted to embarrass him, embarrass _Kaitou Kid._ But he would not let him do that to Shinichi.

" Don't tell anyone what _KID_ did " said Kaito in a hushed voice to Aoko.

" And why not they all have the right to know what a pervert he is " said Aoko.

She said pervert far too loud making Hakuba turn around and smirk at him. He flushed with embarrassment at the word 'pervert'. He might as well have had the words ' I am guilty' written all over his face. But on Hakuba was looking at him.

That bastard he thought.

" Because it will just embarrass Shinichi " said Kaito.

" I did not think of it like that " said Aoko.

" I agree with you Kuroba, but since when were you on a first name bases with Kudo Shinichi? " said Hakuba.

The bastard has sneaked up on him. HIM of all people and he had made the stupid mistake of saying her name.

" Like all the people I like, I call them by their first name " said Kaito.

* * *

" When you say _like_ what does that exactly mean? " said Akaka.

She frightened all three of them making them jump.

He could see the big smile on her face and he just realized that he calls Akako by her first name and he had basically just dug his own grave because she was going to get worse. Because she would think that he either had feelings for her or that they were now friends and he did kind of see them as friends but nothing more. He was just hoping that she would not realize that he actually had feelings for Shinichi and not her.

* * *

" Kaito do you have a crush on Kudo Shinichi? " said Aoko.

He was shocked that Aoko said it and his mouth was wide open and he was going bright red at what she had just said. Today he had no Poker Face and he was now determined to put it back on.

" Oh, I think that is sweet " said Aoko.

" Just like _Kaitou Kid_ does " said Hakuba sounding disapproval but he could see what it really meant.

" I think you will find that Watson here is the one with the crush " said Kaito.

" Watson? " said Hakuba confused.

" You know Sherlock Holmes sidekick, the one that follows him around like a lost puppy " said Kaito.

Hakuba just went red from embarrassment and anger.

Aoko just walked away she was not going to deal with the two jealous boys. But Akako stayed she was enjoying this. It was entertaining to her.

 _Kaitou Kid Vs_ Hakuba.

For the love of a female Detective that she knew nothing about. She knew a long time ago that she could not steal Kuroba`s heart but she would now help him steal the heart of the Detective and may she could learn something. On the other hand, if she was to help Hakuba she still could have Kuroba to herself. It was confusing she was going back and forward with the idea.

So, the only conclusion she came to was she had to meet this Detective to see why they were both so interested in her and if she was interested in either of them. And if she was not interested in _Kaitou Kid_ then maybe she could give her tips or some guidance. All she knew that she was meant to be the best Detective in Japan and was the best Female Detective known in the world.

Her ears were burning again someone was talking about her yet again and she was getting fed up with everyone talking about her.

Well school had been longer and more dreadful than she first thought it would but she managed to survive it without losing it and she was so close so many times. But Sera had arrived and dramatic as she is she told everyone what actually had happened just leaving her red faced.

But she was living it down but why did she have to tell everyone and so loudly now the whole world knew of her most humiliating moment in the world.

Now everyone was truly staring at her this time as she walked the street heading to the train station she was going to Edoka to fill in some reports that Nakamori wanted and she had a feeling he wanted something else but was she it was not good.

" I am going to kill _Kaitou Kid_ " she said to herself.

" I would help you with that " said someone.

She looked around to see who it was and it was a freakishly looking girl that looked just like Ran and she could not help just stare.

" What? Oh, I am Aoko Nakamori " said Aoko.

" Sorry it is just that you look so much like my friend Ran " she said taking out her phone showing Aoko a photo of Ran.

" Oh my. I really do " said Aoko.

" Wait you said Nakamori, so you must be the Inspectors daughter " said Shinichi.

" Ah Kudo you are here " said Nakamori.

" Dad why did you not tell me that I look exactly like this girl Ran " said Aoko.

"Mm mm " said Nakamori looking at the picture.

" I did not really notice until know. But you are right " said Nakamori.

Aoko and Shinichi just deadpanned at him.

Ok awkward moment over please!

" Hello Kudo " said Hakuba.

" Hello Hakuba " said Shinichi.

" Please call me Saguru " said Hakuba kissing her hand.

" Ok then I guess you can call me Shinichi " said Shinichi.

" And you can call me Aoko " said Aoko.

" Shinichi " she said.

Within ten minutes she was somehow roped into going to Dinner at the Nakamori house and Hakuba invited himself. And why was he pinking in the cheeks all the time.

So, the world had found out what he _Kaitou Kid_ and it was because of the loud mouth Sonoko and that Sera.

And when his mother found out about the incident with Sera that was when he would rather he caught by Nakamori or be in hell because his mother was far scarier. So, he was grounded and was not allowed anywhere near Shinichi for two months and not to stalk her any longer. When his mother found out he sent a pink rose as an apology. He really just wanted to make it up to her.

Well his mother was gone and he was still grounded but tonight he was having his dinner at Aoko`s house.


	5. Chapter 5

One minute she was standing in a police station and the next she was dragged to a house by a girl by the name of Aoko, who turned out to the daughter of Inspector Nakamori and the almost exact double of her best friend Ran.

It was a nice typical suburban house but was surprised that it belonged to looking at it she could tell it was design by a woman most likely Nakamori`s wife he still wore one. But the house looked like it was took care of well and taken well. She could tell that Nakamori did not have the time to do with this doing his job catching well trying to catch _Kaitou Kid_ and other work he did, so the work of the house was left to his daughter.

His wife was dead she could tell because the decorating of the was barely changed almost making it feel comforting remembering the past. Nakamori never spoke of his family meaning something bad must have happened to his wife most likely resulting in her death. He still wore his ring like she thought earlier and his daughter seemed to take on the same role as Ran did taking care of her father but Nakamori was the better man of course. But just more annoyingly much louder. There was also pictures of the family going up to about five or six years ago she calculated.

* * *

" Hey Shinichi " said someone interrupting her train of thought.

" Oh sorry kind of zoned out " she said apologetically.

Aoko looked annoyed but she seemed to forgive her quickly.

" Do you want a drink ? " said Aoko.

" Yes a glass of water would be fine " said Shinichi.

" I will have tea please " said Hakuba.

Hakuba was staring at her again and she was annoyed.

Why did he keep looking at me ? she thought. He was just annoying her know.

" So you going to the next _Kaitou Kid_ Heist ? " said Hakuba.

Her face lit up like a tomato.

" So I take that as a no then " said Hakuba.

She did not like when people could read her but he was a Detective on her level and he was very good at what he does. Plus the fact that her face was going red every time anyone mentioned _Kaitou Kid_ because it was still far too embarrassing to even think about. Even thinking about it now was making her go red.

" Can we just drop the subject already I never want to see him again " said Shinichi.

* * *

He seemed rather pleased by this and he was lighting up almost bearing a grin as if he had just won something but what it was she could not figure it out. Maybe he would just have a greater chance at catching _Kaitou Kid_ now that she was not going because that was his target in life to go after thieves and catching _Kaitou Kid_ would make him a legend. And what next Lupin? Or he really just hated _Kaitou Kid_ and believed what everyone was thinking that he was in love with her.

But thinking about it did _Kaitou Kid_ did he really have feelings for her or was it just the fans going crazy. She did want to know why he was in her house because he had no reason to be and there was the only one thing she could think of he was a pervert and he was trying to belittle her as much as he could because she was the one who tricked him.

* * *

" Shinichi would you like to..." said Hakuba.

But he was interrupted by Aoko coming back.

" Here you go " said Aoko handing over the drinks.

Shinichi went to grab her drink but at the same time Hakuba was trying to take his at the same time but he accidentally knocked the two drinks onto Shinichi. Getting all of her clothes wet and stinking of tea.

" Hakuba you clumsy..." said Aoko.

" Sorry am I am so sorry " said Hakuba.

She grabbed the cloth trying to clean herself up as quickly as possible but it just would not work the tea stain would not come out and fixing with water was not good. It was going to stain if not taken care of quickly. And she was wearing her school uniform she would need to wear it on Monday.

" It is ok..l guess " said Shinichi.

* * *

She looked at Hakuba he was going red and was looking awkward trying not to look at her and that is when she realized her shirt was now see through and that Hakuba did have a crush on her. And this was not the best way to find out, now she was going red as well.

* * *

" Shinichi you can take a shower and I will give you a loan of clothes and I can wash your school clothes right now " said Aoko.

" Um Aoko thank you. But you do not need to give me a change of clothes I carry around spare ones " said Shinichi.

The reason she carried around spare one was because when she was Christie and when she changed back into Shinichi temporarily she never had any spare clothing. And there was nearly an incident so she got the habit of carrying around spare ones when she travelled and then it just began something she needed all the time.

Aoko had told her where she could take a shower as she was going upstairs she could still hear Aoko scolding Hakuba. She felt sorry for him because it was an accident and turns out Aoko had inherited her father's voice and temper. She really was a Nakamori by name and by her voice.

There was no lock on the bathroom door she hesitated for a moment. But she was in a house that belonged to a respected Inspector. And she trusted Hakuba even though she barely knew him and Aoko was a girl so she had nothing to be embarrassed about if she walked in.

* * *

So he walked over to Aoko`s to get his dinner he was just hoping it would not be fish like the last time, thinking about it made him shiver he really hated those _finny things._

He opened the door and walked in like he usually does because that is what they always did as Aoko would do the exact same thing since they were children.

" Hakuba what are doing here ? " he said angrily.

Hakuba was sitting were he would usually sat that was his seat and no one else's it was it was an unwritten rule of all time. And he was not happy about it, not one bit.

For some reason Hakuba was not answering him back and he looked embarrassed and was not looking him in the face he looked guilty and he was enjoying watching Hakuba look like this, it was perfect and he loved it.

He was laughing at Hakuba inside his head when he sat in the opposite seat of him, but before that he was getting himself a glass of chocolate milk reserved for him and him alone. Hakuba was not getting any of it. He poured the glass happily and drank it on his way to the seat. He did not notice the water on the ground and he slipped sending the glass of milk out of his hand and him onto the ground.

He was able to catch the glass without breaking it but it came with the price the chocolate milk was spilled all over him and he rushed to the bathroom as quickly as possible ignoring whatever Hakuba was saying to him knowing that it would be just his typical rants.

He made his way to the bathroom knocked on the door but Nakamori was in there and he was taking a shower so he would be some time and he did not want to walk in on him.

So the next logical step would be to go the other bathroom in the house, he could hear the washing machine and Aoko humming along to the radio. So he could use her bathroom to clean himself up.

* * *

He took his shirt off so he could soak it before it would stain, he was wearing a t shirt underneath it that did not get wet surprisingly he was lucky.

He opened the door with his shirt in his hand and was not looking where he was going.

" Shi Ta Mei " said Kaito.

He really meant to say Shinichi, Tantei-Kun and Meitantei but he could not put a full word together not even a sentence.

She was standing there red faced he could not move a muscle.

" BAKAITO " screamed Aoko.

She pulled him back and closed the door at the same time.

" PERVERT " she screamed at him.

* * *

It happened again.

The guy just walked in he did not even knock on the door.

But this guy looked embarrassed and it actually looked like an accident. But he walked in on me getting dressed I was half dressed just in my underwear. He swore as well at me and I think he was trying to apologize I think.

I quickly got dressed and I was not going to take this anymore I wanted answers and would be getting them now. It bloody was the second time within twenty four hours and I was not going away without answers. _Kaitou Kid_ managed to get away but this " Bakaito ", Kaito would not get away. Weird name and very strange coincidence she begin to think about it but there was a knock on the door.

* * *

" Shinichi are you alright ? " said Aoko.

" I am fine " said Shinichi.

She opened the door to face Aoko, she was fully dressed of course just her hair was damp and tied back in a ponytail.

Aoko was red faced and looked like she wanted to apologise.

" There is no need to apologize " said Shinichi.

She stared at the boy who was unconscious and lying right beside a mop. So Aoko knocked him out with a mop of all things. She could not help but laugh at him as she approached him to look closer. She was thinking that he looked really like her but a male version of her of course. He looked familiar somehow she could not pin point it out but.

* * *

It happened again he thought as the last thing he saw was a mop, he could feel the sore head and he could feel that he was starting to wake up again. So he grabbed the nearest thing toward him to help pull himself up because everything was still hazy. But the thing he grabbed was someone's leg making them go crashing to the ground on their knees.

" You bastard " said the person.

Wait a minute he recognized that voice and everything was not blurry any more. But he saw the mop flying to him again but this time it was Shinichi wielding it as a weapon instead of Aoko. He was knocked out again.

 **Five minutes later.**

" OUCH " he said clutching his head.

He was left on the ground with no mop in sight or any girls to be seen. His head wound was taken care of and a bottle of medication he could take was right beside him.

" Aoko " he practically whispered.

" Bakaito " she screamed.

He still had a headache and was getting worse by the sounds and basically everything. Aoko`s screaming was not helping. He chugged down the medication quickly as possible as he could now see his best friend and the fury raging in her eyes.

" I am sorry and it was an accident " said Kaito.

" I did not even know she was in there " said Kaito.

" I know that " said Aoko.

" You believe me " said Kaito hopeful.

" No " said Aoko.

He huffed.

* * *

" You are just lucky she was able to make the deduction of what had actually happened " said Aoko.

He smiled at that moment.

" Where is Shinichi ( he was able to say her name) I would like to apologize " said Kaito.

He was hopeful, he still had a chance to make it up to her and she did believe he was innocent this time.

" She is getting ready to go home " said Aoko.

" Ah Kaito you are awake " said Nakamori.

" Oh you spoke of Kudo, Hakuba is taking her home in his car " said Nakamori.

" Dad do you ever knock, you are as bad as Kaito " said Aoko.

Making them both go red in the face.

There was a knock on the door.

" Come in " said Aoko.

It was Hakuba standing at the door he walked in.

" Now that is what you call manners " said Aoko.

" I am just here to say goodbye for myself and Shinichi " said Hakuba.

He knew that was really meant for him and he was gloating about it. That Hakuba bastard he muttered under his breath knowing no one could hear it. But looking at Hakuba he knew he had said something.

" And Kuroba I think _Kaitou Kid_ has become a bad influence on you " said Hakuba smiling as he waved walking away.

So he was left in the room with two angry Nakamori`s with a headache that was just going to get worse.

He was able to get home but he had no dinner and was tired because he did not get a lot of sleep because of yesterday.

* * *

Looking at the clock he had realized he had done it twice in the span of less than twenty four hours and he wanted a hole in the ground to swallow him up more than anything.

The first time he saw Shinichi it did not end well she took his compliment thinking it was an insult and sent a pack of fans chasing after him. And she got the diamond off and he still did not know how she got it and it was killing him to know.

The second was the far worse and he was just dropping the thought of it because his body was still hurting and in pain because of that.

The third one and could say first because he was a different person he was him Kuroba Kaito and that ended with him being knocked out not once but twice.

But at least he still had a chance with being himself but not as _Kaitou Kid_ but that smug bastard Hakuba was now several moves ahead of him and if he told Shinichi the truth he would lose.

He wanted to chase after her but he learned from the last time, plus his entire body was aching as the bruises were now black and he was developing a headache. So he could barely move and just wanted to go a take a long sleep, he was just happy that it was Friday and now was the weekend. So he could lie in all day.

But he was just hoping that his mother would not find out what happened again because he would never live it down and Jii would just make it worse because today he had another 'talk' this time with Nakamori while Aoko just laughed at him.

So Shinichi might think that both his identities were perverts this was not going to end well and was going to be his hardest work yet.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a long day in fact it was two days, she had not been able to have more than two hours of sleep in the past two days and she was shattered.

Shinichi fell asleep within two minutes when she got into Hakuba`s car and slept the whole ride home.

* * *

" Shinichi wake up, you are home " said Hakuba.

She woke up everything was fuzzy someone was shaking her awake and saying her, she was confused until she opened her eyes and realised her surroundings and what was happening.

" Sorry I guess I fell asleep " said Shinichi guilty still half asleep and yawning.

Hakuba was already out the car and was opening the door for her.

Why did I not see this before ? she thought.

She got out the car still yawning and waking up for her one hour nap. She automatically went to check her mail and started to read her letters and check everything.

She found a notice and a pink rose meaning he was sorry and was in the notice itself. She smiled and then started to rip up the notice and the flower. Making them fall to the ground she did not want this or anything to do with him.

" I know you are having troubles with..." said Hakuba.

He frightened her she forgot he was still there.

" My stalker. How many people know ? " said Shinichi.

" Not many just the police, my father told me " said Hakuba.

She smiled know feeling more relaxed.

" Look I know that you are finding things hard and finding it hard to trust some people but..." said Hakuba.

" You are a nice guy Hakuba truly, but I am not ready to date anyone yet. I am just getting my life back " said Shinichi.

" I know " said Hakuba sounding sad.

" But we can still be friends " said Shinichi.

" I would like that " said Hakuba sounding hopeful.

* * *

Hakuba walked Shinichi into her house not before taking the pieces of the _Kaitou Kid_ notice and flower, and putting it into a plastic bag. He was determined to capture _Kaitou Kid_ or at least stop him for good.

He wanted to beat Kuroba but he could not find it in his heart to want to see him behind bars and everyone to find out the truth. He was the first criminal he truly got to know and did not like the fact that he did know him and felt this way. It made him feel weaker Detective because he only saw things in black and white. And he did not like the thought of seeing things in grey or any other shade.

* * *

He was grounded and was not allowed out the house, so he sent a Dove with a camera on it to spy on Hakuba who was watching Shinichi..

He watched the live footage and he did not like it. There was pieces of the rose that he gave to Shinichi and it was torn to bits. She hated him and he was not happy with this, he was saddened by this but he could not blame her for what she had done.

But he would not give up he would give her the time she needed and the space she so clearly needed from him and _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

She was back in her house and Hakuba was with her and she was happy with that because she could not feel that someone was watching her and this made her feel uncomfortable.

Shinichi and Hakuba ended up watching the Sherlock documentary and other things that was Sherlock Holmes related and Detective related. Hakuba was the first to fall asleep and she got a phone call from Hakuba`s nanny to see where he was and she filled her in.

It was decided by Hakuba`s nanny that he would spend the night of the couch. She could tell that she was pleased with this and had more of a motherly figure and feelings for the boy instead. They ended up talking for a while and she was glad that Hakuba had another friend and went on hopefully that she could be more than that. She really did like her but man could she talk for sometime but eventually after talking for over an hour she was done. And Shinichi was invited to dinner at Hakuba`s house and somehow it felt like she did not have a choice in the matter.

She wrapped a blanket around Hakuba and then headed to bed to get some much needed sleep. Hoping that tomorrow she would have no cases or nothing that she could just sleep all day but since Hakuba was asleep that was not going to happen.

As she drifted off to sleep her phone started to go and of course it was Hattori calling in the middle of the night.

* * *

" Hattori do you have any idea what time it is ? " said Shinichi angrily.

" Oh I do. How do you not know ? " said Hattori.

She was just covering her eyes with her hand while still on the phone, rolling her eyes back and trying to close them and keep them open at the same time. She had not decided which one it would be yet.

" Of course I know what the fucking time is " said Shinichi.

" So why are you asking ? " said Hattori.

" It was a rhetorical question Hattori " said Shinichi annoyed.

" Oh alright then. Sorry about that " said Hattori.

" Hattori why are you calling ? " said Shinichi sounding desperate.

" I have a case and I need your help " said Hattori.

" And you could not wait until the sun was up " said Shinichi.

" No actually " said Hattoriu laughing.

" Hattori what have you done " said Shinichi.

" I am at the airport " said Hattori.

" Beika airport " said Shinichi.

" Well yeah " said Hattori.

" And you are really looking for a place to stay " said Shinichi.

" Well..." said Hattori.

" I swear to god Hattori you better stop doing this " said Shinichi.

" So that is a yes then " said Hattori happily.

" Hey I never said " said Shinichi in protest.

But it was far too late Hattori had already hung up and she could hear the beeping on the other end of the phone.

She threw her phone angrily to the end of her bed and put her lamp on knowing that she would have to get up and soon. But she fell straight back to sleep within seconds and was woken three hours later with a bang on the door.

* * *

" Kudo you awake ? " shouted Hattori.

He got a fright and feel of the couch crash landing onto the floor flat on his face. He know that voice and could tell who it was from a mile away. He got straight up angrily and ran to the door.

* * *

" Idiot do you ever just knock ? " said Hakuba annoyed.

" Hakuba ? " said Hattori confused.

Hattori just walked in the house right past him with two suitcases annoying him even more.

" Where is Kudo ? " said Hattori scanning the room.

" Like the rest of Beika and most of Japan asleep " said Hakuba annoyed.

" Someone woke the wrong side of the couch " said Hattori egging him on.

Hakuba looked back automatically at the couch and his face turned red.

" Shut up Hattori " said Hakuba.

" You are in love with Kudo aren't you " said Hattori.

It was not a question but a statement. He could tell that Hakuba was in love with Kudo and he did not like it. He did not like Hakuba one bit and he could say the same thing they feeling of hate was mutual

He could see Hakuba was turning red and was not denying it. He loved making him uncomfortable and watching him squirm. He really was an arrogant bastard.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the air.

* * *

" Hattori. Two suitcase meaning Kazuha is staying as well " said Shinichi.

" Yeah she is with Sonoko and Ran right now " said Hattori.

He could tell that Kudo was already working out everything that was happening and that was going to kill him.

" So there is no case " said Shinichi.

" Yeah there is " said Hattori.

" What is it then ? " said Hakuba smirking.

" It is ..." said Hattori.

His phone rang and it was his father.

The phone call ended he was saved thankfully by his bad luck which was whenever he came to Beika someone died and there was always a case a murder case.

" There is a murderer on the loose and he has been spotted here in Beika and he might be in Edoka " said Hattori wiping the sweat off his head.

Ok so it was bad and good.

" So Kudo why is the Brit brat here anyway ? " said Hattori changing the subject.

" He fell asleep on the couch no big deal " said Shinichi.

They did not notice that she had left because they were still arguing and she got bored.

" So is it true about _Kaitou Kid_? " said Hattori.

" Yes " said Hakuba.

" You better not harm Kudo or else " said Hattori.

" I would never do anything to harm her " said Hakuba.

" Good then " said Hattori.

* * *

He loved Kudo he did. But he was never in love with her. She was like a sister to him, well like the annoyingly smarter little sister that was more grown up and mature that he would ever be.

And he vowed to protect her just like an older brother would and that would mean from well mainly the male species because she was clueless and rather dense when it came to her love life. And he was there to protect and serve.

After hearing about Kudo`s stalker he was not happy and wanted to help but she told him no and that she was fine. But he could tell that she was not, that she was hanging on by a thread. After the whole business with _Organisation_ and what she had gone through with _Gin_ he did not want to leave her alone. But Ran could be there to help so.

But when Ran told Kazuha and Kazuha told him about _Kaitou Kid_ being in her house he did not need to hear anymore. He was on a plane and followed by Kazuha they were there to help and catch _Kaitou Kid._ And the current stalker in Kudo`s life.

* * *

There was more awkward silence.

"..."

" Heiji out of the way " said Kazuha.

Hattori was met with the floor as he fell over his own suitcase.

He could hear the laughter coming from Hattori.

" Kazuha why did you sneak up on me " screamed.

" I did not " screamed Kazuha.

Sonoko, Ran and Hakuba just walked away leaving the love birds to argue because everyone knew it was quicker just to leave them alone because it was quicker to leave them alone.

Shinichi was in the kitchen drinking her beloved coffee when everyone joined her with the exception of the love birds of course.

" So Shinichi since school is off for two weeks..." said Ran.

" It is the holidays ? " said Shinichi.

" Yes Shinichi it is. Me and Sonoko will be staying " said Ran.

" What ? " said Shinichi.

" And your parents already agreed to it " said Sonoko.

She sighed in defeat there was now four more people that were going to be living in her house and she did not even invite them or was asked what she wanted.

* * *

But she already knew why they were there and was happy that they were there but also thankful because she was scared and did not want to admit it. She found their company quite comforting and did not want to be alone right now, especially what happened with _Gin._ And she did not want to be alone if she had to admit the truth to herself.

She knew she could handle what came her way because she had already been through things that was far more worse and was able to handle anything that came her way.

" Well I am going back to bed " said Shinichi.

But as she barely got the words out her mouth her phone rang and it was Megure.

The murderer had been now spotted in Edoka and was looking for her because he had heard that she was there and now in hiding. He had stabbed someone but they managed to get away and tell the police.

" Well I guess I need to go back to Edoka " said Shinichi.

" I will give you a ride " said Hakuba.

" Ok " said Shinichi.

She quickly ran to her room and got washed and dressed watching that no one was around but it did not feel like anyone was watching her so she felt relaxed and safe.

When she got down the stairs she could hear people arguing and then she looked outside. She was shocked to see everyone and I mean everyone trying to get into Hakuba`s car.

" Well if they really think I am getting in the same car with all of them, then they are mistaken " said Shinichi to herself smiling.

" Where is Kudo anyway ? " said Hattori relaxing leaning against the wall.

They all heard a noise coming in their direction and they all looked.

It was a motor running.

It was a motorbike running.

The motorbike passed them.

But before that it slowed down and the rider saluted to them goodbye.

The all stared in silence and confusion watching the rider ride away.

And all their phones rang at the same time.

They all received a text from Shinichi saying that she would meet them in Edoka and she was meeting with Aoko at her house.


	7. Chapter 7

She had arrived at Aoko`s house. Where she was to meet Nakamori but really it was all of Aoko`s idea it was easy rather easy to tell.

She could hear that someone had stood on a tree branch and feel that someone was watching her.

* * *

" Who is there? " said Shinichi.

She could hear someone step forward by the sounds of the footsteps the person was nervous and was the same person that was watching her.

" It is me Kuroba Kaito " said Kuroba nervously.

She blushed the moment she saw him because the last time she saw him was when she knocked him out cold with a mop and left Aoko to deal with him.

" Ok this is awkward " said Shinichi.

Kuroba nodded in agreement.

" I am sorry that I ..." said Shinichi.

" NO IT WAS ALL MY FAULT " Kuroba screamed and pleaded at the same time.

" Ok let's just all it even " said Shinichi.

" Sorry no can do " said Kuroba.

She just looked at him with confusion.

" You may have forgiven _me_ but " said Kuroba.

" _me_ " said Shinichi in confusion.

" But I have still had to make it up to you " said Kuroba smiling.

There was a puff of smoke and a yellow rose appeared out of nowhere.

" Here hopefully we can be friends " said Kuroba.

She saw the smoke and roses and immediately got a flash black of blood and black roses. And worse of all _Gin._

She throws threw the rose away quickly as possible.

" Sorry about that " said Shinichi.

" What do you not like flowers " said Kuroba saddened and confused.

" They remind of someone something bad " said Shinichi.

" What? " said Kuroba.

" I do not want to talk about it " said Shinichi.

There was an awkward silence.

" And yes, we came be friends " said Shinichi.

" Great then you can call be Kaito " said Kaito.

" So how about a fresh start " said Shinichi.

She put her hand out and shook Kaito`s hand.

" Kaito "

" Kudo Shinichi "

* * *

I heard a motor running and went to check if Hakuba was back in his car ready to gloat. But no, it was far greater than I dared dreaming as I watched hanging from a tree she rode passed by house and she was unbelievable.

* * *

She was dressed in dark blue leather that fitted her perfectly.

It was not tight fitted which he like even more.

It showed off her body perfectly and everything else.

She looked fierce and perfect.

She was no damsel in distress but she did not look like a tomboy.

She did not look like a girly girl.

But one in a million or a trillion.

She was a goddess.

She took off her helmet.

Her long brown her fell to her shoulders.

Her hair so soft and silky.

It shined in the sunlight as well as the moonlight.

Her blue eyes light up like stars.

The most beautiful thing he ever saw.

No diamond or gem could compare to her.

It was something he wanted to steal but never could.

She looked scared and he began to worry.

He moved forward.

" Crap "

He stood on a loose tree branch breaking it.

He was caught out and decided to introduce and talk to her.

He was not smooth as he usually was.

He almost let slip he was _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

She will be more suspicious now.

But at least he now knows Hakuba has not said anything about him being _Kaitou Kid_ just yet. Knowing that he will and it is only a matter of time until he tries to culprit Shinichi to be just like him.

She did not like the yellow rose and it even seemed to frighten her I think.

So, something bad has happened to her and there were roses involved, more information is needed.

She doesn't want to tell me but I will find out.

We are friends that is good. I am happy.

Wait did she just change the subject. Oh, it does not matter I am happy and that all there is. Now I have a song stuck in my head.

Wait why is she here anyway?

She really is pretty.

Really need to stop staring.

I should have kissed her hand when we shook hands.

It was my golden opportunity.

Dam it!

* * *

" BAKAITO " screamed Aoko.

She scared both Kaito and Shinichi.

" Ahoko you idiot you don't want to wake the neighbours " said Kaito annoyed.

Ok another childhood couple arguing just what I need and what I really need is another cup of coffee.

" You coming in Shinichi? " said Aoko.

" Ah yes " said Shinichi.

" I just need to park this..." said Shinichi.

There was already a car in the front.

" You can put your motorbike at my house " said Kaito cheerfully.

" Um ok I guess " said Shinichi.

Kaito smiled like a child and point to his house or rather Mansion.

" Follow me " he said.

She followed him on foot pulling motorbike along with her.

Kaito would not stop smiling at her and she found it strange and uncomfortable yet it felt like she knew him from somewhere before.

" I feel like I know you more somewhere " said Shinichi.

His smile just got bigger at that point. It was strange.

" Well I do go to a lot of _Kaitou Kid Heists_ " said Kaito.

" Yeah well I will never see you at any of them again " said Shinichi.

" What why not? " said Kaito.

He sounded rather sad unusually sad for someone he barely knew but it was strange it was not like he was disappointed. No that was not the emotion she was getting.

* * *

" Kaito what are you doing up? " said someone.

Shinichi turned around to see a woman who looked like she was in her early thirties but she was older than it much like her mother. Looking at her she could tell that it was Kaito`s mother and maybe she was a lot like her mother as well. She had short brunette hair and blue eyes.

She wore make up and clothes that was for someone that was for someone that was younger than her. She looked happy and tanned like she travelled a lot. Her words spoken that she used and the fact that she is wearing a ring. She is a widow and her husband has died she has not moved one which is most likely he died in a horrific way most like murder. She travels a lot and she is hiding something.

" Oh, you must be the girl that my boy always talks about Shinichi right " said Kaito`s mother.

" Hello Mrs Kuroba " said Shinichi.

" Call me Chikage please " said Chikage.

" Ok Chikage " said Shinichi shaking her hand.

She was brought into a hug.

" So how did you know I was married? " said Chikage.

" Mum she is a Detective " said Kaito.

* * *

He was annoyed.

His mother said that she would be gone for at least another three days and she had to appear that the worst time possible.

" Do I know you? I feel like I have met you before? " said Shinichi.

She froze at the question.

She Chikage Kuroba has never met Kudo Shinichi but she did meet her when she was four years old and she was _Phantom Lady_ at the time.

It was her last time as _Phantom Lady_ and she was with her husband and no one else knew about this. They were trying to steal evidence that Yusako Kudo had collected. Toichi only saw it as fun and excitement and he smiled the whole night.

Shinichi had only caught a glimpse of her outside when she was not in her disguise an error in judgement on her part. And now looking at it, it really was a big mistake.

* * *

" No sweetie but you did meet my husband once " said Chikage.

Well actually twice but let's not tell her that or we are all going to jail.

" Shinichi met dad? " said Kaito.

" Yeah at one of his magic shows " said Chikage.

" Kuroba Toichi! " said Shinichi.

She looked like she was trying to remember something.

" I remember my mother saying something " said Shinichi.

" Yes, your mother was one of his pupils " said Chikage.

" Is that where she learned her disguise lessons from? " said Shinichi.

'Poker face Poker face' she could tell her son was thinking the same thing.

" Yes, along with her friend Sharron Vineyard " said Chikage.

She noticed that named struck fear in the Detectives eyes and she did not look like the type of person to scare easily and from what Kaito has said about her there really is more to this Sharron Vineyard. She had to find out more maybe she would give Yusako Kudo a call. She looked at her son. Then again maybe not make the call.

" Well it was nice meeting you Shinichi " said Chikage.

" The pleasure was mine " said Shinichi.

" I hope my son behaves now that you have met " said Chikage.

" Actually, we met yesterday but was not the best meetings " said Shinichi going red and laughing.

She looked at her son and looking at him knowing liars make the best people to read others and looking at her son, he was guilty of something else.

" Remember Kaito you are grounded so no friends in the house " said Chikage.

" But." said Kaito stuttering and looking at his eyes begging.

" You can go to Aoko`s for an hour's tops and then you are back here in your room " said Chikage.

Shinichi looked like she was about to say something.

" Don't worry honey you can keep your motorbike here " said Chikage.

" Thank you " said Shinichi.

" And when you collect it you can tell me all about your first meeting with my son " said Chikage.

They both turned red like tomatoes.

The girl just nodded in agreement and they both walked away in silence.

It looks like she had a new weapon she could use against her son, to blackmail and get what she wanted.

She really liked the Detective and she saw why Kaito liked her.

She probably already knows more about me than most people done in our short meeting.

If she is anything like her father then she is going to be great.

And she was beautiful and would make excellent grandchildren with Kaito.

So just get her into the family.

* * *

Ever since Kaito had found out that his father, her husband was murdered he was living in darkness and was depressed. He would not admit to himself or anyone and still would never.

But when he first met Shinichi only at the time she was Christie her son had changed from that very first meeting and was smiling for real this time. He had the sparkle back in his eye and saw the good in people again. He had faith in himself and others he was no longer in the darkness because he had met someone similar to him. And every meeting Kaito had with her he got even happier.

She could tell her son was falling in love even before he did and found it disgusting that he was in love with a child thinking her son was a paedophile was not good. But when her son had told her that Christie was actually Kudo Shinichi it was the best news she had heard in a long time because of well you know why.

And when he did find out he was even happier and pulling more Heists when he found out. It was obvious he was still unaware of his thoughts and action because he was doing it hoping to spend more time with the Detective. But not much time.

And when they both found out why she was shrunk. He was not happy she had to comfort her son at this point because she could see he could almost break.

But within a day watching the news they were watching about a secret _Organisation_ that was taken down by Kudo Shinichi and soon after that her husband's murderers were all arrested. Justice was prevailed and she was free from imprisonment. She could now look her son in the eye knowing that he was safe and no longer in the grasps of the _Organisation._ And they could no longer hunt down Phantom lady and try to turn her into a weapon like they were trying to do to her husband but resulted in his death. They were all safe and she could spend of this time with her son now.

She felt like she owed the Detective so much and she did not even know how much she did for them. She was more than grateful she was her hero.

But she could tell the Detective girl was still in the darkness there was something that was still haunting her. It was woman's intuition so her son was not able to tell but it felt like there was something or someone she was afraid of past and present term.

And she wanted to help her more than anything and would do the best she could.

So, she would make the phone call she was scared to make and ask the girl's father if she needed anything, any help. Did he need anything from her?

She dialled the number and made the call.

She was shocked at the news and saddened at what happened.

She promised she would keep it a secret and from her son.

She would keep her son on a tight leech and watch out for the girl, even if that meant comprising her identity.

The girl had another protector and by the looks of it a lot more.

She smiled at all the people getting out the car and watching Hakuba drive away.

It looks like her son has competition.

But who will win the heart of the Detective?

She was now in Aoko`s room getting changed into her normal clothes. She noticed it and smiled there was now a lock on the bathroom door.

She was just wearing blue jeans, brown boots with heels, tank top and shirt that were both green. She took a quick look in the mirror putting her gadgets on and put her bag across her shoulder and left the room quickly down stairs to join everyone else.

Looking at everyone she could tell they were all fascinated by meeting the look a likes or doppelgangers you could say.

Hattori grabbed her as soon as she got down the stairs and put her right beside Kaito her doppelganger.

It was unbelievable just a town across and there was two look a like for both the Beika girls.

It was just freaky that Ran and Aoko were so much alike and pulling them together it was almost like a mirror reflection, almost. Even their personalities were a like and really similar. They both made fast friends and were getting a long well.

But Kaito the male version of Shinichi was hilarious it made him imagine a world where Shinichi was a guy he would probably call himself Arthur after his favourite author and hero.

* * *

But putting them together was weird the guy was blushing.

Oh no.

He had a crush on Kudo.

He was not happy.

" So Kuroba what do you do? " said Hattori.

Ok?

Hattori seemed like a nice guy until Shinichi came in and oh no he knows that I like her.

Why does she make my poker face so weak?

Well at least Aoko has made a new friend.

All five of the girls were talking and getting along.

Well except for Sonoko and Aoko who were arguing about _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

" But Shinichi and _Kaitou Kid_ would be great together " said Sonoko.

" Sonoko you are only saying that because you want to meet him " said Kazuha.

" So, it does not mean they still would not be great together " said Sonoko.

" No, the fact that she is a Detective and he is nothing but a thief is " said Aoko.

" And you only hate him because he embarrasses your dad " said Sonoko hissing.

" I do not " said Aoko.

" I agree with her " said Ran.

" Oi Kaito " said Sonoko.

" You're a magician tell them that _Kaitou Kid_ is more than a thief " said Sonoko.

Kaito soon joined the conversation that was about him, not that they were aware of it.

" He is a magician and artist " said Kaito smiling.

" And a PERVERT " said Aoko shutting them all up.

" Maybe it was an accident " said Sonoko looking hopeful.

Making Kaito turn red.

Aoko looked at Kaito turning red at the same thought.

Then Aoko told them what had happened making them al laugh at Kaito.

" See it can happen " declared Sonoko.

" Where is Shinichi and Heiji anyway? " said Kazuha.

They all looked around to look for them.

They could not find them.

Aoko looked out the window to see her father's car was gone.

It had gone unnoticed that three Detectives had sneaked out the house and they had just noticed now.

All of them were angry and in a taxi on their way to the police station.


	8. Chapter 8

The three of them had successfully sneaked out the house without ever been noticed but Nakamori almost ruined it when he heard the conversation about _Kaitou Kid_ and he would have ended up in an argument with Sonoko.

* * *

Shinichi was looking at the board looking at the clues in the mean time Hattori was arguing with Hakuba on who was the lead Detective on the case. And Nakamori looked like he was going to lose it at any moment soon.

And Hattori was just getting louder by every single word, people watching found it funny that someone was finally shouting at the beloved Hakuba who always got his way but was not getting his way now. They all watched with amusement and placing bets on who would win the argument and if it would end in a physical altercation.

* * *

So what do you say when your worst nightmare walks into the building where you work and is the criminal that you are after and have spent most of your career trying to catch ?

Well that is what Kaito was think when he walked into the police station smiling every single time he could just not help it. They all smiled back and gave a friendly wave he liked them he really did but it was too funny to think about and made his smile even bigger and more devilish.

* * *

His eyes met with Shinichi`s making him feel happy and blissful but she looked away and was looking at the two idiot Detectives arguing, he was angry now they had ruined the moment. they were going to pay for this crime and yes it was personal.

" Hakuba " said Kaito bitterly.

" Kuroba " said Hakuba.

There was a bitter silence.

Kaito could see that the Detective Hattori also hated Hakuba and he liked this and he would play with this idea. And he smiled even bigger.

" Kuroba what are you doing here ? " said Hakuba.

* * *

But the other four girls came in scaring the two Detectives making them step back and Nakamori step into his office and Shinichi just gave them a quick glance and looked back to them board looking bored like she did not care.

" Heiji why didn't you tell me you were coming here ? " said Kazuha angrily.

He watched them all arguing and gave them all a little shove making a comment here and there. He watched as they were all ganging up on Hakuba then Hattori it was hilarious and all they needed to do was stick together and they arguing would end but like that was going to happen. He could tell Hattori could not even stand to be in the same room as Hakuba and that was one thing he did like about the Detective of the West and that he was easy going just like himself. If he had to pick a Detective he was most like it would be between Hattori`s lifestyle and Shinichi`s way of weirdness of seeing things. But he would have to pick Hattori I guess.

He watched Shinichi one more time and she was smiling, he knew that smile and she was getting close to figuring something out. No she has already figured it out and has a suspect in mind and a something to look for.

But with everyone arguing she is just likely to sneak out as she did it all the time as Christie and he liked the idea because this would mean he could spend some time alone with her. So she was going to sneak out and he was going to do the exact same thing.

He could see Shinichi eyeing the door and he was stealthy walking past everyone, smiling like a shark and happy. He linked his arm with Shinchi`s and he walked the confused girl out the door.

* * *

" Come on Shin-Chan " said Kaito.

" Oh what are you doing ? " said Shinichi.

" What does it look like ? " said Kaito.

" That what I just asked you ? " said Shinichi.

" I was just getting you out of there " said Kaito smiling.

* * *

She looked at her surrounding and she did not even notice that she was outside the police station now and that there was no one following her or they did not even notice she was gone.

She looked back at Kaito and he was smiling at her. It was creepy.

" So where are we off to ? " said Kaito.

" We ? " said Shinichi shocked.

" Like I am going to let you wander about Edoka by yourself " said Kaito.

" And why is that ? " said Shinichi.

" Because you are basically a tourist here " said Kaito.

" And who would you know that ? " said Shinichi.

" Nakamori of course and Hakuba talks endlessly about you " said Kaito.

" What does Hakuba say about me ? " said Shinichi.

" Nothing much " said Kaito.

She looked at him suspiciously.

* * *

There was a car pamping noise.

She looked around to see an old man getting out a car and walking towards them. He looked familiar but she could not could not place where she knew him from or why he looked she familiar.

He was not looking her in the eyes but he was looking at her in the face but it was like he trying to blank her out of existence as if he did not want to see her, like he was afraid or her or something else.

* * *

" Young Master " said the older man.

" Shin-Chan this is Jii and Jii this is Shin-Chan " said Kaito making them shake hands.

Was he sweating ? she thought.

" What is happening here ? " said Shinichi.

" I...? " said Jii who looked confused as well.

" Well Jii here is our butler..." said Kaito.

" Yeah I figured that " said Shinichi.

The man looked surprised and nervous but Kaito did not.

" Jii is here to give us a lift and for me to show you about Edoka of course " said Kaito.

" Kaito I have a case " said Shinichi.

" I know that but you can do both. Come on Shin-Chan have a little fun " said Kaito dragging her to the car.

She kicked his ankle.

" OUCH " said Kaito letting her go and rubbing his ankle.

" Don't call me that " said Shinichi.

" What Shin-Chan ? " said Kaito teasing her.

She kicked him again but on the different ankle and this made him hop in pain.

" Only my mother calls me that and she is insane " said Shinichi.

* * *

She could hear Jii laughing at the word 'insane' and she knew she was thinking that Kaito was insane as well. And then she realized she was with someone else that was truly insane.

She getting ready to run when Kaito linked his arm with hers again and pulled her into the car so she did not have a chance to leave.

" Let me go " said Shinichi.

" Oh come you will need a lift any way. Where are you going ? " said Kaito.

She sighed in defeat.

" A place called the Blue Parrot " said Shinichi looking at a piece of paper.

She could see Jii`s shoulders clench.

" Funny story that is the pub that Jii here owns " said Kaito.

" Really ?! " said Shinichi in surprise.

" Really " said Kaito.

And off they drove to the Blue Parrot.

Shinichi looking out the window as Kaito was showing and telling her everything they could see and the history of the place.

* * *

" Where is Shinichi ? " said Ran.

They all looked around them.

" Hakuba you have something on your back ? " said Aoko.

Hattori took it off Hakuba`s back quickly and Hakuba snatched it out his hands.

He opened the envelop and smoke burst out it along with glitter. He turned around to the mirror to see that his hair was silver with pink glitter in it.

He heard laughter and knew who it was as he could see them smiling at him.

" So that Kuroba guy has took Kudo on a tour of Edoka " said Hattori angrily.

He could see a similar expression on Hakuba`s face.

" That sneaky bastard " said Hakuba.

* * *

The girls started placing bets on who Shinichi would end up with Kuroba or Hakuba and the rest of the police station started to do it as well. As the two Detective went to the board and try to find where Shinichi would have went and where Kuroba was planning to go. They were for the first time in history working together without arguing trying to track down the girl they both loved. One as a sister and one was in love with her.

* * *

They arrived at the Blue Parrot and Kaito was trying to be a gentleman he was really trying but Shinichi was not the type of girl to be wanted to be treated by a gentleman she kept ignoring his manners. And Jii was just laughing at him making him more annoyed than ever and even more nervous as well.

He even stumbled down the stairs and almost took Shinichi with him and he did not have any idea how it happened because he was in front and Jii was in the middle. He did not even touch Jii or get in his way but he could tell he was starting to annoy Shinichi.

* * *

Shinichi was looking around the place looking for clues.

" Can I see you receipts for yesterday ? " said Shinichi.

" Sure " said Jii handing them over quickly.

She quickly looked at the receipts seeing if she could find any clues or a pacific order by the murderer. She was looking for an order for two champagnes an expensive one and at a certain time as well because she had discovered it was one of the murderers rituals.

The murderer would by his victim of choice of a glass of expensive champagne from bars similar to this place and this was the closest one in the area. The murderer would buy in at a certain time and have the victim drink it while slipping something into it. She saw it while looking at the police station for connections all the victims had champagne in their system and died within a certain amount of time after drinking it within two hours. So they would did around roughly at midnight or exactly midnight. And two was a full moon as was the past two days because it was three days in a row of full moons.

* * *

" Hey could you tell me who bought two glasses of champagne about ten o'clock yesterday ? " said Shinichi.

" Sorry I was not working last night " said Jii.

" Do you have any footage ? " said Shinichi pleading.

Jii hesitated.

" Why what is the case ? " said Jii.

Shinichi felt uncomfortable and nervous.

" Do you know a girl called Ruby Jones " said Shinichi.

" Yes she is a local " said Jii.

She could see that it hit Jii what had happened.

" She is dead isn't she ? " said Jii.

" I am afraid so " said Shinichi.

" What can I do to help ? " said Jii.

She looked at the footage and found which of the customers could be the potential killer because this guy was smart. He was able to convince the other men in the pub to buy the other ladies in the pub a glass of champagne and the fact that there was a hen night that night as well.

She called Agasa to have him check the other footage it might have been an illegal way but deniability is accounted for.

She had gotten the news she wanted and clicked the phone on. She smiled happy with the news.

* * *

" So you got what you are looking for " said Kaito.

He frightened her.

He moved far too quietly for a normal person.

" Sorry " said Kaito.

" It is ok " said Shinichi.

" I need to make a phone call " said Shinichi.

" Why ? " said Kaito curious.

" Because I think the murderer will come here again tonight " said Shinichi.

* * *

Jii was watching them and he watched in amazement of how Kudo Shinichi had worked and how fast she did. She had only been here for less than fifteen minutes and she had already narrowed down the suspect.

The thought of having a lot of police in his bar tonight was not pleasing but the fact was that one of his locals was murdered and she had been selected here and his drink was used as a weapon to help drug them and he did not like that people he knew being killed and the murderer getting away with it.

It took nine years for his previous masters murderer to be put away and it was thanks to the same girl that he was scared that could put him and his new master behind bars. It was confusing whenever to like her or to fear her he decided on both. He could never hate her she was too nice of a person. Even if she nearly gave him a heart attack twice when on the train and when he had to jump in the air to escape while being dragged away on the glider.

But tonight he would have a lot of undercover police at his bar and they would be trying to catch a murderer. Well Kaito was right things were never boring when the Detective girl was around.

Well if Kaito had to be with someone it would have to be someone that could understand him and out do him for his own good.

But he did not like the moment when Hakuba had walked in _his_ bar. It was his safe place where he felt safe from all harm and away from all Detectives and police but he did not mind Shinichi in this category. And the other Detective was nice but like Nakamori they both were loud and had tempers. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Jii and Kaito were very close she could tell but had been separated for a while but she could not tell why they were apart. The two of them worked well together and had the sort of relationship she had with Agasa.

But she had an uncanny feeling that they were both hiding something and that she was being watched by both of them.

But she would have to focus on that later because tonight she was going to help catch a murderer and then have a girls night at Aoko`s.

Hattori had invited himself to stay with Kaito but he refused changing his hair to look like a Christmas tree and it was funny. So of all places to stay Hattori would be staying with Hakuba and he was forced by Aoko and Kazuha to do so.

Hakuba was against it she could tell but he ended up folding saying it would be best for the same anyway and that way could keep his eye on him and make sure he does not do anything stupid.

* * *

" Hey Shin-Chan do you want to play some pool ? " said Kaito.

" Stop calling me that " said Shinichi.

" Yeah only your mother calls you that " said Kaito.

She nodded angrily and annoyed.

" Then consider me your mother hen of the night " said Kaito.

With a puff of smoke two pool stick appeared out of nowhere and he handed her one and smiled yet again.

" Why do you smile so much ? " said Shinichi.

" Because I just do " said Kaito.

" So there is no reason you just plaster a smile on your face " said Shinichi.

" But..." said Kaito.

" It must be exhausting you don't need to wear a smile all the time to make people happy " said Shinichi.

" I just want to be happy and make others happy " said Kaito.

" But then it is not real " said Shinichi.

He frowned.

" I did not mean to hurt your feelings " said Shinichi.

" No it is not that. It is just no one has ever actually just come out and say it " said Kaito.

He smiled for real this time.

" You are really good at reading people " said Kaito.

" Yeah I know it is a curse " said Shinichi sadly

" Don't think of it like that it has helped you stop a lot of criminals " said Kaito.

" Yeah I guess " said Shinichi.

" And thank you " said Kaito.

She looked confused.

" I feel like I can be myself with you " said Kaito.

" Your welcome " she said confused.

" Shinichi I am ..." said Kaito.

* * *

" Hey Kuroba I will play the winner and Hakuba can play the loser " said Hattori.

He was angry he was about to tell Shinichi the truth until he was interrupted.

" Fine " he said annoyed.

He could see the smile on Hakuba`s face.

Shinichi had won and she would be playing with Hattori.

Well that was better than her playing with Hakuba because he knew Hattori only saw her as a sister but he was the over protective type of brother and would not much get any chance when he was there. And if Hattori was ever to find out that he was _Kaitou Kid_ he would be a dead man there was no doubt about it because if he found out he would tell well basically everyone and Shinichi would kill him right now. And the both of them knew how to kill someone and get away with it. If someone could pull off the perfect murder it would be definitely one of them.

He smiled because he was about to play Hakuba and he looked nervous.

* * *

 **SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR**


	9. Chapter 9

She beat Hattori.

Kaito beat Hakuba.

Hakuba was now playing Hattori.

And she was playing Kaito again.

* * *

His hair was now black and the dye would not come out until tomorrow because he would need to go home to wash it out and he was not going to leave Kuroba with Shinichi he was going to let him win.

Even if his hair was black and looked like it had blue highlights in the light he was not leaving, he would use this as a disguise instead.

* * *

" One more shot and I win " said Kaito.

He moved across the pool table to get closer to the ball and for better aim, Shinichi quickly moved when he got closer far too quick he could see.

He wanted to test a theory of his and he went to grab the chalk for his cube and it was right beside Shinichi so he went to take it and 'accidentally' touched Shinichi`s arm. He could see the Goosebumps on her arm developing, the fact that she was startled by a touch so easily and the fact that she the unshakeable was now slightly shaking from fright.

" Sorry about that, did I scare you? " said Kaito innocently.

" No, you just surprised me " said Shinichi.

" I guess I lose and you win " said Shinichi.

She walked away back to Hattori.

* * *

It was not until he realized that in fact he had not won and he did still have one more shot to go but the ball was already in the net. Thus, Shinichi was making him think he had shot and won, that she nearly had done. She was trying to trick him but why?

Was she just trying to avoid him?

But what would her reason be?

They were friends?

But was she on to him?

Did Hakuba say something? No, he did not give me the chance.

Did she figure out he was _Kaitou Kid?_ No, he would be in hospital by now.

But what had he done to make her go anyway?

All he knew that she was happy one second and the next she was startled and avoiding him, she was actually avoiding all contact with people she did not know and a lot of physical touch.

Did something happen when she was away defeating the _Organisation,_ making her paranoid and not trusting others anymore. He himself did find it hard to trust others that just happened to pop into his life and that is what he and Aoko basically had done to her. Or were there some _members_ out there and ready to kill her because she was the main reason they were taken down, they wanted revenge. He had heard through the grape vine that one or more was an expert on disguise and could actually be better than _Kaitou Kid_. But he brushed that thought aside.

And instead he wanted to play a game against Hattori to try and get to know him and get the Detective to like him, some he would be much friendlier towards him. And it would be good to have him like him that way it would be much easier to spend more time with Shinichi.

* * *

" So Hakuba tells me that you are _Kaitou Kid_ " said Hattori coolly.

As he hit the ball in the net

" Dam missed it " said Hattori.

Kaito had flinched at the comment and his poker face almost broken but he was able to keep it in tact he was expecting this from Shinichi but not from Hattori. Hakuba played well and he had to give him credit for that, but he would pay for it later of course.

" That Hakuba bastard is always saying that " said Kaito sounding frustrated.

" I see you have the arrogant prick as well " said Hattori.

They both nodded in agreement.

" But if you are _Kaitou Kid_ and I find out be warned I will catch you and unlike Hakuba I will not go easy on you " said Hattori threatening.

" I am not _KID_ " he said a bit too loud.

People were staring at him confused and the people that did know him just glanced and looked away the were far too used to the strange outbursts from the magician. But he could a smug arrogant prick staring and smiling at him looking him in the eyes like he had won. He had planned this and was showing off with his pride again.

" He has that same affect on me as well " said Hattori.

Kaito smiled he was beginning to like the Detective.

" OUCH " screamed Hattori in pain.

* * *

" You prick you did that on purpose " screamed Hattori.

" Excuse me but you got in my way and ruined my perfect shot " said Hakuba.

" You hit me with the bloody stick " said Hattori.

" Cue stick " said Hakuba correcting him.

" You bastard " screamed Hattori.

He was currently being held back by two then three undercover policemen.

" Let me at that English bastard " screamed Hattori.

" You really are hot blooded " said Hakuba walking away.

But this made Hattori even madder and he was being held back by six police men now that were barely holding onto him as Hattori was using the 'cue stick' as a weapon as a sword ready to kill Hakuba at any moment.

" Don't let him get to you like that he is a waste of space and can't a criminal to save his life, in fact he has sent over a year trying and failing to catch Kaitou _Kid_. And gets really desperate and tries to pin it on me all the time " said Kaito.

This cooled down Hattori and caught Hakuba off by surprise and off guard as he walked into a table and getting drinks spilled over him. Leaving him red faced from embarrassment and anger as he could hear the thief and Detective laughing at him.

* * *

" I am really sorry I will pay for the drinks and replace them "said Hakuba handing over his money.

" Go home and get changed Hakuba " said Nakamori.

" But..." said Hakuba.

"NOW " screamed Nakamori.

He huffed knowing that there was no other option, as he walked past the thief and Detective smiling at him while they had their arms linked together he could tell they were bounding and he did not like it one bit.

" Where is Shinichi? " said Ran.

" What are you doing here? " said Hattori.

" Looking for Shinichi " said Ran.

" That is not what I..." said Hattori.

" So where is Shinichi? " said Kazuha.

" What are you doing? " said a screaming Hattori.

" I believe Ran just said " said Kazuha bitterly.

" Did the love birds have a fight " said Kaito joking.

But the two teens turned red at that moment and started talking about a hundred miles an hour going over and over that they were just childhood friends. And they got even louder and red which made it more obvious to everyone that they were crazy mad about each other and really mad about each other. Looking at the veins in their heads he was really regretting that he had said but also saw it as a weapon he could use at if they ever attended a Heist together. That was if he was ever allowed to hold one again since he was grounded.

'Shit' he completely forgot that he was grounded and now his mother was going to kill him and _Kaitou Kid._ But since he was going to be a dead man he might as well have as much fun as he could while he was alive right now.

* * *

So, he was going to play darts since that was what Shinichi was doing while everyone else was watching the Osaka couple argue.

" Bullseye " said Aoko.

She went red from embarrassment as she could see that Aoko was shouting her score that she had just won. She had to admit the girl was good at hitting her target, though the picture she a drawn and stuck on the dart board of _Kaitou Kid_ was helping her vent her anger.

" You got him right in the eye " said Shinichi laughing.

She could see the several holes in the drawing she was aim for the head instead but had hit him in the eye instead.

" Now it is your turn " said Aoko.

She went to remove the drawing but Aoko had insisted on keeping it up.

" Hey Shinichi " said Kaito.

He put his hand on her shoulder and he made no sound while walking which frightened her into through the dart and it was hit the dart board.

He was frozen still in pain and shock when he saw where the dart landed.

* * *

" You hit him right in the..." said Aoko shocked and amused.

" I guess I..." said Shinichi.

She was shocked and did not know what to say.

" High Five " said Aoko.

She did not get the chance to reply as Aoko high fived her hand automatically.

" That is just evil " said Kaito.

" No what you did to Hakuba was evil, this is just funny " said Aoko laughing.

Kaito removed the picture angrily with full force not removing the darts.

" Hey I worked hard on that " said Aoko.

Poking at the hole, he could see that.

" It looks more like a fan drawing to me " said Kaito.

" It is not " said Aoko.

She grabbed the drawing and ripped it to pieces.

But Kaito did a little magic trick and put the drawing back together all in one piece as if it was never ripped up.

" Give it back Bakaito " said Aoko.

" Like hell Ahoko " said Kaito.

* * *

Ok she had one melt down couple that she had known and she did not want to see another right now.

She went over to see Ran watching in horror at the Osaka couple, she was trying her best by being pleasant trying to split them up. But it was just not working because it really ever did.

* * *

" Ran " she whispered.

She startled Ran.

She signalled to leave and they did.

They decided to go over some fresh air.

" Shinichi, ran " said Hakuba.

He was back and he could hear the hot-blooded Detective from outside and there was no sign of Kaito or Aoko anywhere which meant that they were arguing.

" Do you two want to go back inside? " said Hakuba.

They both shrugged and they all went back in.

He could see the other two couples were still arguing.

" So, do you guys want to dance? " said Hakuba.

Shinichi looked like she had no idea and was debating in her head.

But Ran had already put the music on and it was all English songs that were playing, all of them were pop and dance music.

And they were all up dancing to the music he was surprised and happy that they knew all the words and dance moves. Everyone else started to join in and they were all having fun basically everyone was up dancing and enjoying themselves. Like they had forgotten the reason they were there.

" Karaoke " screamed an undercover drunk policeman.

* * *

He was loving this watching his entire Task Force drunk it was hilarious. Watching them stumble and fall, and it wasn't even a Heist night. He was considering drugging them at his next Heist because it was so funny but he decided against it because of the case that they were working on it would not work out for the best.

But the bit he found best was the Task Force was bullying Hakuba into taking a drinking, even though he was underage and it was illegal and they were they police that should uphold the law and everything else. They were still trying to make him have a few drinks call it peer pressure or whatever, but they succeed and now Hakuba was drunk off his ass and singing songs in English. He was so recording every single second of this and was so going on YouTube and making sure everyone he knew would see it. Or it could be good for some blackmail so he could get Hakuba to stop accusing him of being _Kaitou Kid_ (even though he was and was correct) the guy would not let it rest. No matter that proof that Kaito had given him and made.

* * *

" Shinichi why don't you sing? " said Ran egging her on.

" I will if you do " said Shinichi.

" Fine " said Ran smiling.

" Hey Kaito can sing " said a drunk Aoko.

Shinichi and Ran turned around to see Aoko dragging Kaito along with her.

" Shinichi, you and Kaito can sing together " said Aoko.

She was winking or trying to wink at Kaito she was not sober enough to do it properly.

* * *

" Shinichi can you keep a secret? " said Aoko who was leaning against her.

" Yes, I can " said Shinichi.

Considering that she lived a whole secret life that hardly anyone knew about and still did not know about she was consider that a yes. And other things she was keeping from her friends that she did not want to tell them or they would look at her differently and treat her like she was glass.

" SsSShhhh " said Aoko, trying to sound quiet but she was not really.

" Don't tell Shinichi " said Aoko.

" But I am..." said Shinichi but was stopped in mid-sentence with Aoko putting her fingers on her lips signalling her to be quiet.

" Kaito has a crush on Shinichi but you can't tell her " said Aoko laughing.

She turned red straight away and could not look Kaito in the eye who was no picking a song for them to sing.

* * *

" What song can I pick Jii ? " said Kaito.

" Your mother is going to kill you " said Jii.

" Yeah I know but what song can I pick ? " said Kaito ignoring what he had just said.

" Got it this is perfect " said Kaito grinning.

* * *

She could hear the song starting to play and Kaito was standing up with the microphone in his head smiling.

Shit why didn't I realize this before, another one. She thought as she was looking at Kaito and back at Hakuba.

She did not want to go on the stage at that moment and start singing a song that she suspiciously knew was going to be a romantic song. And she was correct.

She was dragged by both a drunk Aoko and Ran to go up and sing. At this point she did not look Kaito in the eye much less the face.

" A whole new World "

Shit it was one her favourite songs.

She could see Kaito`s teeth showing he was smiling again but she could tell this was a real smile this time.

They sang the song and was she lost herself in the song. It was singing beautifully and everyone cheered for another song and she was made to sing again by a threatening fist in the air and Kaito by a mop.

After about five songs she refused to sing anymore songs because she was tired and wanted a break from singing. Why were all the songs they sung Disney and all the songs that she loved from them.

* * *

" Jii can I get a drink of water please " said Shinichi.

" Of course, " said Jii.

She could see Kazuha waving to her to come and sit.

" I will bring the drinks over " said Kaito beside her.

He was smiling again.

She just nodded and walked away.

" You so planned that " said Aoko.

She was now drinking a hot cup of coffee sobering up.

" I So did not plan to sing all of them songs " said Kaito.

Aoko was not looking at him.

" Is there something wrong Aoko ? " said Kaito.

" Mm I am sorry Kaito " said Aoko.

" For what? " said Kaito.

" I was drunk and I may have..." said Aoko.

" What? " said Kaito sounding concerned.

" Told Shinichi that you have a crush on her " said Aoko hiding her face in shame.

" What Aoko " he said embarrassed.

* * *

He was now looking at Shinichi who was not trying to look at him, but he could see that she saw him looking at her what just made him turn red. The girl of his dreams now knew that he liked her but she thought it was a crush and after all the songs and the fact that they had just met. She was going to think he was crazy fan boy stalker, well he was but he did know her longer than that and that was a good defence kind of. That he knew her longer because he was an international thief named _Kaitou Kid_ but he peeped on her in her own house this was not going to end well.

" Sorry I was drunk " said Aoko drinking more coffee.

" Well it is too late now and what is done is done " said Kaito.

She started to subconsciously bite his nails.

" Kuroba are you bring the drinks over or what? " yelled Hattori.

He had no choice he was going over with Aoko, who now was almost completely sober. There were only two seats there and one was beside Shinichi and the other the bastard Hakuba. He did not know what seat would be worse to sit on right now so he had to decide quickly but Aoko choose her him because she was sitting beside Shinichi.

" Not so loud Kuroba " said Hakuba.

He smiled as he put the tray on the table he could see that Hakuba had sobered up as well, so much in fact that he was now experiencing a high over and he was loving every moment of it.

* * *

" Well let's head over to my house now " said Aoko.

" Girls night " said Kazuha and Ran.

" You too Shinichi " said Ran grabbing Shinichi before she could say anything.

" Hattori " she said warning him.

But he just smiled back as he was left with Hakuba and Kaito.

* * *

He rubbed his hands together then cracked his fingers together.

" So, you two are interested in dating Kudo " said Hattori in a threatening way.

" Not now Hattori I have a splitting headache " said Hakuba taking a cup of coffee and doing it in one drink.

" So that is a no on you " said Hattori.

" I think he had too much to drink " said Kaito amused.

" Shut up Kuroba " said Hakuba.

"Bastard " said Kaito.

" And why would you want Shinichi dating _Kaitou Kid_ " said Hakuba acidly.

" I am not _Kaitou Kid_ " said Kaito angrily slamming his fist on the table.

Hakuba just clutched his head in pain.

" Sure, you're not Kuroba and you did not spy on Shinichi in the bathroom like you do with the other girls at our school " said Hakuba smartly.

Kaito went red and was speechless.

" I am not a pervert " said Kaito.

" No one said you were " said Hakuba.

" Ok so none of you are going to be dating Shinichi then " said Hattori.

" WHAT? " said Hakuba and Kaito at the same time.

They then stared at each other growling at each other looking back and forward looking at Hattori.

" Why not? " said both again on the same routine again.

" Well Kaito is a suspect in being _Kaitou Kid_ " said Hattori.

" I said I am not..." said Kaito.

" Yeah you said but still. You are also a pervert and if y... " said Hattori.

" I walked in it was an accident " said Kaito.

" What? " said Hattori and Hakuba at the same time.

" Nothing " said Kaito.

* * *

Hattori was ready to kill Kaito at that moment as he realized what could have happened. But he managed to not kill anyone and stay still that is after he punched Kaito in the face of course.

* * *

" And why not me? " said Hakuba.

He was met with two deadpanned faces from Kaito and Hattori.

" Easy I hate you " said Hattorri.

" Really that is it " said Hakuba raising his eyebrow.

" No because you think you are better than everyone, you are shallow and selfish bastard, I hate you, you are a show off, you think you are better than me, you are a bastard, you talk non-stop about Sherlock Holmes and you even dress like him... I could go on " screamed Hattori.

" Oh, please do " said Kaito amused and clapping.

" Shut up Kuroba " they both said making Kato pout.

" And besides Shinichi has been through too much to be dating right now " said Hattori.

" I know that " said Hakuba.

" You do? " said Hattori.

" Yes, my father told me regrettably and Shinichi already knows that I know " said Hakuba.

" She does? and what did she say " said Hattori.

" That she only wants to be friends and she is not ready to date " said Hakuba.

" So, you are friends then " said Hattori.

"Yes " said Hakuba.

" I am friends with Shinichi as well " said Kaito but they were ignoring him.

" I am willing to wait or just be friends, it is up to her to take it to the next level or not. Either way I am just being friends if that is all she wants to be " said Hattori.

" Ok then " said Hattori.

" So, we are finished here then " said Hakuba.

" Yes and ..." said Hattori.

" Yes, you can stay at my house tonight " said Hakuba.

They both exchanged looks instead of talking but they both knew what they were saying.

" What happened to Shinichi? Was it something to do with that big case? " said Kaito sounding concerned.

Hakuba and Hattori`s face both froze and darkened.

" It is nothing for you to be concerned with " said Hattori.

" But..." said Kaito.

" It is police business and has nothing to do with a _civilian_ " said Hakuba.

But before he could say anything else he was interrupted with police running by him going out of the bar.

" What is happening? " said Kaito to Nakamori.

" Kudo has caught the suspect and we are now on our way " said Nakamori.

" WHAT? " said Hattori and Hakuba on their feet and running out the door.

Within two minutes Kaito was alone in the bar with a few drunken customers and Jii.

" Jii what am I going to do? " said Kaito.

" Maybe this is one thing you cannot steal " said Jii.

" So, you are saying give up " said Kaito.

" No, I am saying you have to earn her heart instead of trying to trick her into falling in love with you " said Jii.

* * *

He gave it some thought.

" Thank you Jii. I must go now " said Kaito.

He wanted to clear his head to so he walked his way home.

He opened the door, he forgot his keys but he did not need them any way.

He opened the door to be floored with a mop.

" Kaito ? " said Chikage.

" Mum why did you...? " said Kaito.

" And what time do you call this, you are grounded " said Chikage.

" You hit me with a mop " said Kaito.

" I thought you were a burglar " said Chikage.

" No, I forgot my keys " said Kaito rubbing his head.

" My mistake " said Chikage innocently.

" But this would not have happened if you had just come home at the time you were supposed to " said Chikage.

He was just not going to win tonight.

" So how was Shinichi, is she ok? " said Chikage.

" Yes, why would she not be? " said Kaito.

" Oh no reason " said Chikage waving her hand goodbye.

She left the room without giving him into trouble.

And he was left more confused than ever.


	10. Chapter 10

Girls night, a sleepover or whatever you want to call it she did generally not like them, but she was having fun after all they did just catch a murderer. And it was his own fault that he was caught by four girls and a being hit by a limo.

* * *

Sonoko who had gone shopping earlier instead of going to the Blue Parrot had come back and the murderer was being chased by the other girls he then ran into the Limo getting hit down. It really was not his best day.

The murderer was dumped by his fiancée and abandoned by his mother at a young age. And he was raised by his strict alcoholic grandmother who drank nothing but Champagne, thus he was began to hate all women. And he wanted revenge so he started killing women then he stopped when he met his fiancée then started again after they broke up and she was his first victim. He was cheated on but she was the one who broke up with him saying he did not care or pay enough attention to her. She was then drugged and killed by him when she was trying to be friends with him.

He then started to flirt with women that were engaged when he noticed their rings and he would see if they would cheat on their partners and if they would he then would by them a drink of Champagne. Drug them and then kill them.

This was going on for a three year but because the murderer recognized him he panicked and made mistakes and this got him found out. Shinichi now had them searching on the data base for similar murders all cross Japan.

He was noticed coming out the bar opposite of the Blue Parrot with a woman who was fazing in and out of Consciousness. To a normal typical person, they would just think she was drunk but she was not and Shinichi noticed this.

And after her deduction and the man throwing the girl in them to get away he was chased by the three girls while Aoko took care of the unconscious girl and shouted for helping using her Nakamori voice. After a fly kick from Ran, kicked with a can to the head and thrown by Kazuha into the road. He was hit by a Limo that Sonoko was in. The murderer was still awake but after Sonoko was mad at him and went on one of her rants the murderer was now afraid of women rather than hate them. He was just glad to get in the ambulance away from the girls that had caught him as he was pleading to be took away by the police.

After one girl could read him like a book and scarily good. While the two that beat him up threatened him with more physical violence and was described well by the Detective of how it would feel and what they also could do. While the other girl joined them, he heads two girls shouting at him giving him a headache worse than how his body was feeling.

And the fact they already had the evidence witness and now looking into his car he was pleading for a deal to just go straight to jail instead of trial where he would face all the girls again and he did not want to.

But he said he was not here for Kudo Shinichi and did not know where the rumour had come from but he knew he would not want to face and her and the police could see why when he was being carted away with the girls laughing at him.

So, it was just paperwork to be filled in tomorrow morning and that would be the end of the case. So, it was one of the easiest cases she had yet and a plus there was no dead body and the only one threatened was the criminal.

* * *

They were now trying to pick a movie to watch and could not decide on one to watch because they all had different tastes in films.

" How about the Lion King? " said Aoko.

They all stared at each other, thinking that the other would think of them as childish and an idiot.

" Sure, why not " said Shinichi shrugging like she did not care.

" Well I do love the songs " said Sonoko.

" The fighting is ok " said Kazuha.

" I love tear jerks " said Ran.

They watched the film with Sonoko singing very off key, to every single song and very loud, so loud it was actually hard to hear the music itself.

Aoko was holding a mop and swinging it at every fight scene and violent raging at the hyenas and Scar.

Ran was crying and punching air angrily at the same time.

Kazuha was glued to the film and shouting at Scar.

Shinichi was taking notes of all the mistakes and saying what they could have done or what was incorrect and wrong.

But they all loved the film and cried at the scene where Mafasa dies.

* * *

Then they started playing truth or dare.

Shinichi picked truth.

" Who do you like more Kaito or Hakuba? " said Aoko.

But Sonoko answered for her.

" No Shinichi has never been interested in guys " said Sonoko.

" Sonoko " said Ran giving her into trouble.

" But it is true, even though guys throw themselves at her she never notices " said Sonoko sneering.

Aoko looked at Ran to see if this was true.

Ran nervously nodded.

Shinichi could see that Kazuha was not saying anything and was being rather quiet and uncomfortable about the question and the others were saying. Shinichi realized she knew and was probably told by her father or Hattori but she had not told the others.

Kazuha caught her looking at her and this made her feel more uncomfortable than ever and she decided to change the subject to something as equally as awkward and something she wanted to know anyway.

" Shinichi do you know if Heiji likes me? " said Kazuha pleading.

The others girls just looked back and forward at the other two girls and then they all burst into laughter because it was so obvious that he was.

" He told me that I have not to tell you " said Shinichi.

" She I will just nod instead " said Shinichi nodding.

Kazuha smiled.

" Plus, you were the girl he fell in love with at first sight " said Shinichi.

Kazuha went red remembering what had happened and the story. She could not believe she did not realize it before.

" Really " she said happily.

And the story was told to the other two girls who did not know what happened and they loved it because it was like a love story from the novels.

" Just kiss him the next time you see him " said Sonoko egging her on.

" Oh, come on she can't he that subtle " said Aoko.

The others just laughed.

" He is dense is they come " said Sonoko.

The others just nodded in agreement.

" Plus, I think Hattori is actually planning on telling you anyway " said Shinichi.

* * *

Shocking the others.

" What when? " said Ran.

" It is Hattori we are talking about " said Shinichi.

" So, you and Hattori are...? " said Aoko looking at Shinichi.

" Like brother and sister " said Shinichi and Kazuha.

Ran was laughing.

" What? " said Kazuha angrily.

" Oh, just remembering the first time we met " said Ran.

Kazuha went red.

" What happened? " said Aoko.

" Me and my family went to visit help with a case and she spent the first day stalking us and accusing me of trying to steal Hattori from her " said Ran.

" And he never caught on to what she was saying? " said Aoko curiously.

" No, the Dim-witted detective never caught on " said Sonoko.

" And still hasn't " said Aoko joining in.

They all laughed at the dense Detective.

They then started to fall sleep one by one after playing more and the truth question was forgotten all about.

* * *

" Hattori told you, didn't he? " said Shinichi to Kazuha.

They were the only two that was still currently awake.

Kazuha looked to the floor and nodded.

" Ok then " said Shinichi.

" Shinichi are you ok? " said Kazuha.

Shinichi was silent not looking at anyone.

" I am fine " she said too fast and screechy sounding.

" Look I know you don't like talking to anyone about your feelings but..." said Kazuha.

" I said I was fine " said Shinichi mad and louder than usual.

" I know that but..." said Kazuha.

" I am sorry for snapping at you " said Shinichi.

Kazuha just wrapped her arm around Shinichi and gave her an awkward hug but Shinichi just hugged her back.

" One more question what do you know about Christie? " said Shinichi.

Kazuha went red.

" That bastard " said Shinichi.

" How did he tell you? " said Shinichi mad.

" When you turned back he kept calling you Christie " said Kazuha.

Shinichi face was deadpanned.

" And I joked that you were one and the same " said Kazuha.

" And...? " said Shinichi.

" And he asked me who told and basically went nuclear " said Kazuha.

" He really can't keep a secret " said Shinichi laughing.

" Yeah " said Kazuha awkwardly sadly.

There was silence and tension.

" He does love you, just tell him please and get the pain over with " said Shinichi.

" How much does Sonoko and Ran know? " said Kazuha.

" They know that I was Christie and that is about it " said Shinichi.

" You told them " said Kazuha shocked.

" Yeah " said Shinichi.

" Who else knows? " said Kazuha curious.

Touching her chin.

" Beika police, the FBI and a few others " said Shinichi.

Kazuha smiled.

" Goodnight Shinichi " said Kazuha.

" Night " said Shinichi.

They both fell asleep after that and grew much closer.

And that night Shinichi and Kazuha dreamt of the first day that Kazuha first met the original Kudo Shinichi.

* * *

 *******DREAM FLASH BLACK *******

It was a play when they first met and it was Mulan with a twist.

Shinichi was a knight and of course she was Mulan who was pretending to be a man well we all know the story.

Ran was the Princess that fell in love with the mysterious Knight and knew of her secret but no one else knew the secret at the time or that the play was actually Mulan. it was a great story plot thought up and directed by Sonoko.

But of course, a murder happened and Shinichi solved it making a dramatic entrance. And thinking about the entrance she still loved it but still makes her smile thinking about it.

Kazuha did not like seeing Shinichi and Heiji working together she was jealous that they had such a good relationship and worked well together. And that there was someone that he admired and thought as an equal or that she could be better than him but he would never admit to it. She could see it in his eyes that he saw her as an inspiration and example to his career because he would talk endlessly about her.

But when she collapsed to the ground in pain she forgot everything and she started to make a new friend.

She could see in Heiji`s eyes that he was not in love with her and he even treated her like a child sometimes and would take care of her like that. If it was her then she would be annoyed to.

* * *

" I can get up myself " said Shinichi.

" CccKudo I am only trying to help " said Hattori.

He was met with a deadpanned face.

" Kudo is my name " said Shinichi irritated again.

" Heiji " screamed Aoko as she burst in the nurse's room.

She was met with several deadpanned faces across the room.

She looked embarrassed.

" Kazuha ? " said Hattori.

" That is my name " said Kazuha.

She pushed Hattori aside.

" So are you alright Kudo you gave everyone quite the dramatic fright " said Kazuha.

" Yeah Fine " said Shinichi standing.

" Good " said Kazuha sounding happy.

" Because you beat Heiji here and made it look like nothing " said Kazuha.

" Hey " said Hattori sounding insulted.

" Just because she beat me this time does not mean, she is the better Detective " said Hattori.

* * *

Shinichi was just sighing she did not care and really just wanted to talk to Haibara and Agasa about the cure possibly working. She wanted away from the crazy love couple arguing about her as if she was not there.

" Didn't she beat you the last time as well " said Kazuha gloating.

Hattori just went red and silent.

" You know ccKudo is sick, so maybe it would be best if...YOU STOP YELLING " said and screamed Hattori.

They looked back at the bed to see that she was no longer there and then they heard the sound of the door closing.

" You scared her off " said Hattori.

" No, I didn't " said Kazuha.

They started to argue and soon everyone started to leave the room leaving the Osaka Couple argue in argue mental peace before they noticed that they were alone like ten minutes late.

* * *

The next day.

Hattori had come by to say goodbye to Shinichi and Kazuha secretly followed him.

" Arg Hattori you are giving me a headache just tell Kazuha you like her already " said Shinichi.

Hattori went red.

" I do not _like_ Kazuha like that " said Hattori still red.

" Sure, you don't " said Shinichi sarcastically swinging her bag.

" Shut up " said Hattori.

" Just tell her and save everyone the headache " said Shinichi.

Hattori was about to say something, when Kazuha fell out of the bushes and crash landed in front of them.

Leaving three very deadpanned faces.

And Hattori running for the hills.

Shinichi was left with a very red Kazuha alone in a very awkward situation.

" I do not have any feelings for Hattori " said Shinichi.

Kazuha was silent and stood up.

" Why not? " she demanded with her fist in the air.

Shinichi was startled.

" He is a friend and like a brother " she said nervously.

" But he talks about you all the time " said Kazuha.

" We talk a lot and he likes competing and wants to get even for once and then beat me with cases, he really is like a brother " said Shinichi.

" Oh " said Kazuha relaxing.

" So, does he like you " said Kazuha curious and in a threatening way.

Shinichi just burst out laughing hysterically.

" So, I will take that as a no then " said Kazuha sighing.

Shinichi put her arm around Kazuha.

" I will talk to him and try to get him to confess or you could " said Shinichi.

Kazuha face was deadpanned.

She was stone still.

" I don't like Heiji that..." said Kazuha.

She was met with a raised eyebrow and a sigh.

" I will keep it a secret then " said Shinichi walking away.

Kazuha was left to think and then began raging that Heiji would not pick up his phone. She could hear it and then chased him angrily all the way to the airport and back home between breaks.

 ******* END OF DREAM *******

* * *

Her phone was ringing and woke her up as everyone else was starting to walk up and complain she took the phone call in the door way.

She hung it was only five in the morning and the police wanted her to go to the station already it was Nakamori calling, he was still not home but she had the feeling that he was in cable of getting home himself because of the hangover she could hear in his voice.

She sighed and went back in the room everyone was already asleep. She quickly grabbed her bag and went out the house.

It would be best to get there using her motorbike so she would go get it hopefully without making any noise or walking anyone up. So far was good, she even got it out without making a noise and she just had to get it past the car. She was about to be finished when she was given a surprise.

* * *

" Shin-Chan " said Kaito smiling and scaring her.

" Kaito ? " she said taking a breath.

" Sorry did I scare you ? " said Kaito.

" Yes, you walk like a ghost " said Shinichi.

" Like a ghost? " said Kaito teasing.

" You don't make a noise moving and I have met criminals that make more noise than you and they are trained in the area of sneaking about " said Shinichi.

" Oh " said Kaito face deadpanned.

" Where are you going anyway? " said Kaito.

" To the police station and maybe then home " said Shinichi.

" You can't go home just yet " said Kaito pleading.

He was met with a raised eyebrow.

" Come on I will come with you on my motorbike to the police station and you can come back to mines because my mum really wants to talk to you apparently she misses you " said Kaito.

* * *

But before she could say anything Kaito made a puff of smoke appear and then his motorbike appears out of nowhere.

And before she could say anything else he was already passing her and waving his hand gesturing her to follow.

She just sighed and put her helmet on following him to the police station.

He did not tell her that he had heard a phone going and spent the better half of the time hiding on his roof waiting for her to leave the house.

Ok so maybe he was stalking her but not in a scary way, you could say that.

They got to the police station and somehow Shinichi was able to beat him, he was impressed the last time they drove on a motorbike together it ended up going in flames but it was so worth it. Even if he was almost KFC it was one of his best and biggest Heist he had ever done and was one of his top ten.

But as soon as they got in the police station the first thing he saw was the that Hakuba Bastard. Who was always getting in his way and why was he even here? Oh, right never mind.

Hakuba was ignoring an obvious insulted and angry Hattori.

All three guys where together while Shinichi was talking to Nakamori.

* * *

" Kuroba why are you here? " said Hattori accusingly.

" Gravity " said Kaito.

Hakuba just gave him an angry stare.

Hattori laughed and Kaito sniggered.

" You both need to stop falling Kudo around like a lost little puppy " said Hattori.

Leaving the other two alone with their mouths wide open.

" He is right Kuroba, you really need to leave her alone " said Hakuba now leaving.

" DAD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE " said a shocked Shinichi.

Her eye was twitching from seeing her father and she was shocked that he was actually here of all places in the world, she had not suspected him to be here.

" I am here to get my daughter her own vacation " said Yusako.

She dropped her jaw.

" Hey Kudo " said Hattori walking in.

He had just about the same shock reaction that Shinichi had.

" But me... Kazuha...at your house " said Hattori tripping over his own words.

"Oops sorry forgot about that " said Yusako.

Shinichi just face palmed from embarrassment.

" Hakuba Saguru " said Hakuba putting his hand out to shake.

" Kudo Yusako " said Yusako shaking his hand.

They both seemed pleased with each other.

Shinichi and Hattori just stared at each other thinking ' this is not happening'.

* * *

What is he doing here?

He closed the door behind him and started to panic.

" Kuroba "

Hakuba was yelling his name and he could hear people approaching the door.

Shinichi`s dad was here and he was going to be dead, murdered by the girl he loved father and he had a really good reason. Over protective father and he was going to run or jump but he was confined to this room. He jumped out the window and made an escape running for his life as he jumped on his motorbike getting out there as fast as he could. So fast that flames were now developing on the ground.

 **SLAM**

" What was that noise? " said Shinichi.

He knew what it was, more like who and was he up to something?

" Kuroba " shouted Hakuba.

Yusako followed him as he went into the room.

It was empty and the window was open but they could hear the sound of a motorbike rushing away like someone's life depended on it.

He got home.

He was safe.

That is until he saw Shinichi`s mother having drinks with his own.

And he started to remember the last time he saw her and called her "Pretty old Lady " she was scary then but she would have probably gone easy on him because he was a child. So now she would be even more terrifying.

He climbed up the drain pipe to try and avoid her. He had to sneak through his bedroom window to get in and spent the rest of the day hiding in the _Kaitou Kid Cave._

And the next day Shinichi was on her way to Hawaii for the next two weeks.

And her friends had to stay at Hakuna's because Sonoko was also taken on a surprise trip from her parents to Australia.

Ran went to stay with her mother for the holidays to spend more time with her.

And Hakuba was left with the Osaka couple that finally became a couple but spent the next two weeks in romantic argument peace, their version of a honeymoon period.

Kaito spent the rest of the time grounded.

Aoko was hanging out with her new-found doppelganger and the Osaka couple when they were not arguing.

Hakuba spent the next two weeks solving murders with Hattori that Shinichi would having been solving.

The police got fed up with the constant bickering and phoned up nearly every case for Shinichi`s help. She really did not get the break her parents wanted her to have because she ended up solving a murder on the plane, train and boat. And several on holiday and then she became more famous than ever.


	11. Chapter 11

He was bored and hungry, even though he had already eaten five boxes of chocolates and his favourite fudge cake he was still hungry. And mostly be was still bored and it was so unfair he was not allowed to do anything and he was still grounded.

Because he had sneaked out twice his mother decided to 'ground' him from chocolate for two weeks and those two weeks were just up ten minutes ago and he had eaten what would be a lot to a normal person but it would be something he would eat with three days max. And he was so hungry for more chocolate and he had so learned his lesson not to spy on his Shinichi when she was in her bedroom/bathroom or Aoko`s bathroom. He had finally learned to knocked and he was told.

* * *

" Good Kaito, well done Kaito "

Every time he would knock, it was like he was a dog. They were treating him like a dog that had learned to poop correctly in the right place and they were awarding him with a treat but he was not getting any treat, he was not happy with that fact.

But now that he was allowed chocolate he would gorge himself in it and would eat as much as he could to make up for the past two weeks that he had missed and that would be a lot. And since he was still grounded for another two weeks he would have all that time to eat as much chocolate as he wanted and plan his next Heist.

* * *

He was not allowed to plan his next Heist and he was not allowed in HIS _Kaitou Kid Cave._ He hated being grounded and it was far worse than being shot and being hit by one of those hellish soccer balls and listening to anything Hakuba had to say. But it was not worse than those _finny_ things, which his mother had been eating twice a week for the past three weeks now and hadn't he been punished enough ? The smell of fish would make him stay hulled up in his room and as far away from the chocolate that was in the fridge. He did not get to eat as much chocolate as he wanted and desired his mother had won this round.

He also had not seen Aoko in a while because she was out with her new friends and when she was in her house she heard the Osaka couple argue and Hakuba bastard was always there as well. He really hated him, bastard. He was so mocking him every chance that he had got and was so telling Hattori everything about him 'being' _Kaitou Kid,_ even though he did not have any proof and had never did, except for a hair example that could have been from a lot of people.

* * *

Now he was not allowed out the house. So he may have sent a balloon inside Aoko`s house, that may have had a trick paint bomb that exploded on Hakuba. But in his defence it was only meant to hit Hakuba and not his mother, and the new dress she bought that she called the perfect cocktail dress of her dreams. And somehow the paint would not come out of it and at least Hakuba was still painted multicoloured for the next two days. But he did not like the fact that Hakuba was now hiding out in Aoko`s house for that time and he was using that time to spy on him. Trying to prove that he was _Kaitou Kid_ and he would just not stop, he did not like the fact that Hakuba did now know where he stayed and what his mother looked like, he was now going to finds a lot harder.

* * *

And Jii was not happy with him either, apparently his bar was now the local spot for the police and mainly the Task force. It was the perfect place for them to take a rest, have fun and have a drink. But he saw this as a chance to be able to get more information from drunk police and Task Force members. Jii saw it as a chance to be more likely arrested as a criminal and Kaito just saw it as fun and a rush of excitement.

One week left and he would no longer be ground. all he could do was watch TV and do the typical things you do when you could not leave the house. He was able to catch up on all his homework and even go further work so he had done a year's worth of homework and would have none for the rest of school. So he would have more time to plan for his Heist and he would not tell anyone that he had done all his homework, so it would be an excellent alibi for the future if ever needed one.

* * *

Two days, it was just two days.

' Hey it is that Shinichi ' he thought as he was peeping out his bedroom window. He could see her with Aoko. She was laughing and...He had to jump because she was looking up at his window. She had sensed that he was staring at her and of course he was stupid and ducked. He was not currently dressed as _Kaitou Kid_ so he did not need to do it but old instincts die hard and she was scary. But her sense was great and had got him caught almost every time. He really needed to learn to get a sense like that because it would be very useful at his Heist and would be able to keep away from that Hakuba bastard a lot more easier.

" BAKAITO " shouted Aoko.

This frightened him, making him hit his head against his computer table and he was in blinding pain. No matter the circumstance both of those girls were somehow able to physically hurt him, no matter what. And he was now able to see and he stood up, looking out his window he could see Aoko standing there. She was in her bedroom opposite him staring madly at him for some reason and there was a mop in her hand. He closed the blinds as fast as he could. Like I said old instinct die heard and for very good reasons.

* * *

" Kaito " yelled Chikage.

" What ? " he yelled as he walked down the stairs.

And he was gobsmacked to see the two Nakamori`s, his mother and Shinichi sitting at the dining table. They were there for dinner and he had no idea what was happening right now. Was this a date or was his mother playing games with him ? Or was it an integration, he wanted so much to leave but his feet would not let him go back up the stairs and would only let him go forward.

He sat down right beside Shinichi who was not paying attention to him because she was reading and looking at paper work, which he would guess is from a case that she was trying to solve.

* * *

" Come on Shinichi no cases at the table the same rules apply for my dad " said Aoko.

Shinichi was not paying attention.

" Ahoko this is not your house " said Kaito. He would defend his Shinichi even if she was ignoring him.

" Kaito what has it got to do with you ? " said Aoko.

" This is my house " said Kaito triumphantly.

Aoko was huffing and had nothing to say.

" Did someone say my name ? " said Shinichi.

" Do you really need to work on that case ? It is not like it is life and death " said Nakamori.

" Actually I am trying to save a man that is about to be executed in three hours because he has been framed and I am trying to find out who is responsible " said Shinichi.

Who was now looking back at the paperwork.

For the first time in history this left Nakamori completely speechless and gobsmacked, he had no response and just smiled happily at what the Detective was trying to do.

" Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes, sorry for the delay " said Chikage.

Shinichi`s face lit up like a light bulb was going off and her signature grin was going across her face, she had solved the case and found the suspect.

" I will be right back, just need to make a quick phone call to the governor " said Shinichi leaving the room.

The other were left in the kitchen watching the female Detective leave in a rush.

" She has the governors number ? " said Aoko shocked.

" I don't even have that number " said Nakamori in a bad mood.

" You do realize that she had just saved a life and you are complaining " said Kaito.

" You are right Kaito, I need to get Kudo to work on the _Kaitou Kid_ Heists she would be perfect and the perfect bait for the stupid thief pervert " said Nakamori.

Not the response he wanted and he was really getting fed up of everyone calling him a pervert. Even though they did not know it was him they were referring to well except Hakuba who would smile every time he saw him and he called _Kaitou Kid_ that.

" Why would you let that pervert anywhere near Shinichi ?, he is evil " said Aoko.

" Do you really need to keep calling him that ? " said Kaito moodily.

* * *

He was met with three scorned eyes, one which included his own mother and she had beaten him again.

" Yes, he is what he is. You may have changed, slightly over the past four weeks because of your training but a criminal never changes his spots " said Aoko.

" 'Training' ? " said an angry Kaito.

The two adults looked away like they had not heard a thing said, but Aoko was smiling, grinning happily like she had won best in show.

" Right sorry, I am back " said Shinichi smiling as she sat down.

" Is something wrong ? Did something happen when I was gone ? " said Shinichi puzzled.

He did not want to talk about the subject of _Kaitou Kid_ in his own room, where it was the only place he was safe and felt safe from everyone but now Shinichi knew where he stay and he did on have himself to blame. He really was a stupid thief. So change the subject.

" So is the guy going to die or not ? " said Kaito.

" Kaito " said Aoko shocked.

But she was now looking at Shinichi for an answer just like everyone else.

" What I can't ask ? " said Kaito sounding annoyed.

" He is alive and he will soon be released " said Shinichi like it was nothing.

" Really that is great, we must celebrate " said Aoko.

" Yeah Kudo so why don't you come to the next _Kaitou Kid_ Heist and he can be your prize " said Nakamori skilfully.

" No thank you " said Shinichi.

Nakamori spit out his water from shock, no Detective would ever give up the opportunity to catch the infamous _Kaitou Kid._

" But I will let you unmask him and if you want in front of everyone " said Nakamori pleading.

" Pass " said Shinichi taking a drink of water.

Nakamori looked like he was fuming and ready to burst at any moment.

" Dinner is ready " said Chikage.

Kaito got up to help to put the plates out and with a puff of smoke the dinner was all set out at the table, ready to eat.

" Dinner is now served " said Kaito bowing.

It was a chicken curry and it was delicious.

* * *

It was Shinichi`s favourite meal and she was loving every single bit and it was one of the best meals she ever had. It was even better than Ran`s cooking not that she would tell her that because she would likely end up in a hospital. Or having Ran cook her it every day until it was much better than this one and she really loved chicken curry but there was no way she wanted to eat it every single day.

But she was happy with the meal and most of the company. But to be honest she could see that there was not a single person at this table that was completely sane. And she was the most mature one at the table that includes the adults. Including Nakamori who looked like he was ready to have a tantrum like a three year old screaming his head off.

Dessert was ready and it was his mothers chocolate cake and she had not made it in a long, long time and he was happy. He was smiling and ecstatic it was a dream come true and Shinichi was here to, it was perfect.

* * *

" No cake for you Kaito you are still grounded " said his mother.

She was bearing her Phantom Lady grin and he was not happy one bit. As he watched everyone else get a piece of chocolate cake and eating it. It was pure torture watching everyone else eat his beloved cake. And he was stuck washing the dishes, it was so not fair and Nakamori was eating most of it.

" So why were you grounded anyway ? " asked a curious Shinichi.

Kaito dropped the plate as panicked making everyone jump as the plate smashed to the ground into several pieces. His mother ran to pick up the pieces and he was doing the same. They were both try to hide their Poker Faces and trying to mend them because they were not excepting this normal and realistic question.

" I messed up with a magic trick " said Kaito nervously.

" Yeah what did you do Bakaito, you never told me ? " said Aoko.

Kaito was frozen he did not know what to say.

" Exploding chocolate cake " said Chikage.

" Why do you think he is not allowed chocolate cake for another week " said Chikage.

Dam, he was not allowed chocolate cake for another week but his mother saved his ass.

" Oh Shinichi you have a bit of chocolate on you " said Kaito.

He was not thinking when he wiped it off her face and stupidly ate it.

She had gone red as tomato and just walked out the room from embarrassment without saying a word or looking at anyone in the face.

* * *

" BAKAITO " screamed Aoko.

Again he was floored with a mop and again he had deserved it. But in his defence he did not do it because he was a pervert but because it was chocolate and he was missing it. Hey if it was on the floor he still would have ate it. And now he was thinking about eating more chocolate cake, he was day dreaming about it now and he was smiling. So there was another thing that he would have to live down and this time there was no rational excuse as he could see his mother looking at him disapprovingly.

" Another week " he said.

She nodded.

So he would be grounded for another week. So for now it would be best if he stayed as far away from Shinichi for the next ten days because he was grounded and did not want to add more days to his sentence. Ok so he was not the smooth and flirtatious cool guy he usually was and he would have to fix that because he was being an idiot.

* * *

She got home after yet another embarrassing experience with Kuroba Kaito and she wanted to avoid him at any cost because he could make her turn into a tomato almost every time they were together.

But there was something weird about him and indifferent would be a good word to describe him and she had the feeling if she found out the truth about him, she would not like it one bit.

And after seeing the picture of _Vermouth_ inside the Kuroba house which looked like it would be the father and husband of the family which she knew was dead. If they knew _Vermouth_ and were close then there was something suspicious about the family. And she was going to find out because in one of the pictures with _Vermouth_ was her mother as well and Kuroba`s father and they were all smiling happily like they were lifelong friends. Knowing her mother she would not tell her the truth and her father would know the truth but it must not be an evil and diabolical secret or he would have warned her wouldn't they ?

She was now in her room, sitting on the bed with her laptop searching for all the information she could on the Kuroba family and the name 'Toichi' had come up. She started to remember that she had heard that name before but could not pin point on where she had heard it or why. She was looking it up and found out he was dead, that he had died in an accident but when _Vermouth_ was involved she was thinking it was not an accident. And from what she was reading there was no way that the magician would ever make any kind of mistake that would result in his death. So she would begin to research more on the subject because she knew from the feeling that this was something to do with the _Black Organisation_ and she would not rest until they paid for every crime they had committed and she would unravel every single one of their secrets and expose them.

She had only had fallen asleep for no more than an hour when there was a noise that had woke her up and it was coming from down the stairs.

She suddenly felt a shiver down her spine.

She could feel that someone was watching her and she grabbed her gun that was on her night stand and made her way down the stairs to see if anyone was there. But it felt like there was more than one person watching her and from different locations. And they were both different kinds of people.

She walked down the stairs to see a black cat sitting there meowing and staring at her. The cat started to purr as she got closer, she could tell that the cat was homeless and had somehow managed to sneak into her house, in the middle of the night. She smiled at the cat and picked it up. It was a boy and she liked the cat she was going to keep him but first she would need to feed him because he looked thirsty and hungry. She was making her way to the kitchen when she started too smell something. It was flowers and it was coming from her library.

She walked into the library and hugged the cat closer and tightly, as she could see that it was decorated with love heart decorations and a lot of flowers spread about everywhere. And there was a card left beside her favourite book.

* * *

 _Dear Shinichi,_

 _I heard that you just saved a man from being killed for a crime he did not commit and I have brought your reward to congratulate you because you mean the world to me and you have just done the same for someone else by saving their world. And I just wanted to show you a little of how much you mean to me._

 _I Love you_

 _And I will see you soon xxxx_

 _Love and kissing_

 _Your one true love and Number One Fan_

 _XOXO_

 _Love you._

She read the note and immediately called the police.

* * *

She was really getting fed up of this and she wanted to get it over with as fast as she could.

But they found nothing and neither did she.

She had already called the police and he did not make his way of there. He was sent to apologise to Shinichi after she left and was humiliated by him again.

He was stupid for using his hand glider to get there but he did not know why he did but he decided on it anyway.

But there was no sign of the task force or Nakamori in sight making him think that there might be some other reason the police were there. But he would have to find out later because he might be seen and there was a good chance that he would be arrested. And the last time the Beika police saw _Kaitou Kid_ they were raging mad at him and he figured they still were. Remembering the last time he faced him that was actually the closest the police had ever come to catch him and if they were still blind with rage then he would be caught hands down because Shinichi was also there. And thinking about it the Beika police were much better than the Edoka police so he would have to bolt it for now.

* * *

And the next day he could feel Hakuba staring at him in hated silence all day and he did not once accuse him of being _Kaitou Kid_ not once and that was just unlike Hakuba there was something wrong. And he would find out later out that day when he was confronted by an angry Hakuba. As he was thrown against the lockers in the corridor when they were alone and he knew the Detective had planned this but had no idea what was going through his head as he could see the rage and hate in the Detectives eyes.

" How long..." said an angry Hakuba.

Kaito was frozen from the shock of the violence that the Detective was displaying right now and he could not move a single muscle.

" How long have you been stalking Shinichi ? And is this all just a sick game to you or are you obsessed with her ? " said Hakuba with his grip get tighter with every word.

" What are you talking about ? " he was barely able to say.

" I am talking about last night _Kaitou Kid_ with the stunt that you pulled last night " said Hakuba.

" I am not _KID_ " said Kaito.

" And I don't believe you " said Hakuba.

" Wait did something happen to Shinichi last night ? " said Kaito with his poker face broken.

" You really don't know, do you ? " said a surprised Hakuba.

He was now let go and he could see that Hakuba was regretting his mistake.

" I am sorry for my actions, I will never accuse you of being _Kaitou Kid_ again, I will just look for the evidence without bothering you " said Hakuba bowing and apologising. He looked like he was ashamed of himself.

" No sweat " said Kaito.

Hakuba started to leave.

" Hakuba what were you accusing me of doing ? " said Kaito.

" Sorry Kuroba it is police business and Shinichi is fine but she could use a friend right now " said Hakuba smiling as he walked away.

Wait was Hakuba telling him to be _Kaitou Kid_ and go to Shinichi. To see what the problem was and maybe even try to help her.

His mother was gone and he had already began to start planning his Heist he was still grounded but he did not care he was going to have a Heist in Beika in three days. And he was going to invite Shinichi and make sure she was there because they needed to talk and he wanted to apologise again in person, when she was more calm. He was just hoping that she would come and he would use the Suzuki girl again to make sure that she would come.

Clapping his hands together he was going to plan his next Heist and he was happy for the first time today.


	12. Chapter 12

It was his best heist yet the glitter, the paint and the electric robot.

But Shinichi did not show her face and did not go at all. He was upset that she had not come but he was not upset with her and he was stilling feeling guilty about the incident.

He had sent her an apology the day before using a sky writer and his usual trick, to send an apology. The sign was over the Beika police station and it was a big hit. It already had over five million views on YouTube. And only one hundred dislikes but most of them were from Nakamori and Aoko, and he was betting Hakuba had one or two of the dislikes in it.

Well the rest of the world had forgiven him and it would seem most of the Beika police did because they did not try and kill him, well not as much as they did the last time. They on shot air guns at him but it was better than those rubber bullets that really did hurt.

But of all Detectives to turn up he did not want her to turn up. Was Sera the female Detective that he thought was actually a boy and took 'his' clothes and used for a disguise, so he stripped her of her own clothes. But when he tried apologising and told her he actually thought she was a boy that did not end well. And even the Task force, Nakamori and all his fans thought she was a boy and agreed with him, meaning they were all taking _Kaitou Kid`s_ side it just made her angry and ended with him being chased by a herd of angry Detectives and for once nearly getting caught by someone that was not Kudo Shinichi. He really did have the tenancy to piss all the girls he knew in both his life's because in both someone always wanted to kill him. And if that girl was going to his next Heist he was thinking of some serious body armour.

But here we are off topic again.

* * *

He was standing outside Kudo Shinichi`s Mansion and he was more scared than he had ever been in his whole life because he was about to apologise again this time in person and he was debating if he could move or not. He could not move a muscle and here he was standing in bright white he was sticking out like a sore thumb and would be easily seen by anyone at any time.

The gates were opening and he could see Shinichi standing there at the door frame with a gun in her hand and a look like she was ready to kill. He was frozen with fear and he could not move a single muscle, this was the most terrifying moment of his life.

* * *

" What do want _Kaitou Kid ?_ " said Shinichi holding a gun to his temple.

How she managed to get over there so fast he did not know but right now he just had his hands in the air like he was surrendering and he did not know if he was or not.

" Can we start with you lowering the gun Meitantei, please " said _Kaitou Kid._

" I will think about it " said Shinichi.

He was starting to sweat now.

* * *

" Not having fun _KID_ , not like the last time " said Shinichi.

" Look I am sorry that I..." said _Kaitou Kid._

" Yes, keep going " said Shinichi smiling.

" I am sorry that I spied on you while you were in your private moments " said _Kaitou Kid._

" You can't even say it what you actually did " said Shinichi laughing.

" Can you please put the gun down now " said _Kaitou Kid._

"When you complete what..." said Shinichi.

" OK I AM A PERVERT IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED ME TO SAY " screamed _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

Shinichi still did not lower the gun and was laughing at him.

She pulled the trigger.

He screamed and he screamed like he saw a fish.

He was screaming like a girl.

" Hey I am not dead " said _Kaitou Kid._

He opened his eyes and the first thing he could see was bubbles.

He was looking clueless.

" It is a toy gun _KID_ " said Shinichi smiling.

" What ? " said _Kaitou Kid_ confused.

" It was never a real gun, it is a thing Agasa has made up " said Shinichi.

She lowered the bubble gun and was walking away.

" Hey what was that all about " he said running trying to catch up.

" Revenge " said Shinichi subtly.

" Huh " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Like I said " said Shinichi.

" You could have given me a heart attack " said _Kaitou Kid._

" It is physically impossible to die from fright, well not from something so simple " said Shinichi.

" Ok so what we are even now ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Well just about " said Shinichi.

" Oh, come on Meitantei " said _Kaitou Kid_ pleading.

" Bye _Kaitou Kid_ " said Shinichi.

She was smiling at him.

She was starting to forgive him.

She slammed the door on his face.

He was happy.

He was really humiliated but he really was happy.

And he still did not find out how she had got the Diamond.

* * *

But he would find out soon at his next Heist and he would make sure Shinichi make because he would be holding a Heist every week in Beika until she came. and with the help of the Suzuki girl she would get there eventually. He just wanted his Meitantei back and he was on his way of getting her back.

She got her revenge and she was happy.

Watching his face was priceless and the fact that he actually screamed like a girl was just the best. She did not think he would ever scream like a girl she had never planned for that to happen but her plan for revenge was now beginning and would end when she ripped that monocle and hat off his stupid face.

* * *

 _Knock_

She looked through the key hole and he was still standing there.

"...? "

" Oh, come on Meitantei, I cannot wait until by next Heist to see you " said _Kaitou Kid._

" How the hell did you get in here? " said Shinichi.

She realized it was a dummy that was standing out, that she had fallen for the stupid dummy. And he was standing right behind her in her own house and she was angry.

" Get out of out of my house " screamed Shinichi.

" Not just yet Meitantei, I am worried about you and I want to help " said _Kaitou Kid._

" I am fine " said Shinichi.

" Well according to police reports you are not safe right now because you have a stalker " said _Kaitou Kid._

He was met with a soccer ball to the stomach.

" And what else do you know? " said Shinichi.

He could see that there was no emotion in her voice like she was trying to hide something for him but he was not sure his stomach was in knots right now.

" So, there is more to know " said _Kaitou Kid._

She was glaring at him angrily and with hate in her eyes but he could swear this was the most emotional and vulnerable that he ever had seen her. He wanted to her hug her and he did hug her. But she immediately stepped back.

" You can go now " said Shinichi.

" I will but I promise you that I will help you get rid of your stalker problem " said _Kaitou Kid._

" _KID_ I have dealt with much worse criminals than an obsessed fan, I will be just fine and I do not need your help nor do I want it " said Shinichi.

" I know that and that is why I want to help you as I owe you for getting rid of one of my many problems " said _Kaitou Kid._

" And I decline your help " said Shinichi folding her arms.

" Well too bad because I do not take No for an answer and I do not answer to anyone but myself " said _Kaitou Kid._

And his mother.

" Get out of my house and my life because I do not want you in it " said Shinichi.

" Sorry but no can do Meitantei " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Argh " screamed Shinichi.

" I am going to bed to not follow me " said Shinichi.

* * *

He turned pink but he was just happy that Shinichi did not notice.

" I will be just going then " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Goodnight Shinichi " said _Kaitou Kid._

" And I have one more stalker to deal with " said Shinichi leaving the room.

And he was gone in a puff of smoke.

Ok so now he was officially a Shinichi stalker because he had left several spy cameras all over the Mansion, mainly outside where they would be hard to find and innocent. He was not going to spy on her in her private moments.

* * *

" Kaito why are you spying on Shinichi again? " said Chikage.

He jumped he was frightened by his mother's voice. Well she is the original Phantom thief in the family after all and it was basically natural in the family to be able to walk about unheard with every single step.

" Mummy what are you doing here? " said Kaito innocently.

He was trying to hide the footage behind his back.

But she grabbed him by the ear and made him march.

" ouch ouch ouch ouch " said Kaito in pain.

"Do I need to ground you again, so that you will learn your lesson " said Chikage.

He was now sitting on a seat which could be considered his naught seat for the past two months of his life and when he was a child as well.

" Mum someone is spying on her..." said Kaito.

" And that person would be you " said Chikage.

" No, she has a stalker and I want to catch him for her since she caught _Snake_ " said Kaito.

" _Kaitou Kid_ is chasing after a criminal how redundant " said Chikage laughing.

" And how exactly did you find this out? " said Chikage.

" I may have borrowed a few police records " said Kaito.

" And what else do you know? " said Chikage sounding interested.

" You know Shinichi said the same thing, is there something that you are not telling me? " said Kaito.

" What! there is nothing else that you need to know " said Chikage.

" You are just paranoid " said Chikage.

" Arggg " screamed Kaito.

" What, what is wrong? " said a panicked Chikage.

" She found my bugs and destroyed them " said Kaito.

He could still feel the ringing in his ear.

" You were listening in while I was speaking to you " said Chikage.

" Um if I answer that I will just get into trouble " said Kaito.

He was receiving an angry glare.

" I will be just going then " he said running up the stairs.

And he was free and clear as he was jumping out the window because Kurobe Kaito was going to visit Kudo Shinichi. Well he was going to bump into her when she was shopping with her friends at the mall in Edoka and he kind of planted the idea in Aoko`s head.

* * *

" Do you like this dress? " said Sonoko.

" SHINICHI " screamed Ran.

" Oh what, sorry I zoned out " said Shinichi.

She was receiving very angry glares.

" Oh, come on Shinichi you are receiving an award at a banquet and you need a dress " said Ran.

" I know that " said Shinichi.

She was huffing she did not want to go shopping it so felt like it was a conspiracy and someone was out to get her.

" But I think my mum ..." said Shinichi.

" Nice try but we already called her " said Sonoko.

And she was stuck with the torment of going shopping for dresses and she could feel the hairs on the back of neck were standing up that someone was watching her and she did not like it one bit.

* * *

 _He was watch his Detective she was beautiful and was surrounded by her beloved friends. They were all friends for a long time except for the new girl that strangely looked like the other girl, the best friend. But he did not see them as a threat as they were only helping her and making her happy and making her look pretty._

 _He like seeing when she was all dressed up and happy. He was looking forward to the Banquet that they both would be attending and going so she could receive her much-earned award and she was going to look beautiful in whatever she wore. Because no matter what she wore she was beautiful in and he loved everything she did._

 _But he did not like the three boys that were in her life. But one of them only seemed like a protector and brother. And he was got along with him any, he was no threat and he only wanted his approve and he was now earning it. He would watch out for her his absence because that was what his future role as a husband would do and he was doing it well. He knew everything about her and would protect her from anyone._

 _He did not like the arrogant Detective he was a bastard but she said that she only wanted to be friends and he was alright with this. He could see that he had other admires anyway and he would soon end up with one of those crazy fans. He was not her type anyway because he was and he would show her that he was her one and only type._

 _The other boy was a show off and nothing but a child but he was the main threat and he was the only competition he could see that would get in his way. Other than that loathsome thief and he would be going to jail soon. He was disgusting and a pervert. He was a stalker and he would catch him to show his beloved that he was worthy of his love and he was going to be her Knight in shining armour._

 _By the end of the year they would be happily married and he would soon tell her that he was in love with her and had been for a long time. She would say the same thing and they would ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after because they were soul mates._

 _She was the one he had finally found his match in both beauty and brains they were equals and he was hers._

 _Even if he thought the other ones were but they were all phonies and liars, this girl was true and true to his heart. It was his last chance._


	13. Chapter 13

He was disguised as a female again.

He was disguising himself as one the of the many workers that worked in the clothes shop and he was watching his Meitantei pick out a dress.

She looked bored as hell and like she wanted the hell out of the shop as soon as possible. He already knew that she did not like shopping for dresses and that she would find a way out of it because he was just as good at finding ways out of the same situation.

So, he may have pretended to be Shinichi`s mother on the phone and he may have to told her friends to take her out shopping and that she could not help. So, to pretend that they already called her to find out because they knew that Shinichi would call their bluff saying that she was the one that actually phoned them because she never phones anyone and she would get suspicious and find out the truth eventually. And she probably would find out the truth but not for quite some time.

And the disguise he was now wearing was the only one that he could use because everyone else was working when they found that the famous Kudo Shinichi was dress shopping everyone else had come into work to either meet her or hope for commission. And maybe a bit of both of them.

He was disguised as an old woman was in her eighties and was very skinny but she was a hard worker and he was guessing that none of the other employees like her very much. From what he had read she was very uptight and strict and barely said a word to anyone and would just watch everyone like a hawk. That elder did not trust anyone but would attend to customers like they were family and was actually the best employee in the shop. She had the best record and never failed to get a client to stay on. It was the perfect disguise to be watching someone with anyone else being suspicious of him, well currently her.

Besides he liked dressing up as a female because it was always the best and always lasted the longest without getting caught and usually did not get caught in the disguise as a female. And the dress was comfort anyway and gave him a lot of leg room and space. And people would not look at him strangely when he was wearing heels.

He was just watching his best friend and Shinichi look at dresses while the other two girls were trying their dresses on right now.

One of the other workers was smiling at him and then handed him a cup of tea. He smiled and thanked the girl.

* * *

This was her version of hell, shopping for dresses. A dress that she did not want to wear and would she would never have to wear but she would have to because Ran would make sure she would wear it. Sonoko would complain until she put it on. And Aoko her new friend would guilt trip her into wearing the dress. Aoko was smart but had that little child innocence in her that she would use as a weapon to get what she wanted. Much like the Junior Detective League would do to her when she was Christie and were to trying to Shinichi. But that part of her life was over and she did not want to see them anymore. She did miss them but she had to let them go for their sake and for her sanity.

She was watching the employees in the shop they were all strange and it was like they were up to something. Only the old woman seemed to be acting normal but this made it even stranger because she was the only one that was acting normal.

But she was guessing the employees were acting strange because she was a famous Detective and had just solved a murder in the Edoka mall two days ago. And they either thought she was a death magnet much like everyone else or just wanted her money because her parents were rich and therefore so was she.

She saw an employee and was suspicious about her behaviour and began to watch her carefully.

" Don't drink that " said Shinichi.

She knocked the cup of tea out of the elder employee's hand as she was about to drink it. The cup crashed to the floor and the tea splattering everywhere with broken pieces of the cup lying on the ground.

" No one is to leave it shop " declared Shinichi.

" Aoko can you call your father. We are going to need his assistance her " said Shinichi.

Aoko nodded and started to call her father for help, it seemed she already knew the routine.

* * *

" What do you think you are doing? " said an angry male employee taking charge.

" I am stopping a murder attempt " said Shinichi.

The other people in the shop gasped in shock.

" Unless you have actual proof that there was an attempt then I have to ask you to leave " said the male employee.

She already had her gloves on and was gathering the evidence together to prove how they would be killer was.

" Tell me do you know what Potassium cyanide is? " said Shinichi.

" Hum a little from what I have watched on TV " said the male employee.

" Well the smell of it I can say..." said Shinichi.

" That's it a smell, that is the only evidence " said the male employee.

" No, you see when an old coin reacts to Potassium cyanide it will clean it and make it look brand new " said Shinichi as she was demonstrating her words.

* * *

The man was speechless and looked annoyed that he was outsmarted by a girl.

" Well to don't touch the evidence until the police get here. You are no Hakuba Saguru, you are just a girl " said the man

" How dare you speak to Shinichi like that she..." shouted a furious Sonoko.

Sonoko had to be pulled away from the crime scene by Ran who was just as pissed as Sonoko was but she was keeping her head cool and was helping by keeping her away.

" Shinichi? " said the man.

" Kudo Shinichi I am a Detective, I may not be from this area and I am not Hakuba but he is a friend and fellow Detective. I work with the police and they would be fine with what I am doing now and would only encourage it " said Shinichi.

She stood up.

" So, do you think I am able to do the job? Or am I just a girl " said Shinichi staring at the man.

" Fine no need to show off " said the man.

And she could hear Sonoko huffing from where she stood, she smiled and just ignored the man.

" So, who tried to poison me " said the old woman.

" It was obviously her " said the man pointing to girl that had given the old woman the drink.

" It was not me " said the girl crying.

" You're the one that gave her the drink in the first place " said the man smiling.

" And you are the one that made all the drinks in the first place and you never do that " said the girl now pointing her finger.

" Enough I already know who the suspect is " said an annoyed Shinichi.

* * *

Both employees were shocked standing still. They both still had their finger pointing to each other. Looking clueless and then staring at each other thinking that the other one was guilty.

" It you "said Shinichi pointing.

* * *

He was nearly killed and would be dead if it was not for Shinichi. He had officially picked the worst disguise that he had ever picked because he was nearly dead and would be one hell of a thing that his mother would have to explain. But at least the old woman was not going to be killed now and she was safe and sound. So maybe this was a good idea after all but was going to be confusing for the woman to explain because she was not really here and he had no idea what he was going to do.

He was just sitting here with Aoko trying to comfort him, well her while the case was being solved. And ironically of all drinks that Aoko could pick to try and comfort the woman she had picked tea. The deadly weapon that was used against him in the first place but it was tasted and he was thirsty any way. And he was bored because he could not watch the case being solved because Aoko thought it would be too traumatic to watch everything unfold.

He was ease dropping in any way with a bug that he had placed in secret. And he did not like the way that the man was speaking to his Shinichi, he was insulting her and was dropping the name of that Hakuba bastard in trying to belittle Shinichi.

And of course, the person would try and deny it but eventually they did confuse to the attempt of murder.

There were several motives of the six employees in the shop and even some of the customers in the shop.

The jackass employee had a motive that he was stealing from the till and was caught out by the old woman and that she gave him the day to confess to the boss or she would tell the boss herself. And because she had turned up he was scared and paranoid that she had not kept her word. He was just planning on going on vacation pretending that he had quit instead and then he would quit off course but he did not want to be fired. He would be able to get a job anywhere and could end up going to jail.

But he did not do it because he was not smart enough to do it. He just thought he was better than all women and that men were superior but he was dead wrong.

The other female employee that was accused her motive was that the old woman was stealing her clients and because they worked on commission she was losing all her money and would soon end up being homeless. She would have killed her as well but she did not have the money to get the poison so it was not her.

Other employees had motives as well but they did not have the opportunity to kill her.

The customers did not except her to be in so it could not be any of them.

Which left the only person it could be, the person that knew that she was coming in and that was the manager.

* * *

" It was not me " said the manager defending himself.

" Yes, it was " said Shinichi.

" You knew that she was coming in today and that she had her own special cup that no one was allowed to use because you were all afraid of her " said Shinichi.

" How did you know that? " said the manager.

" It only has four full finger prints of four people " said Shinichi.

" You tried to kill her because she was blackmailing you into giving her more money than she was originally earning. And she was blackmailing your customers into buying more stuff, spending more money, so she could earn much more. And this blackmail ended up leaving to the death of one of your customers, who committed suicide. Am I correct? " said Shinichi.

" That bitch should have died, she was responsible for the death of my girlfriend. She killed herself because of her, just because my girlfriend stole from here once she was holding it against her " said the manager.

He was now in tears and collapsing on the ground realizing what he had done.

" I am sorry, I didn't mean to..." said the manager.

" Yeah, yeah heard it all before " said Sonoko.

" Sonoko " said Ran.

" What? " said Sonoko.

Ran just stared at her disapprovingly.

* * *

Nakamori walked in furiously.

" Where is **HE**? " screamed Nakamori.

" Ran where is the old woman? " said Shinichi.

" She is with Aoko, why? " said Ran.

Nakamori just furiously walked past the criminal confusing everyone and the police as he was being read his rights and being arrested.

" AOKO AOKO " screamed Nakamori.

He could hear Nakamori screaming his head off searching for his daughter and he had now found her in the staffroom with the _old woman._

" Get away from my daughter " said Nakamori.

Crap he knew.

" Dad what is happening? I thought Shinichi solved the case " said Aoko confused.

And there was a puff of pink smoke everywhere.

And _Kaitou Kid_ was standing on the top of the counter.

* * *

 **" Good evening Ladies and Gentleman " said Kaitou Kid.**

" _KID-sama_ " screamed Sonoko.

" _KID_ " screamed both the Nakamori`s.

" What? " said Ran to herself.

Shinichi just rolled her eyes back not caring what was happening.

She so wanted out here and could not be bothered to deal with _Kaitou Kid_ so she phoned Nakamori to try and deal with him and because Hakuba was in England so he could not deal with it. But like that was going to work but could be a distraction so she could escape.

" Ah now Meitantei I have to thank you for saving my life " said _Kaitou Kid._

And with a puff of smoke _Kaitou Kid_ was standing right beside her holding a pink rose and was handing it to her.

" No thank you " said Shinichi, knocking the rose back.

" Shinichi how dare you " screamed Sonoko.

She could hear Ran cracking her knuckles.

And could start to see _Kaitou Kid_ sweating.

The others were already unconscious by a sleeping bomb.

" Why will you not accept my roses? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" I don't have to have a reason and you are a criminal, and under arrest " said Shinichi.

" Fine then I surrender " said _Kaitou Kid_ smiling with his hands in the air.

She started to read him his rights and she could see him smiling at her. She was finishing handcuffing him and she could see his face and what he was thinking as she walked him out the door.

" No don't you dare " said Shinichi

* * *

But she was too late as the smoke bomb was dropped, she could hear the handcuffs drop to the floor and he was gone.

And so was Shinichi.

" _KID,_ bring the girl back " screamed Nakamori.

" Why does Shinichi get all of _Kaitou Kid`s_ attention " said Sonoko huffing.

" You do realize he just kidnapped her " said Aoko holding a mop.

" Yeah let's get him " said Ran punching air.

" I will help find him, as long you promise not to hurt him " said Sonoko.

And she was met with two deadpanned faces.

" Fine I will just have to protect him from the both of you " said Sonoko following the other two girls who were leaving.

* * *

" Put me down " said Shinichi.

" Oh, come on don't you want a hug from your favourite gentleman thief " said _Kaitou Kid._

He was smiling at her.

And he was met with a kick to the shin.

" Now we can speak in private without anything getting in the way " said _Kaitou Kid_

" Will you just accept my apology and my help? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" How about you stop stalking me? " said Shinichi.

" You have changed since you turned from Christie back into Shinichi. I miss you at my Heists and I miss the challenge " said _Kaitou Kid_

" Well sorry but things change " said Shinichi.

" What things change? " said _Kaitou Kid_ sounding concerned.

" We grow up and change, no pun intended " said Shinichi.

" Well I don't want things to change " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Why are you avoiding me? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Just leave me alone " said Shinichi.

" Did something happen with the _Organisation?_ " said _Kaitou Kid._

He could see this made her jump and made her feeling uncomfortable.

" It has nothing to do with you " said Shinichi.

" Tell me or I will tell your friends about you being Christie " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Your bluffing " said Shinichi walking away.

" I am not " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Then go ahead and tell them, I will be going now. Adios " said Shinichi walking away.

* * *

" You bastard, you locked the door " said Shinichi.

She was stuck in an abandoned small shop with _Kaitou Kid._

He could see the fear in her eyes and that she was starting to panic.

" Let me out of here " said Shinichi banging on the door.

" Please " said Shinichi.

" Are you claustrophobic? " said Katio concerned.

She was biting her nails nervously.

She was able to kick the door down.

She ran out as fast as she could.

She collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.

" I`m sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you " said Katio.

He was doing his best trying to comfort her.

" It is ok, I am fine " said Shinichi standing up.

There was no more fear in her eyes and she looked emotionless for the first time. He started to remember the fear that was in her eyes and he felt guilty. He needed to be comforted and even though she looked like she didn't look like she needed as well, he knew her too well.

He brought her into a hug and she actually hugged back.

He gazed into her beautiful eyes as they were parting and he could feel it. It was the perfect moment he leaned into kissing her and he could see that she was not going to fight against him, she was going red but he was too.

* * *

" _KID-SAMA_ " screamed Sonoko.

Interrupting the moment.

They heard her before they could even see her and then they could hear the others starting to come.

They both were wide eyed by the fear of being seen and well confused to what would happen and what the others would say. They separated quickly not looking at each other, avoid all eye contact as much as they could.

" I will be seeing you Shinichi " said _Kaitou Kid._

And he was gone before she could see him.

But he did not use his _Kaitou Kid_ voice and she knew exactly who he was and she did not know what she was going to do.

He was gone by the time she could think to say anything and the door was repaired as if it was never broken.

" SHINICHI " screamed Aoko and Ran.

" I am right here " said Shinichi walking towards him.

Now she had to deal with the conversation that would be coming for the rest of the day and probably the rest of her life.

And she was still stuck in the mall shopping for dresses.

She was doomed as she was being dragged to shop to shop for the perfect dress.


	14. Chapter 14

She was sitting in a small cafe in Beika that hardly anyway knew about and it had the best coffee she had ever had. But her coffee was left untouched and was going cold as she was looking at a case that she herself was working on and was sort of daydreaming and not paying attention to her surroundings.

" Shinichi ? " said a male voice.

She was snapped out of her deep train of thought and looked up to see Hakuba standing there in front of her.

" Oh sorry was kind of concentrating and I kind of zone out " said Shinichi laughing.

" I do the same thing all the time " said Hakuba sitting down opposite her.

" What are you doing here ? " said Shinichi curiously.

" I was dropping off some files that the station and wanted a cup of tea " said Hakuba.

She could see that he was deducing what she was doing here and it was rather obvious she was working on a case and wanted some privacy. As the reporters and fans were still parked outside her house all wanting to meet _Kaitou Kid_ and they all thought she could get in contact with him and wanted to thank her for saving his life. And is all that dam Sonoko`s fault, curse her. But she really did know where to find him but she did not want to confront him until she knew more and was feeling nervous thinking about it. As she could feel it in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

" Do you need any help with your case ? " said Hakuba.

" NO, it is just a personal project that is all " said Shinichi far too quickly.

Hakuba looked into the window and saw a name and picture he knew very well. It was a picture of Kuroba Kaito and the name was _Kaitou Kid._

" So you figured out Kuroba is _Kaitou Kid_ " said Hakuba quietly.

He could see her freeze and her figuring out how he knew what she was doing at the same time.

" How do you know ? " said Shinichi.

" I once found a hair at a Heist ..." said Hakuba.

" Which using science and statics you were able to narrow it down " said Shinichi.

" Yes " said Hakuba.

" And the fact that he is in my class " said Hakuba.

" Did you purposely transfer into his class to see if you deduction was true ? " said Shinichi joking.

He went red because it was actually true.

* * *

" Well that ! is quite some deduction to a case " said Shinichi looking up thinking about it.

" But I can find no proof and he always has an alibi " said Hakuba annoyed.

" Always has an alibi ? " said Shinichi.

" Yeah " said Hakuba annoyed.

Now always having an alibi for _every Kaitou Kid_ Heist is well almost unreal and unpredictably high. You can't _always_ have an alibi and it makes it seem a lot more suspicious and would obviously be several tricks used well. Just a bit more information would be good on all these alibis.

" What is one of his alibis ? " said Shinichi.

" He was handcuffed to me the whole Heist and was knocked to sleep at the same time " said Hakuba even more annoyed.

She was thinking about it.

well considering he has assistants and he does use a lot of floating dummies, so why not one that does not float. Or the one that was standing front was an actual dummy in the beginning and well she was thinking of several vantage points. He was a master of disguise so why couldn't his mother or assistant pretend to be him. And she knew how quick he was with handcuff and could easily take them off and on again.

* * *

" What are you thinking about ? said Hakuba.

" Oh just if I was born male instead of female I would be on your list " said Shinichi laughing.

Hakuba just smiled and drank his tea.

" Any other suspicious names on your list ? " said Shinichi.

" To be honest I have not looked at the other names " said Hakuba.

" Then statically you have only looked into one suspect " said Shinichi.

Hakuba did not like what she had said.

" Yeah but..." said Hakuba.

" In a murder investigating you look at every as a suspect and just can't narrow it down to one person, you should always keep an open mind " said Shinichi.

" I am not saying you are incorrect but it would be best to check the other names on the list just in case the hair was a plant or did actually belong to one of them " said Shinichi.

" You have a point and the more I prove the others on the list innocent then essentially the more proof that I have against Kuroba " said Habuka.

" So if Kaito really is _Kaitou Kid,_ what is it really like having _Kaitou Kid_ as a fellow classmate ? " said Shinichi.

" Even more exhausting than the actual Heists " said Hakuba.

" Really ? " said Shinichi.

* * *

" Yes imagine sitting in a class with someone you know is a criminal and you cannot prove their guilt. And just because you ask them the same questions over and over again you get called an English Bastard. And your hair colour is changed almost daily and pranks every single day is infuriating. The way he admires himself as his own hero and well it is just annoying and how the Nakamori`s believe his innocence and how he could do something so evil to his best friend and a man that sees him as a son his just evil " said Hakuba ranting.

And Shinichi`s mouth was just wide open in shock.

" Maybe you should think about taking a break for a while, you know clear your head " said Shinichi.

And for your sanity, he is sounding more and more like a stalker. He was kind of sounding like Zenigata going after Lupin and he has definitely lost his sanity and is definitely just as insane as Lupin is and obsessed maybe even more.

" Why do you think that ? " said Hakuba annoyed.

" You seemed stressed and a bit, more to be blunt obsessed " said Shinichi.

" And have you ever took a break ? " said Hakuba.

" Honestly I have tried but..." said Shinichi.

* * *

 **" AH SHE IS DEAD " SCREAMED SOMEONE.**

" Well this always happens and I always get into trouble, it is like I am a death magnet as well as a trouble magnet " said Shinichi.

She got up to deal with the potential murder and left Hakuba in shock. But she did not forget to take her bag and all of the files that she had wrote up and what they contained because the case she was solving she was getting close to breaking it.

" Hey wait up " said Hakuba trying to catch up.

" It is not a murder and she is still alive " said Shinichi.

" It is a murder attempt " said Hakuba.

Shinichi shock her head.

" No it was just an accident, allergic reaction her pulse is weak but she is alive " said Shinichi.

And the case was solved and the lady was miraculously saved even though everyone thought she was dead. Her body had just gone into shock making it appear that she was dead but she was not, so she was alive and well with the next two weeks.

* * *

It was a beautiful day the sun was shining and no wait that was just Hakuba`s hair that was currently the same colour as sun and was even shining. He missed the sun and it was winter and Hakuba was being his usual annoying blonde self, so why not make him the centre of attention he liked being. The 'golden boy' as he liked to be called, well not right now.

" KUROBA " screamed Hakuba.

" You called, sunny boy " said Kaito smiling innocently.

" How do I get this out of my hair ? " said Hakuba pointing to his hair.

" Well you could shave all your hair off or get it cut " said Kaito.

" Why do you keep dyeing my hair _Kaitou Kid_? " said Hakuba.

And he was annoyed again.

" And why do you keep accusing me of being _Kaitou Kid_? " said Kaito.

" Because you are " said Hakuba.

" I am not _KID_ and you cannot prove it " said Kaito smiling back in his signature _KID_ grin.

He could hear Hakuba gritting his teeth.

But then he saw a glimpse of a shine in his eyes and he did not like that look.

" But there is another Detective on the case now that believes my theory Kuroba " said Hakuba.

* * *

" And like they are going to be able to prove you right, is that what you are looking for ? " said Kaito.

" No I trust that this Detective can be essential to breaking the case on _Kaitou Kid`s_ identity " said Hakuba.

" And this Detective have I heard of him before ? " said Kaito teasing.

" I believe you are mistaken " said Hakuba.

"..." said Kaito, he was confused.

" I never did say the age or gender of the Detective " said Hakuba.

* * *

His poker face was broken by the first time by Hakuba because he had won.

" I can't believe you told Shinichi that I was _Kaitou Kid_ and now you have her sucked into your delusions " said Kaito angrily.

" Oh but Kuroba I never said a word, she worked it out for herself " said Hakuba.

Kaito remained silent.

" And Kuroba enjoy the sun while you still can because it is likely the last time you will ever see it. Detective Kudo Shinichi has one hundred percent on every single case that she has worked on and solved, she has NEVER failed to catch the criminal " said Hakuba leaving.

And as soon as he saw Hakuba leave with a smirk on his face he began to panic.

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

She could hear someone knocking on the door and was surprised to see that Kudo Shinichi was standing on her doorstep with a serious look on her face.

" Oh Shinichi darling, what brings you here ? Kaito is not home at the moment " said Chikage sounding happy.

But she was really panicking in the inside.

" No I am actually here to talk to you and it is best we do it in private, please " said Shinichi sympathetically .

" Oh come in then " said Chikage opening the door.

Shinichi walked in with a case file in her hand.

And she closed the door behind her with a grim look on her face.

* * *

He did his best for the rest of the school day to make it look like he was fine and that everything was normal and not that he was panicking in the inside. Waiting for the school bell to go so he could go home to his mother and start planning a cover for both of them it was the longest day of his life.

" Kaito, are you ok ? You are looking a bit pale " said a concerned.

" Oh he is fine. Aren't you Kuroba ? " said Hakuba gloating.

" Yeah " he said bitterly.

He was trying his best to keep his poker face on and was doing a half ass job about.

He could feel Akako staring at him all day and she had a strange expression on her face that he had never seen, which just creeped him out more. She was smiling a real one that just made her look like a normal happy school girl, he was in hell.

The hell had finally rang and he was free and clear to go home.

* * *

" Kuroba I need to speak to you " said Akako.

Everyone was leaving the classroom and so was he when he heard what she had said as he was almost out the door. He turned back and could see all the jealous male faces in the class. If look could kill then he would be dead several types over and that was just including now.

" I have somewhere to be " he said trying to exit the class.

But he was blocked by his male classmates.

" She wants to talk to you "

" Do not ignore the lady "

" Akako I love you "

Akako was now at the door and closing it as she waved to the males goodbye, he was stuck in the classroom with the unfriendly teenage witch.

" What do you want ? " said an annoyed Kaito.

" I have a message from Lucifer " said Akako.

" How many times do I need to tell you that I am not _Kaitou Kid_ " said Kaito annoyed and sitting down on a seat getting ready to listen.

" The message is actually for Kuroba Kaito " she said sitting down.

"..." said Kaito.

* * *

" The unsolvable case has been solved proven by your female death magnet Detective " said Akako.

He said nothing.

" And how would thought that I a witch who can enslave all men except for one " said Akako staring at him.

" I told you ..." said Kaito.

" And of all people to steal _Kaitou Kid`s_ heart is someone how would never steal anything, ironically a Detective and not even Lucifer saw that coming " said Akako.

" I told you I am not _Kaitou Kid_ " said Kaito.

" But today I have not said that you were, so therefore I will take that as a confession " said Akako.

She started to laugh her signature laugh.

He went red.

" The girl is valuable to Lucifer's work so take care of her " said Akako.

" Are you threatening Shinichi ? " said a furious Kaito.

" No quite the opposite I am on your side " said Akako.

"... I am sorry " said Kaito making a pink rose appear.

" But be careful there is one that is trying to steal her heart and he has a very dark heart, so be careful " said Akako.

" I am not saying I am _Kaitou Kid_ but why would you support me and Shinichi ? " said Kaito.

" A heart like hers is truly rare to come by and a thief like yourself stealing it would be really magic " said Akako.

" Magic ? " said Kaito.

" And from what I could feel from her soul the darkness she has been through and the damage that she has been through and she still manages to see the sun and the good in others is only a miracle itself " said Akako.

" What kind of darkness ? " said Kaito.

" All Lucifer will tell me is black rose and _Gin,_ and something bad happened to horrible to imagine " said Akako.

He was confused but he was grateful and bowed to show his gratitude.

* * *

He was now outside and Jii was waiting on him with his car, he had secretly texted Jii the warning and he was surprised Jii was now here to pick him up.

" Jii you..." said Kaito.

" If she already figured you out then, she will know who I am " said Jii.

" But..." said Kaito.

" It all started when I decided on revenge so I will be there at the end " said Jii.

Kaito smiled as he got in the car he was truly touched. If the day was going to end in arrest then was just happy that he had ended things well with two people.

* * *

And school was now out and she wanted out there as soon as possible because she was not ready to run into Kaito just yet. But she was about to.

She could see the two of them getting out of the car and she was going to avoid them as far as she possibly could because right now, not a chance. She started to bite her nails nervously looking for a way out.

And she was standing there in the front lawn.

* * *

He could tell that she knew everything but what she was doing here he did not know. What he wanted to know was how long they had before they could escape and would Chikage and the Young Master be safe now that she knew who they were and how long did they have to escape.

He liked the girl, they all did but they were all a 'family' of thieves and had a record that was countless of many crimes. If he was not bald already he would have lost all his hair in that moment from stress and worry because he truly did not know what to do. And his poker face and the young masters was broken.

They met their maker at the hands of a teenage Detective and they did see it coming but was still a shock no matter what. He did not know what she knew or the information she had but whatever it was it was big. Because he could see that the Detective was looking for a way out.

* * *

He saw Shinichi and ran towards her stupidly of course but he was desperate to tell her his side of the story. But he ended up running into her sending her onto the ground.

" Sorry Shinichi, let me help you up " said Kaito.

She was sent flying to the ground with the rest of her paper work laying on the ground. She began to pick it up very quickly so Kaito could not see it. She was nervous and did not want to have this conversation because his mother wanted to have it with him. And they both should hear it from Chikage and not her it would make them a lot less nervous.

" Sorry Shinichi, let me help you up " said Kaito.

" I am fine, I need to go now " said Shinichi standing up.

She was on her way and made her move to go when Kaito smiled and grabbed her hand.

" Why are you here ? I thought you would be in school " said Kaito.

" No I had the day off I got to go bye " said Shinichi.

She made her move and took a step forward but Kaito mirrored her exact same moves, making her feel trapped and she was still stuck. As she could see Jii was blocking the road and Kaito where she was standing right now.

" Why are you here ? " said Kaito.

" I was just leaving " said Shinichi.

" Now let me leave " said Shinichi.

He was still mirroring her moves.

" Shinichi I..." said Kaito.

" Please " said Shinichi pleading.

And stopped moving.

And she ran as fast as she could getting away from the two thieves.

And he knew in that moment she did know that he was _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

They entered the house and the vibe felt different

His mother was on the couch and she was crying.

" Mum are you ok ? " said Kaito worried.

* * *

He sat down to try and comfort his mother as she was crying. He took out the picture that he 'borrowed' from Shinichi and saw it was a picture of himself he was not happy. He put his arm around his mother and he hugged her. But he could see her smiling.

" Mum are you happy ? " said Kaito.

She nodded her head smiling happily like a maniac.

" Kaito you need to marry that girl " said Chikage now stop crying and was celebrating by jumping in the air.

* * *

" WHAT ? " said Jii.

He was handed a file that was lying on the table.

Kaito could see Jii looking through the file and he was beginning to cry happy tears as well.

" She solved it, she really did " said Jii.

His mother and Jii were hugging.

" Can someone please tell me what is happening right now ? " said Kaito confused.

" Please sit down Kaito " said Chikage.

He did without a moment's thought.

" Shinichi does know who we are and she has been work on a case and has all the proof she needs to make it a real case and the evidence to back it up. " said Chikage.

" No, no ,no " said a panicked Kaito.

" Kaito the case that she has been working on is Toichi`s murder " said Chikage.

And before he knew it he was crying real tears for the first time in a long time, he could finally feel the weight lift from his shoulder. He felt free.

He began to look through the folder.

* * *

 ******* FLASHBACK** *****

Kudo Shinichi was in her house and she was holding a folder that said 'Kuroba' on it. She was nervous because she knew where this was going.

" I am not here to turn you or your family in " said Shinichi.

She was shocked but she had to know.

" You know don't you ?" said Chikage.

She nodded

There was no need for a full conversation because they already knew which the other one already knew. But she did not know what was going to happen next.

* * *

" So why are you here Shinichi ? " said Chikage.

" This is not an easy subject to talk about " said Shinichi.

" Sit down please " said Chikage sitting.

" Why are you here ? " said Chikage.

" To talk about your husband murder " said Shinichi.

" What ? " said Chikage.

She was completely and utterly shocked.

" I know that he was murdered and it was covered up and that you know this. It was done by the _Black Organisation_ " said Shinichi.

* * *

" And why are you here about that there is nothing that can be done about it. The _Organisation_ is defeated and it is over with, there is no more that can be done. Everyone will go on to think that it was a murder, there is no justice left " said Chikage.

She felt sad and was ready to cry she did not like speaking about her husband's death it was a subject she did not like to talk about and avoided at all costs. She even fled the country several times to avoid it as best as she could and when she heard that the _Organisation_ was defeated she felt like it was over. But she was wrong her husband was still dead, she did not know who his murderers were and his death still well went unsolved.

" No murder is perfect and I have solved the Murder of Kuroba Toichi " said Shinichi.

" What, what do you have ? " said Chikage.

" Well I have been working on this for the past month and I have the come to the conclusion of how he was killed and by who " said Shinichi.

Chikage was nodding along.

" Here in this file is everything you need to know " said Shinichi.

She was handed a file but she did not open it yet.

" Wont the police he suspicious, about us ? " said Chikage.

" No I worked it through my FBI friends and they have no authority or interest in _Kaitou Kid_ case " said Shinichi.

* * *

" But..." said Chikage.

" My dad has wrote up an article in about the ' _truth'_ about Kuroba Toichi`s murder to answer any unanswered questions. So you will be safe there " said Shinichi.

" But it is your choice if you want the public to know " said Shinichi.

" What do you think I should do ? " said Chikage.

" That is not my decision to make " said Shinichi.

" But tell me why do you think people should know he was murdered ? " said Chikage.

* * *

" Well...He was a magician and he is known as one the best in the world. His record was perfect until his untimely death. He did not make a single mistake in his career and when he died the world thought he died because of a mistake that he had made. And he did not and he does not deserve to have anything like that on his record. He should be remembered for his greatest magic tricks and not his one 'mistake' that left to his death. He deserves to be remembered as the Magician he was "

" As a Detective I would not want to be remembered for making a mistake or causing that one. I would not want that to be my legacy and I would not want to leave a legacy like that for my family "

Shinichi had said very emotionally.

* * *

" Then the world will know " said Chikage.

" Are you sure ? " said Shinichi.

" Well I will ask Jii and Kaito but they will agree with me anyway " said Chikage.

She knew they would.

" Well you will need to tell my dad first to confirm it " said Shinichi.

" Well I have not spoke to him since the bathroom incident so that will be fun " said Chikage.

And she could see Shinichi going red.

" Sorry touchy subject I see " said Chikage.

She could see the wanted the subject changed.

* * *

" Are all of _them_ caught ? " said Chikage.

" No sorry " said Shinichi.

" There is only one that remain and he is the most dangerous of them all but by tomorrow the world will know the trust about him and there will be a large man hunt for him . The FBI, CIA, and the Beika police are already looking for him " said Shinichi.

" You never have to apologise for anything and don't even think about saying anything in return you are too hard on yourself " said Chikage.

" Now I will get some of _my contacts_ to look for him and I will make sure he is not killed because you and my son do not like murder or death " said Chikage.

" Um " said Shinichi nervously.

" If one of your contacts is Lupin and his gang, and ... Fujiko then they are already looking. They kind of want to me to owe them a favour , so they helped with a lot of things " said Shinichi.

" You know Lupin ? " said Chikage.

" Yeah long story " said Shinichi nervously.

" Bakaito he never told me " said Chikage.

Shinichi laughed.

She started to look over the folder to find out everything she needed to know. She could start to feel her eyes warm up.

* * *

" I will leave you alone now " said Shinichi.

" No wait " said Chikage.

" Don't worry your secrets are safe, I will not tell anyone " said Shinichi.

" That is not what I meant " said Chikage.

She hugged a very shocked and clueless Detective, thanking her.

* * *

" So would you consider being my daughter in law ? " said Chikage.

She saw the Detective jaw drop and she was speechless.

" Ok maybe that was too soon but we can think it over. You know Kaito does love you and you would be great together, your mother agrees with me and you would make the cutest couple and the most adorable grandchild " said Chikage.

" LOVE...my mother...BABY " said a panicking Shinichi.

" I think I will be going now " said Shinichi running out the door scared.

Ok she realized that she might have went a bit too far.

Now that she was alone, she sat down reading the folder and was beginning to cry looking at it. It was finally over the thing that haunted her family for almost a decade. There was just one more arrest and it would over forever. Her husband could now rest in peace and she was happy completely for the first time in a long time. And she was beginning to cry happy tears that she had not done since her husband was alive.

She could see out the window her son and Jii was here they were ready to find out the truth. But what the hell were they doing here ? And looking so panicked ?

 ******* END OF FLASHBACK *******

* * *

" Dad`s murder was solved ? " said Kaito to himself.

" Yes " said Chikage.

" Mum why was Shinichi scared ? " said Kaito worried.

" I may have told her that you have feelings for her and I may have used the word 'love " said Chikage innocently.

" MUM " said a shocked Kaito.

By his mothers face he could tell there was more.

" And I may have told her I want grandchildren " said Chikage.

He was storming out the room now of embarrassment, as his mother and Jii were talking about what great grandchildren him and Shinichi would make. If he was this embarrassed no wonder Shinichi was scared and wanted out there as fast as possible.

* * *

But he was happy his father's death was solved and just one of the murderers remained and he knew this man well.

It was _Spider._

Ok that was another case closed and she was ready to get on to her next case and that was tracking down this _Spider._

He was the last _member of the Organisation_ still to be caught but there was no evidence until now that he was _one of them._ And he would soon be going to jail and everything to do with _Organisation_ would be over with.


	15. Chapter 15

Well the world had found out the truth that the famous and magnificent magician Kuroba Toichi was murdered and they were all in shock. And that he was killed by the _Organisation_ and that one of them was a famous and well know Illusionist called Gunter Von Goldberg II. Also known as _Spider_ an infamous assassin that was a threat to the world.

It was thought that he killed Toichi out of jealous as he was a rising star that was getting more and more famous than him. His tricks were getting better and he was considered the best in Japan and one of the best in the world. He was now more famous than _Spider_ and more liked. And when Toichi died because of his 'accident' he was almost forgotten, almost. And _Spider_ became more famous and over the years he was considered the best Illusionist in the world. He was famous and rich, he had gotten what he had wanted.

Well know that the world had known he was happy and to his surprise everyone was treating him and his family differently. His father had once again become famous more than he was before. And he was now being recognized as a magician and he was getting his first gigs.

* * *

" Kuroba I am sorry about your father " said Hakuba.

Kaito just ignored him, he liked seeing the Detective squirm.

" Kuroba I want to apologise for everything I..." said Kaito.

" Are you still talking? " said an annoyed Kaito.

" Hey I am trying to do the right thing and apologise " said Hakuba.

" You mean you feel guilty because you tried to turn Shinichi against me and now you find out my dad was murdered " said Kaito.

" I did not mean to..." said Hakuba.

" No sweat " said Kaito.

* * *

He was listening to music on his headphones and was reading an article about _Kaitou Kid_ when he was Hakuba`s shadow on his table. Why the Detective could never leave him alone he would never know, it was just annoying that he could not even get peace from an annoying Detective in school of all places. Where you would be normally being annoyed by bullies, teacher, boredom and of course the class clown.

* * *

" What? " he said annoyed.

" So, does _Kaitou Kid_ plan on quitting? " said Hakuba.

He would just not let the subject drop no matter what, would he?

" I am not _Kaitou Kid_ and as far as I know being his No.1 fan I have not heard that he was quitting and has no reason to " said Kaito.

Well he still had to find Pandora and _Spider_ was still on the loose.

" You are not quitting seriously why? " said Hakuba.

" Hakuba will you stop bullying Kaito " said Aoko.

" I am not I am merely asking questions " said Hakuba.

" And how many question do you need to ask that Kaito does not want to answer? " said Aoko.

* * *

He was finding this funny because Aoko was finally on his side.

Well seeing Hakuba looking like the villain was one of the best things that he had ever saw, now only if Aoko could hit him with a mop.

It had been two weeks since he had seen Shinichi had she was avoiding them, him on all accounts and he really could not blame her. But he had planted the idea in Aoko`s head they have not seen her in quite some time.

* * *

" Have you heard from Shinichi lately? Aoko is starting to get worried " said Aoko.

" No, not since she told my mum " said Kaito.

" Oh, I am sorry " said Aoko.

" It is fine really " said Kaito smiling.

" Well Ran and Sonoko are going shopping with me in Beika, I will try and get them to bring Shinichi along with them. Do you want to come? " said Aoko.

He blinked.

" Ok then " said Kaito smiling again.

* * *

She was in class and bored they were in Language class learning English and she was already fluent in it and three other languages. She wanted to do Russian but they were not enough students so the teacher did not want to teach it to less than ten students. Personally, she just thought the teacher just wanted extra time to smoke. But they let her take Russian as personal study and still would get tests and everything but she would have to do English. It was so it would keep all the grades up and the other students would study.

She heard a phone vibrating and could swear that it was Ran`s because she was secretly looking at it and was not looking at her. The text had to be something to do with her because she could see the Ran was avoiding her gaze, while Sonoko was looking at her as if she was a fish to be caught.

She was just hoping they were not setting her up on another blind date. They usually ended with a disaster like someone dying and her date getting blood on them and they fled like a scared little child. But she did not care she was just annoyed that she was set up on the date first and never sees it coming, well half of the time. The other half she is threatened with physical violence from Ran and made to wear something girly.

Oh, she was just hoping for a case because she really did not want to try on anymore dresses because fifty was more than enough. But alas she was dragged to the mall by Ran who was still treating her like a child. She was really regretting telling them at she was Christie because they still saw her as their Barbie that they liked to dress up and put make up on. She was not a toy she was a human being. She was a Detective.

* * *

" No Shinichi not that it is not your size "

" Don't touch that "

" Try this on "

" Hurry up Shinichi "

" Stop looking at your phone "said Ran.

" You really need to stop treating me like a child " said Shinichi.

" But you were the cutest and..." said Ran.

" I am not Christie anymore " said Shinichi.

" And I hate pink " said Shinichi huffing sitting down on the seat.

" I do not treat you like a child, anymore " said Ran.

Sonoko was just laughing quietly.

* * *

" Hey is that a stain on your coat I am going to have to wash that again and it is going to be hard to get a stain out like the last time. You need to be more care when you are playing " said Ran.

She looked at her coat and there was some finger print dust on her coat. And it would be easy to get out anyway she knew how to wash her own clothes. She lived by herself for nearly three years and knew how to take care of herself. She was doing it for most of her life before.

" Ok Ran you really sounded like a mother there " said Sonoko.

Shinichi got a thought into her head and looked ran up and down. She just realized why Ran was acting like a mother.

" Hey Sonoko there is a _Kaitou Kid_ dress over there " said Shinichi.

Her and Ran did not want Sonoko to know about it but this was the only advantage that she could speak to Ran alone. As she watched Sonoko run towards the dresses and picking several of all the dresses not leaving one behind.

* * *

" Ran is there something that you want to tell me or want to talk about? " said Shinichi.

" You know that I am pregnant " said Ran.

" I was not sure but now I know " said Shinichi.

" Are you ok? " said Shinichi.

" No, I am not " said Ran crying.

" You have not told your parents...or the father, have you? " said Shinichi.

Ran nodded.

" I can't tell anyone because of who the father is " said Ran.

Ran had been nice to Sonoko all day and in fact for the past two months.

" Makoto " said Shinichi.

Ran nodded in tears.

" I know that they broke up and she said that she was over him. but it is not fair to date a friend's ex and..." said Ran in tears.

" Well you have my support and I think you two will make an excellent couple and parents if you decide to " said Shinichi.

" My mum is out of the country and my dad said he would kick me out if I ever got pregnant " said Ran.

" Well beat him to the punch line you can stay with me, my parents won't mind " said Shinichi.

" You really do know how to piss my dad off " said Ran laughing.

" Hey that is not my fault " said Shinichi pointing to Ran`s stomach.

They both started to laugh.

" I will help find him " said Shinichi.

" Thank you " said Ran.

" But please stop treating me like a child " said Shinichi.

" You were great practice " said ran laugh.

" Don't remind me it is still embarrassing to think about " said Shinichi.

* * *

" Hi Shinichi " said Kaito.

" Oh what? " said Ran and Shinichi.

Their private conversation was interrupted by Aoko and Kaito entrance. And they both did not know what to say. but Sonoko did that for them.

" Do you like my dress? " said Sonoko bursting out.

She was wearing the _Kaitou Kid_ dress that was mainly white with touches of pink. The pink parts were the roses and ribbon that was there instead of the tie.

" There doing female versions of my... I mean of _Kaitou Kid`s_ suit " said a shocked Kaito.

" Well they are only doing them here in Beika, but a true fan would have known that " said Sonoko trying to show off.

Shinichi just face palmed trying to holding in her laughter and hide her smile because it was so ironic that Sonoko kept doing this whenever she was with Kaito. Well that is what she had heard and saw some of.

She could feel Kaito staring at her and sensing that he wanted to talk to her. And that is when she realized that he arranged this whole thing. She was so going to kill him.

" Hey Shinichi why don't you try on one of the _Kaitou Kid_ dresses " said Aoko.

" You are kidding right " said Shinichi dryly.

" We can all try on them for a laugh " said Aoko.

" No No No " said Shinichi shaking her head.

" Ah come on Shin-Chan and I will dress up as _Kaitou Kid_ " said Kaito grinning.

Shinichi just rolled her eyes.

" It will be a laugh come on " said Kaito.

And she was dragged by the three girls to try on one of the _Kaitou Kid dresses_.

" Oh, come on I am a Detective, I should wear something like this my dignity depends on it " said Shinichi.

" Well I am dressed as _Kaitou Kid_ " said Kaito boasting.

" Well I tried on the dress and I am not coming out dressed like this " said Shinichi.

" Your acting like a child " said Ran.

" Well...I don't care " said Shinichi.

" Come on Shinichi you look beautiful, come out before I have to drag you out " said Ran.

" They are acting like mother and daughter, aren't they " said Aoko.

" WE ARE NOT " screamed Shinichi and Ran.

* * *

" Kaito you got a smoke bomb? " said Aoko.

" Still not coming out " said Shinichi.

She was determined to stay in there even if Sonoko stole her clothes and was holding them hostage she would play the waiting game. She managed to get them all out and locked the door behind them. Locking herself in.

But outside the were plotting.

And she could see the hair pin and the handle turn she went to grab it but she was grabbed instead.

* * *

" There the perfect match " said Aoko.

" They look like bride and groom " said a sulking Sonoko.

" You guys picked the bride outfit " said Kaito going red.

" And now you know why I did not want to come out " said Shinichi.

" Kaito you really look like _Kaitou Kid_ " said Ran.

" Yes, looks like " said Shinichi smiling and laughing quietly.

" Hey why not take a photo " said Kaito.

And before she knew it Kaito was holding her close and taking a picture.

And they were left alone to get changed but they just started to talk instead.

" Meitantei I must say you make an excellent bride " said Kaito.

She rolled by eyes back.

" I am going to get changed now and don't follow me " said Shinichi.

Making Kaito go red.

* * *

" How long are you going to hold that against me " said Kaito fuming.

She smiled " Forever "

" Well if that is how you feel " said Kaito smiling.

And he dropped a smoke.

" Hey " said Shinichi.

The smoke cleared.

" Now we are both changed " said Kaito.

" Pervert " said Shinichi grumpily.

She could see his eye twitch.

" Ok it is well established that you know that I am _Kaitou Kid_ so can we talk now? " said Kaito.

" You do know that you still have your monocle on, right " said Shinichi.

" Ugh " screamed Kaito.

" What is wrong is wrong with you? " said Shinichi.

" YOU " said Kaito.

" Sorry for asking " said Shinichi.

* * *

She was leaving and he was saying all the wrong things he had to stop her. He stood there thinking and daydreaming trying to think what to do. But when he came to a conclusion he realized she was gone and she was a lot further away than he thought she was. He was able to catch up with her when she was beside the water fountain.

* * *

He grabbed her arm.

" Hey let go " said Shinichi.

" No not till I get to say what I need to. You make me nervous, you make me make mistakes and you are unpredictable. You make me better when you challenge me, you surprise me and you make me think of people and things differently. You make others see things no one else can see. You are the only person that understands me and sees the good in me that no one else sees. You help me no matter what stupid things I do and ask for nothing in return, well most of the time (he was thinking about the train incident). I love you Kudo Shinichi you even if you are a Detective, that just makes you a better person I knew that I loved you the first time I saw YOU. For me it was more than love at first sight " said Kaito.

 **" OMG there is a dead body in the fountain "**

Shinichi was shocked but she wanted to say something.

" I..." said Shinichi.

" It is ok you go solve the murder this can wait " said Kaito.

" But..." said Shinichi.

" SHINICHI are you going to help? " said Ran.

" Yeah coming " said Shinichi.

She looked back and Kaito was standing with Aoko.

"You alright Kaito? I know you don't like dead bodies " said Aoko.

" I did something stupid " said Kaito.

" Like what " said Aoko.

" Told Shinichi that I love her " said Kaito.

" BAKAITO " screamed Aoko.

" Can you be any louder " said Kaito annoyed.

He could see everyone staring and Shinichi going red, she obviously knew what was going on and what was said.

" Aoko is sorry " said Aoko a lot quieter.

" So, what did she say? " said Aoko.

" She never got the chance to say anything " said Kaito.

" Why? " said Aoko.

He pointed his towards the dead body.

" Oh, she really is a death magnet. I don't know if that is good timing or bad timing for the both of you " said Aoko.

" But definitely an original " said Kaito sarcastically.

" And imagine telling this on your wedding day " said Aoko.

" Why does everyone keep mention us getting married " said Kaito.

" Why not? " said Aoko.

* * *

" Ah Kudo your here again " said Megure.

" Yeah, the case is solved, so can I go now? " said Shinichi.

It was a simple murder angry wife pushed her husband from above because he was cheating and he hit his head and drowned. Surprisingly it took an hour for anyone to noticed and was only noticed because someone was ease dropping in on their conversation.

" Can we talk? " said Shinichi.

Kaito just nodded and turned pink.

 _ **SMACK**_

The sound of the loud slap could be heard as it echoed the mall.

" Sonoko just slapped Ran " said Aoko.

" Dammit she knows " said Shinichi to herself.

They were all staring that Sonoko and Ran.

Ran was pale white apart for the red slap mark that was left on her face.

" Sonoko I am sorry " said a pleading Ran.

Sonoko looked madder than she had ever been. There was nothing but hate in her eyes and hot raging tears. And she looked like she was ready to fight.

" Sorry but I need to go " said Shinichi running away.

* * *

" Does she ever get a break? " said Aoko.

" No " said Kaito.

" What do you think is going on? " said Aoko.

" Boy drama is my no guess " said Kaito.

" Kaito " said Aoko disapprovingly.

" Since Shinichi is with Ran, maybe it is best we go after Sonoko? " said Aoko.

" You just want to find out what is happening " said Kaito.

" No, I care about Sonoko and I can do the comfort her and find out what happened at the same time " said Aoko.

" I have been a good influence on you " said Kaito.

" More like a bad influence " said Aoko.

And they began to argue.

" Did you two see where Sonoko went I need to speak to her? " said Ran.

" No, sorry " said Aoko and Kaito.

" Where is Shinichi? " said Kaito.

" Well I shouldn't tell you but...someone broke into her house and is being arrested " said Ran.

" What? " said Aoko.

" Wait Where did Kaito go? " said Ran.

" I don't know but do you need a lift home? " said Aoko.

" Hum I am staying with Shinichi tonight " said Ran.

" She will be busy for a while, so do you want to go get something to eat and talk? " said Aoko.

" Ok then " said Ran.

* * *

He was hiding in the shadows behind a lamppost to see a man getting arrested.

Was this Shinichi`s stalker?

Well he was going to find out.

" Shinichi are you ok? " said Kaito.

She jumped.

" I am fine, could you please make some noise when you walk! " said Shinichi.

" No not really " said Kaito.

" Is _he your stalker?_ " said Kaito.

" No and I have not heard from him in nearly a month " said Shinichi

" So, he is gone? " said Kaito hopeful.

But she remained silent.

" Then why did he break into your house? " said Kaito.

" He is a fan of fine and yours, he saw the picture of us the picture of us dressed up and thought you were at my house " said Shinichi.

" No big deal Sonoko posted it on her website " said Shinichi.

" No big deal? " said Kaito.

" He broke into your house and he could have been a serial killer or something worse " said Kaito.

" He was electrocuted and sent to sleep by the security that was put in by Agasa and Haibara " said Shinichi.

" Oh " said Kaito.

" But thanks for worrying " said Shinichi.

And she kissed him on the cheek making him go red.

" Meitantei will you go on a date with me on Wednesday? " said Kaito nervously.

" I would love to but I have to go to the Banquet " said Shinichi.

" Oh, that is too bad " said Kaito.

" Would you like to come? " said Shinichi.

" YES " said Kaito happily.

" Please don't do anything stupid? " said Shinichi scared.

" And what makes you think that " said Kaito.

" THAT smile " said Shinichi.

" Oh, this smile " said Kaito.

" Yes, your _Kaitou Kid_ grin that looks like you are about to do something " said Shinichi.

And he smiled again.

" You do know that you are still wearing your monocle, right? " said Shinichi.

" WHAT? " said Kaito

" Bye " said Shinichi.

And he was left alone in the dark with his monocle still on his face.

But it was just a white cheap plastic one that looked nothing like his real one.

And his eye was starting to itch.

And when he got home later.

" Kaito what did you do to your eye? " said Chikage.

He quickly looked into the mirror and could see that his eye was swollen.

" Dammit " said Kaito.


	16. Chapter 16

" I heard that you were Shinichi`s plus one? " said Hakuba.

" You really are a stalker " said Kaito.

" So, I will take that as a yes then " said Hakuba.

" Why are you jealous? " said Kaito.

" No " said Hakuba.

" It just that the police departments want myself and Shinichi to go together to for moral support for the police and for good influence and publicity in the media " said Hakuba.

" YOU planned this " said Kaito accusingly.

" No, I did not, the picture that your friend Sonoko took was getting some much unwanted attention from the police and was making them look bad. They know that it was you but other people do not and are trying to make it into something that it is not " said Hakuba.

" Fine but I am still going and..." said Kaito.

" She does not know yet Kuroba " said Hakuba.

* * *

 **Back in Beika Police Station.**

" WHAT " screamed Shinichi.

" I said that Hakuba will be escorting you to the Banquet and that is an order " said Megure.

" I don't want to go on a date with Hakuba, besides I already asked someone " said Shinichi.

" Well lately Edoka police has not been getting any good news about them " said Megure.

" And I am the meal ticket, your bait, your Barbie " said Shinichi.

" Hakuba has already said yes " said Megure.

" And I said No " said Shinichi.

" Kaito? " said Shinichi.

* * *

" What are you doing here? " said Shinichi.

" I will still be her plus one? " said Kaito.

" Oh yes " said Megure confused.

" Then it is ok with me " said Kaito.

" Hello " said Shinichi waving her hand.

" It is not ok with me " said Shinichi.

" I will sign the form allowing you to have a gun "

He was met with a raised eyebrow.

" And you can fly the helicopter "

Another raised eyebrow.

" No paper work for the rest of the year "

said Megure.

" No unnecessary paperwork for the rest of my life " said Shinichi.

" Agreed " said Megure.

They shook hands.

But Megure was not happy.

And neither was she or Kaito.

They were now outside alone so they could speak in private.

" You doing anything today? " said Kaito.

" Yeah, I hum, helping Ran with a thing " said Shinichi.

" What? Maybe I can help " said Kaito.

" Sorry but you can't " said Shinichi.

" But why? " said Kaito.

" It is a secret, sorry it is not mine to share " said Shinichi.

* * *

" Come on I can keep a secret " said Kaito teasing.

" Sorry but no " said Shinichi.

" Oh, come on " said Kaito.

" Look it is a personal matter and Ran needs to my help with something and it is not dangers or anything to do with criminals. It is help as a friend " said Shinichi.

" So, it has something to do with Sonoko slapping her " said Kaito.

" Goodbye Kaito " said Shinichi.

" Is it really that bad? " said Kaito.

" Yes " said Shinichi.

" Well see you late Meitantei " said Kaito.

And back at the Kudo Mansion.

" I found Makoto...and we will be back on Wednesday, so the two of you can have the place to yourself and discuss your current situation " said Shinichi.

She was feeling uncomfortable.

" So, did you tell Sonoko that your..." said Shinichi.

" NO " said Ran.

" But you told Aoko " said Shinichi.

" I swear sometimes I think you are psychic " said Ran.

" Even if I was psychic, which I am not. It is a common mistake that psychics can read minds and is often mistake as one of their 'powers'. You would actually refer to me as a Telepath and not a psychic " said Shinichi.

" Oh...ok " said Ran.

" I don't know what I am going to do for money " said Ran.

" How about I help you out? " said Shinichi.

" I don't want hand outs " said Ran.

" That is not what I meant " said Shinichi.

" Then what? " said Ran.

" Well with someone breaking into my house and well everything. I think it is time that I started to learn to defend myself and you are the best person I know that is capable of doing it and I would like you to teach me when you can " said Shinichi.

" You knew that I want to teach Karate, didn't you? " said Ran.

" I am not psychic or a Telepath " said Shinichi.

" But you are spooky " said Ran.

" I can't argue against that, in 'this house' " said Shinichi.

They both laughed.

* * *

 **And a couple of days later.**

She was wearing black tracksuit bottoms, simple trainers and a white tank top.

" I am starting to regret this " said Shinichi panting.

" It has only been five minutes " said Ran.

She was out of breath and sweating like made and she was doing push ups for five minutes. It was exhausting and she already felt like she had run a marathon. But she knew the Ran had a hell of a lot more planned than this.

" Another minute added every time you complain " said Ran.

" Oh, come on " said Shinichi.

" That is two minutes " said Ran.

 _Dammit it_ she thought.

And no, she was running around her own house, no mansion five times. This was simply torture and Ran was a tyrant but she was an excellent trainer.

" Ok we will pick up tomorrow " said Ran.

" You want me to do this tomorrow " said Shinichi barely standing.

" Yes " said Ran.

" You need to get to this routine until it feels like nothing, I do this every day and I am fine " said Ran.

" YOU WANT ME TO DO THIS EVERY DAY " said Shinichi shocked.

" Can't you see I am sweating right through " said Shinichi spinning around.

She really was sweating right through.

" Hey what is the on your back? " said Ran.

Ran took a closer look at the Shinichi`s back and touched it without think just on impulse. And touched her back without thinking but this made a shiver down Shinichi`s spine and jump back feeling uncomfortable.

" Nothing am fine " said Shinichi.

Ran took a closer look anyway grabbing Shinichi`s t-shirt from behind to her back.

" Oh, Shinichi what happened to you? " said Ran crying.

Shinichi pulled her t-shirt down quickly.

" Leave it alone Ran " said Shinichi.

" But..." said Ran.

" It is not something I want to talk about or need to " said Shinichi uncomfortable hiding her back to the wall.

" But those Scars..." said Ran.

" Are healed and..." said Shinichi.

" What happened? " said Ran.

" It doesn't matter " said Shinichi.

" But you are upset and..." said Ran.

" Please..." said Shinichi begging and almost crying.

" Shinichi, you can talk to me about anything " said Ran.

" Thank you " said Shinichi.

" But I don't want you to think of me differently or look at me way you looking now " said Shinichi.

" What like you are the victim?" said Ran.

* * *

Shinichi did not answer this question but just froze momentarily and did nothing.

And she left the room in silence.

She entered her room and sat on her bed and took a deep breath and went to sleep after looking her bedroom door.

And the next day Shinichi acted like that nothing had happened as if there was nothing to talk about, she ignored it all and just continued on with her life.

And when Ran tried to talk about her scars she would either change the subject which she was great at or she just walked out the room.

But every time the subject came up she would she always stare into space, shiver and her body go cold with the Goosebumps that surrounded her body. She would start getting jittery and nervous, gritting her teeth and smiling nervously through her teeth when she was talking. Her eyes would always go straight to the floor or far away from the person (Ran) she was talking. You show tell she was having flashbacks or PTSD of which ever happened she was also thinking about it and was scared physically and emotionally. Even if it was for a second or two rans had never seen her that scared and vulnerable. She was always shock white as well and you could hear her heart beat, her pulse was racing and deadly by the sound of it.

Whatever happened to Shinichi all Ran knew was she was not ready to talk about and she was not ready to hear it. But she would give Shinichi the space and time she needed. She sighed in defeat as she promised Shinichi she would not bring up the subject about the scars on her back until she was ready to talk about it and would not tell anyone else or ask another soul about.

But she was worried for her friend and she did not know what to do. For the now she would just help Shinichi by being there and she needed help as well they could comfort each other but she felt that she herself needed the help and comfort far more as she cried herself to sleep. And having nightmares about the scars she saw because they looked painful and like she was tortured several times. From all the dead bodies that she saw she knew that Shinichi must have been in immense pain when it happened and must have been really traumatic. And must have been something to do with the _Black Organisation._

A subject that Shinichi did not like to talk about and she herself barely knew anything from what information Shinichi had told them. All she knew that Christie really was Shinichi and she was scared at the time, and that girl was afraid of nothing and never had been as a child in both life's. So, if it was that important to have a secret identity then it must have been far more worse than she originally thought. What had her best friend been through and how bad was it?

But Shinichi had let one thing slip that _Kaitou Kid_ knew that she was Christie and it was a great chance he knew about the _Black Organisation._ And that Shinichi was friendly rivals with him and that he was a decent guy. Well he was kind of she wanted her revenge for all the times he knocked her out and disguised as her. So, if she ever saw the thief she would threaten him until he did a little investigating for her or told her something she needed to know. But would he really know about the scars? He did spy on Shinichi and was a pervert well that is what most of them were calling him know except for Sonoko and that strange boy Kaito who was just as big a fan as Sonoko.

But first she had to deal with her own current problems and she would be doing this on Wednesday speaking with Makoto, she was scared about telling. The only people that did know was herself, the doctor, her mother, Aoko and Shinichi of course.

Well of course the doctor knew when you take a pregnancy test and it is positive and you have taken like a dozen more. And you are worried that you are going to be a Teen mum you really want to go see a doctor hoping that the thirteen positives were actually just negatives and that you are not pregnant. She really did want to be a mother. But the thought of giving birth was terrifying and she was scared of the future. She had no real plans yet, even though Shinichi had told her all the options she could take and had already helped her getting customers and a job at the actual place that she learned her Karate in the first place.

She was rather shocked by her mother's reaction who was happy and laying down the law and was would be her e in Japan in a week to speak to her and the father of the child as soon as she landed. She could swear her mother was already shopping for baby clothes and she heard her mother tell her cat Goro that good news. But she was hoping that she had not told anyone else because she was still to tell her father and would but would only tell him when her mother was with her there to hold her hand. It felt comforting that her mother was the one to suggest it because she did want to ask but was too awkward to ask.

It kind of slipped out when she told Aoko and she told her everything. But when she was Aoko it felt like she was talking to a gentler version of herself that made her easy to talk to and now how she would be and that she would be supportive. And that she knew that she was a good person and would like to get to know her more.

And of course, Shinichi knew because that girl knows everything she didn't care what Shinichi had said she could swear that girl was psychic or a magic in some way. She had already decided that Shinichi was the Godmother and she was keeping the baby.

She was hoping that Makoto would support her choice and would want to be a father to their unborn baby. And maybe that they could be a nice proper family but she was getting too may dreams up because was already imagining the wedding dress that she had wanted.


	17. Chapter 17

And now it was Wednesday a day she was not looking forward to, a day that she was dreading, a day that was going to be a nightmare, a day that she just wanted to crawl back into bed and eat junk food and just binge on stupid TV programmes for no reasons. Basically she would willingly pay not to be in a dress and going to the Banquet to receive her reward from the police because it was still a weird reality being back in the spot light. Like it was unreal and it was never her life and it wasn't thing had changed and she was a different person she was no longer the girl she was before. Plus the fact that she was wearing a fuck dress. Make up and the cruel torture that was high heels.

* * *

 _DINGO DONG_

It was the doorbell and her 'date' had arrived and she had to admit he was handsome in his suit and had actually made her blush, he was being quite the gentleman.

" So are ready to get this done and over with ? " said Shinichi.

" It will not be that bad, it will actually be entertaining " said Hakuba.

" Says the one that does not have to wear a dress or stupid bloody high heels " said Shinichi.

" Well you did not see what I was wearing at the _Kaitou Kid_ Heist last night " said Hakuba sincerely.

Shinichi just laughed in pain for him.

* * *

He was with Aoko waiting for _his_ Shinichi to arrive with that bastard Hakuba, he hated him and had got his revenge last night. And who would have thought that hot pink actually suits Hakuba making him look like quite the attractive woman he was not.

He was thinking about getting his revenge tonight on the police because they had ruined his date that he planned and tricked Shinichi into inviting him. This was meant to be his moment, wait no it was meant to Shinichi`s moment. No it was meant to be their moment without a dead body or drama getting in the way. Well he would have to just try again and hop it will not rain dead bodies.

He saw the Hakuba had arrived with his Shinichi with his nanny driving. And come on who still has a nanny at that age, well that was what she basically was in his mind. And Hakuba had obviously just wanted to show off yet again, wait has he actually showed off before or was it himself that was doing the showing off. Oh like it matters.

And when he saw Shinichi stepped out of the car he gasped in shock as his eyes were dilated.

She was wearing a beautiful and elegant. It was turquoise a beautiful shade that he had never seen before on any dress and he wore a lot of them. It was a sweetheart and had a silver collar v shaped which he really enjoyed. It was one sleeved and brought the dress well together. It was long and wavy . It had looked like something that you would only see on the cat walk just like Shinichi did right now. She was a long silver heart necklace and chains with it and a matching charm bracelet. And dark blue high heels that were also had silver on them.

* * *

" Um Kaito I think you are a little too happy " said Aoko embarrassed.

" What ? " he said snapping out of his trance.

And he looked down and his face turned red.

And Aoko began to laugh to his embarrassment.

So he hid in the darkness so no one could see him thank god for his thievery skills right now. He was just hoping that Aoko would not tell a single person and she used this opportunity to blackmail him. But he had to admit that was good for her she was getting an evil strike through her and hopefully would not be like her father. But now he was stuck going to a kids tea party and helping babysitting the next day instead of Aoko having to do it. The girl was good.

* * *

" Have you seen Kaito ? " said Shinichi.

" He`s um running late he is sorry " said Aoko.

" But I could have sworn that I..." said Shinichi.

" He forgot to feed his Doves " said Aoko awkwardly.

" Ok then " said Shinichi annoyed.

" He really is sorry " said Aoko sounding reassuring.

" By the way you look beautiful " said Aoko.

" Thank you " said Shinichi going red.

" But I would rather be wearing a pair of jeans " said Shinichi.

" And I wear nothing but skirts and dresses " said Aoko.

" I guess we are different from each other but in a good way, being too similar can be boring for people as friends " said Shinichi.

This made Aoko smile but she did not realize that she had just now indirectly insulted Hakuba who was now standing right beside her and was wearing a frown on his face. The guy was hoping that their similarities was what would make them the perfect couple and would firstly attract her to him but he was wrong. Kuroba was winning but he still had his chance for whatever reason he was not here was his chance and he was going to use it. So what his he may have hinted the idea of this arrangement to one task force member that wanted to make a good impression on Nakamori who wanted ideas to make the police look good right now. There was no proof of what he had done and besides it was Kuroba`s fault for talking that picture anyway and he used it to his advantage.

* * *

" OUCH _dammit_ " said Shinichi falling to the floor.

She got up quickly along with the rest of her dignity.

" Well that was graceful " said Shinichi sarcastically.

And she had no just realized that she took Hakuba down with her.

" I am sorry...I didn't me to " said Shinichi trying to hold the laughter back and apologise at the same time.

She was smiling as she put out her hand out to help Hakuba.

* * *

" Well when they say break a leg or something like that, does this normally mean good luck for you when bad things happen ? " said Hakuba.

" Thinking about it if my day starts off bad it usually ends good and same in reverse " said Shinichi thinking.

" Never thought of it like that before thanks for the deduction " said Shinichi.

Hakuba was going red from the comment, he was happy.

" Oh I almost forgot I got a copy of the original Jack the Ripper notes " said Hakuba.

" Really I would love to see them " said Shinichi excited.

" Here " said Hakuba handing a USB stick.

" Thanks maybe you could help me solve the case the case that every Detective wants to solve " said a hyper ventilating Shinichi.

" I would love to " said Hakuba.

Recently he had been trying to use his English accent a lot more because he knew it attracted many girls and he was hoping it would help with his chances.

* * *

After their photos were took my the media and asked some questions they went inside as fast as they could. There was a lot more of the media than he had originally thought and he was almost blinded by the cameras. He was really hoping the photos were not bad or embarrassing.

" Ah Kuroba how did you get in ? " said Hakuba.

" A window " said Kaito casually.

His jaw dropped.

" I am kidding I just got here you were too busy posing for the cameras to notice me " said Kaito.

" I see " said Hakuba.

So tonight it was going to be war after all.

" Hey no fighting or arguing or I will tell everyone an embarrassing secret about the both of you that you think no one else knows " said Aoko.

" And that goes for the BOTH of you " said Aoko giving them into trouble.

" In my defence..." said Hakuba.

" No buts or excuses I do know a secret like say I have a picture of YOU from every Heist that you look like a girl " said Aoko.

She was now onto Hakuba.

* * *

Kaito was smiling as he was liking every bit of this of Hakuba getting in trouble. But he was going to behave there was no chance he wanted his secret of the 'incident' earlier on getting out just thinking about it made him blush. Or his phobia of those finny things that is terrifying.

" Kaito can I speak to you for a moment ? " said Aoko.

" Well hum..." said Kaito thinking but he was dragged away before he could say anything.

They were in a quiet corner.

But before he could say or do anything.

" Look NO being _Kaitou Kid_ tonight I don't want you and Hakuba ruining Shinichi`s night " said Aoko warning him.

But this left him gobsmacked with his jaw wide open.

" Aoko I hum..." said Kaito trying to wrack his brain.

" Look I am not mad at you or anything at first I was but now I realized why you came _Kaitou Kid_ in the first place " said Aoko.

" Aoko..." said Kaito.

" Plus since _KID_ came back my dad got out of depression and started being happy again, ever since my mum died he has been sad but now he is just mad but happy " said Aoko.

He was about to say something but he was hugged by Aoko before he could open his mouth and he was happy. He felt free that his best friend knew the truth.

" Thank you Aoko " said Kaito.

" And don't worry I will not tell Shinichi, Hakuba or my dad " said Aoko.

" Actually Shinichi already knows " said Kaito embarrassed.

" WHAT and she hasn't killed you Aoko is shocked that you are still alive after being the world's biggest pervert " said Aoko.

He went red from embarrassment.

" Is everyone going to use that as a weapon " said Kaito embarrassed.

Aoko was just laughing at him.

" By the way she is waiting on you " said Aoko.

He quickly turned around to see Shinichi standing there watching their conversation and smiling.

And Aoko was gone.

* * *

And he was still standing still trying to process everything that had just happened.

" So Aoko figured it out " said Shinichi amused.

" You knew ? " said Kaito shocked.

" I had an idea but I could not confirm it without suspicion arising " said Shinichi.

" You are spooky " said Kaito.

" And don't call me psychic or more correctly a Telepath " said Shinichi.

" _SPOOKY_ " said Kaito.

* * *

She shoved him gently but he was leaning against a banister and ended up falling flat on the ground on his face.

Making them both go red.

" Black with white polka dots I like Meitantei " said Kaito with his _KID grin._

Making Shinichi flush and stepping back.

" BAKAITO I WARNED YOU " said Aoko running with a mop.

He was just able to not get hit when he split his legs awkwardly.

Making him squeak like a mouse.

And everyone staring at them.

Aoko was redder than a tomato which was the colour of her dress.

" Where Shinichi go ? " said Kaito getting up.

" Where did Aoko go ? " said Kaito to himself.

He hated when people disappeared on him and ironically he does every day.

* * *

She was sitting at her table with Hakuba and the rest of Beika police that she was close to and that could make it. But her parents could not they were in America or Spain or even in the air she did not know.

And Kaito sat down beside and she was feeling awkward and uncomfortable as she was literally sitting in the middle. Right between Hakuba and Kaito who looked like they were ready for anything, like they were ready to battle but were trying to keep it contained.

" Have you seen Aoko ? " said Kaito.

" Oh she was just waiting on her date " said Shinichi as if she was hiding something.

* * *

And Aoko walked in with her date hand and hand.

" Oh there is Aoko and she is with..." said Kaito.

" That is a surprise " said Hakuba amused.

Aoko kissed her date on the lips and hugged her in front of everyone.

" Keiko is your date " said Kaito shocked.

" Yes well done Bakaito " said Aoko sitting down beside him.

" Nice to finally meeting you Keiko " said Shinichi shaking her hand.

" Same here " said Keiko.

* * *

And it was another shock for him to take in and he had already took a major one already and he was dealing with it in his one way. By constantly staring into space while keeping a weak poker face one. And the other were just doing the same except for Shinichi who obviously know the truth, that bloody girl knew everything.

Oh great the time for me to get up in the lime light and get the award.

She was feeling nervous and did not want to get out her seat. And her name was called she stood up nervously but confidentially. She got on the stage and...a guy literally dropped dead from the sky falling onto the ground less than five feet away from her.

* * *

" He is dead, isn't he " said Shinichi.

And she had to solve the case of the falling dead guy. And turns out he died of old age and was no murder or anything sadistic it was definitely her death magnet curse.

The night ended in silence and she got her award like that. And it ended after midnight when it was supposed to end at nine o'clock.

" Well it was just another normal night " said Shinichi.

Everyone else had left including Hakuba who`s father had sent him home even though he wanted to stay. But Kaito had stayed but was starting to fall asleep while waiting for Shinichi to finish the next case that had come up, while she was on her phone trying to help Hattori solve the last part of his case that he was trying to solve because it turned out the same exact thing that happened to her happened to him but this time it was an actual murder and it was a hard one to solve. But it was quickly solved once she gave him the final nudge that he needed.

And then she got a call from the FBI about the _Organisation_ that she took in private. And when Kaito saw her come back he saw that she was pale white.

He yawned and was awake again.

* * *

" You ready to leave Shinichi ? " said Kaito.

She looked at her phone and nodded.

" Well I am feeling like having some chocolate cake, do you want to get something to eat ? " said Kaito.

" Well I didn't have dinner " said Shinichi.

They went to the nearest restaurant that was still open in the middle of the night and it was surprisingly nice and quiet inside.

" Why do you keep looking at your phone ? " said Kaito.

" Ok... I am waiting on news about the _Organisation_ " said Shinichi.

" Is something happening with _them_? " said Kaito panicking.

" Oh no nothing bad " said Shinichi.

* * *

Her phone rang again.

" Hello Ran..." said Shinichi answering her phone.

" Sorry I really need to take this " said Shinichi to Kaito leaving the restaurant.

She was gone for more than five minutes and he had already eaten ten bits of chocolate and they were starting to run out if it and he was getting impatient because the night had not gone how he wanted it to.

" Sorry about that " said Shinichi returning.

" Just one of days that are big shockers " said Kaito.

" Yeah the guy was not murdered " said Shinichi.

" Sad though that he had to die like that " said Shinichi.

" No I am talking about Aoko and everything " said Kaito.

" Oh yeah I forgot " said Shinichi.

" So did you know about her and Keiko ? " said Kaito.

" Yeah she asked us at the sleepover " said Shinichi.

" And why did she not tell me I am her best friend and I would not have judged her " said Kaito.

" You may be her best friend but you are still a guy " said Shinichi.

" But still " said Kaito annoyed.

" Well the only person she that would talk to was Keiko about it and she really could not talk about to her about it " said Shinichi.

" Girls tell their secrets to other girls " said Shinichi.

" So you coming to my Heist ? " said Kaito.

" You have a Heist coming up ?, nobody told me " said Shinichi.

" So I will take that as a Yes ? " said Kaito.

" How when is it ? " said Shinichi.

" Solve the riddle and you will find out " said Kaito.

" Can't you just tell me " said Shinichi.

" Just solve it " said Kaito eagerly.

* * *

 **" THIS IS A HOLD UP, HANDS IN THE AIR " SCREAMED THREE ARMED MEN.**


	18. Chapter 18

**" THIS IS A HOLD UP, HANDS IN THE AIR " SCREAMED THREE ARMED MEN.**

" Oh, come on give me a break " said Katio to himself.

And he was getting a gun pointed in his face.

And he looked like a typical scared customer that did not want to be killed. But that was just his Poker Face, inside he was furious and raging that the day was not going well and not the way he thought it would, he could not have predicted a single thing that happened tonight and he was annoyed.

" Only one of the guns is real " whispered Shinichi.

Everyone was on the ground as the robbers were taking all the money from the register. There was only a few other customers in the shop.

There was the typical creepy guy that you always remember in the trench coat but she could tell that he was actually a nice sweet kind-hearted man that was just shy of people and did not know how to socialize well. But the clothing would not help but would keep others away from him.

There was the lawyer who was about to have a hangover and was trying to sober up and by the looks of it, he had to go back to work soon and was sleeping in his car. He probably was kicked out his house for cheating on his wife and was sleeping in his car for the past two days.

There was the couple that were obviously on a blind date, probably over the internet and they looked like they were not enjoying in the date in the first place. But now it would be a memorable first date and would always leave to a second date in her experience when she saw couples getting together in dates and then invited to the engagement parties and weddings, they all thanking her for them getting them together. Apparently, her curse also got couples together and led to a happily ever after.

And there was the couple that had been dating for years and the man had a bulge in his top pocket and he was obviously going to propose tonight. So, tonight was not going to be a goodnight and it looked like the girl was going to break up with him anyway, but all that might change now.

And there were two work staff still there. One was the cook and the other was the waitress.

She used her solar watch to call the police that were still in the area, so they would be there soon and she could more and likely take them down with the help of Kaito hoping that he had weapons on him because all she had on her right now was her watch that had one tranquilizer in it. And a new gadget that she had designed and with the help of Agasa was made. It was bracelet handcuff, they looked like normal bracelets but when put together they would make a pair of handcuffs. And was it going to be hard to move around quietly and effectively in some dress and high heels, which she was a total klutz in.

* * *

" Kaito do you have anything with you? " said Shinichi.

But he did not have any gadgets with him.

" No sorry " said Kaito.

But he did have some magic tricks with him, that could maybe help.

" I have my flash paper and cards but " said Kaito.

" Hey you two separate " said one of the men.

They quickly separated not looking the gunman in the face knowing that it would be a bad idea and would just more and likely make him mad and would just make things worse.

" You their girl, where have I seen you from? " said the same gunman.

Using Morse code using her finger to communicate with Kaito on what to do she was planning on taking the men down as she could see there was more to this story than what it seemed.

" Probably in the newspaper " said Shinichi.

The gunman angry clicked his gun and aimed it at her.

" I want a name " said the gunman.

" But I will just make you mad but I will tell the man in charge and clearly that is not you " said Shinichi.

This made the man even more angry.

" On your feet " said the gunman.

The other people in the restaurant looked more scared than ever and fearing for her life but she just winked at them, trying to calm them down.

Shinichi was now standing at the man that was in charge.

* * *

 **" THIS IS THE POLICE YOU ARE SURROUNDED " SAID THE POLICE.**

" It is best the you give up now. You have not harmed anyone and the police will and the court will take that into account " said Shinichi.

" And what makes you think that girl " said the man in charge.

" I work with the police " said Shinichi.

" Wait I know who you are, you are that Detective girl. that ..." said the man in charge.

" Kudo Shinichi I would say it is a pleasure but not in these circumstances " said Shinichi confidentially.

She could hear Kaito laugh faintly and the others start to look relieved and happy, but also looking to see if there was a dead body or lying in wait.

" Why are you here? " said the man in charge.

Clearly, he was paranoid and she could play on this.

" Shopping for toasters, why are you here? " said Shinichi normally.

" I am here to ...ha you are making me say all the wrong things " he said angrily pointing the gun closer to her.

* * *

 **" THIS IS THE POLICE WE WILL SHOOT IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO HARM ANYONE "**

It was clearly Megure that was there and he was being stupid going of script **,** he was giving the gunman exactly what they wanted.

The man smiled and hit Shinichi on the head with the gun. And held her closer to him putting the gun to her, making it clear that he was threatening her.

" Why not let everyone else go, there is no point in them being here anyway. You do have other reasons to be here than just to rob the place " said Shinichi calmly.

" Correct Detective but why should I let them go, when they are such great pawns " said the man in charge.

" How about the fact that the only gun that is real is the one that you are now pointing at me " said Shinichi.

She could physically feel his teeth gritting.

And the other men started to look at their guns and realize what she was saying was true.

" Why you "

" You bastard "

Said the two men angrily approaching.

Kaito quickly set off his flash paper making a fire and distraction which led to the sprinklers coming on. And the two men falling to the ground on the wet floor. They both stupidly banged into each other, banging heads and falling to the floor unconscious.

Shinichi began to wrestle for the gun out of the man's hand.

" Everyone get out of here now " Shinichi barked the order.

And they all did without a second thought

Kaito threw a card that hit the man squarely between the eyes making him blind and giving Shinichi the opportunity to get the gun and use her tranquilizer watch.

And the man was out cold on the soaking wet floor along with the other two men.

" Kaito you can tell the police to come in now " said Shinichi.

Kaito nodded and went to get the police, while Shinichi stayed to watch over the three unconscious gunmen.

" You can come out now, I already know this was your plan " said Shinichi.

The cook came out he was shocked to find out that he was the suspect.

" Thank you for rescuing us! " said the cook sweating.

" Enough with the acting I already know that you planned this whole arrangement " said Shinichi.

" I don't know what you are talking about " said the cook denying everything.

" Correct me if I am wrong but you are in love with the waitress that works here? " said Shinichi.

She was facing him looking him in the eye confidentially as she moved closer to the cook as he was backing away in fear.

" That...has nothing to do with this " said the cook.

" I saw the bruising on her arms " said Shinichi.

"...? " said the cook.

She gave him a look that scared him.

" I would never hurt her, I swear to God I would only protect her you said it yourself that I loved her " said the cook.

" I know that and that is what you were trying to do, wasn't it? " said Shinichi.

" I do not understand want you mean? " said the cook.

" The lawyer is her ex boyfriend, who had been abusing her the bruises have started to heal but I am guessing he has been stalking her. Coming in here he has been sleeping in his car that is just outside " said Shinichi.

" And I could have just easily have called the police on him, couldn't I " said the cook.

" He is a Lawyer he knows his way around the law and I suspect he has shown you and the lady this before using scare tactics into getting what he wants and the is her " said Shinichi.

" I hate that man " said the cook confessing.

" I know you do but this is not the right way to deal with things " said Shinichi.

" And what did I supposedly do? " said the cook.

" You hired a contract killer to kill him and disguise it as a robbery so that it would not look suspicious. You would know that he would be drunk so that he was more than likely to attack because he is more violent when he is drunk and would attack the contact killer and be shot in the process making him out to be the hero and die like that. Instead of the man he really is but he was starting to sober up and instead of one man there was three and the job was ruined " said Shinichi

The man started to break down and collapsed on the ground crying.

" Tell me did you only hire one of the men? " said Shinichi.

" Yes " he said crying.

She quickly took the masks off the men and was shocked to see their faces and her deduction was off none of these men were the contract killer, they were just the distraction.

Kaito came in the with the police and they started to make the arrests.

"Inspector Megure where are the witnesses? " said a panicking Shinichi.

" Why Kudo? " said Megure.

" Because one of them is a here to kill and is a contract killer " said Shinichi.

The suspects were not told anything but one of the police officers made the mistake not searching them for any weapons, thinking that they were just victims of a terrible crime. They also made the mistake of not separating them and keeping them closer together.

The Lawyer was already in police car for being intoxicated and trying to drive his car away, he was shouting at the police that he was 'not a stalker and that he would sue them all'. He violently attacked one of the police officers and was arrested and put in the back of a police car for assaulting a police officer.

" It is the creepy old man " said Kaito.

" No, it is not and don't judge people by their appearance, after all they can be deceiving " said Shinichi slyly.

Kaito just huffed.

" Did any of the officers find any weapons on them? " said Shinichi.

Megure froze and so did the other officers.

" You did check them for weapons? " said Shinichi frantically.

" No, I thought there was no idea " said an obviously new officer.

Shinichi eyes looked panicked as she ran outside.

" I know who it is " said Shinichi running.

* * *

 **BANG**

She ran out and was immediately shot at, the bullet was aimed at her heart but she managed to spin around and took the bullet to her back instead and she fell to the ground in pain as she was starting to bleed and the bullet was still inside.

 _Click_

" Of all people that just had to turn up tonight, it just to be **YOU** Kudo Shinichi of all people ruining my perfect record "

 **" YOU ARE SURROUNDED " SAID THE POLICE.**

All the police had the guns aimed at the shooter and were ready to kill.

" He is going to kill himself " Shinichi was barely able to say.

" Stop him " said Shinichi coughing up blood.

Kaito had heard the shoot and then heard the police shooting and he then saw Shinichi in a pool of blood her own blood. And he just froze, he did not know what to do as he could see that she was dying and just started to think about his father and he began to cry.

" Hey boy help Kudo " shouted one of the officers.

He was able to snap out of his fear and he ran to help Shinichi.

He could see the she was pale white and was sweating, and she was breathing very faintly she was dying. But she was still conscious and was aware of what was happening. He could see that she was scared but not of dying but of the pain, there was no fear in her eyes and this just made things even worse for him because he could see that she did not fear death and that she was basically afraid of nothing.

He was doing his best to help her and stop the bleeding as best as he could but it was not stopping there was too much blood.

" I think he shot my appendix and it has burst the bullet is still inside " said Shinichi.

" Oh, she is still awake and kicking that truly is amazing " said the man laughing.

They all could hear the ambulance coming and they all looked away for just a split second.

" You win Detective but I will die along side of you "

* * *

 **BANG**

He was dead, he shot himself in the dead.

It was the man who was there on a blind date.

" NO " screamed Shinichi as she heard the bullet fire into the man`s skull.

" Shin-Chan please just please save you energy and stop talking " said Kaito holding her hand.

He was not going to let go and no one could stop him.


	19. Chapter 19

He was in the ambulance holding her hand, he was not letting her go. He was watching her and clearly she was in pain. She was still conscious but falling in and out of it as they were asking questions he was barely listening as he gripped onto her hand. Her grip became lighter and she dropped her hand, she was dead.

He heard the beeping stop and he let go of her hand and everything just went in slow motion, he was unable to feel anything or do anything. all he could was take in the words that the paramedics were saying and they were slowly reaching him.

" CLEAR "

" CLEAR "

" Ok she is back "

* * *

 **BEEP**

He heard the beeping again and he touched her hand again and it was still warm to the touch, she was alive.

It was a miracle.

She was rushed straight out of the ambulance and he ran beside the doctors until they came to the doors.

" Sorry son but you can't enter " said the Doctor.

The doors were closed behind him.

" But..." is all he could say as he sank into the ground.

And watch everyone pass by.

* * *

" Kaito are you ok ? " said someone.

He had fallen asleep on the ground beside the doors and was been woke up by someone shaking him. It was Mouri Ran.

He rubbed his eyes and stood up, looking at her.

" What are you doing here ? " said Kaito.

" I am Shinichi`s emergency contact " said Ran.

" Do you know what is happen ? " said Kaito.

" She...is having an operation right now " said a sad and nervous Ran.

" Is, is she going to be ok ? " said Kaito pleading.

She just shook her head.

" I don't know " said Ran.

He punished the wall angrily, leaving a hole in it.

" Argh " he screamed in pain.

Ran grabbed his hand and looked at it.

" You need to see a Doctor " said Ran.

" I am f-fine " said Kaito in pain but hiding his hand.

" No you will see a Doctor NOW " said Ran.

" But...Shinichi " said Kaito looking at the doors.

" Shinichi would not want you to " said Ran.

" Ok then but make it quick " said Kaito.

And he was dragged to the nearest Doctor and had his hand bandaged up.

But he ran straight back to the doors, to others waiting to find out what was happening with Shinichi.

* * *

" Kuroba what happened ? " said Hakuba angrily.

But he had said nothing because he was blaming him, because if he never to her to the restaurant then she would never would have been shot in the first place. He was feeling guilty and was blaming himself for everything. He could not protect her and he was _Kaitou Kid ,_ he was supposed to do the impossible and he was supposed to protect everyone but he could not protect her.

" Hakuba it is not Kaito`s fault, if you want to blame someone then blame the shooter " said Aoko.

" Cant he is dead " said Hakuba .

" Oh " said Aoko shocked.

But a Doctor came out of the doors interrupting them.

" How is Shinichi ? " said Ran.

" She is stable but we are running low on her type of blood " said the Doctor.

" Ran you are a match for her blood, aren't you ? " said a hopeful Kaito.

" Sorry but I can't donate my blood " said Ran shaken.

" Why not ? Do you not care if she dies or not, you have gave her a transfusion before " said Kaito confused and angry.

" I, I am...pregnant " said Ran quietly.

But everyone heard and was shocked, gasping.

" I have bags of Kudo`s blood " said a low voice.

It was Haibara standing there with a cooler filled with blood bags and with Agasa standing beside her.

The Doctor took the blood and thanked her, but not before giving her a strange and bewildered look.

The others started to leave and fall asleep.

* * *

" Kaito can I speak to you in private please ? " said Ran.

He had no idea why.

" Ok " he said.

" You are _Kaitou Kid,_ aren't you ?" said Ran.

He fell back into the wall shocked, this was not happening again !

" No " he said nervously.

" Why would you think that ? " said Kaito hopeful and pleading.

Poker Face.

" Because how else would you know that I gave her a transfusion before " said Ran.

The wheels in his head started to spin.

" Wait you know that she was Christie ? " said a shocked Kaito.

" Yes and I never mentioned Christie and Shinichi said that _Kaitou Kid_ knew the truth " said Ran.

" She talks about me " said Kaito sounding pleased.

" So you are _Kaitou Kid_ " said Ran smiling.

 _Crap_

" Please don't tell anyone " said Kaito pleading.

" For now I won't tell anyone " said Ran.

She tightened her fist.

" But if you hurt Shinichi or be a PERVERT again... then " said Ran.

She punched the wall behind him, just missing his head by a centimetre.

He gulped.

He nodded.

He looked at her hand and there was no damage to it and there was more damage to the wall than there was to his hand that he had hurt punching the wall.

* * *

" But I have something to ask you " said Ran.

" Ok anything " said Kaito.

" What do you know about what happened with the _Organisation_? " said Ran.

" Not much, are they after Shinichi .? " he said panicked.

" No...that is not it " said Ran.

" Then what is it ? " said a confused Kaito.

" What do you know about the scars on Shinichi`s back ? " said Ran.

" Scars what scars ? " said Kaito confused.

" You have not seen them ? " said Ran.

He turned red because he knew why she would think that.

" No " he said.

"..." said Ran.

" What, what exactly is wrong ? " said Kaito.

" It is bad " said Ran.

" Do, do you have any idea what happened ? " said Ran.

" No, do you ? " said Kaito.

" No she won't speak about it and when I asked her ..." said Ran.

" What ? " said Kaito.

" She was scared and panicking, I have never seen her that scared before " said Ran.

"..." said Kaito.

" And she basically shut down and begged me to leave her alone and no talk about it " said Ran.

"..." said Kaito.

" And the next day she acted like nothing had happened and ignored the subject and still is " said Ran.

" Shinichi is she ok ? " said Kaito, who was now pale white.

" I don't know she won't talk to me about it " said Ran.

" But you were hoping that she would talk to me about it " said Kaito.

" Yes " said Ran pleading.

" But I don't know if she would " said Kaito.

" But I think she would " said Ran.

And he was left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

" Can we see Shinichi now ? " said Kaito.

" No she is resting and she is a medically induced coma...said the Doctor.

" COMA " screamed Sonoko.

" Relax she will be awake in two days and you can visit tomorrow " said the Doctor trying to calm everyone down.

" Kaito ? " said Aoko looking for him.

" Where is Kaito ? " said Aoko.

Everyone looked around but they could not see him but Hakuba and Ran knew exactly where he was.

* * *

 **BEEP**

 **BEEP**

 **BEEP**

He snuck in through an air vent and disguising as a male nurse.

He was now standing outside Shinichi`s room door listening to the beeping of the machine. She was still alive and he was too afraid to go in, he was standing there still as a rabbit unable to move and he was not sure if he wanted to go in. But he felt that he had to see her and make sure she was ok and he wanted to make sure that she was still alive because the last time he...He did not want to think about. He was still getting flashes of the machine stopping and...he did not want to think about it any further.

He hand was still on the handle, he was not sure if he could move it because he had to twist the handle and he was scared as hell of what was on the other side of the door.

 **BEEP**

 **BEEP**

 **BEEP**

" Shinichi " he said trying to open the door but it was locked.

" Dam " he said.

He kicked the door angrily and then used a hair pin to open the door.

 **BEEP**

 **BEEP**

 **BEEP**

* * *

He opened the door slowly and he saw her there lying on the bed, she was hooked up to many machines and for the first time in his life she looked vulnerable and it was too much for him to see. She looked too innocent and he just wanted to take her away from this place and hide her from the world. He did not like seeing her like this.

She was pale white but hot to the touch. She was wrapped up in the bed. He saw the blood back at the side and watched as the blood went into Shinichi drop by drop he watched as if it was hypnotic. She was no longer wearing the dress that she was wearing before, she was wearing hospital clothing.

" Shinichi " he said.

He was crying now as he stroked her hair and held her hand.

He kissed her forehead.

He wanted to check her back but if things were this ad now, he did not want to make them worse by finding out something even worse.

He turned her on her side gently but she was wrapped in bandages so he could not see what Ran was talking about and he would have to wait until she healed. But he did not want to wait, he was going to find out one way or another. He did want to find out, didn't he ?

He put her back in place gently and tucked her into bed and he left a white rose and vanished from the room unseen. Just leaving a rose and a small puddle of tears.

* * *

 **Two days later.**

She was still not awake and there was no signs of her waking up from the induced coma at any time soon.

Her room was surrounded in flowers and get well presents, waiting for her to wake up.

Sonoko and Ran were now in the room visiting her.

Sonoko was not talking to Ran for the obvious reasons when she heard that Ran was pregnant and she was not taking it well. But she was there to support Shinichi in her recovery and would be civilized towards Ran and she would ne civilized afterwards it was her present to the future baby. But she did not longer want to be friends with either Ran or Makoto anymore.

" Shinichi are you going to wake up any time soon, there is two boys that are incredibly hot that are pining for your attention. And all your fans as well of course. And even my _KID-sama_ cancelled his Heists until you get better, so please wake up. I want to see my _KID-sama._ So please wake up " said Sonoko joking and crying at the same time.

Ran was just silent watching her best friend sleep.

" I will leave you alone to talk with her " said Sonoko.

" I..." said Ran nervously.

" Your welcome, when it comes to Shinichi she does not take sides and I am willing to do the same " said Sonoko.

" Goodbye " said Sonoko.

She was not looking at Ran but Shinichi as she walked out the door.

* * *

" Shinichi you are my best friend and I love you, I mean like a sister and sometimes a daughter as twisted as it sounds. But I took care of you and you took care of me, you make my life better but sometimes I feel like I make yours worse. I hope you wake up because we all love you and we need you. You silly Detective Geek " said ran crying.

She patted Shinichi on the head and left.

* * *

Hattori had just arrived and was camping out in Shinichi`s room in the next be, even though he was not supposed to, he had somehow convinced the Doctors to allow him to stay there.

And as soon as he left the room a dead body dropped and he had another case to solve. Yes it was a murder and again it was the spouse and Hattori did lose it with Hakuba trying to interfere who was there to visit Shinichi. But none of them ended up solving the case it was solved by the 'Junior Detective League' and surprisingly Sonoko. The 'Junior Detective League' had followed Haibara to the Hospital secretly of course and ended up solving a case with Sonoko accidentally and nearly being killed in the process. Sonoko was happy that she was actually ale to solve as case and she now had helpers that were looking up to her.

* * *

" She was supposed to wake up three days ago " said a yelling Kaito.

" I know " said the Doctor looking at his notes.

" So why has she not woke up yet ? " said an angrily Kaito.

" We don't know yet " said the Doctor.

" But you said..." said Kaito saddened.

" I know but we have found some complications to the head " said The Doctor.

And Kaito had a flash back remembering that she was hit in the head with the gun and he completely forgot about it due to the much more serious gaping wound. He was realizing this one might be more serious.

" She was hit in the head with a gun " said Kaito.

" That information would have been good from the start " said the Doctor.

He was dumbfounded as he watched her being took away by the Doctors through the same doors he saw her go through the last time. And the last time he saw her go through those doors she was bloody and bleeding and there was a good chance that she was going to die. And he was thinking was it the same this time ?

* * *

" Kuroba why are you still here ? " said Hattori.

" Same reason you are " said Kaito.

" I don't think you think of Kudo as a sister " said Hattori.

" Then what do you think ? " said Kaito.

" I think you are _Kaitou Kid_ and you just want to play some games and you miss the person that challenges you the most and without her there is no challenge " said Hattori.

" No I care her about her and don't even care about that anymore " said Kaito.

" Well thanks for the confession _Kaitou Kid_ " said Hattori smiling.

His mouth was left wide open as he just realized that he had indirectly confessed to being _Kaitou Kid_ and he did not know what was going to happen next.

" Hey let me close that for you " said Hattori closing Kaito`s jaw for him.

He could see the big cheesy smile on Hattori`s face and he wanted to wipe it off.

* * *

 **BEEP**

 **BEEP**

 **BEEP**

The beeping was starting to get louder.

" I think she is having a nightmare " said Hattori sitting down.

" Night what ? " said Kaito.

" Nightmare you know..." said Hattori.

" that is not what I meant, you are not turning me in ? " said Kaito.

" No. I don't have the proof and I like the fact that you make a fool of that bastard Hakuba " said Hattori, like he was not caring.

"..." said Kaito.

" But I want to you to leave " said Hattori.

" Hey..." said Kaito defending himself.

" You need a hell a lot of sleep and you look a mess and Kudo would not like you to be in this state " said Hattori.

" Well..." said Kaito.

" Just go already " said a hot heated Hattori.

Kaito just pouted and sighed.

" AND...where the fuck did he go ? " said Hattori to himself.

And he later found a doodle on his back.

Hattori was sleeping and snoring loudly.

* * *

 **BEEP  
BEEP**

 **BEEP**

" What ? Where am I ? " said Shinichi.

She was awake again.

" Doctor " screamed a nurse.

Two Doctors came running in.

And she was getting lights flashed in her eyes and cold metal on her chest.

" How many fingers am I holding up ? "

" Seven " said Shinichi.

" Follow the light "

She did and was successful.

" Ok squeeze on my fingers "

She did.

He was doing on the test and she was passing successful.

He was about to leave when he told her it was best that she got some rest and something to eat, when she had a question to ask.

" Doctor, can you tell me who that is ? " said Shinichi pointing to the bed beside her.

He was shocked because he knew this girl since she was Christie, he knew everything and he was her personal doctor taking care of her. And he realized that she did not call him by his name.

" Can you tell me what your name is ? " said Dr. Araide

" I...hum ..." said Shinichi.

" I don't know what my name is and what is even happening " said Shinichi.

* * *

While she had no idea what was happening all she could focus on was the boy beside her who was asleep he was hugging a pillow and drooling. He was strangely wearing a baseball hat to bed of all places, she suspected that he was not a patient and he was her some other reason. But she did not know why ? But she suspected the he was a friend of some sort. And he was snoring far too loud if he was this loud in his sleep then he must be even louder in person.

Then she saw the roses that where right beside her they were frightening but also comforting.

She could see that they meant something but she did not know what.


	20. Chapter 20

He got a text in the middle of the night from a nurse that he 'charmed' and she informed him that Shinichi was now awake and he was leaping with joy and making his way to the Hospital. But he realized the he was still in his pyjamas when he was about to go out the door and he had to make a quick change.

And within ten minutes he was washed and dressed and out the door, even if he still had some toothpaste on his face and he may have actually used the wrong brush to brush his hair and teeth or he actually just used one of them, he really could not remember. All he knew was his hair was minty fresh and was a mess but it was always like that, so no one would really notice.

* * *

" WHY CAN'T I SEE HER? " said a shocked Kaito trying to get in.

He was stopped by Hattori who was now looking very pale.

Hattori was playing with his hair nervously trying to tell him why and he could see that he was just stressed and something bad had happened.

" Please don't tell me that she is dead? " said Kaito.

" NO " said Hattori shocked.

" So, come on just tell me already " said Kaito.

" She, she has...amnesia " said Hattori.

Kaito just looked clueless and was not sure what was happening.

* * *

" But the good news it is only temporarily and she is already getting her memory back " said Hattori.

" So then why can't I see her, she will remember me and then everything will be fine " said Kaito.

" Because you will cause her stress and the doctors don't think it is a good idea causing her too much stress when she has already remembered a lot of stressful things and you will just make it worse right now. All she needs right now is to relax and have as little stress in her life so she can heal and remember things calmly " said Hattori.

" But..." said Kaito.

" It is too dangerous and you could end up breaking her or making things worse. I know it is annoying but you just have to wait and they even are making me stay away for a while, saying that I cause dead bodies to appear all the time and so what if there have been two murders since I got here. And Kudo had solved one of them and me the other, so it caused her a little stress making things worse, at least it proves she is still herself and good at the job. I am not a jinx, what was I talking about again...Ah come on Kuroba come on and get a drink with me while the others visit we can sneak in later " said Hattori.

Making a very confused Kaito.

He was unsure if he should visit or not but it turned out he was going to e sneaking in when he was told by the same person that he could not. The guy really does not know how to make his mind up and likes to contradict himself and argue, even with himself.

He just sighed and followed the weird Detective.

* * *

She could hear the guy called Hattori he was shouting at someone like a raving lunatic, she could hear him all the way from her room and man was he loud. She could hear him and she was getting the feeling that she had heard him like that a lot and she could do was smile and shake her head. But she was wondering who he was talking to and why she would figure it out later.

And it was weird that there were two murders as soon as he came to the Hospital and he was like a death magnet or something.

But that was when she started to get her memories back when she was solving one of the murders all the memories just came flooding back and fast like lightening. She was hit with a lot of them and she ended up being hit with and knocked unconscious like all the memories in pain and too many flashes of everything. It was painful and she was pain but she had felt so much more pain than that before.

And when she woke up she was lying in a Hospital and was told that she that she had to rest and it would be best if she was to rest and not have any stress in her life and that would mean she was not to see Hattori and apparently a guy called Kuroba Kaito well that was from the advice of Hakuba anyway.

And he ended up finding out her secret of being Edowaga Christie and strangely he took it well, even though he did not believe it at first but after a chat with Haibara the weird and evil scientist, he believed it and would keep it a secret after being threatened of course by just about everyone. It was hilarious and she felt sorry for him at the same time.

She was looking at the time and there was something called a _Kaitou Kid_ Heist tonight and the name and face felt familiar and she was starting to get memories of it and she was interested.

She had already gotten most of her memory back and she was just getting the pieces to put together and she would have all her memory back soon and she had the feeling going to this Heist and catching this criminal would help.

She already had the memories of her being turned into a child again back and a lot of weird things that happened in her life but she still could not remember the night she was shot and she was the key to getting all her memories back.

Her back and still was still sore as hell but with the help of the 'Junior Detective League' she was going to sneak out and would be back in the morning, so she would be in trouble with Ran then but it would be so worth it.

And she was reading what she was told was her favourite book and character ever and well it was amazing. Sherlock Holmes was the best and she just wished he was real and she wanted to be just like him and she could tell that Hakuba did to. Some people could wish they could read or watch their favourite film or book for the first time again and her mission of that was accomplished. and now she was reading and rereading the books over and over again. And she ended up falling asleep with the books scattered across her bed.

* * *

" Flowers for my girl " said _Kaitou Kid._

He was in her Hospital room, she had fallen asleep and he was tucking her in and moving all the books from the bed. He wanted to make her comfortable and she was making it hard because she was moving around a lot and she was really making it hard for him to do. But he now had the book stacked and he was now tucking her in and he was blushing.

" Ah what the hell " screamed Shinichi.

She punched the person the stomach and they were now lying on the ground in pain, gasping for air and rolling in a ball in pain.

" Arg Shin-Chan why did you do that? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Do I... _Kaitou Kid_ what are you doing here? " said a shocked Shinichi.

" You remember me " said _Kaitou Kid_ leaping to his feet.

" I know you ...but I don't really remember " said Shinichi.

" Come on Shin-Chan try to remember " said _Kaitou Kid_ pleading.

" Why? " said Shinichi.

" Because..." said _Kaitou Kid._

He ended up tripping cover his own cape and fell on the bed and landing on top of Shinichi.

" Get off me " screamed Shinichi.

* * *

He accidentally pressed the button trying to get up and the Doctors came running in and by the time he was standing it looked like he was trying to kidnap Shinichi. And that was not good for him because he was met with cleaners that were wielding mops and the Nurses and Doctors with needles and those little things that they use to listen to your heart beat, can't remember the name but they were swinging them like a weapon and he had to make his escape and quick because he had a Heist in a couple of hours and he still had a few things to go ahead with.

* * *

Ok so it was going to be much harder for her to escape now that she was on lock down with the Task Force hoping that _Kaitou Kid_ would turn up again.

All her memories were back, well just almost just the part of the night she was shot, something that she was told would be a painful and traumatic memory and well basically everything to do with _Kaitou Kid._

" _KID-Sama_ came to see you again " said a delighted Sonoko.

And then she got a memory back of _Kaitou Kid_ visiting her and her face was face was turning red from embarrassment, humiliation and anger.

" That bastard " said Shinichi.

Sonoko was clapping.

" Ah you remember his little sneak peek " said Sonoko smiling.

She just went red again and nodded.

" I know that you were planning on sneaking out of here " said Sonoko.

She opened her mouth ready to talk but was stopped by Sonoko putting her hand over her mouth and she was talking again.

" I will help you and with the little brats to " said Sonoko.

* * *

 **CRASH**

" What was that? " said Shinichi.

" That was the little brats and now this is our time to escape " said Sonoko.

And before she knew it she was getting a hoodie placed on her and being dragged out the Hospital before she could say a word and was now being hauled out by Sonoko and two members of the 'Junior Detective League'.

This was not going to be easy and she was not entirely sure if this is what she even wanted but it felt like she had no choice in the entire matter because she was now in a limo and on the motor way and she was now at Sonoco's uncle waiting for them with a shark smile on his face.

She just sighed she really had no choice.

" You know I am sore and supposed to be in Hospital " said Shinichi.

" Well that is what pain killers are for and you can always go back to the Hospital or even see the Doctor right here " said Sonoko.

* * *

She was looking at a Doctor who was ready to give her a check up. Like she had a choice in the matter anyway and she was getting her check up. Her bandages redone and given medication that she was to take so that she would be alright.

And of course, Sonoko wanted her to wear something spectacular and she was NOT wearing white.

But she was wearing sparkly jeans and a silver top and her hair done and make up, but she wore the hoodie over it, this did not make Sonoko happy but it was the way that she would leave the house.

The Doctor kept asking her questions about the scars on her back but she told him that she could not remember, was it really that bad? And was this something to do with a memory that she could not remember?

Well she was now standing here with a grinning Sonoko at a _Kaitou Kid_ Heist. And facing a sea of crazed fans that were all sharing the same smile as Sonoko was and she really wanted to get out here at this moment.

" No, you are not going anywhere " said Sonoko grabbing her hand.

 _DAM_

Sonoko was the only one that was not treating her as if she was made of glass and a child, she really did appreciate this. But she was not appreciating that she was being used so she could catch the illusive thief for 'her'. Or Sonoko wanted her to catch him for herself she was not sure what Sonoko had wanted all she knew was she was to catch the thief but not arrest him.

She just wanted to get the fuck away from Sonoko when she was like this and she had a feeling she was always like this at _Kaitou Kid_ Heists and she was going to get much worse and so was everyone else.

She was hiding from Nakamori who was watching everyone in the audience to see if they were the thief but seriously he could not notice the girl wearing the hoodie covering her identity then what were his chances spotting _Kaitou Kid._ Who she heard a lot about in the space of two minutes.

She wanted to face palm herself and was doing it mentally.

There was two minutes left, and she could sense that someone was there and she was thinking it was him that he was already here. She looked around to see if she could find him and looked up to a point.

* * *

 **" LADIES AND GENTLEMAN "**

She was chasing him on the roof top it felt like deja vu like she had done these a million times and she was enjoying every moment of it.

She was able to corner him.

" Meitantei, you really should be in bed " said _Kaitou Kid._

She went red thinking about before.

" Pervert " she said.

He flushed and then smiled.

" I see that you are starting to remember me " said _Kaitou Kid._

And then she was getting another flood of memories hitting her again, she dropped to the ground in pain.

" Shinichi " screamed Hattori.

" What the hell are you doing here " said Hattori.

" That would be my fault " said Sonoko who was hiding behind a wall.

" Oh my god you are bleeding again " said _Kaitou Kid._

He was picking her up, bridal style.

" Hey put her down " said Hattori _._

" Yeah I am the one that you should be carrying " said Sonoko tutting.

" I can speak for myself and I can walk for myself " said Shinichi.

And she was getting three glares from everyone.

" I can take her back to the Hospital " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Fine then " said Sonoko sulking.

" Give me the Diamond first " said Hattori.

" What is this a negotiation " said Shinichi sarcastically.

And the Diamond was handed over.

And she could see Hattori smiling and Sonoko was given a rose to basically shut her up.

" Ha this is going to make that bastard Hakuba jealous and mad " said Hattori.

And that was the last words she heard before she was knocked out with gas and put to sleep in _KID`s_ arms.

* * *

He put her back in the bed, no one had noticed that she was gone, so he was happy and just maybe they would all get away with them all sneaking about.

He was dressed as a nurse, so if someone came in like the last time then he would be ok and not attacked again. Lately he was attacked a lot my mops and he really did not like it and the fact that Aoko was not always the one wielding the mop was the bad thing... or was that a good thing, he thought he really did not know.

He was now taking care of the bleeding and he was doing his best not to peak at what he was not supposed to look at.

He was washing the blood away and was about to replace the bandages when he realized now was his chance to see what was on Shinichi`s back and he did.

And he was shocked at what he was seeing.

There were several scars on Shinichi`s back and he was emotional to what he was seeing and he started to crying.

Her back was scarred by several scratches and they looked superficial but they looked like they were really bad and painful.

They were done by a knife and ...

There was something wrote on her back, it was in English, so Ran would not be able to know what it was in such a short time.

It said 'Gin'.

And he knew this name and that he was the one responsible for poisoning Shinichi, so what had he done, it looked like torture and this was the secret that she was hiding. And what the others were trying to hiding from them.

He could see that she was starting to wake up and he quickly redid the bandages so quick that no one would have noticed that he was there.

He did not know what to say or what to do, so he just quickly left not leaving anything.

* * *

And she woke up and she remembered everything and this was good and bad but at least she could leave the Hospital, well she hoped that she could.

But that was not for another week thanks to Ran being herself and she would have made it a month if she could but there was a murder that just could not be solved without her help and the police were practically pleading for Ran to let her go.

And she was 'allowed' to go as long as someone came along with her. So Hakuba and Aoko was the ones that volunteered.

* * *

" Have you seen Kaito ? " said Shinichi.

" He was here a minute ago " said Aoko.

" Do you think he is avoiding me or something " said a worried Shinichi.

" BaKaito? I have no idea, he is always strange " said Aoko.

" Well can you tell him I was looking for him " said Shinichi.

" I will and if I have to I will drag him to you " said Aoko.

" Hum ok that is ok " said Shinichi.

But Aoko was not paying attention.

* * *

Well with Hakuba`s help they both were able to solve the murder and it was a hard one but they were able to solve it and put the bad guys away. It was two killers instead of one they were trying to make it look like it was just one killer able to do the impossible. And create an impossible and legendary serial killer. But they were just two intelligent maniacs.

And it still had been a couple of weeks and she did not see Kaito, he was avoiding her and she wanted to know why.

He was even avoiding her at _Kaitou Kid_ Heists and she was trying her best to catch him. But she was still recovering and did not have the energy to keep chasing him.

So, she had Sonoko do it for her but the mics kept getting broke or Sonoko would just get flustered even if he would just talk to her.

She was getting fed up and decided she was just going to do the same and ignore him like he was doing to her. She was angry and just wanted him out of her life and if he wanted the same then his wish was granted.

* * *

" Kaito why are you avoiding Shinichi? " said Aoko.

" I am not I just have been busy " said Kaito.

" Well ..." said Aoko.

" That is enough Aoko " said Kaito annoyed.

And he was hit with a mop in the face.

" Your loss then " said Aoko walking away.

He was doing all that was possible to make sure that his time was filled. It was not that he was avoiding her but it was more like he was trying to get everything into check and then he would be ready to ask her. He was just not ready and he did not realize that he was hurting her feelings until it was too late.

He was watching her and she was on a date with Hakuba of all people and he did not like it one bit.

And he knew that he had blown his chance with being with her and he was an idiot.

But he was going to win her back but this time it would be fair and he would not have used any of her tricks to do it.

Because he was going to use new ones.


	21. Chapter 21

She was on her third date with Hakuba and she was surprised that she was enjoying herself far more than she thought she would originally and Hakuba was actually a nicer guy that she thought he was.

She originally thought of him as arrogant and self centred and he still was but a hell of a lot less than she thought he was and she knew he had his reasons why he was like that anyway.

They had a lot in common and they got a long very easy and he was much easier and more predictable than any other intelligent gut she saw as her equal and he did not give her a headache, well when he was not with Hattori or Kuroba.

And she was remembering the first time she told Hattori she was going on a date with Hakuba and the next day he was in Beika. Turns out he had gotten on a flight as soon as she told him, he thought that she was being blackmailed or being kidnapped and she could not help but laugh at him. But she was also mad at him for seriously thinking that she kicked him out her house when he arrived, there was no way that she was having a 'freeloader' under her roof.

But her father was happy that she was going out with Hakuba in fact he was ecstatic that she was with him and even gave her more money enough allowance for a month to go on another date with him. He even turned up and handed her the money and to meet Hakuba on her second date with Hakuba.

And Hakuba spent most of the date speaking with her father instead of her but she saw it as sweet and she was just happy her mother did not turn up. But she did phone and she sent most of the second date on the phone with her mother. Her mother was displeased at she was not going on a date with Kaito but was happy that she was on a date and kept going on grandmother soon and she wanted to buy a lot of things and she just kept going on. But her father over heard this and he was pale as a ghost but at least she had finally got rid of him. And he almost tripped going out the door and basically ran the rest of the way to get his flight when he heard that his wife was shopping in New York.

And well the first date she met with Hakuba`s Nanny and she was nice but scary as hell. She had already met his parents and it was just a quick meeting but they approved and they were just around pretty much as her parents were but he had his Nanny who was like a grandmother, who took care of him and cared from him like he was her own grandson. They were like family Agasa was like a grandfather to her.

Now she was just waiting for Hakuba to pick her up after she had just finished a case and he was working on the _Kaitou Kid_ Notice and she no longer wanted to help, so she was just waiting for him while reading a mystery book that was just out.

* * *

" Shin-Chan which you doing? " said a voice that she recognized immediately by the nick name.

She looked up for only a second and then looked back at her book ignoring him.

" Oh, come on Shin-Chan don't ignore me " said Kaito pouting.

She still ignored him and just brought the book closer to her face so she could not see him or he could not see her face.

He was being ignored and he did not like that, so he took his chance a dropped a pink smoke bomb and grabbed Shinichi`s book without her ever noticing, it just looked like it vanished into thin air.

* * *

" Hey give me back my book Kuroba " said an annoyed and furious Shinichi.

" Oh, you mean me " said Kaito innocently pointing to himself.

He made a yellow rose appear and handed it to Shinichi.

" And now Shin-Chan call me Kaito, we are both close enough for first names " said Kaito.

He said hugging her closely and kissing her on the cheek.

" Get off me " said Shinichi pushing Kaito away.

" Your no fun Shin-Chan " said Kaito huffing.

" And you are nothing but a kid " said Shinichi annoyed.

She crossed her arms angrily.

" But I am your _KID_ " said Kaito raising his eyebrows.

She sighed she just could not deal with this.

" Why are you even here _Kaito?_ " said Shinichi annoyed.

" To save you from boredom of course " said Kaito.

" I am not bored and I am just waiting on..." said Shinichi.

" Hakuba " said a bored Kaito.

" Yes, now you can leave and just give me my book back already " said Shinichi.

" Oh, but we are having so much fun " said Kaito.

" You might but I am not " said Shinichi.

" Well if you are not having fun, I can do something about that " said Kaito.

" I have no interest in your games " said Shinichi.

" I am here to make it up to you and I can see that you have your memory back " said Kaito.

" Yes, I do and there is not much else to tell " said Shinichi.

" Other than you are dating Hakuba " said Kaito.

" Well you are not someone that is in my life so why would I need to tell you that " said Shinichi bitterly.

" But I want to be in your life " said Kaito.

" But I never said that I want to you in my life " said Shinichi.

" Well too bad, you can't get rid of me that easily " said Kaito.

" Look just give me my book back please " said Shinichi.

He grinned waving the book and then pointed up.

* * *

" Look mistletoe " said Kaito.

And she Shinichi looked up to see mistletoe attached to the lamppost. And before she thinks and process her thoughts she was being kissed by Kaito on the lips and it was a gentle and quick kiss.

" Merry Christmas Meitantei " said Kaito handing back her book.

And he vanished in red and green smoke.

She touched her lips in shock not looking anywhere.

And she was left shocked and dumfounded as to what had just happened.

* * *

But for Kaito it was a completely different story because he just left to let her think and he did not want to be hit with something like he always was.

" KUROBA " yelled Hakuba.

Hakuba dragged him away into the alley where no one could see them and this was the first time he had any fear of the Detective but he would not show this to anyone.

" Is everything a competition with you? " said Hakuba letting go of Kaito`s arm and shoving it away.

" I don't know what you are talking about? " said Kaito innocently.

And before they could say anything else they were both struck down by a mop wielding Aoko.

" Aoko what the hell? " said Kaito in pain.

He was used to getting hit by a mop so he was able to recover quickly but Hakuba was still on the ground in pain and still trying to recover. He helped Hakuba to his feet and as soon as Hakuba was able to stand on his own, he knocked Kaito`s hands out of the way.

" Your welcome " said Kaito sarcastically.

Hakuba just glared at him with hate in his eyes.

" Hakuba haven't you got a date with Shinichi? " said Aoko.

" Yes " said Hakuba.

" Well she is waiting and she not wait forever, you never know a murder might happen " said Aoko.

Hakuba did not argue, he only nodded in agreement and bowed.

" Goodbye " said Hakuba.

And Kaito was left with Aoko and her mop.

" Not so fast " said Aoko holding the mop out stopping Kaito from leaving.

He was starting to sweat.

" Back off " said Aoko.

" What " he said backing away.

" What do you think you are doing? " said an angry Aoko.

He looked like he did not know what she was talking about.

" I saw you kiss Shinichi and so did Hakuba " said Aoko.

" Oh that... well there was mistletoe and I just really wanted to kiss her " said Kaito.

" You're an idiot thief " said Aoko.

" I did not steal anything " said Kaito.

" Apart from a kiss and for all we know that was her first kiss " said Aoko.

" Well it was mine " muttered Kaito.

" Kaito...I know that you like her, maybe even love her but tricking her is no way to make her actually like her " said Aoko.

" I know that but when I found out she was dating that bastard I had to show her that she was making a mistake " said Kaito.

" You mean you made a mistake " said Aoko.

" What " said a shocked Kaito.

" You had your chance and you blew it, now let Hakuba have his chance. Let Shinichi choose on her own free will " said Aoko.

" I did not blow my chance " said Kaito.

" You blew it. You ignored and avoided her. She is angry will you and you are acting like a child " said Aoko.

" I am not " said Kaito sounding like he was going to take a tantrum.

He even stomped on the ground and regretted it immediately.

" And for all we know you are just jealous " said Aoko.

" I am not..." said Kaito.

" Jealous? You can't even say it, can you? " said Aoko.

" I am not jealous, happy " said Kaito.

But when he actually said it the turns started to digest and he started to process his feelings.

" Aoko I..." said Kaito but he was interrupted by Aoko.

Aoko smiled.

" Just think about it and don't do anything that you will regret and try not to hurt anyone " said Aoko.

She put her hand on his shoulder patting him and walked away leaving him to with about what he was doing.

* * *

Well the first time he met Shinichi and the times that they were at their best was when he was _Kaitou Kid_ and that was when he was at his best and could think clearly. So, he had to get her to attend one of his Heists or make one come to her, he was not sure what one it would be but it was a week to Christmas and he was going to give her a present and make it clear that he was not giving up without a fight. That he was sorry for well every stupid thing he did and would make it up to her.

* * *

" Shinichi are you ok? " said Hakuba.

She was still in shock.

" Come on let's get some coffee and we can talk about _it_ " said Hakuba.

" Ok then " said Shinichi.

" Do you like Kuroba? " said Hakuba sipping his tea.

This made Shinichi spit out her coffee.

" Honestly I did have feelings for him and he made it quite clear that he had feelings for me but he is too much for me to handle and well he ..." said.

" Doesn't know and I don't want to tell him. I don't want him of all people to treat me differently or look at me like I am a victim. You don't do that and that is what I like about you " said Shinichi.

" Yeah well... you know why " said Hakuba

There was an awkward silence.

" Well the movie has probably started now; would you like to go ice skating I saw a rink nearby and I love ice skating " said Shinichi.

" I would love to " said Hakuba.

* * *

And they made an order for more hot drinks and made their way to the ice rink.

He was not spying on them, even if he was wearing a mask and was dressed as a girl, he was not stalking Shinichi on her date with Hakuba. He just wanted to go ice skating. You know to finally learn how to, there was a beginner's class that was just starting today and he was taking it as a girl, he did not want anyone to think he was following them, so a disguise would be a good way to hide. He was not spying or stalking anyone, even if he had binoculars with him and listening devices with him to listen in on every word they were saying.

And he fell flat on his face, fall over a loose scarf and again over his own feet. He just kept falling and falling on the ice and he was in pain. And what was worse he kept bringing others down with him, bringing more attention to himself as others were watching him / her falling every two steps he took.

And what was worse that Shinichi was not paying attention to him. He watched as Shinichi and Hakuba happily skated together hand in hand, smiling at each other laughing and he did not like it one bit. He was jealous and he did not like it and he did not like what it was turning him into and he decided that he was leaving, he was not a good person right now and he had to do something about it, or he would really be the criminal people say him as and he did not want that.

If Shinichi was happy with Hakuba then she would let him be happy for them, for the now.

And he got off and the ice to see Hakuba and Shinichi kiss and it looked romantic as they both blushed and started to skate again happily as he watched them. He started to cry as he watched the girl he loved with someone else would she ever love him? Or did she even care about him or his feelings, he did not know.

* * *

" Ok I think he is the bank robber and I don't think he recognised us " said Shinichi.

She was watching the suspicious mark that was on the ice rink, it was weird how her day turned out. She did not have a homicide case in two days but now she was watching a suspect that killed eight people in a bank robbery and he had to be watched.

" I could have sworn that he was watching us. Is that why you kissed me? So that he would think we are just a couple on a date " said Hakuba blushing.

She flushed at the thought of it.

" We are on a date but I did kiss for a cover up but doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it " said Shinichi kissing him on the cheek.

He blushed again and then they began to watch the suspect as he was looking more suspicious than ever.

" I think he is about to rob the ice rink " whispered Shinichi.

" He has a gun " said Hakuba.

They skated away from each other taking opposite directions, in which they would take to corner the suspect.

And the next day on Kaito read the news he was angry, Shinichi had been shot again and he had just missed it.

As he read further he was happy that it was only a flesh wound and the shooter was now in jail and was captured by the two Detectives.

And they were now being called 'The Hesei Holmes Couple' and he did not like it one bit as he looked at the picture of them two. They really did look like a happy couple and he was more jealous than ever.

" So, Shinichi how was your date last night? " said Ran.

" It was interesting " said Shinichi.

" Your arm " said a shocked Shinichi.

* * *

Her arm was currently in a sling because her elbow was grazed and when she fell on the ice she ends up dislocating her shoulder and it was painful as hell but she had the medication. And she was happy that there would be no scars and would heal fast.

" Well I kind of got shot at " said Shinichi casually.

" I worry about you a lot Shinichi " said Ran.

" Don't worry I will be fine and there will be no permanent damage, so everything is fine and dandy " said Shinichi.

" Hilarious Shinichi " said Ran.

She was about to take her medication when it was handed to her with a glass of water by Ran.

" Thanks " said Shinichi.

She took the pills and drank the glass of water in one go and put it on the counter.

" The kids came by last night looking for you " said Ran.

This made Shinichi spit out some water.

" Do you think they are on to me? " said Shinichi.

" Well they were looking for Christie and they do come up with the strangest things " said Ran.

" Why don't you go see them, I know you miss them " said Ran.

" Maybe another day when I am not injured " said Shinichi.

" Like that is ever going to happen " muttered Ran under her breath.

" Did you say something? " said Shinichi.

" Oh yeah ...Kaito dropped by last night and he was said that he missed you " said Ran.

" Ok then " said Shinichi.

Shinichi then left the room and soon left the Mansion afterwards.

* * *

Ran was now four months pregnant and was still staying with Shinichi, her parents were not happy that she was pregnant but her mother was willing to support her choice. Unlike her mother her father wanted her to get an abortion and he even booked her an appointment without even asking her or ask her what she wanted or was planning. So, this made her final decision she moved out permanently and was done defending her father. Her mother was now finding an apartment for them to move in and she was willing to help. She could see that her mother was feeling guilty and felt like she abandoned her daughter with her husband and soon to be ex.

And Makoto?

Well he was still travelling and doing his karate but he promised that he would be there when he had to be and would be there when she gave birth.

They had gone on a few dates and their parents wanted them to get married because that would be the right thing to do for the sake of the child. But they both knew that they were not in love with each other and that they did gave feelings for each other, they just weren't ready for that kind of commitment. Even thought they would be soon parents and would be committed to each other through their child one day and soon.

Right now, Ran was training people and tutoring to make money for the baby and Makoto was putting all the money that he won in his competitions towards the baby. And Ran could now see her career as a teacher of karate and in school, she had found her ideal job career and was now looking forward to it.

She phoned Aoko the night before and she had found out what Kaito did and he was bold but stupid, she really did not know who Shinichi would be best with Kaito or Hakuba?

But she was happy now and that was all that mattered.

And she wanted to win the pool of who would Shinichi be with by the end of her birth. And this was made up by Sonoko, she would normally be angry with Sonoko but she was just happy that she was talking to her she agreed to go along with it.

She had bet on Kaito and Sonoko had bet on _Kaitou Kid_ she just found it funny that Sonoko did not know that they were one and the same.

So, who was going to win.


	22. Chapter 22

" I can't believe you dragged me here " sighed Shinichi.

She was leaning against the wall more like slouching and she did not care what anyone was thinking she just wanted to hide in the corner in the darkness but it was white and the lights were bright. She just could not be bothered and she was bored and she did not want to be there.

And she did not like the fact that she was wearing a pink skirt and yellow shirt that was all frilly and black jacket to go with it and she refused to were high heels because the last time she wore them she got shot so she was wearing her favourite brown boots and so what if they technically had a heel on them. And she could not be bothered doing something with her hair so she tied it back.

It was an outfit that should have not went together but it did and she just picked it out in less than two minutes and put it on. She was receiving envious stares from people and boys and some girls were flirting with her and she did not like the attention she was getting because it really was not for her but because of someone else.

* * *

" Hey _Kaitou Kid_ invited you to all his Heists and you are ignoring him and now he is threatening to stop going to Heists of mine until you come "

She was currently being yelled at by both Sonoko and Jirochiki Suzuki and she was already bored with them. They had forced her to come, they even threatened the police and used the media against her to get her here and for what?

Looking at Nakamori looked irritated and he had every Task Force member watching her and basically everyone was watching her she did not like the feeling of those constant stares by everyone. She was still not used to everyone watching her and was still uncomfortable in front of a camera and now there was over hundred in the one room.

And what was worse she could feel so many people watching her it was hard to tell if the person she could feel watching her was actually a criminal or not. Possibly her stalker that was currently back in her life and had now threatened Hakuba and was the reason he was not there tonight. His father had refused to let him going and thought he would just get in the way, so he was currently trying to see if could find her stalker instead but he was getting nowhere just like everyone else.

* * *

The Heist was an Auction of all things and they were auctioning off the strangest things and in the strangest way. But the one she did not like was that everyone got that chance to try and solve how a trick was done and the one that gets it or is the closest wins. And the prize was going out on a meal with her, yes and I mean Shinichi and she did not sign up for it. It was Sonoko`s way of saying you missed by birthday party to solve a murder and this is your punishment. And it was so not fair that the murder happened though she really did not want to go to that party anyway.

" Why am I up for auction instead of well ANYBODY? " said Shinichi exaggerating.

" You are the best we could get in twelve hours and you still owe me ...(making it clear that she was referring to her being Christie and knocked her out a Heist and used her as a puppet) " said Sonoko a nice threatening grin.

She sighed "Fine...but after this ..." she said gritting her teeth but Sonoko was gone before she could finish her sentence.

" GAH " she screamed quietly.

* * *

She moved from her spot so she could see the magic trick that was currently being performed and she smiled, well if everyone could make their guess then that was what exactly what she was going to do because she knew exactly how it was done. And from watching what everyone else was writing down or trying to try down looking frustrated she was going to win.

Ok she was had an evil laugh in her head that was strange but she did not want this to happen.

And was currently holding a smile on her face as she put the paper in the box.

" Fancy meeting you here " Shin-Chan " said a voice.

Startled she looked up to see Kaito there standing with a giant grin on his face putting a piece of paper in the box but she just could make out it was two instead of one, he was so voting for himself twice in both life's.

" Oh, hello Kaito " she said awkwardly.

" So, who do you think is going to win " he said winking.

She just rolled her eyes back.

" So, tell me how you think it was done " said Kaito linking his arm with hers and walking her to a quiet spot where no one could see them.

" I am guessing you already know " she said dully.

" When your right your right " said Kaito.

Things were awkward between them right now and they both could feel it.

" Shinichi I..." said Kaito.

* * *

" Shinichi come on tell me have you seen _Kaitou Kid_ yet? " said Sonoko.

" Hey I was talking to her " said Kaito.

" Well too bad, I am talking to her now and she is going to find my _KID-Sama_ for me " said Sonoko.

" I don't think I...he..." said Kaito.

Shinichi elbowed him in the ribs to stop him from saying else and doing something stupid again.

" Can you two ever be in a civilized conversation with anyone other than me? " said Shinichi.

They both had stoned faces because they had actually had to think about it.

And she left them to think about it because it was actually hard to think about it because the only other person they could think of was Ran and things were really complicated with her right now. With her being pregnant and her knowing he was _Kaitou Kid._

They both just looked each other and started arguing who was the biggest _Kaitou Kid_ fan yet again, a fight they always had every time they met and it was always a draw.

* * *

" So why don't you tell me how it was done and you and me can ...well you can figure it out " said a teenager flirting with Shinichi.

" I just put my card in and I don't want to say that I am wrong but either way I hope you will be leaving with me " said another.

" I like a challenging women " said a man clearly too old to be dating a girl her age.

that I am wrong but either way I hope you will be leaving with me " said another.

" I like a challenging woman " said a man clearly too old to be dating a girl her age.

She just through a drink in his face but this made him smile.

He went to grab her ass but she was able to detect this just before he got her hand and twisted his arm around so he could not touch her and he was in a lock in pain.

" Argh come on honey I just want some fun " said the drunk man.

" You are clearly drunk and are making a fool of yourself " said Shinichi.

The man looked around to see everyone staring at him and he was turning purple. Shinichi loosened her grip and he fled to the bathroom to throw up.

* * *

" And now onto who got the trick " said the announcer.

" In third place Kuroba Kaito " said the announcer.

He bowed smiling and winking at Shinichi.

" In second place Hakuba Saguru " said the announcer.

She turned around to see Hakuba and so did everyone else.

" Also in second place and rather shocking one is _Kaitou Kid_ " said the announcer shocking everyone.

She smiled knowing that she had won and that she did not have to go on a date with a weirdo.

" There is two people that are first " said the announcer shocking everyone.

' Dam ' Is all she could think.

" So, Kudo Shinichi is better than _Kaitou Kid_ at figuring out a magic trick and to detail as well. We might have the new _KID Killer_ on our hands " said the announcer joking.

She could see all the twisted smiles on her friends faces and she was so hating them right now and the fact that she might be called the _KID Killer_ again! She did not like the thought of it and was really annoying because it was the most ridiculous nick name ever and did not make any sense.

" But also in first place is ...huh there is no name only that he will meet you there at the restaurant and the time and date, all the details you need are on here. Looks like it will be a blind date " said the announcer.

* * *

He was not happy he was sure that he had won he had two theories and he had lost and what is worse he was tied with Hakuba. And he had come second him _Kaitou Kid._ So, if he was second there was still a chance a forget it, he was going to think of something else, something bold and he had to make his gesture and he would do it as _Kaitou Kid._

Shinichi did know that he was _Kaitou Kid_ and sadly a lot of other people but he had never actually showed her and reveal his identity to her and he decided he was going to do it tonight.

* * *

" Kuroba " said Hakuba.

" Hakuba " said Kaito.

Both were bitter.

" So, tell me what one of you think you belong with Shinichi? " said Sonoko.

Shinichi heard this and just turned red and walked away.

" Shinichi " said Hakuba.

" Shin-Chan " said Kaito.

" Why do you find the need to give everyone a stupid nick name? " said Hakuba angered.

Kaito just pouted.

" You two have anger issues " said Sonoko.

They both just face palmed in agreement.

" Who do you think should be with Shinichi? " said Kaito making a rose appear.

" Not you anyway, you are far too childish for her and something about you just annoys me " said Sonoko.

" And it is creepy that you look like her so together it would just be weird. For all I know your mother had an affair with Mr Kudo because you do look like him " said Sonoko.

" Hey " said Kaito angered.

Hakuba held him back as much as he disliked him, she was far out of line here and she was too dense to see what she was saying was hurtful.

" And you Brit Brat are just so boring the only thing interesting about you is the accent and once you get passed that well there is nothing interesting " said Sonoko.

Kaito just snickered at this.

" If Shinichi was to be with anyone I would sip her with _Kaitou Kid_ You know Romeo and Juliet " said Sonoko.

" You do know that they both die at the end " said Kaito.

Sonoko angered and frustrated " So "

" And disapprove of Kuroba here and he is obviously _Kaitou Kid_ " said Hakuba.

" WHAT! " screamed Sonoko.

And with seconds she was inspecting him every inch and started to feel his chest.

" Hey that tickles " said Kaito.

Somehow, she was able to get a hat and monocle out of nowhere and put it on him but not before dragging him away so no one could see them.

She was looking at him with a shark.

" MY _KID-SAMA_ " said Sonoko.

He was beginning to sweat bullets.

Sonoko was rubbing her hands together and was blocking the way out.

He was terrified of her and what she was going to do.

" I am not _KID_ " said Kaito at last.

Sonoko wagged her finger.

" I felt his chest and I remember exactly how it feels " said Sonoko.

" I still am not _Kaitou Kid_ " said Kaito

" You are obsessed with Shinichi " said Sonoko.

" Everyone here is " said Kaito.

" If you admit to being _Kaitou Kid_ I will help you with Shinichi " said Sonoko.

He was giving it a second thought.

 **" LADIES AND GENTLEMAN "**

They both heard it and it was _Kaitou Kid._

" That bastard was lying " said Sonoko and ran away.

* * *

He was left alone and began to relax.

" You do know that you have a Heist to attend to " said Shinichi scaring him.

" Shin-Chan you saved me " said Kaito seeing the bow tie in her hand.

" I was saving Sonoko from herself " said Shinichi and she left.

And so, did he because he had a Heist to attend to.

" First my first trick I will need an assistant " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Me "

" Me "

Everyone was screaming.

While the entire Task Force was lying on the ground unconscious and Hakuba was hanging on the ceiling dressed as a The Evil Queen."

Shinichi was able to dodge all the attacks and was currently hiding behind a pillar.

She looked closer and could see that it was a dummy.

And a puff of smoke appeared beside her and _Kaitou Kid_ was standing right beside her.

* * *

 _Click_

" Looks like I found my assistant " said _Kaitou Kid._

She was handcuffed and she was handcuffed to _Kaitou Kid._

And he was grinning at her.

She growled and tried to escape but she could not escape.

" _KID_ let me go " said Shinichi.

" But you are the Diamond that I am stealing tonight " said _Kaitou Kid._

" AWWW "

Said the audience and she just realized that she was on the stage and everyone was watching them.

She tried punching him and kick him but he was able to dodge them and he started to play music and it just looked like they were dancing.

He spun her and shot his grappling hook up in the open window on the roof and locked her into his arms as he made his way up to the roof holding her.

He handcuffed her other hand so she could not move and she was facing him very closely. And he jumped off the roof using his glider and made his way to her house.

She could feel the open air and the feeling being weightless she liked the feeling but her face was red because the way she was facing Kaito.

They both were silent on their way to her house.

He dropped to the ground silently and gracefully and the handcuffs vanished at the same time.

And she kneed him in the stomach and he fell to the ground in pain.

* * *

" You really are violent Shin-Chan " said Kaito.

" Shut up just for once " said Shinichi.

" Oh, come can't I just crack a joke " said Kaito smiling through the pain.

" Just what is it you want from me? " said Shinichi in despair.

" I told you " said Kaito.

" And then you saw me get shot and avoided me " said Shinichi.

" That not why " said Kaito.

Shinichi just left and went in her house.

But Kaito was already in the house waiting for her.

She gritted her teeth.

" Here " he said talking off his hat and monocle.

"...? " said Shinichi.

" I want to show you who I really am even know you already know " said Kaito.

" I. huh...thank you? " said Shinichi.

" You can turn me in if you want to I will surrender for you and you alone " said Kaito.

" Idiot, why would I do that? " said Shinichi.

" So, you still like me " said Kaito.

" Yes " said Shinichi.

" Then let me take you on a date since you let Hakuba " said Kaito.

She looked like she was weighing down the answers.

" And you can keep your secrets to yourself I will not pry. You can tell me when you are ready to " said Kaito.

Her face deadpanned.

" What are you talking about? " said Shinichi.

" Your...stalker problem " he said quickly trying to keep his Poker Face.

" No that is not a secret " said Shinichi.

* * *

She walked away in shock.

" Shinichi " he said grabbing her shoulder.

" You saw them didn't you " said Shinichi.

She stopped and stood still having her back to him.

" Yes " said Kaito.

" Ran " said Shinichi.

" She is worried about you, so am I " said Kaito.

"..." said Shinichi.

" Shinichi what happened and ...? " said Kaito.

" This is why I didn't want to tell you " said Shinichi.

He turned to face her and saw that she was crying.

" Shinichi " he hugged her closely.

" I am here for you, if you need any help or need to speak to anyone. I am to protect you " said Kaito.

" And that is why I didn't want to tell you " said Shinichi.

" I don't understand? " said Kaito.

" I know that look I see it every day, you are looking at me like I am a victim and I don't like feeling like I am " said Shinichi wiping away the tears.

He tried to fix his Poker Face but he knew he could not and he knew that she was right because he was looking at her as if she was a victim. And seeing her look like this just made things worse, he was not sure what he was going to do or say.

" Shinichi were you..." said Kaito.

" You said victim " said Kaito.

" Yes, I was " said Shinichi.

He hugged her and he started to cry.

She did not hug him back her arms only lay at her side.

She was emotionless.

* * *

 **Two hours later.**

He was sitting in the Kudo Mansion in his normal clothing and he was sitting with Shinichi.

She was sitting still and quiet for the past two hours barely making a sound or even blinking. It was like she was comatose.

He was worried about her and he could think of only one person that could get through to her and he called.

" Shinichi " said Ran holding her hand.

Kaito left the room but stayed behind the door.

He could hear her teardrops land on the ground.

" Shinichi what happened? " said Ran softy holding her hand.

" I..." said Shinichi crying.

" You can tell me anything " said Ran.

" I was ..." said Shinichi struggling to say it

" Come on you can tell me I won't treat you any differently " said Ran.

" I was... raped " said Shinichi whispering the words more quietly with each word and digging her nails into her leg. While she was hiding her face with her hair so that Ran could not see her face or how she was reacting.

Ran immediately hugged her and she hugged back.

They both were in tears.

" It is ok I will be here for you and you for me " said Ran.

He was listening in and he was crying more tears than the two of them, it was far too much for him to handle and he wanted to talk about it to someone but he did not want to tell anyone her secret.

He got home and wiped away the tears before he got in and put on his Poker Face.

" Kaito you are home early " said Chikage cheerfully from the kitchen.

She came and greeted her son and she took one look at him and dropped her cup of coffee.

" You know don't you, what happened to Shinichi " said Chikage.

She hugged her son as he began to cry.

" I... I just don't know why she would not tell me " said Kaito.

" Honey look the way you are now I think she just wanted to spare you that pain because you have already suffered so much already and she did not want to add to that pain " said Chikage.

" But..." said Kaito.

" Give her time to think " said Chikage.

" Now that you everything will be different and you both need time to process everything " said Chikage.

" But mum I love her " said Kaito.

" And I can tell that she has feelings for you but is being in a relationship right foe her right now " said Chikage.

" You just need to wait " said Chikage.

" I am going to get rid of her stalker first " said Kaito.

And he left the room.

And he did not invited Shinichi to his net Heist and she did not turn up.

They did not see each other for the next six months


	23. Chapter 23

**6 Months Later**

He was currently being held at knife point and he had no card gun or any of his gadgets on him. He was about to be mugged by two complete strangers and there was nothing he could do about it. He held his arms up in the air hoping for a miracle.

* * *

 _Whoosh!_

One of the muggers was knocked to the ground and he could see a familiar soccer ball deflating on the ground right beside the now current unconscious mugger.

" Carter Simpson, you are under arrest for the murder of Julie Simpson " said Shinichi in English.

He could see the fear in the mugger's eyes when he saw Shinichi standing there.

" Not you, you BITCH! " said Carter Simpson.

He pointed the gun at her.

" No don't you dare point a gun at my Shin-Chan " said Kaito trying to get the gun.

She just rolled her eyes back annoyed.

He was now in head lock and the barrel of the gun was now on his forehead.

" Now you are going to let me go or I will shoot your pretty little boyfriend here " said Carter Simpson.

" I chased you here all the way from America do you really think that I will just let you leave that easily " said Shinichi.

" Yes, if you really care about this boy's life then you will move aside and let me go " said Carter Simpson.

He watched Shinichi, he was not scared he knew she could handled this.

" Fool why would I let you go when the gun is on safety anyway " said Shinichi.

Carter hall immediately loosened his grip and looked at the gun.

Shinichi stared at the ground signalling him to duck.

" Hey this gun is not..." said Carter Simpson.

And she darted him before he could say another word.

Shinichi quickly took two pair of handcuffs out and handcuffed both of them immediately.

" Shinichi..." said Kaito gulping.

Shinichi quickly dialled a number on her phone.

" Hello Megure it is me Kudo Shinichi " said Shinichi.

" Kudo is that really you " said a loud and hopeful Megure.

" Yeah and..." said Shinichi.

" What is the address? " said Megure.

* * *

He watched Shinichi on the phone smiling and laughing she really looked better than the last time he saw her. He could not help but watch her.

" Kaito are you alright? " said Shinichi putting out her hand to help him up from off the ground.

" Better than these two anyway " said Kaito taking her hand and being helped off the ground with his dignity intact he had no problem being rescued by a girl.

There was amount of pure silence that filled the moment with every emotion from anger to love.

Shinichi broke the silence.

" Did they hurt you? " said Shinichi checking to see if Kaito was injured.

" I missed you " said Kaito bluttering out.

He made a yellow rose appear and it was to mean 'Welcome back' and 'Promise to a new beginning' and well basically all the meanings that the yellow rose meant.

" Thank you " said Shinichi taking the rose.

He blushed.

" KUDO " screamed a happy Megure.

" Oh, Megure nice to see you again " said Shinichi shaking hands with him.

" Pleasure is mine " said Shinichi.

" So, what do we have here? " said Megure.

She walked them through the almost mugging and who was the guy she was here for.

" So, Kudo the paperwork " said Megure.

" Remember you promised me that I would never have to fill it in " said Shinichi.

" Well I was actually hoping that you would come and visit us the police station soon, we all miss you and could use your help " said Megure hopeful.

" Yeah I will drop by tomorrow " said Shinichi.

" Great Kudo " said Megure patting her on the back.

He soon left with the two men still unconscious.

Not before hugging Shinichi.

Kaito could see that he really missed her and she missed him.

He even saw a little tear in Megure`s eye.

* * *

But now they were left alone, completely alone, no unconscious criminal or anything. He was desperate to ask her questions and get some answers on what she had been doing for the past six months. And if she was alright. He was remembering the last time he saw her, the frightened and scared girl he saw was not standing in front of him. But a stronger and more confident woman that he knew that she was.

" Hey Shinichi do you want to go for some coffee? " said Kaito.

Shinichi turned around opened her mouth to speak but Kaito begin talking again.

" It`s not a date, I mean I am asking you on a date if that was what you were thinking, unless you want it to be a date. Now I should just keep my mouth shut and just say do you want to go and get a cup of coffee and catch up...but it is not a date ...we are just catching up like old friends. Does that sound like something that you would be interested in and I mean ..." said Kaito on an endless ramble.

" I was just about to get some anyway when I ran into you and your latest run in, so I would be glad to " said Shinichi.

" Great " said Kaito smiling like a child.

* * *

It was strange that he was unusually quiet and at the same time when he was speaking he would say so much in one sentence that you would be lost within seconds and usually he would give a quick and simple answer. He was a rambling fool and he looked like a love-sick fool. It was like he had fallen in love all over again and it was just as beautiful as the first time and maybe even more.

His darling Shin-Chan was wearing white trousers and a baby blue skirt that matched with her eyes and a light brown jacket to go a long with it and blue shoes. Her hair was tied back and had grown since the last time he saw her and he thought it was lovely. Like a chocolate fountain falling over her shoulders and a soft and shiny as silk. He could not help but gaze at her beauty.

She had returned and the past six months of misery had just vanished and felt like it was nothing, he was happier than he had been since his new Doves hatched from their eggs.

* * *

They walked silently to the nearest restaurant and Kaito just could not help but grin like _Kaitou Kid_ when he got the jewel that he had stolen.

" SHINICHI "

They both heard someone scream and they turned around to see Sonoko running towards them with her high-pitched screaming, she was pushing a pram towards them.

" Sonoko " said Shinichi with surprised eyes.

She smiled.

" Is this Ran`s baby " said Shinichi cooing at the baby.

She picked her up and started to smile and the baby was smiling back holding onto her hand with a mighty grip with her eyes staring back and spitting bubbles.

" Her name is Christine, Christie for short " said Sonoko.

" Oh who`s a good girl " said Shinichi.

" Oh who`s a good girl " said Shinichi.

" Oh who`s a good girl " said Shinichi.

He saw how happy Shinichi was with baby Christie.

" Can I hold her? " said Kaito.

They both looked at him

"...? " They both said.

" Just for a minute and if you drop her I will kill you " said Sonoko with her fist.

" Ok come on " said Kaito light hearted.

But he was receiving a deathly glare from Shinichi, the glare that always terrified him.

" Ok cross by heart and hope to die " he said.

Shinichi carefully handed him over the baby and she was instantly crying.

" Looks like she hates you " said Sonoko gleefully.

" She just needs to get used to me " said Kaito.

" She just met Shinichi and she loves her " said Sonoko.

He handed Christie back to Shinichi and she instantly smiled and laughed.

" You see, babies must just love you! " said Sonoko sarcastically.

" Hey basically everybody loves Shinichi when they meet her children and animals included " said Kaito.

Shocking all three girls, but Kaito did not notice this.

" And what was her first reaction with you? " said Kaito.

This made Sonoko frown.

And Shinichi smile.

" Detective Geek " said Sonoko.

" So where is Ran anyway? " said Shinichi.

" Her and Makoto are teaching a karate class and were just finishing up, so I borrowed the little one for a while and go shopping " said Sonoko.

" Sonoko please don't tell me that you kidnapped her " said Shinichi.

" No, I sent them both a text ...ten minutes ago " said Sonoko.

* * *

 **" SONOKO "**

They all heard the terrifying creaming coming from the other end of the street and they all tuned round nervously.

" Bye " said Sonoko.

And she ran as quick as possible leaving Shinichi and Kaito alone with the baby and the pram. And Ran running towards them like a maniac, like a bull running towards the colour red not seeing anything but the blind rage.

" Scared cat " screamed Kaito and he was huffing.

" Like that is going to help " said Shinichi.

Kaito was scared as hell and he was almost showing it, he was far more scared of Mouri Ran than he was of those two muggers that he was up against just shortly.

" Ran " said Shinichi calmly.

" Shinichi? " said a confused and curious Ran now stopping.

" Yes " said Shinichi.

Shinichi put the baby back in the pram.

" Your back " said ran happily hugging Shinichi.

" Yeah " said Shinichi.

* * *

But he could see the doubt on her face, he could tell that she was not back for good and that she was only here to capture the man that was arrested. And he knew her too well she would have not told a soul that she was here in Beika much less in Japan. She would have just left and would have headed straight back to America where she had been for the past six months.

Now if he told everyone what she was going to do, he knew how they would all react and they would be bad and upset. This would Shinichi feel guilty and bad and she would be on the next flight back home to America and he did not want that to be her home anymore. She belonged in Japan, she belonged with her friends, helping catch criminals here in Japan and not America. So, he would have to convince her to stay by showing her all the things that she had missed and what she could have back in her life, if only she stayed. And he would have to do it creatively and try his best to make Shinichi not know what he was doing and that would be hard or maybe she already knew? He was just hoping that she would not.

* * *

" Hey do you girls want to go to the park and see me perform for the children " said Kaito.

"...? " They both said they both were paying too much attention to the baby.

" Sorry but this little one has got a date with a bottle and is straight off to bed " said Ran.

" So, I will come by tomorrow and see you then " said Ran.

" Yeah but not too early " said Shinichi.

" Why? " said Ran.

" Jet Lag of thirteen hours " said Shinichi.

Kaito could see the bags under her eyes.

 **" They are dead "**

" Well that is my cue " said Shinichi.

She rolled her eyes back.

" I have only been here for three hours and I already have see three cases " said Shinichi walking over to scene.

" Three? " said Kaito.

" One when I got in the airport " said Shinichi.

" I need you to..." said Shinichi.

" Yes mam " said Kaito saluting.

And before he knew it she was solving another case and he could see a familiar smirk on her face.

He had to get the band together and quick.


	24. Chapter 24

He had a whole day to plan said events to try and get Shinichi to stay and tomorrow he would be up bright and early to show her the best time that he could.

And he saw her face when she quickly solved the two murders and she looked happy and all of Japan knew she was back and taking her photo. He saw the she was not happy with this and he was able to get her out of there as fast as he could. So that was bad she was clearly trying to hide the fact that she was in the country, she was obviously hoping no one would find out. And well it was too late and he had to find away to use this to his advantage somehow but he had no idea just yet.

* * *

In this he had to get an accomplice and there was one Detective that he could see that would be willing to help but he might as well be a problem. He would take the chance and he made a phone call to Hattori Heiji in Osaka, who was just as surprised that she was there than he was.

He was sounded completely surprised and he could feel the mixed emotions in the utter silence on the other end. But in the end Hattori was on the next flight to Beika and he was just knowing well everyone would know that Kazuha would be along with him and that would be another person that could help him keep his Shin-Chan in the country.

He called Aoko to help him who was happy for him and now excited as hell for him hoping that they would get together. He almost hung up the phone that she just would not stop talking and he did eventually but he then got a phone call five minutes later from Aoko saying that she went under a bridge and lost contact. He was shocked that she did not know that he did not know that he hung up and he would not tell her this because he did not want a mop in his face.

So Aoko was talking to herself, nonstop for five minutes and she did not even notice, he could not help but laugh at the notion of this.

Ran and Sonoko it was like they had read his mind because they were planning things too but Sonoko was hoping for his back up because she basically kidnapped Ran`s baby and he could not blame either girl.

Well everything had to be planned and it just had to make it look natural well he was hoping that because he knew Shinichi and she basically knew everything.

And he was doing his best to keep one person out of his way and it was that bastard Hakuba, he was always getting in the way and he had to find some way to distract him. So, he sent the annoying Detective on a wild goose chase that he planned on using one of these days anyway and now he would use it to get rid of him. He was happy with this and at least he had one person on his side and that was Hattori who helped with the wild goose, he only wishes he could see his face when he found out the truth.

He was going to get everyone together in the one day to show her what she was missing and how much they missed her too.

* * *

She got home, she shook her head this was no longer her home, she now lived in America with her parents and she liked it there, didn't she?

She opened the gate to the Mansion and it was starting to rust and she could see a cobweb on it. No one had been in the Mansion since she left because she had seen it starting to develop when she left with the suitcases in her hand and it was now big as hell. She did not want to ruin the spider`s home but she had to get in the house or she would freeze to death. As it was now raining and she was already soaked through just her typical luck and she hated her bad luck so much.

She was now in the Mansion and she was soaked through and freezing.

She looked around the Mansion as she kicked off her shoes and she missed this place.

She quickly got changed into some dry clothes just a pair of old jeans and a t shirt and then made her way to make herself a cup of coffee.

Looking around she started to remember her childhood and everything that went on in this house, her home and she smiled at the thought of it.

There was a knock on the door that had interrupted her train of thought.

* * *

 _Knock Knock._

She opened the door to see Hakuba there.

" Hakuba you made it " said Shinichi.

She was not surprised to see him because she had already told him that she was coming and she had told him in a rush because she thought she would need his help in catching the killer. But she was wrong she was lucky to catch him when she was on her way home to drop off her bags at the Kudo Mansion and then she was going to take a power nap while Hakuba did his search. They were going to meet up around about now to go over the final details but the criminal was already caught and she forgot to tell him.

" Well are you going to invite me in? " said Hakuba.

" Oh...yes sorry " said Shinichi opening the door allowing him in.

He smiled and bowed humbly.

* * *

They sat down in the kitchen drinking their coffee and tea separately.

" So, you ran into the guy you came to catch " said Hakuba sipping his tea.

" No actually Kaito did as well as his partner " said Shinichi.

Hakuba spit out his tea shocked.

" So Kuroba knows that you are here " said Hakuba wiping the tea off his mouth with the napkin.

" Yes " said Shinichi.

" And ...? " said Hakuba.

" Ran and Sonoko, Megure and so the rest of the word will know by now " said Shinichi.

She was able to keep her identity of being Christie a secret for over a year but she was in the country for less than a couple of hours and the rest of the world already knew that she was back and she wanted to keep it a secret. So, she could leave quietly and get out the way as soon as possible, she had a life in America and she was happy and she just wanted to get back to that. But she knew her friends, she knew Kaito and they would not let her leave without saying something and doing something to try and stop her. Whatever they were planning she had no idea if it would work or not they were all good at sending her on a guilt trip and she was not ready for that.

" Great " said Hakuba bitterly.

* * *

 _Knock Knock._

The knock on the door surprised them both.

She opened the door and gate to see a messenger standing there with a message for her.

" Thank you " she said looking at him in the eye.

" You are welcome " said the delivery man.

" Hey do I know you? " said Shinichi.

" Yes, I work at the police station on the weekends in the mail part I am surprised that you even remember me, we only met ..." said the messenger before being interrupted by Hakuba.

" Shinichi " said Hakuba walking out the door.

The messenger bowed and said his goodbyes with a smile on his face.

" Goodbye Miss Kudo and sorry for the interruption " said the messenger.

" No need to apologize " said Shinichi.

He grinned and waved goodbye.

As she walked back in the door she felt a shiver down her spine and she could feel that someone was watching her.

She opened the message and was shocked.

* * *

 _Dear Kudo Shinichi_

 _We still have our auctioned date to go to and I must say that I was pleasantly surprised that you arrived back in the country as I just did._

 _So, our date will be tomorrow night at 7pm at the restaurant that was picked._

 _Your Sincerely_

Anonymous.

She looked at the note and was confused but then she remembered.

* * *

Hakuba grabbed the note and then immediately read it.

" I don't like the sound of this Shinichi " said Hakuba.

" Relax mum " said Shinichi.

He was still holding the note and inspecting it.

" Look if it makes you feel any better I will allow you to take it to forensics " said Shinichi tirelessly.

" Fine I will " said Hakuba.

He put the note in a plastic bag as well as the envelop and took details of everything the exact time and everything.

* * *

She yawned and. lowered her head, she was too tired now and even the coffee was not keeping her awake.

" You look like you need to rest " said Hakuba.

She nodded her head too tired to say yes.

" Goodbye " he said half hugging her.

And with that Hakuba was gone and she ended up falling asleep on the counter drinking a glass of water.

* * *

He just finished his Heist and he was planning, well not planning to see Shinichi again but he wanted to see her. So, he made his way through being careful not to set an alarm off.

Now he was in the Mansion and he was smiling.

He smelled the stench of coffee and he followed it.

The first thing he saw was an empty cup of tea and he frowned.

He knew that Shinichi hated tea and everyone he knew and almost everyone she knew and so that meant that the bastard was here and he probably knew that she was in the country before he knew and before she even got on the plane. She had told him that she was coming and likely because she wanted his help.

He then saw Shinichi asleep at the counter and he awed at the sight of her, it was adorable and he did not want to wake her up.

He went to pick her up and take her to bed but he saw an empty glass of water that caught his curiosity.

Shinichi rarely ever drank water and if she did she usually drank it out of a bottle it was strange but he just waved it off.

He cradled her in his arms and just could not help but blush at seeing her so close to him and her lips were close to his too, that just made him blush even more. And somehow, she was able to knock his hat off making him almost fall down the stairs but he was able to keep his balance and he was surprised that she was still awake.

He opened her door and put her gently on the bed tucking her in and he just could not resist giving her a cheek on the forehead. making him blush again and he made her smile in her sleep and that just made his day.

He was starting to get curious and he wandered the bedroom, seeing the open bag he saw a bottle and he took it out without thinking, he read the bottle.

* * *

" Prazosin " he said reading the bottle.

He was not sure what it was but all he knew it was medication and Shinichi was taking it and it was likely the why she had fallen asleep in the kitchen.

He put the bottle carefully back in her bag not before taking a picture of it so he could find out what it was for and why she was taking it.

He put the lights out.

Left her message so she would not freak out when waking up in her bed.

He put the security back on and made it even better.

And he left after doing a little tidying up and putting laxatives in the tea bags.

He was home now drinking a cup of hot chocolate in one hand was the mug and the other he was typing into his computer.

" Prazosin "

 _It was a medication for people who had PTSD Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder and helps stop you having Nightmares_

He dropped his hot chocolate all over himself and making a mess and burning himself but he did not care.

" Shinichi " he said worried.

It was far more worse than he thought.

He did not want to think of the reason she left.

He did not like that she was taking them and that she needed them.

* * *

He was remembering a dark time in his life when he was nine years old and his mother, he was blinking at the memory. He had not told anyone what had happened with his mother and she did not speak of it again.

But after that she started to take the very pills that Shinichi was now taking.

After that ...he really did not like the sight of blood and he did really did not like to be anywhere near it. But because he knew Shinichi he was willing to go near it again.

Soon after that his mother had left because she had to and he understood her reasons for it but it was a subject that they never talked about. It was just like a fake memory, a nightmare that they lived and never spoke of and that made their relationship the way it was. She was still his mother and he loved her no matter what but she had changed since his father`s death and after That. She was more like the fun aunt rather than his mother, their relationship was strained and not a lot of emotional bond from the two sides, she only comforted him in his time of need. And he wanted to do the same for her but she would not allow it to happen but he was not going to let it happen with Shinichi, there was just no way he was letting her slip through his fingers again.

At least not without talking to her.

He was willing to lose her to Hakuba, he really was. But he was not willing to lose her out of his life not again.

He could tell that she needed someone to talk to and he wanted to be the one to be there for her and if he could only be there as her friend and someone to talk in her time of need, then he was willing to take that. He was willing to take anything that was a positive relationship. He did not want to be her enemy, he did not want to be a negative in her life he wanted to be the one, the thing that made her smile and laugh. He wanted to be the one that brightened up her day, the same way she did with just a smile. The same way she made him a better person and magician. The way she was able to make himself, his mother especially his mother and Jii happy after she solved his father`s murder and proved it. He felt like he owed her so much that he could never pay her back and she was the type of person that did not want a debt owed he was undeniably in love with her.

And now he could feel the burning and the smell of hot chocolate.

Now it was going to hard to get the chocolate out of his suit, he sighed at the thought of it.

* * *

She woke up in her bed and the sun was shining in her eyes.

It took her several moments to just wake up because she was so comfortable and she did not want to move. And then she realized just where she was and why and she started to panic she did not remember how she got here in her bed.

" Relax Shin-Chan " said Kaito putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"...? " she said looking at him.

She realized how she got there in her bed.

" Kaito ? " she said confused.

" Yeah that is me " said Kaito smiling.

She yawned and almost closed her eyes.

" Budge over " said Kaito.

" WHAT " said Shinichi.

" I have not been to sleep yet after all I had a Heist last night and I am tied too tired to go home and your bed looks comfortable " said Kaito.

She was about to protest.

" Relax I won't touch anything and you are still too tired to argue anyway " said Kaito.

She hit him with a pillow making him fall to the ground.

But she moved making space for him.

" Pervert " said Shinichi annoyed yet quietly.

It only made him smile.

And she was already a sleep again and when picked the pillow at put it on the bed and lied down beside her and pulling the covers over them.

He watched her as she slept and he smiled, falling asleep with a giant grin on his face.

And when he woke up he realized that he was being hugged, right now he was the little spoon and Shinichi was the big spoon and he did not mind. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep for a couple more hours.

When she woke up she realized that she was hugging Kaito, he was not the one hugging but she was the one that was hugging him. She went bright red and loosened her grip but Kaito then turned in his sleep and he was now facing her and he had a giant _KID_ grin on his face. Then she turned around now he was the one that was hugging her and she ended up falling asleep again.


	25. Chapter 25

He woke up and he was desperate for a pee so he ran across the bed, he was not thinking and where he was or why and he dove to where the nearest bathroom was. And let himself feel free as he peed after drinking all that hot chocolate and...he had just remembered where he was.

He froze where he stood and zipped up his trousers, he was too scared to turn around because he had done it again.

He had walked in on Shinichi when she was in the bathroom and this time he had his cock out which was just going to make things a lot worse.

But he heard humming and she was in the shower.

She did not know he was there and he was happy and relieved, but NOT in that way.

He had to wash his hands and he did it quick with the soap on his hands and the water running.

* * *

" OUCH " screamed Shinichi the water had suddenly gone hot and cold.

She knew what had caused it and why.

She was not happy, she was furious.

She turned the water off and grabbed the towel that was hanging beside her.

She was going to kill him.

* * *

He heard the water being switched off and that meant only one thing, she knew that he was there and that she was going to kill him for doing this twice in her own house and the other time that was in Aoko`s house.

He really was not the Gentleman he was desperate to make himself out to be and it was always just with the one girl that did this to him.

He was frozen on the spot again.

He could not help himself as he saw the shower and the steam coming from it.

He saw her movement, her body, her naked body but it was hidden in the steam and heat it was just hypnotizing.

He saw her grab the towel with her hand and he knew at that moment he was doomed.

She was wielding a mop in both of her hands and clutching it like it was a sword ready to kill him with. He was terrified, why did it always have to be a mop?

" AGAIN " she screamed as mad as hell.

He dropped to the ground and he was on his knees begging.

He really did not want to see the mop.

Her eye twitched and made him even more nervous.

* * *

She took sympathy and stood still angrily waiting for an explanation.

" Please don't kill me... I was desperate for a pee and I was not thinking about anything other than I really needed to go the bathroom and I really wasn't thinking. I did not spy on you and I just wanted to wash my hands and I would have just left without looking I swear " said Kaito pleading.

She dropped the mop in shock.

" YOU WERE PEEING WHILE I WAS IN THE SHOWER! " screamed Shinichi.

She was now turning red and he could not tell if it was from anger or embarrassment but he did not expect her next reaction, she was laughing and in tears.

" You fucking idiot, get out " said Shinichi wiping away the tears.

* * *

He nodded and he stood up not looking at her he took one step and ended up falling over the mop. But what was worse he grabbed the nearest thing he could to stop himself from falling even though it did not help. He took a look at what he had grabbed and he was now holding it in his hand.

It was a towel, it was Shinichi`s towel.

Which meant that...she was naked!

And he was the cause of it.

He handed her handed her the towel without looking as his face was buried in the mop. She snatched it out of his hands and she did not say a word, all he could feel was her anger and she just wanted to kill him so much.

There was no way in hell that he was going to live this one down AGAIN.

* * *

She quickly wrapped the towel around herself.

" Just get the hell out of here " said Shinichi gritting her teeth.

" Sorry " he muttered.

But he did not move from the spot on the bathroom floor.

" Fine then I am leaving " said Shinichi.

He saw the soapy water fall on the ground and he realized that she was still covered in soap and that she still had shampoo in her hair, she was going to have to go back in the shower again.

He stood up wiping all the soap that was on him and he left the bathroom quickly but being careful he did not do anything stupid. He was able to make it out without doing anything stupid it was a success and he did all he could as he made his way down the stairs to sit and wait for Shinichi to come and talk to him or beat him up. Whatever it was he was ready to deal with and he would take it like a Gentleman that he was or wanted to be.

* * *

He could hear a hairdryer which meant that she was close to be dressed fully and he was now getting nervous of what she was going to do.

 _SLAM_

She had slammed the door on him and left him alone in her house.

" She left just left he alone " said Kaito to himself he was now pouting.

" SHINICHI " he screamed as he ran out of the house after her.

* * *

She ignored his desperate screams and him calling her name.

She was able to get ten blocks away before he was able to catch up with her and he was panting, finding it hard to breathe.

He grabbed her elbow and spun her around so she would talk to him at least he was hoping she would.

" Oh, come on I didn't see anything " said Kaito.

She kicked him where it hurt.

He was now on the ground.

" And that makes it ok and I am supposed to forgive you AGAIN " said Shinichi.

" THREE TIMES IS NOT A CONICIDE " screamed Shinichi.

He smiled nervously through the pain.

She was a Detective and he found it fair that she did not believe in coincidence.

" Look what do I have to do to make it even? " said Kaito.

She was still made and she turned her back on him ready to walk away.

" look I will run through the streets naked if that would make you happy? " said Kaito ready to strip.

She turned around quickly mortified stopping him before it was too late.

" Are you fucking stupid? " said Shinichi grabbing at his jacket and closing it quickly.

" But..." he said looking confused.

" We are beside an elementary school and you will scar them for life and not to mention ..." said Shinichi.

He looked around to see that he was less than five feet away from an elementary school and he quickly zipped his jacket up and hit himself hard on the head.

" Ok stupid idea " said Kaito.

She rolled her eyes and she was ready to leave.

" Oh, come on Shin-Chan " said Kaito.

" Don't call me that, you do not have the right to call me that " said Shinichi angrily.

" Ok, ok " he said literally waving a white flag.

" And what is what supposed to impress me! " said Shinichi growling.

" Well I was hoping that it would at least get you to talk to me and look it worked " said Kaito hopeful.

She turned around again.

" Well I have plans so you can just leave me alone " said Shinichi.

He did not notice until he moved forward that he was handcuffed to the handrail of the fence and he was stuck with all of his pins and tools gone out of his pockets. They were all gone and he had no way to escape.

" SHINICHI " he screamed.

* * *

He watched her as she went in the elementary school and he then realized that he recognized the school. It was the one that she went to when she was Christie and now she was back he was interested in why and he was curious to what was happening in there.

And he then realized he was still stuck and now it was raining and now it was hail stones.

" OUCH "

" OUCH "

" OUCH "

" OUCH "

He screamed as he was getting the handcuffs off and he was fighting the pain away as best as he could. It took him more than twenty minutes to get out of them. He was bloody freezing and he was now soaked through. They were the hardest things he had ever had to get off and he did not like a second of the challenge.

He was now out of the handcuffs and free as he rubbed at his wrist that was in pain.

He quickly ran into the school hoping that she would still be there. He recognized one of the teachers, she was Christie`s old teacher back in those days he was remembering with a smile on his face. Those days were much easier.

" Hi can you tell me if Shinichi is still here? " said Kaito.

" Oh, sorry boy but she just left " said the teacher.

" DAM " he screamed.

" Hey I will not allow that language in my school " said the teacher.

He just left pouting with his hands in his pockets.

Now he was going to have to look for her all over again and this time she had a good head start on him.

 **RING**

His phone was going and it was his mother, he was curious.

" Hello mum? " said Kaito.

" Kaito " she said threateningly.

She knew what he did AGAIN.

He hung up the phone, he knew that she was going to kill him but he would just buy himself time the now and he could get back to his grounding much later.


	26. Chapter 26

Shinichi was now at the police station and she was there to see Megure but she was greeted by the entire division with a warm welcome and an almost applause that shocked her.

Ok!

She was feeling uncomfortable and she just wanted to go home with all the attention that they were giving her but she also found it sweet and she wanted to stay as well. She really missed this place and she missed them all, she was starting to miss her life here.

* * *

 **SLAM**

An angry and frustrated police officer slammed his fist angrily against his table but Shinichi was the only one that jumped as the others just blinked and put their heads back to where they were originally and just got on to their daily schedules.

She raised her eyebrow.

" He still hasn't confessed and he is giving me nothing that I can use against him. I have nothing and he has Lawyered up " said the angrily policeman.

Shinichi did not recognize this policeman but she could see that he has been a policeman for quite some time but he was new to this division and new to this area.

" Kudo could maybe help you? " said Megure.

That policeman had his head in his arm on the desk and he was now peering up from the name he had heard and he sounded interested and he was going to give him a chance because he had heard a lot of good things about this Kudo guy.

He stood up and looked around the room.

" Alright then, where is he? " said the policeman.

" He? " said Megure confused.

" He means me " said Shinichi.

" I am female not male but I understand you mistake " said Shinichi.

" It is a pleasure to meet you Kudo Shinichi " said Shinichi her hand out.

" Chaki Shiro " said Shiro.

* * *

She could tell them from his hand shake that he was displeased that she was a girl and that he already was judging her from the person that he thought she was when he thought that she was actually male. He had already made his mind up that she was not as good as they all said and that it was just talk and she that she did not live up to the legend and to what everyone had said.

She did not take this as an insult to her but to al woman she could see that he thought he was better than her and for all she knew he could be but she was not an idiot and neither were females. Males were not better than females they were equal in every way and she was going to prove it.

" Well let`s see what you are made of " said Shinichi.

He took her to the room where the suspect was currently sitting with his lawyer.

She put her hand on the handle ready to open the door.

" Oh, and congratulations becoming a father " said Shinichi.

She turned the handle.

" Hey how did...? " said Shiro.

And she closed the door behind him.

And smiled.

* * *

" Who are you? " said the Lawyer.

She looked at the suspect it was clear that he was a cold-blooded killer and he was guilty of everything and a whole lot more she could clearly see.

" Do you mind if I ask a couple of questions? " said Shinichi titling her head and holding onto the folder.

" I have advised my client not to talk to the police " said the Lawyer.

" I am not the police, I am a high school student " said Shinichi.

" She is cute, I would like to talk to her " said the killer.

" But..." said the Lawyer.

"She is nothing but a little girl looking for my attention, you can probably use it against them anyway " said the killer.

The Lawyer nodded and was ready to take notes.

She looked at the man and had a general idea of what to ask him.

* * *

" Did you do want you are accused of? " said Shinichi.

" No of course not " said the killer he was now winking at her.

The Lawyer was taking more notes.

" You have a thing for High School girls, don't you? " said Shinichi.

" And what would you make you think that? " said the killer smiling.

" I would you accuse him of something like that, don't you have ..." said the Lawyer.

" He called me cute, he is flirting with me right now and it is the only reason he is talking to me right now " said Shinichi.

The Lawyer frowned and took more notes.

" Tell me when we find the evidence that was under your finger nail what do you think we will find? " said Shinichi.

" Nothing my fingernails are perfectly clean "s said the killer.

" So, I noticed " said Shinichi dryly.

" And what is that supposed to mean " said The Lawyer.

" I was just wondering where you got your manicure done? " said Shinichi.

He froze in anger.

" I just love what you are giving me here, what is this supposed to do with the case? " said the Lawyer.

" Oh, just that I know that he has a partner and that the way the victims are killed it is likely with the help and tools of ..." said Shinichi.

" BITCH " screamed the killer he jumped over the table grabbing her.

But she grabbed him and now he was the one struggling.

" I WILL KILL YOU LIKE I KILLED THAT BITCH " screamed the cold-blooded killer.

He was taken away by two police officer who smiled at her as they took him away.

" Well let`s count that as a confession " said Shinichi.

" You have a confession but no evidence let`s make a deal for his partner " said the Lawyer.

Shiro walked in.

" What will he give up, we already have him confessing and attack another High School student just now " said Shiro.

* * *

Shinichi paused thinking.

" No, no deal " said Shinichi.

The lawyer smiled.

" Do you really think you can find the partner that easily? " said The Lawyer.

" Where he was found he was running and I can tell he just got a manicure. So, it will be in that general area and the products that are used are rare and the smell of them show me that they are homemade probably by the shop itself. So, the ones working today and around the time was arrested, we can put in the other times he got manicures by his credit card. we will be able to limit it down to the employees easily and if they are anything like your client then. They will be using their work tools as the murder weapons we will find them rather easily and I already have someone working on it finding the place " said Shinichi.

Takagi walked in with a folder in his hand and nodded.

Shinichi smiled.

" The court will not like that a mere high school student solved this when I tell it at court " said The Lawyer.

Shinichi frowned.

" Sure, tell them that the famous High School Detective Kudo Shinichi solved it and you will win and he will not go to jail " said Shiro sarcastically.

The Lawyer was and looked shocked.

" KUDO SHINICHI !...I thought you looked familiar...I thought you were out the country " said the Lawyer.

" I think it is best that you talk to your client " said Shiro.

The Lawyer smiled and looked at Shiro.

" Congrats but I know for a fact that you would never been able to solve this without her help and next time if she is not here well good luck with that " said the Lawyer.

The Lawyer handed Shinichi a card.

" I am looking for an Investigator you would be great " said the Lawyer walking out.

" I don't help murderers get an out of jail free card " said Shinichi handing the card back.

" I think you have me all wrong " said the Lawyer.

" I know exactly what kind of person you are " said Shinichi.

" Hmph " said the Lawyer.

Looking Shinichi up and done.

" If anyone here is capable of understanding me then YOU would be the only one and capable of understanding me " said the Lawyer smiling.

Shinichi rolled her eyes.

" Well I enjoyed the competition and you more than live up to your reputation. I hope to challenge you again, it can be boring just winning all the time without any sport " said the Lawyer.

" I am not someone that you want to cross " said Shinichi.

" Neither am I and you would make an excellent Lawyer if you ever decide to become one you are more than welcome at my Law firm " said The Lawyer.

The Lawyer was now gone.

* * *

" Well for a girl you are pretty amazing " said Shiro.

" For a girl? " said Shinichi.

" I did not mean it that way " said Shiro.

" Yes, you did and I am appalled that you think of females in such a low respective " said Shinichi.

" Hey " said Shiro.

" You just had a little girl, how would you feel if someone just said the same thing to her? " said Shinichi.

" Maybe I should " said Shiro.

" Well now you see the light and error of your ways that is a good start " said Shinichi.

And she left him alone to think about what just happened and the way he really was with women.

" That`s our girl " said Megure.

She saw a stack of files lying on a desk and she was maybe just thinking about taking maybe one or two away with her.

Or maybe ten it couldn't really hurt could it and by the time she got back on the plane she could be able to help with one or two of the cases.

Or maybe she could just stay a bit longer the summer holidays were coming up and she already finished school early anyway.

She was thinking about stay for longer, she decided that she would take the criminal back and then she would return for a while, her parents were away anyway so there would be no one to miss her there.

And by the hour she had already taken five cases with her and solved two others and corrected a few mistakes that were made.

* * *

" Hey Megure is Shin-Chan here? " said Katio.

Megure growled.

" It is Inspector to you...and she just left " said Megure.

And Kaito ran out if the police.

He was looking the streets for her.

" DAM just missed her again " said Kaito.

Shinichi had stuffed the cases into her bag and her bag was at her side and was currently over flowing with paperwork.

She was going home and she was going to work on it for a while and then she would give Ran a call.

But when she got home Ran was already there with Sonoko and Aoko.

" Makoto is watching Christie so we are all free to go out all day " said Ran.

" Your early " said Shinichi.

" You're as bad as Hakuba with time " said Sonoko.

" Come on let's go already " said Aoko.

" Fine but let me put my bag inside first I don't want anything get ruined or destroyed " said Shinichi.

" You have been here less than a day and you are already working " said Ran.

Shinichi growled.

* * *

" They needed help and I gave them a hand " said Shinichi.

" You probably did he work for them " said Aoko.

" I really need to have a word with Megure " said Ran.

" You are treating her like a child again " said Sonoko teasing.

" No, I am not " said Ran.

" It has not been an hour and you are already babying someone " said Sonoko.

" Hey I am back " said Shinichi.

" When did you leave? " said Aoko.

" Those two were arguing again and you were watching the show " said Shinichi.

" Shinichi stop being rude " said Ran very much like a mother giving her child in trouble.

All three of them turned at that moment.

* * *

" Oops maybe... ok I am acting too much motherly again " said Ran.

Shinichi just waved it off.

So, did Aoko.

Sonoko just laughed.

He got to Shinichi`s house he did not see her, so he may have broke in.

And he searched the entire Mansion she was not there and he sat on the chair exhausted he felt like he just ran a marathon with ten minutes ok twenty it is a really big house well it is a Mansion, a three-story Mansion. He looked at his side and then he noticed it was Shinichi`s bag that he already seen with her earlier on and it was full. Her other bag was taken and that meant that she must have been in a rush, she was with the girls.

Well the police already influenced her but he did not plan that but he was certainly counting on that to happen because it happens all the time. And looking at the cases and they were marked with her personal notes, he could already see that she had solved a case and helped the police. And she probably made a life changing event like she always does.

And the girls they would definitely make a difference right now he would give them the time and space they needed while he wanted on Hattori coming back, he would let Hattori in and possibly Kazuha as a surprise and maybe have a party like event. One that Shinichi would like, now that one was going to be hard.

* * *

" You have a date?! " said a shocked Aoko.

" You have been in the country less than twenty-four hours and you already have a date " said Sonoko.

" Hey it is not my fault "said Shinichi.

" Then who? " said Ran.

" It was because of that stupid auction months ago " said Shinichi.

" Sonoko " said Ran disapproving.

Sonoko smiled nervously.

" Kaito you idiot " said Aoko to herself.

Both Ran and Shinichi looked at her warning her.

" I mean _Kaitou Kid_ is a fucking idiot " said Aoko.

Sonoko was almost suspicious.

* * *

Shinichi just couldn't help but find that Aoko was the only one that didn't know that she was Edowaga Christie and Sonoko was the only one that did not know that Kaito really was _Kaitou Kid._

They ended up going to the cinema seeing a new romance movie. Shinichi fell asleep ten minutes in, while the other three girls were watching it and crying finding every moment of it fascinating.

When it only had twenty minutes left Shinichi was elbowed awake by Ran and Sonoko.

* * *

" Yeah it was the Dentist that did it I already know " said Shinichi yawning.

" Detective Geek ruined the surprise " said Sonoko.

" Maybe she is wrong " said Sonoko.

Two minutes later and they found out Shinichi was correct.

They all sighed at the same time.

They all left the cinema, all grumpy.

" Sorry " said Shinichi.

" But I am still tired " said Shinichi sheepishly.

" How can you be? " said Sonoko.

" Jet lag the time difference " said Shinichi.

" Oh yeah forgot about the time " said Sonoko.

" You get it all the time " said Shinichi.

" So what Detective Geek stop detecting or whatever you do " said Sonoko.

And now they were going shopping they wanted to get Shinichi proper outfit for her date and then walk her there and maybe spy on her.

They were suspicious of who it was and she did not object to the idea.

And they picked black outfits to wear.

" You're kidding right! " said Shinichi.

" Trying to blend in " said Sonoko.

" Trust when I saw people dressed in black do not blend in ever...unless you are at a ..." said Shinichi.

" She has a point " said Aoko.

" Just pick colours that are not too bright and outfits that to not stand out " said Shinichi.

* * *

They turned around.

" And don't pick the same outfits and they are still the same if they are in different colours " said Shinichi.

" Aoko the one you already have is good " said Shinichi.

Sonoko and Ran looked unhappy with this a little jealous but they shrugged it off and went to pick something else for tonight's stake out that they were looking forward to.

Now Shinichi was looking at outfits with Aoko to pick for tonight's.

" So Kaito? " said Aoko.

* * *

Shinichi frowned.

" We are not talking about Kaito " said Shinichi not looking at Aoko but just the dress.

" But why not? " said Aoko.

Shinichi blushed and flustered.

" What do think of this one? " said Shinichi.

" Nice...but maybe in another colour " said Aoko.

" Maybe green, just need to find it " said Shinichi.

" Did he say or do something that he should not have? " said Aoko.

Shinichi went bright red at that moment turning the same colour as the dress in her hand.

" He did that Bakaito " said a furious Aoko.

" Yeah " said Shinichi.

She did not want to face Aoko because she knew that she could get the truth of her if she saw her face right now.

" Can't you just forgive him...I am sure whatever he did I will make him pay for it " said Aoko.

" In time " said Shinichi angrily looking through the rack of clothing.

" It can't be that bad, you forgive murderers all the time " said Aoko.

" Three times " muttered Shinichi.

" What did you say? " said Aoko.

" Nothing doesn't matter " said Shinichi quickly turning around trying to reassure her.

" I know that look, that is the same look I get when he flipped my skirts...Except he does not do that with you and you rarely ever wear them and you said 'three times'. That bastard is toast " said Aoko.

" Not so loud please " said Shinichi looking around.

" Sorry but I will destroy that PERVERT " said Aoko with a mighty fist.

" Who is a pervert? " said Sonoko.

" What? " said Aoko.

" Just talking about a case where..." said Shinichi.

" Detective Geek we are shopping so no talking about criminals and death and all that we want a nice happy day " said Sonoko.

'Phew' they wiped of an almost sweat on their head at the same time.

" I like that dress you got give it me " said Sonoko.

Shinichi looked at the dress in her hand and she actually liked it.

" Too bad I picked it and it is mine " said Shinichi.

* * *

Sonoko was grumpy for two seconds and then had a smiled on her face and then she hugged Shinichi and cried.

" Oh, would have thought the day would have come where we argue about a dress and who gets to wear it " said Sonoko now clapping and standing front of her.

" I have never been so proud of you " said Sonoko hugging her again.

" Right there, there...now get out of my personal space " said Shinichi.

The other two girls still stood still shocked.

" Now you need to try it on " said Sonoko.

Shinichi rolled her eyes.

" I will " said Shinichi.

" Fine but you better hurry " said Sonoko.

They were done talking now.

" What are two looking at? " said Shinichi clicking her fingers in front of Aoko and Ran.

It took more than ten seconds for them to snap back into reality.

After two more outfit tries Ran got hers.

And after ten Sonoko reluctantly got hers and she was not happy about it.

That is until she tried it on and found how comfy it was.

" Right now, you Shinichi " said Sonoko.

" I should pay for it first " said Shinichi.

" I already paid for everything " said Sonoko.

She was given three disapproving looks.

" What my money and friends and you did blame me so I am paying while you pay for the date " said Sonoko.

they gave up and just went along with it, they knew it was pointless to argue with her when she was on a rant and when _Kaitou Kid_ was involved.

" I guess I will just put it on " said Shinichi.

" And we already have the makeup and shoes you need " said Ran.

After the gasps and the twenty minutes of doing make up.

* * *

She angered to but she refused to wear high heels and she was wearing flats, comprise that she was already expecting to happen.

And they were all out of there and everyone was watching them.

" This is going to be fun " said Sonoko.

" Try not to you know give us away " said Ran.

The three of them were already in the restaurant Shinichi was going to be there in thirty minutes. They just had to wait and find out.

They were playing games of who it could be and they were could be and who they hoped it would be.

Sonoko was so hoping that it was the Prince because she so wanted to go to a royal wedding and he on Television being a bride's maid and maybe become an official Lady Suzuki. Oh god she was so hoping it was him and if it wasn't well ...he was cute and she was hot, so why not?

 **RING**

" Hattori " said Shinichi.

" How did you know it was me, it is on private " said Hattori.

" Because it is on private and your plane arrived just over two hours ago and you will be in my house by now and I can hear Kazuha in the background " said Shinichi.

" When you're right, your right and Kazuha is loud so ..." said Hattori.

" Hey " screamed Kazuha.

And the arguing began again, like always.

He hung up the phone because she did not want the headache to go along with it.

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER**

" SHE HUNG UP ON ME " said Hattori annoyed.

" Well if you two were too busy arguing to notice " said Kaito annoyed.

They both glared at him but he was not annoyed, he just sat back slouching in the chair.

" Why does everyone say we fight all the time? " said Kazuha.

Hattori was trying to contain it.

But Kaito just burst out laughing and ended up falling on the ground laugh hysterically and almost in tears.

And then Kazuha laughed just a bit.

Then.

" Where is Shinichi? " said a frantic Hakuba.

" She went to that date thing " said Hattori.

Kaito pouted again.

" We need to get her and get to her now! " said Hakuba.

" Seriously you are jealous a blind date " said Kazuha.

" I know who it is and it is not good " said Hakuba seriously.

Kaito looked in his bag.

" Oh no not him " said Kaito .

He was scared and his Poker Face was broken.

" We need to get to her and NOW " said Kaito.

Hattori took one look and nodded.

" Can someone please tell me what is happening? " said Kazuha.


	27. Chapter 27

And after waiting twenty minutes she was getting bored and she decided to go in and she was waiting.

She looked at her phone.

" Great no service ! " said Shinichi to herself.

She put her phone back into her pocket.

* * *

She was just grateful for the jacket that went along with the dress and she just realized that her jacket was really similar to _Kaitou Kid`s_ but it was black and smaller and this was Sonoko. She realized she was the one that handed her the coat and said it would match and if someone had to wear black and stand out then it would be best if she did it, then that way they would be able to see her. And Sonoko had completely twisted her words about people dressed in black and used it against her to make her wear a stupid _Kaitou Kid_ coat look alike coat and she could now see the smile on Sonoko`s face as she know that she know that she figured it out and she was going to get her revenge later on.

* * *

She asked the man who was in front with the list of names to late people in and when she told him her name he took one look at her and smiled. Then he grunted and smiled again, he was clearly trying to hide his emotions, it was obvious that when he heard her last name he thought money and fame. He was thinking that this would be great for his business having a famous well known celebrity here. She did not like to think of herself as a celebrity, she did not like the lime light that was clearly her mother and she did not care for the fame or fans or anything like that. She did not want to be surrounded by a sea of people all she wanted was to be respected for her skills and to make a name for female Detectives and for females. She wanted to prove that there is more to herself than a name given to by her father she wanted to be seen as a person and a Detective not a icon but for who she is. The next thing that waiter was thinking was what she brings to restaurants, that she is a bringer of death and that would be a bad thing for business. Just because they thought that every single restaurant she went to ended with a death or violent crime and they so did not.

Did They ?

It was really hard to think to but it was sixty percent chance that it would be a death and about twenty percentage chance a violent crime and both combined it was really fifty, fifty. She really was hoping that this would just be an easy day and it would just be a quick dinner and then it would be over.

The waiter was clearly hoping the same thing and he was clearly hoping that she would be out of there any minute now. But no one had dropped dead yet, so there was still hope and she was hoping that people would stop thinking that she was a death magnet or cursed or something much worse.

she followed the man nervously trying her best not to bite her nails and he was trying his best to keep the smile on his face like she was just a regular customer and not the plague of death that killed a hell of a lot of people in Europe.

She was just glad that she got to her seat in the one piece and peacefully she sat down in the sinking into it closing her eyes and relaxing. It had been a long day and this was the first time she got to just sit down.

But there was no one there when she opened her eyes.

The seat was moved and so was the napkin, so someone had sat there and now where were the person was she did not know and she wanted to know. But her question was answered for her.

* * *

" Your companion is just in the restroom and he will be out shortly " said the waiter and then he bowed.

And left before Shinichi was able to say.

" Thank You " said Shinichi as she watched the waiter leave in a hurry clutching onto the board and nit looking her in the eye.

She sighed as she watched him stumble over a table leg that was clearly in front of him but he was not looking and he bumped into another waiter who was carrying a large water glass that was about to be served. And now that water was drowned over three girls and those three girls were Aoko, Ran and Sonoko.

And quietly laughed at this while putting her napkin to her mouth.

She caught the glare from Sonoko who was currently blaming her for this and she was only indirectly at fault here but hey Sonoko got what she deserved but she was feeling sorry for the other four people.

Aoko was arguing with the two waiters and Ran was doing what she always does and cleans up other peoples messes. She even had a mop in her hand and Shinichi had a great eye for detail and she had no idea in hell just how she was able to get her hands on that mop. She was even surprised that this place had a mop in the first place and she was sure that this place had cleaners that come in and clean it up every single day. Instead of the workers that cleaned it up or maybe someone had just left it but accident. And now she could not believe she was actually trying to deduce why there was a mop in a restaurant and she realized taht she was basically analyzing everything in the entire room.

Affairs.

Cheatings.

Politics.

An actual happy and innocent couple.

Eldery couple out for anniversary.

Three people ? An actual threesome, she thought with raised eyebrows.

And now she was blushing because they caught her staring and they were giving her a smile that just said ' Why don't you just come and join us ?'. Her mouth was wide open with surprised but that just made the guy smile even more and she was not happy at this and she could not move her head. What the hell was she going to do ?

* * *

But she heard the chair move right beside her and she turned around automatically, so she was safe from looking at them but she could feel the daggers on the back of her head.

She turned around to see a lightly tanned man, he was tall and rather skinny like a dancer he probably did ballet. He had long brown hair but it was neatly tied back into a ponytail. He was in his late twenties or early thirties she was not sure because this guy was hard to tell his age from just his appearance. He had brown eyes she could barely see because of the tinted glasses that he was wearing and it was like the glass were hiding something because the glasses were slightly off balance and crooked to the left. He was not Japanese he was foreign but it was hard to just tell where he was from, she had no idea but all she knew was the he could speak Japanese, English and many other languages. He was dressed in a navy blue suit, with a purple shirt and red tie. The suit looked tailored and well expensive. She tried to look at his hands so she could tell what his job was but he was clearly hding them as he crossed his arms and put them against his chest as he leaned back in his chair smiling at her as he looked her in the eye.

* * *

" Pleasure to finally meet you Kudo Shinichi " said the man.

" Pleasure is mine, sorry I did not catch your name ? " said Shinichi.

It was just for a second or even less but she saw a twitch in his cheek she was guessing right now that he was gritting his teeth. He was clearly hiding something and she was going to find out what the hell it was.

And then she looked closer and she just could not help but think that she had seen this man, somewhere before but she knew that she had not met him before, but he really was giving her the creeps.

" So how was America ? " said The man.

She physically twitched.

" I loved it " said Shinichi.

He was changing the subject and completely disregarded the question of what his name was and clearly he was hiding something and that he was up to something but what she had no idea.

There was only a moment of silence.

" So you are better at solving tricks than _Kaitou Kid,_ just how is that possible ? " said Shinichi with an innocent smile on her face while she tilted her head to the right.

She saw him smile and it was a sinister one.

" I don't want to brag but it was a trick that I already knew and one that I actually helped to perfect after of course I had to solve how to do it in the first place " said The man.

" So you cheated ! " said Shinichi.

There was a twisted smile.

" Well...yeah but I did want to meet the one person that catches _Kaitou Kid`s_ interest and find out why " said The man.

" So you are a fan of his " said Shinichi.

" Fan ! You could say something like that, well yes I do admire his work and he is an interesting one at that " said The man.

It was like he was talking to himself. As if he was trying to figure the answer out for himself and he was still trying to solve it for himself but one thing was for sure that he knew _Kaitou Kid_ and there was far more to this than she originally thought. She looked at her phone discreetly and she had no signal, this was not good.

* * *

" Are you two ready to order ? " said the waiter.

" Yes I am " said the man putting the menu down.

She quickly looked at the menu and picked out the thing that she liked and just went with it and decided to go with it.

" Huh ? Yes ! ? " said Shinichi

They both ordered their meals in full.

Not looking at each other as they gave their orders.

" So why did you not leave a name and introduce yourself that night ? " said Shinichi.

" Would you like some water ? " said the waiter interrupting them.

" YES " said Shinichi annoyed.

" Yes that would be lovely " said the man.

" You can call me Peter Black " said Peter.

" So you are from Australia I am just guessing " said Shinichi.

" Yes and no I like to travel a lot and have ever since I was born, so that is why it is hard to tell by my accent and I don't really know where I would say I am originally from " said Peter.

" Interesting " muttered Shinichi.

* * *

Taking a drink of water she kept her eyes on him closely not taking her eyes off him not even once, not even blinking. She wanted to know why she was here.

" So I even here that you are related to the _KID Killer_ " said Peter.

" Oh !...Yes...she is my cousin...distantly related...I can't really remember how but we are related " said Shinichi.

" Yeah I can see that, especially around the eyes, it is almost like she is a younger version of you, almost like you are the same person just younger of course " said Peter innocently.

She gripped at her napkin.

He Cleary knew who she was and is.

This man whoever he was had a great Poker Face and one of the best that she had ever seen but all thanks to her being Edowaa Christie and knowing Kaito. She knew a Poker Face when she saw one and this was not the best one that she had ever seen because Kaito had the best one that she had ever seen and she knew a Poker Face when she saw one. Only Kaito`s was able to fool her and this guy was not even close.

She was getting bored and she just wanted this to end already.

She sighed.

* * *

" Why don't you just tell me why I am here ? " said Shinichi.

" I told..." said Peter.

" Yeah so you said but I don't believe your half baked story or what your name is " said Shinichi.

She could feel the gun underneath the table and she did not dare to look because she knew that would be a mistake and would just make her friends worried and would just cause more danger than she knew. It would just be safer if she just played along with this clearly stupid game of questions and answers of her and _Kaitou Kid._ This was one sick game and she could only think of one person that this could be. His last name was Black referring to _The Organisation_ and Peter it was laughable but it was referring to _'Spiderman'_ but really just _Spider._

" Spider " said Shinichi.

He grinned like a sinister spider that had caught his prey and she was stuck in his webbing, she was the bait and she was the meal that was about to be eaten alive.

* * *

" _Edowaga Shirley, KID Killer, Detective of the East, Saviour of the Police force, Cool Kid, Cool Gal, Silver Bullet, The Heisei Holmes, Kudo Shinichi and the names that he likes to call you Tantei-Kun and Meitantei. That is a lot of names and titles just for the one person but you are not just anyone you are the one person that he has shown to care about. And you are the one person that was able to prove that...that was no accident that I committed and now I want to meet the person that brought down my Organisation and outed me to the entire world of what I thought was the perfect crime " Said Spider._

" Clearly I am bait or something, just tell me what you want " said Shinichi.

" I just wanted to meet and say that it will be fun going up against the two of you and that of course that I am back and this will be fun, you will not be able to sleep without thinking about me or ..." said Snake.

"Yeah, yeah you are deadly and all but you do not scare me I have went up more scarier people than you and what makes you think that ..." said Shinichi.

" You mean like _Gin !_ " said _Spider._

She physically twitched and was now frowning.

" We are not talking about _Gin_ " said Shinichi.

" But it is such an interesting events that unfolded but I am truly sorry for what he did to you and I must say what you did to him, he got what he deserved " said _Spider._

The gun was now lowered.

" So we will just enjoy our meal while it lasts and have a few words and we will be both on our way " said _Spider._

* * *

Shinichi laughed.

" And what makes you even think that I would even want to stay two more seconds with you and you seriously think I would just let you go like that ? " said Shinichi.

" I know many of your secrets and if I do not leave this place the world will find out the truth and so will he " said _Spider._

" So you are saying the word will find out that I was a little girl that was shrunk by a poison and now that I am all grown up. Do you really think the world will believe that and honestly I do not care if the world finds out " said Shinichi.

" You will hurt the ones the you love " said _Spider._

She shrugged.

" Yeah maybe but they will get over it in time and well they had to find out sooner or later " said Shinichi.

He was physically annoyed by this

" I already know that you have placed a bomb in here somewhere and that with all your tricks and all as an Illusionist that I would be unable to stop you right now. So you are free to leave as long as you and harm no one " said Shinichi.

" I will...just after our little 'date' " said _Spider._

She sighed and rolled her eyes back into her skill, she was just hoping that Hakuba would hurry up with those finger prints and just get here with back up already. She was fed up of having to sit here with a cold blooded killer and trying to amuse him by tricking him into staying here, by her angry outburst. He clearly saw her as an easily an angry girl that was smart but let her emotions get in the way and she was not.

" Fine then " said Shinichi annoyed.

" Toast...to an worthy adversary " said _Spider._

They clicked glasses she was really annoyed.

" So tell me he said fiddling around with the glass of wine.

" Tell you what ? " said Shinichi.

" Do you know who he is ? " said _Spider._

" No and what makes you think that I even want him in my life and be 'his partner' as you said Shinichi.

" The tale of Romeo and Juliet of course and he is the only criminal other than myself of course that you have went up against and have never caught " said _Spider._

" He is challenging and I do not think of him as a criminal just something to do when I am bored of crimes and killers like yourself " said Shinichi.

 _Spider_ just smiled and took a drink of his wine as he sipped it and mixed it together in his hand.

" So you are his greatest weakness and strength " said _Spider._

She sighed and rolled her eyes back she was bored and clearly this guy was obsessed.

" You have not once denied that he is not in love with you " said _Spider._

* * *

" Dinner is served ! " said the waiter and he left.

" Thank You " said Shinichi.

She could feel the gun was pointed at her again.

It was basically keep quiet and play along or else !

She glared at him as the waiter walked away and he lowered the gun again as he began to eat his meal.

" It is not poisoned or anything like that, that was what you were thinking " said _Spider._

" I would not put it passed you " said Shinichi as she studied the food.

" Don't accept you challenge by the way " said Shinichi as she began to eat her meal.

He dropped his fork in shock.

" And why would you do that ? " said _Spider_ annoyed.

" Because it is not my fight and I am going back to America for my final year of school and then off to college I go " said Shinichi ecstatically.

" Oh you are joining in or believe me I will make your hometown into nothing and it will be all your fault " said _Spider._

" You sound bored and desperate " said Shinichi.

" Bored yes and I just want some competition, now that the world knows who I am there is no reason to hide in the darkness " said _Spider._

" You do realize that you sound like a child looking for attention from his parents and he is not getting it, so he is throwing a tantrum and Hey what is next A Parent Trap ! " said Shinichi.

" You say tomato I saw potato " said _Spider._

" Look can I go now, you ego is getting in the way and I am bored wasting my time with you and personally I would rather just go home " said _Spider._

" No not yet I still have to get to know you better and I want to meet someone on the same level as me " said _Spider._

* * *

" Dessert is ready " said The waiter.

" As soon as this is over " said Shinichi pointing to her lemon pie with her fork.

" This is over " said Shinichi.

" Well for now anyway " said _Spider._

They finished dessert slowly as they watched each other clearly paranoid that the other one had a plan or something that they were planning to do something

" There finished now can I go ? " said Shinichi throwing her napkin on the table.

" Yes you may and take your friends with you " said _Spider._

She turned her head annoyed because that just sounded like a threat.

" Are you threatening me ? " said Shinichi.

" No of course not...but your friends on the other hand " said _Spider._

" What do you want ? " said Shinichi.

" I want you to arrange a meeting with our fellow friend " said _Spider._

" And what makes you think I know how to get in contact with him ? " said Shinichi.

" I have seen his Doves watch you and there is only a few people that I suspect that is actually _Kaitou Kid_ " said _Spider._

" Really ! " said Shinichi sarcastically.

" Family members, friends or someone close to the Kuroba`s. It is really unlikely that it is Toichi himself as you proved yourself that he is dead and that I killed him " said _Spider._

She began to scratch at her forehead.

" You are his obsession and you are the only person I know that can get in contact with him " said _Spider._

" And how will I get in contact with you ? " said Shinichi.

" What do you mean by that Detective ? " said _Spider._

She rolled her eyes back.

" You have not really thought this through have you...If I do and let's just IF I can get in contact with him, how I am supposed to arrange a meeting with the both of you if I cannot tell how to arrange a meeting " said Shinichi.

He was clearly not happy.

* * *

" Your House in a week at midnight " said _Spider._

" No there is no way that I am having another thief prowling around in my house " said Shinichi.

 _Spider_ laughed.

" Oh yes I remember reading about that incident online " said _Spider_ chuckling.

Shinichi was blushing from embarrassment.

And now she was red from anger.

" Fine we will meet here in a week, all three of us at the same time and heck even at the same table " said _Spider._

" Look are we done already ?! " said Shinichi.

" Yes " said _Spider._

He stood up and was ready to leave.

" Great " said Shinichi standing up.

" You are under arrest Gunter Von Goldberg II or whatever your real name is " said Shinichi.

She took out a pair of handcuffs as she slammed him down on the table.

" You are making a big mistake " said _Spider._

" No we are not " said a male voice.

 _Spider_ turned around as he recognized that male and egotistical voice.

" Hakuba " said _Spider._

" You can have the pleasure Hakuba " said Shinichi handing over the handcuffs.

" I WILL BLOW THIS PLACE UP " screamed _Spider._

Everyone turned around at that moment with a panicked expressions on their face and a deadly silence in the air.

* * *

 **" LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THERE IS NO NEED TO WORRY BUT IT IS THAT YOU ALL MAKE YOUR EXISTS IN A CLEAR AND MANAGEABLE ORDER. I AM COUNTING ON YOU TO BE SAFE AND BE GREAT AND HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL AT MY NEXT HEIST AND JUST LET THE DETECTIVES DO THEIR JOBS AT THE MOMENT " SAID KAITOU KID.**

* * *

Everyone looked around as the voice echoed the entire place but they could not see the magician thief but now they were a calm and happy as they left with their phones in their hands taking pictures and quietly chanting the thief`s name.

" I know that she was going to be a problem the moment I saw her " said one of the waiters.

Shinichi growled at this person and just sent a shiver down their spine and the two people were now pale white.

Everyone had now vacated the restaurant.

Hakuba tightened the handcuffs and then placed _Spider_ back in his original seat.

* * *

" Where is my remote ? " said _Spider._

" I and Hattori will check the entire place for the bombs and defuse the ones that we can and..." said Hattori.

" Yeah I will just babysit " said Shinichi looking bored at _Spider._

And Hakuba was gone, leaving Shinichi alone with the cold blooded killer.

" So we are alone again " said _Spider._

* * *

" Not quite " said a familiar voice.

 _Spider_ turned around to see _Kaitou Kid_ sitting in the set right beside him.

He was sitting there in his flashy white suit and the flashing white grin on his face as he sat leaning on the chair with the legs on two and his feet were on the table.

" So tell me what do you want from ...and from my gorgeous Detective here " said _Kaitou Kid._

Shinichi just rolled her eyes at this moment and this just made the grin on his face even bigger.

" I want a competition to see who is better " said _Spider._

" That is it ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Oh and by the way I have your remote " said _Kaitou Kid_ winking.

" WHAT ? " said _Spider_ shocked.

" The annoying waiter ! " said Shinichi smirking.

" You two are quite the team " said _Spider._

" I must admit defeat " said _Spider._

* * *

" The two of you are the perfect partners able to take down anyone " said _Spider._

Kaito took out his taser and heck even a smoke bomb ready to knock him unconscious.

" But I am surprised _Kaitou Kid_! " said _Spider._

" What is that supposed to mean ? " said Kaito.

He sat back down in the seat he knew whatever _Spider_ was about to say was important and he just had to know, even if that meant that the killer could possibly escape.

" _KID !_ " said Shinichi warning him.

But she was ignored.

* * *

 _Spider_ smiled at her sending a shiver down her spine.

" You said that you would never work with a killer under any circumstances but here you are sitting with one " said _Spider._

" I am not working with you " said _Kaitou Kid._

Shinichi choked at that moment.

* * *

" _Kaitou Kid_ we both know that we are not working together but I am referring to your 'gorgeous Detective here " said _Spider._

" You are lying Shinichi would never..." said _Kaitou Kid._

He turned around to look at her and he saw the anger, guilt and shock in her eyes.

He was gobsmacked and he for the first time in his life had no idea what to think or what to do at this moment. And he had no idea what to think of Shinichi.

There was a moment of silence.

* * *

" Of course she did not have much of a choice and after what he did to her, I could hardly blame her and I would have just killed him anyway " said _Spider._

He was point the gun at Shinichi, he was still in the handcuffs but he just turned them around so he could hold the gun in his hands.

The handcuffs were special made and were the same ones that Kaito had struggled to get out of earlier that day.

" I know that gun is fake, I am a Detective I know the difference between a real and a fake " said Shinichi.

" Oh yeah, you should " said _Spider_ smiling.

* * *

 **BUZZ**

At that moment _Spider_ was shocked with his taser but it was now him. He did not even notice that the taser was taken out of his hand. And Shinichi had taken it and shocked _Spider_ unconscious and he was currently now lying in his own drool with a smile on his face. He had won in his own twisted way and he was sick of this of happening.

* * *

" Kudo it is great to see you again " said Hattori.

" Yeah " said Shinichi wiping away her tears.

* * *

" _KID_ " said Shinichi.

He was snapped out of his shock.

And he looked at Shinichi but he did not look her in the eyes or in the face.

" I think it is best that you went now the police are on their way and it would just be best if you made your escape " said Shinichi.

He bowed.

" Yes " said _Kaitou Kid._

And he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

And she was scratching heavily at the back of her neck almost making her hair fall out.

That night _Spider_ was arrested and Shinichi gave the credit to Hakuba because if he did not check the invention for the finger prints then he would not have found it out and she would likely be dead or worse.

Hakuba had got the arrest that he had spent the last three years in his career trying to get and now that was done. Shinichi could see the peace in his face and his body.

Thanks to him and him working with Hattori and Kaito they were able to warn her and get her to safety and everyone else.

Well it was done and he was caught, so everyone was happy and they got what they wanted.

* * *

Well almost ...

All that mattered was a criminal was caught and now Kaito and Chikage Kuroba could be at peace knowing that the criminal that killed their husband and father was put away in jail.

* * *

" I am going home now " said Shinichi.

Hakuba just nodded as he was doing paperwork.

" Kudo are ...is everything alright ? " said Hattori.

" Yeah " said Shinichi nervously but smiling hiding her emotions.

" Do you and Kazuha have a place to stay ? " said Shinichi.

" We are staying at a Hotel, so we can give you some peace and quiet " said Hattori.

" Ok ! " said Shinichi.

" Are you sure that everything is fine ? " said Hattori.

She was clearly shaken but hiding it well.

" Just one of those days and that is the last _one of them_ and it is just making me think about _them._ Maybe I am just in Shock but it will pass. I am just going home and maybe just give my parents a call or go see Haibara and Agasa and tell them everything has happened tonight they will want to know " said Shinichi.

" Ok but we will talk tomorrow ! " said Hattori.

" Bye " said Shinichi.

And she was gone.


	28. Chapter 28

It had been a long day and a shocking one of that and _everything_ that had happened and that he learned, he was shocked and happy. But he did not knock how to take it, he did not know how to take it all in. But he had to tell his mother and he had already told Jii the good news when he was given a lift home and Jii was so ecstatic that he did not ask anything else of what had happened. Just that _Spider_ was caught and he was happy almost everything was complete.

He entered the house to see his mother on the couch, she was reading a book and he just let it blurt out of his mouth by accident.

* * *

" Mum _Spider_ has been caught thanks to the three Detectives " said Kaito.

He watched the smile on his mother`s face grow as she ran up to him crying and hugging as she kissed him hysterically.

" Honey what's wrong? " said Chikage.

" N-nothing " said Kaito.

She loosened her grip on him and did her inspection on him.

" Honey I can always tell when you are lying to me and you should never lie to your mother. the one who taught you and your father everything you know " said Chikage.

" Sorry mum " said Kaito.

" What is wrong to make you this upset? " said Chikage.

Kaito stood stiffened and unemotional.

" Tell me " said Chikage ordering like a mother.

" It is just something that _Spider_ said " said Kaito looking to the ground.

" Did he say something about your father because if he did then he just said it to get under your skin and ..." said Chikage tightening her fists.

" No, it was nothing to do with dad " said Kaito trying to reassure his mother.

* * *

Chikage took a deep breath in and relaxed.

" Thank God " said Chikage.

Kaito was making his way upstairs to think about everything that had happened tonight and just what _Spider_ had said.

" Hey ... wait just a minute " said Chikage to herself.

She looked up the stairs to see her son was half way up them now and he was watching her as their eyes met. She was now glaring at him, he had bloody tricked her with a simple wordplay and she had fallen for it. She was going to kill him.

* * *

" You come here right now " said Chikage ordering and pointing to her son and the seat the he was to sit on because right now she was close to grounding him.

And she just remembered what he had done to Shinichi AGAIN and he was trying to avoid it and he had hung up the phone on her that morning when she was giving him into trouble and she was going to order him to come home. He was so in trouble.

Kaito sat in the seat ready for his world to collapse he was so grounded and he was wondering if his mother knew the truth of what Shinichi had done and if she was deliberately keeping it a secret from him.

* * *

" Mum will did you not tell that Shinichi is ..." said Kaito.

" Is what? " said Chikage.

" That she ..." said Kaito.

He was struggling to get the proper words and sentence together because he was not sure of what to say or what even happened. He did not know what to call it or what to call her anymore.

" Spit it out " said Chikage.

* * *

" That she killed someone and now that she is a killer, that she took someone's life from them " said Kaito blurting it out.

He saw his mothers face go white and her jaw drop from shock.

He knew in that moment that she knew the truth about Shinichi.

" She is not a killer, Kaito " said Chikage.

His eye twitched at that moment.

" But _Spider_ said...and she never denied it " said Kaito.

" And what else did he say? " said Chikage.

" That she ..." said Kaito.

" She had no choice and that is true " said Chikage.

" Then why would she not just tell me that? " said Kaito.

Chikage laughed bitterly.

* * *

" For someone who has a secret identity, who jumps off roof tops and steals diamonds, someone who uses millions of aliases to go by to help him. And has a secret hideout here in this house is wondering why she kept it a secret from you and from everyone, you seriously think that it is just that easy for her to tell you or even tell anyone the truth and the events that happened that night " said Chikage.

" I would never judge her for..." said Kaito protesting.

" But you already have, you said your said yourself you called her a 'killer' and the look that you gave me when you said that...I can only think of what she saw when she saw that look you gave me when you found out the truth. I am great a reading people but she is just a bit it better than me on that accounted and she sees that look almost every day when she arrests someone for murder and that is the same look that she sees on the victim's friends, family and from everyone. You looked at her like she was a criminal, she was a cold-blooded killer. Kaito you hurt her feelings and I don't want to know what she is think know ...But she has been through a lot and you need to make things better with her " said Chikage.

"Mum ...I...I am sorry " said Kaito.

* * *

Chikage kissed him on the forehead.

" Honey I am not that one that you need to apologize to " said Chikage.

" But I can't face her now " said Kaito.

" But you have too for the sake of both of your sanities " said Chikage.

" Can't you just tell me what happened " said Kaito.

" No " said Chikage.

" But mum! " said Kaito protesting.

" She has not told anyone what happened that night and she has barely spoken a word of it " said Chikage sadly.

" And what you think that she will speak to me? " said Kaito.

Chikage darkly nodded.

" Why does everyone think that she will speak only to me. You, ran and heck even Hakuba " said Kaito hysterically.

* * *

He was now pacing the entire room.

She began to pack and unpack her bags and suitcases.

She was not sure what she was going to do now that Kaito knew the truth and what she had done and the look he gave her said everything, he did see her as a cold-blooded killer when he found out the truth and she knew he would. And that is why she never told him anything about that night because it would just make thing so much worse and she just wanted someone in her life to think of her as the same person that she was before that happened. No one else had because sure Ran and Sonoko did not know that she had killed someone in self defence but Ran did know about the...! When she had told them that she was Christie and everything that had happened with the _Organisation_ they did treat her differently and look at her like she was a different person. They were more understanding and more patient with her but they treated her like she was glass that could break at any moment and she was not.

* * *

 **PUFF**

" Great! " said Shinichi bitterly.

An old red smoke bomb had just gone off and she was now covered in the stuff and what was worse it was all over her white sheets and she was covered in it.

She tried her best to wipe it all of herself and the mess that she had made trying to clean up after herself but she was just so tired that she just wanted to go to bed for an hour or two and then she would clean up the mess.

It was midnight and all of the lights were off except for the Shinichi`s bedroom and bathroom lights were still on. Well a lamp light was still on in Shinichi`s room.

So, he was expecting her to be reading a book or something like that and she probably just forgot to put the bathroom light off, well he was hoping that because he was going to be using that window to make is his way in. To be fair he was using it because the bathroom door led to Shinichi`s room where she would be and he would be trapping her yes. But he had to talk to her and now because if he did not to do it now then ... he did not know if he could ever do it again. So, this was the only way he could do it and he was sorry and he was so hoping that he was not going to walk into anything AGAIN for the fourth time otherwise Shinichi would probably have a reason to kill him and she probably would. He then shook his head at the thought of it Shinichi would never actually kill him for something like that she had to have a reason for what she did and he knew most of the details. And he saw the scars on Shinichi`s back ...so that made the events questionable he had to ask her he just had to.

* * *

He entered the bathroom closing the window behind him carefully without making a single noise. He turned around slowly and carefully hoping that he was not interrupting anything like he did the last time he was in here.

But horror struck him as he saw red.

* * *

It was all over the sink and drops of it were in the sink and on the floor.

It looked like it was cleaned up by someone but they did not do a great job of it, he walked to the bath to see that there was redder in the bath and he saw a trail of red that left to Shinichi`s room.

It couldn't possibly be?

She couldn't have?

She was taking Pills and ... _everything_ that had happened to her and _everything_ that she had gone through tonight. She might just have...she might...just have...his mother tried to ...and id his mother tried to...and maybe then Shinichi did.

He followed the trail of what he thought could be blood, he followed it slowly just looking at the ground following the trail not caring to look at anything else or what other evidence might make him change his mind. He did not want to think that he could have possibly have led her to suicide and he was hoping that he was wrong but his thoughts were dark and it was the only thing that he could think of right now. He opened the door handle to see the room was lit but not well. There were clothes lying around bags packed and some unpacked, it looked like that Shinichi was in a rush and making a run for it or she was trying to make her mind up of what she was going to do.

He then looked around the rest of the room as he carefully walked in and he saw less red but he still saw it.

He looked at Shinichi she was asleep lying on the bed and he was relieved that is until he saw all the red, blood all over the sheets and her hands and arms she was covered in it and his mind only led to one thing. That she was dead and that she had killed herself.

He then saw the pills that Shinichi took, the pills that his mother had taken and they were scattered all over the floor and the on the bed.

" SHINICHI " he shook her hysterically as he cried.

He could feel that she was still warm and he could then hear that she was still breathing as he held her in his arms.

" What the ... HELL! " said Shinichi as she opened her eyes and rubbed at them.

Whoever just said her name and woke her up, she was mad at them and she just wanted to rip their head off but before she could say or do anything she was now being hugged and tightly she could even feel the tears streaming down the person`s face.

" Your ok? Your alive " said Kaito happily as he hugged tightly.

" Of course, I am " said Shinichi confused.

She was still too tired to put every single piece together as she was still too tired.

" Let me see your wrists " said Kaito.

" Kaito? What the hell...get off " said Shinichi grabbing the cover over herself.

" No, I will not let you kill yourself " said Kaito.

' Wait what ?' thought Shinichi because that had officially caught her attention.

" I did not try to kill myself! " said Shinichi furiously.

" But..." said Kaito looking at all the red stuff.

* * *

She then looked at what he thought was blood.

" It was one of your stupid smoke bombs that were red and I got tired and I could not be bothered clan up properly. Sorry if I scared you but I would never kill myself " said Shinichi darkly.

He hugged her he was happy, he did not even care that he was getting the red stuff of over himself, he was just happy that she was alive.

" Sorry, I am so sorry that I would ever think that and I am sorry, I am just sorry " said Kaito hugging her.

She shoved him back.

" Kaito what are you even do here, you made yourself perfectly clear what you think of me, so what are you even doing here when you think of me like that. What do you want from me, the truth is yes...I killed him " said Shinichi not looking Kaito in the eye and she was now crying.

He lifted her head by the chin and made her look him in the eyes.

" I am sorry that I judged you before even hearing your side. I am guessing that is exactly what _Spider_ wanted me to do and I was stupid and did exactly what he wanted. I am sorry that I hurt your feelings. I am just sorry for the way that I acted and for everything that I thought and everything that I mad you think of yourself. I am just sorry Shinichi and I hope you can forgive me, please.

"...? " said Shinichi.

" But I NEED to hear it " said Kaito.

She moved his hand away.

" Hear what? " said Shinichi furiously.

" I need to know what happened that night " said Kaito.

" No " said Shinichi.

" Please I need to know " said Kaito.

" Just please go, I will leave and you will never have to see me again. I will be out of your life for good and you can put everything behind you and move on " said Shinichi.

" Is that what you are trying to do ...is move on Shinichi because I can see that it is not working " said Kaito.

" What is that supposed to mean...Hey, hey give me those, put them down, you had no right " said Shinichi.

Kaito was currently holding the bottle Prazosin in his hand, the one that was in her bag and was not the one that was beside her because that was aspirin.

" I was worried about you and when I found these..." said Kaito sadly.

" What?! What happened? " said Shinichi.

* * *

He was now crying and he was sitting back on the bed and Shinichi slowly sat beside him unsure that if she should be comforting him right now.

" My mother started taking these same pills before and after she my father and when she tried to..." said Kaito.

" What did she...Oh! " said Shinichi realizing what he was trying to say.

" I have never told anyone ...but people know the truth and I have never talked about it and neither has my mum...and over the past few years our relationship has become distant and we still love each other and all ...but we are not as close as we used to be and I don't want the same thing to happen to us " said Kaito.

" Kaito... I know that must have hurt and you...but it is just not the same kind of thing. It is not something that I want to talk about with you or anyone...I am fine and I am dealing with it on my own " said Shinichi.

" But you shouldn't have to do deal with something like that on your own, you shouldn't have to " said Kaito.

" I am not made of glass " said Shinichi.

" I never said you were " said Kaito.

" Good " said Shinichi snapping back.

" But it is ok for you to break...You are human after all and everyone breaks eventually. I just don't want to see your crack under the wrong circumstances and then something bad then ends up happening. You can talk to me I will not judge you for what you have done because you did the same to me when you just knew me as a thief and criminal, you never thought of me as a criminal. a pervert sure but you had your reason (he chuckled). But I am here for you for someone for you to talk to because you clearly need to talk to someone. Otherwise you would not have packed your bags and left the country and you would not be doing the same thing right now, if you were not running away from the problems that you were facing " said Kaito.

Shinichi scratched at her head nervously and she was rubbing at the back of her head.

" Are you sure you want to know everything? " said Shinichi.

" Yes " said Kaito.

" Are you sure that you will be able to handle it and ...not hate me for taking a life " said Shinichi.

" Yes " said Kaito too quickly.

He was not too entirely sure if what he was true because he did not know if he could actually handle hearing what happened to her and especially coming from her. But he could see that she was desperate to tell someone but she was holding it all back for the sake of all others and she needed to stop being selfless and just finally tell someone the truth. She had to speak her mind or it would forever haunt her and he did not want that.


	29. Chapter 29

" Ok it all the night the _Organisation_ was officially taken down, it was almost a year ago now and there was just a few _members_ left on the run...But I figured I was safe and I could walk the streets...I thought I was finally free from them that I was safe and I had my life back. And that I could do anything I wanted and so that night I was planning on..." said Shinichi she took a pause and took a deep breath.

He could feel the cold shiver that just went down her spine.

He put his arm around her and held up closer.

" You can take a break or keep going " said Kaito.

Shinichi nodded.

" I was leaving the Hospital that night " said Shinichi.

" You were hurt? " said a worried Kaito.

* * *

Shinichi chuckled darkly.

" Yes, I was weakened after I was beaten by _Vodka_ but he was arrested that night. He broke my arm and bruised a few ribs so I could not move much and I was weak. I did not have much strength that night but I did sign out of the Hospital stupid me of, if only I could change something about that night I would not have left the Hospital and then things might just have been different that night. But maybe things could have been a lot worse if I was in the Hospital then he would have gone there instead " said Shinichi.

" Then where were you going, that something was so important that you just had to leave your Hospital bed that night? Shinichi, you were hurt and you risked your life and your health for what? " said Kaito.

" You had a Heist that night and I wanted to meet you and tell you that everything was over and done with that the _Organisation_ was defeated " said Shinichi.

She heard the gulp in Kaito`s throat and she could see the guilt written all over his face.

* * *

" You were planning on going to my Heist and meeting me to tell me that you...defeated the _Organisation_ and that you had defeated _Snake_...If you never came to tell me this then..." said Kaito feeling guilty.

" Don't do that, do not blame yourself for the actions for others this had nothing to do what you were doing at this time. you are not at fault here and you just cannot blame yourself. Ok Kaito you cannot blame yourself " said Shinichi demanding.

" Ok " said Kaito.

" I mean it, you cannot blame yourself. I do not blame you and you should not either " said Shinichi.

" Ok I won't " said Kaito as he held her hand.

But he was blaming himself.

* * *

She took a death breath and then she began again.

" I left the Hospital and I could swear that someone was following me, but I thought I was just being paranoid or it was just FBI following me for protection because I still had a protective detail on me and I honestly thought it was the " said Shinichi.

" Or me " said Kaito sadly.

Shinichi gulped tightening her fists and nodded.

" I solved your Heist Note and I figured where you would end up landing and hide after the Heist was done and I waited there for you ...But something that night with your Heist went wrong and you did not end up going that way, I know it was something to do with..." said Shinichi.

* * *

" It was _Snake_ " said Kaito hissing the name.

" He was caught that night as well after Hakuba had helped me with him, he was in my way and he tried to kill a little girl and I would not let him. The FBI also came I saw that Jodie friend of yours make the final arrest. If did not show that night... then I would have saw you that night and I could have protected you...and you would never have been... _attacked. Snake_ was the distraction, wasn't he? " said Kaito.

" Stop blaming yourself " said Shinichi.

" I don't. I blame _them_ " said Kaito angrily.

* * *

" After waiting for some time, I figured that you were not going to show and that you just went another way so I was tired and sore from walking up the few flights of stairs I walked up, so I decided to get the lift down " said Shinichi.

He could feel that she was starting to get cold from all the shivers that were going down her spine and from the Goosebumps. He knew what she had to say was the most terrifying part and she was now physically and emotionally afraid. And he could see that she was having flashbacks as she began to touch the private parts of her body as she moved her hands up and down her arms. And she touched her back where he knew the scars were that he saw and he did not want to think of it anymore.

" You can stop if you want " said Kaito.

Shinichi looked up into his eyes.

" Do you want me to stop? " said Shinichi.

He looked into her eyes and he could see that she wanted to continue, that she wanted to talk, to tell someone. Even though he really did not want to hear it because what he heard right now was already too much for him to hear. But looking into her eyes he could never say 'No' to those eyes because he loved her and he did not care if she killed _one of them in cold blood_ anymore because _they_ deserved it and he knew that he would always love her until the day she took an innocent life on purpose or even then he would still love her. He would always and forever love her no matter what.

He took her hand and smiled at her.

" I know you want to continue so I am here for you " said Kaito.

" Ok then " said Shinichi.

* * *

" I was waiting for the lift, I was barely paying attention to anything just staring into space as I waited for the lift because I was bored as hell " said Shinichi.

She was physically shaking now.

" And when I heard the Ding and the doors open I could feel it instantly, the evil, the cold dark stare he was giving me. I wanted to run but my legs wouldn't move they felt like jelly and I stumbled and swayed I could not escape as he grabbed me into the lift. I can still remember his hot breath on me as he smiled when he grabbed me and took me into the lift and throw me against the wall hurting my back. Making me dizzy and I was on the ground as I saw the lift doors shut and he pulled the emergency lever locking me in the lift with him. I was trapped in the lift with him between floors there was no escape. I was trapped in a tiny prison cell, well that is what it felt like and sometimes still does " said Shinichi wiping away a tear.

* * *

" Wait " said Kaito.

Shinichi stopped and looked at him.

" In the store, I locked the door behind us and you were scared, terrified you were having a panic attack. You were remembering that, you were having flash backs. Shinichi are you claustrophobic? " said Kaito.

" Cleithrophobia is the more proper term and is the fear of being locked or being unable to escape from a space. Claustrophobia is fear of no escape and being in closed in to a small space or area. It is easy to get them mixed up but they are different and have different terms and facts and are diagnosed differently...Ok I can feel the stare that you are giving me " said Shinichi.

'Even when she is telling me something shocking and ...something I don't even want to think about but need to know, she always finds away to correct and surprise me with a knowledge of everything. It is bloody like she was born reading books of things like this when she was born or her father must have read to her when she was still in the womb because as far as I know she has been correcting people for how knows how long' thought Kaito.

" So, you have Cleithrophobia? " said getting back to the point and the horror that he was being told.

" Yes, and yes that is why I reacted that way in the store and there is no need to apologize you did not know " said Shinichi.

He shook his head and she just rolled her eyes.

* * *

' He was so thinking that I was a Telepath again!' thought Shinichi.

" But I have been getting help ever since I went to America with my parents so there is not much to worry about I can go in a lift and lock the doors and all, just sometimes I do get scared " said Shinichi.

" Is that why you don't lock the bathroom door? " said Kaito without thinking.

He felt the death glare on him and Shinichi just ignored that question and he was grateful for that because he did not want to think about it or say anything good about it, because no matter what he said there was nothing he could say that would make it better. Just a whole lot worse and he would end up digging his own grave and burying himself and he had nearly done that so many times already.

She blinked and then she started to speak again.

" I was trapped in the lift with him ...and he smiled down at me with that vicious and vindictive grin that he always gave someone when he was going to kill them or do something to do them " said Shinichi quietly as she whispered it as tears were dropping from her eyes slowly.

Kaito kept quiet and he did not want to interrupt her at this moment.

" He was clutching Black roses in the other hand and when he saw that I saw them he smiled at me and threw them at me and said.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

" Black Roses for you. For your death and for your farewell " said _Gin._

" There should be for your precious _Organisation_ since you know they are gone and basically dead. You might want to say your goodbyes and even if you do kill me it is not going to change a single thing, you still lost and I won and that is that " said Shinichi standing with a smirk on her face.

" I brought these thinking that you would be at the Hospital but I saw you leave and well I followed you " said _Gin._

He was now laughing.

" You went in this direction and I knew what was happening here tonight and it made me think that you were hoping to meet someone, to meet him. The one close to your heart the reason we found out that you were Edowaga Christie and we all made the mistake of underestimating you...and look what happened " said _Gin._

 **END OF FLASH BACK**

* * *

" What they knew that you we Edowaga Christie because of me ...because you had feelings for me? H-how did it happen? W-Was it my fault? " said Kaito in tears.

She closed her eyes.

" NO! ...It was because of what happened on the ...Heist that you were nearly at and I was myself at the time, I knocked the gun out of one their hands and he was knocked out. And I kind of changed back at that time ...But at the time I didn't know the whole thing was being recorded and was being watched at the time...And by then it was too late when I saw the camera and I had to act from there...But everything went fine from there...and no one died or really got hurt " said Shinichi.

" You risked your secret to save my life and you didn't think to mention this to me " said Kaito.

" Because I only knew that you would blame yourself and I didn't want that. I didn't see the point in that and I wanted to spare you from that unnecessary pain " said Shinichi.

Kaito just huffed like a child.

She shook her head in disapproval.

" I need a break " said Shinichi getting up.

He watched her as she stood up and went to the door.

" Where are you going? " said Kaito.

" Just going to get a glass of water " said Shinichi.

" Ok...I will j-just let you go, you will be b-back? " said Kaito.

She nodded as she walked out the door.

* * *

He dropped his Poker Face as it was now cracking he had heard so little and so much already that he did not want to hear anymore, he felt like he was stuck on an inescapable rollercoaster and it would not just stop spinning or going around, it was like everything was in slowly motion but in the same time everything was slow as well. It had only been fifteen minutes when she started to tell him but it felt like so much more.

He noticed that her medication was gone and he realized that she was now taking it and he might be a while longer because she might need the space that she needs because right now he needed the space he needed as well. And he needed something to do so he decided to get rid of all the traps that he had planted in the house well all the ones on the top floor and he did. And by the time was back, he was exhausted and Shinichi was back within five minutes after him.

She sat down with a glass of water and she handed him one as well and he drank it down with one drink because he really needed that drink more than anything as his mouth was so dry that he had to lick his lips when Shinichi was telling him everything and it made him thirsty but he was still feeling dry.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

" You might have trapped me but it doesn't mean that you can catch him " said Shinichi.

" Yeah but him seeing your dead and bleeding body may give him ...No then you won't get to see that and you ...even when I kill you will just think that he will be able to escape and you might be right. So, kill you would be a mistake " said _Gin._

He took out a knife and held it to her throat.

 **END OF FLASH BACK**

* * *

" The scars on your back...is that how it happened? " said Kaito.

She nodded silently.

" Can, can I see them? " said Kaito.

She turned white and pale like a ghost.

" Please I need to see " said Kaito.

She nodded as she turned around and slowly lifted her shirt from the back up. Kaito held her hand and helped.

He looked at her back and he was shocked at how bad it truly was he did not get a good enough look the last time because of the bandages and damage and the timing but now that he could clearly see it. He realized why she reacted the way she did and why she wanted to hide it some much. It was a lot of deep scars and some thin but they were mostly made up of thick scars that were deep into her skin and into her back.

" GIN " he said.

And it made Shinichi shiver.

He saw the word 'Gin' was wrote into her back and in English it was deep and thick and it was clear as daylight. And it was the biggest and clearest one of them. And he was guessing that it was the last one done.

He touched it for a second as he felt the scar he circled the name of it with his finger as if he was hypnotized and he forgot everything.

" Don't touch it...Please! " said Shinichi as she pulled her shirt back down and hid her back against the wall she was now facing him.

" Sorry " he said.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Taking the knife to her throat as he slammed her up against the wall, she was trapped in the corner as her back was to him and she could just see his face reflecting in the mirror which just made her shiver in fear and this just made him smile even more.

He started to sway the knife in his hands.

" You know I could just let you live " said _Gin._

" What? " said Shinichi shocked.

She saw his eyes and she was frightened into silence, he was staring at her like she was prey, like he wanted something from her and like he was going to get it.

He dug the knife into her back and started to slash at her back as she screamed in pain and held her tears back he just smiled and stroke her hair but she did not show any fear or any sign of it on her face and she could tell that was what he wanted the most. She was not going to give into his needs even if she was tortured or bled to death she would not give him what he wanted.

But the pain was getting unreal and she could hear and see the blood drop as she looked in the mirror she just could not look away as she saw him dressed in black and the evil in his eyes. Those ice cold blooded eyes that just made her stay still in fear and for other they would look away but for her she just could not look away.

" There " said _Gin._

He had stooped now.

" You are a pretty one but I think you will forever remember this " said _Gin._

He backed away and dropped her to the ground

She touched her back and felt her own blood on her hands.

"If having these scars means something to you ... then have all the meaning in the world because I don't really care about a few scars. You will be in prison and I will forget all about you, but you won't forget about me, will you " said Shinichi smiling.

This just made him angry and he clenched at the knife.

The blood from her back the she took, she throws it at him blinding him and she used this as an opportunity to try and call for help as she pressed the button on her watch to signal out for help and where her location was. But because she was hurt she was slower and in he was able to grab her wrist and he smashed it and her watch against the wall, cancelling it out and there was no help coming because of that.

A pair of handcuffs dropped out of her coat and _Gin_ grabbed them sticking them onto Shinichi`s right arm and on the handle of the mirror on the hall of the lift. So that now she was trapped with her captor and it was with her own handcuffs, she was trapped by her own making and she blamed herself for that.

He tightened them in inflicting pain on her wrist as she cried out in pain, she was struggling to move as the other arm that was free was the one that was broken. All she had to defend herself right now was her legs and she was now being up against wall with her arm twisted and a knee and foot being dug into her legs as she could barely move.

" Get the fuck off me " said Shinichi.

He frowned.

She could see that he was not happy that she was still answering him back and that she was still brave enough to talk back. He admired bravery and he hated at the same time because he thought it was for fools because bravery brought hope and there was no hope for his victims, there was no hope for her and there was none for him.

He dug into his pockets and took a lighter out.

And he held it to his knife, as he heated the metal on the blade up he smiled as he and Shinichi could feel the heat of the blade. And the lighter was now switched off and put back into his pocket.

" Oh, you will remember my name and I will make sure of it and you will see it for the rest of your life and you will hide it, just like you other scars. Just like you hid from us in fear you will forever remember me and this. You will remember my name and the fear the of being stabbed in the back " said _Gin._

He grabbed her and dug the hot scolding knife into her back she cried tears as she could feel the skin fall off her back and as she was being branded she felt the name going into her back. She was covered in her own blood and was slipping on it as she tried to get away but she was held still and her hand was trapped in the handcuff. She felt like an animal that she would chew off her own arm just to escape. But he was now done and he turned her around and smiled making her look him in the face as he was standing in front of her and he slammed her against the mirror. She could feel the blood drip on and off the mirror, she could feel the name was now printed on the mirror and that he really had scarred her for life using his own name and she was stuck with it for the rest of her life.

" Get off me " she said backing away, but she could.

He took his scarf and started to rip it to pieces, he was making bandages with it she could see that with his twisted smile. He wanted her to heal and live so that she would have to live with that, the thing on her back and he was forcing her to do so.

He punched her in the face almost knocking her out but knocking her to the ground as she was delirious and dizzy she could not stand her ground or feet back at that moment as he pinned her down and tended to her wounds and making sure he got what he wanted.

" There " said _Gin_ patting her on the shoulder.

" YOU will be fine most of them are... well...some superficial...you will live that is all that matters and you will have a great story to tell for those scars you. You can count on that people will ask and want to know " said _Gin_ smiling.

He started to play with her hair and smiled at her as he moved her hair from her face so that he could see her face and so that he would see hers.

" Goodbye Kudo Shinichi Detective " said _Gin._

And he kissed her on the lips, it was the kiss of death.

He pressed the button she that the lift would work again and he almost made it put before Shinichi stood up and smiled.

" Enjoy hell " said Shinichi.

 **END OF FLASH BACK**

* * *

" If I had never said that, the maybe just he would never...and then I would never have killed him " said Shinichi in despair.

" You told me not to blame myself, neither should you Shin-Chan " said Kaito.

Shinichi rolled her eyes back.

" Do you always have to call me at? " said Shinichi.

" SO, YOU ARE SAYING I CAN CALL YOU SHIN-CHAN " said Kaito.

" Hey I never said yes " said Shinichi.

" But you are not saying no " said Kaito pointing out on his logical way of thinking.

" Hey I never..." said Shinichi.

" So, I am allowed to call you Shin-Chan now " said Kaito hopeful with a smile on his fine.

Shinichi sighed.

* * *

" Fine. I give up " said Shinichi.

Kaito huffed.

" Kind of takes the fun out of it now " said Kaito.

Shinichi just smiled hoping that he would not call her it again.

" Shin-Chan " said Kaito sneaking it in.

It was still a competition.

" BaKaito " said Shinichi.

She gritted her teeth then started to talk again after the awkward silence.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

He pushed the button again and the lift came to sudden stop and he moved visually towards Shinichi she was now scared of him and she was now trying to get away. But he grabbed her so hard that he was able to get the handcuffs of the railing and other end was still attached to her arrest.

" Even with this " said _Gin_ digging his fingers and nails into Shinichi`s back.

" Arrghh " screamed Shinichi in pain.

" I am still not able to break you..." said _Gin_ he was digging his nails into her again.

" Arrghh " said Shinichi but she moved her head forward staring at him in the eye not blinking or showing any fear and she just smiled.

And she just spat her blood at him.

" Arrghhh " screamed Shinichi in pain.

He suddenly dropped in to the ground.

He liked her blood and tasted it.

" Virgin blood " he said and looked at her.

He smiled victoriously.

" I think...I know how I can defeat you " said _Gin_ smirking.

She looked at him as he looked her up and down.

" No! " cried Shinichi.

" Yes " he said.

She looked around quickly looking, hoping for an escape but there was none.

She tried to grab the knife that was on the floor with her one undamaged arm, she was able to get her hand on it but he stood on her hand and it fell out of her hand. And he took it into his own.

She tried to kick him with all her strength but he was able to pin her down onto the ground on her back and he tied her legs together with what he remained of his scarf.

He played with her hair running his fingers through it and with the knife getting her own blood in her hair.

He kissed her on the lips as he held the knife to her throat.

" You do anything and I slit your throat " said _Gin._

She was not sure what she was going to do and she was not willing to take the risk and she stood still in silence like stone, as she saw her own reflection...and his in the mirror she started to cry.

He placed his hand on the back of her head and moved her head forward the knife was still at her throat. He kissed her again but making the kiss much deeper, his lips were surprisingly soft but his breath smelt of cigarettes and blood, her own blood. He moved his hand and the knifed and then banged her head against the wall while kisses her, she could tell that he was enjoying himself as he smiled stuck his tongue down her throat.

He released her lips and moved back.

He smiled.

" That was...better than I thought ...This is going to be fun " said _Gin._

" NO! You don't need to do this " said Shinichi pleading.

" Oh, but I do ...as you said I am going to hell and this is my last night of freedom " said _Gin._

He took his coat off and throw it in the opposite end of the lift.

He had his eyes on her and did not pay attention to another thing or sound his full attention was on her, so he did not hear the metallic sound on the ground...but she did and she knew it was a gun. She was just hoping that she was able to get to it on time, before anything happened. She could use it to threaten him or injure him, she could use it as her escape and her freedom.

She tried to make a run for it, to maybe try and get the gun but she forgot her legs were tied and she fell to the ground and onto his coat. But she was not close enough to reach it. She could see that it was going to happen and she just could not put it into words or reality she did not want it to happen.

" Please " begged Shinichi.

 _Gin_ smiled victoriously.

" That's my girl " said _Gin._

Shinichi frowned at this.

And this just made _Gin_ mad.

" It is time " said _Gin_ bending down beside her.

She backed away but he grabbed her and pinned her down and held her by the throat he was able to pull her trousers down but she tried to pull them up every time but he stopped her home.

' I just want to go home' she thought trying to ignore everything.

She tried her best to fight back but she was tired and weak, she was in far too much pain and she was almost losing it and would be unconscious.

" Try to stay awake, we have not even started yet " said _Gin_ as he gently slapped her in the face.

He stuck in hat on her head, she found it sickening.

She tried to grab anything that she could use for a weapon but all she could get a hold of in the hands was the black roses that he gave to her and then he took them and scattered them around her like it was a gift of romance.

Her trousers were now down to her ankles along with the scarf that was wrapped around her legs sp she could not move her legs at all.

He smirked at her as he looked her up and down.

He kissed her again, she could see that he was ready.

He ripped her shirt one with one hand and he threw it away, he started to feel her up moving his hands up and down her body.

He started to breathe heavily in enjoyment.

She was scared and she could not move a muscle, she was still and she was cold with fear she could not do anything she was too afraid to move. Her body and brain would not let her move it was going to happen and she knew it. She wished she died that night instead. She was hoping that this was a nightmare or something the cure was causing, but it was not.

He unbuckled his belt and he used it to tie Shinichi`s hands together.

And then he began to unzip his trousers.

" NO! "

" HELP "

Screamed Shinichi.

" Sshhh! " said _Gin_ covering her mouth.

" Everyone is at the _Kaitou Kid_ Heist and there is no one around for miles and if there is someone around then I will slit your throat of course that is after I kill them here right in front of you " said _Gin._

This made her quiet and she just nodded in agreement.

He lifted her up and pinned her against the wall taking her under off and he pulled his trousers down.

He held her with one hand to the throat as she tried to breathe desperately and he began to rape her mercilessly.

 **END OF FLASH BACK**

* * *

" Shinichi " said Kaito sadly.

Shinichi was now caring and was in Kaito`s arms crying.

" Look I don't want to go into more detail about it " said Shinichi.

" Ok! " said Kaito kissing her gently on the forehead.

" Look I don't want to talk about it, the details...the fact that he ..." said Shinichi.

" You don't need to your doing great " said Kaito.

" He...he Raped Me! " said Shinichi crying.

Kaito hugged her tightly.

" I wish I killed him myself " said Kaito to himself.

" _Gin_ " said Shinichi.

* * *

This was the first time that she had actually said his name since that night and it just made her feel worse and it made everything feel worse, she was terrified and it was all getting too much now.

He could feel that it was getting too much for her so he held her hand and said.

* * *

" I am here for you, you don't need to tell me anything else " said Kaito.

She nodded.

" How about I get us some more water " said Kaito.

She nodded through the tears.

He ran down the stairs quickly filling the glasses up.

The last drop was and he put the tap off.

He looked at the glass and gripped at it.

He got angry and smashed it into sink, he got glass all over his hands and he was starting to bleed.

" I should have been able to protect her, why couldn't I protect her and why still can't I protect her? " said Kaito looking in the mirror clutching at his bleeding hand.

" Kaito what was that? " said a paranoid Shinichi.

" Nothing to worry about " called back Kaito.

But Shinichi just ran down the stairs and saw the blood trail.

" Idiot you went and got yourself hurt " said Shinichi.

She grabbed his injured hand and led him back to sink so she could get the first aid kit.

He sat down as she began to take the glass out and she started to fi and clean his hand and wounds, she began t tell him what happened.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

He was finished with her and she was barely able to move or say anything, but he was able to get what he wanted as he saw her crawled up in a ball and she was no longer looking at him in the eye. She was avoiding him and she was scared of him, he had gotten what he wanted from her and more.

He untied her and she flinched at his touch at every touch.

" I am done and so are you " said _Gin._

He kissed her on the forehead.

And he pressed the button so that the lift would go again.

He lifted his coat putting it on again and his scarf wrapping it around his neck like it was a trophy, like it was a medal that he could wear around his neck.

" Maybe we should do this again sometime " said _Gin._

That made her shiver and it was enough she could not take his abuse anymore.

" KUDO! " screamed a voice.

They both were shocked and they turned to the doors to see that Hattori was standing there. Pale as a ghost and he was shocked to what he was seeing.

He ran to Shinichi without thinking and tried to help her.

" Come on Kudo I will get you out of here " said Hattori.

She looked at him with fear and confusion.

" Behind you! " said Shinichi desperately.

But it was too late _Gin_ grabbed Hattori and he was holding the knife to his throat, making him bleed.

" Kudo get out of here " said Hattori.

She tried to move but she could only get on her knee and she tried to use the banister to support herself but she was far too weak and she was shaking.

" Let him go " said Shinichi.

" Ah I see you still got that spark in you, how about another round another time " said _Gin._

" What the hell areya talking about? " said Hattori

He saw Shinichi tremble.

" Kudo what did he...did he? " said Hattori angrily.

She just nodded.

" Ya bastard " said Hattori.

He elbowed _Gin_ in the stomach, shocking him his throat was cut slightly but he was able to get away.

He grabbed Shinichi and made a run for it putting his coat over her, he did not want to look at the damage that was done to her and she did not want him to look either.

But _Gin_ was able to stop them just before they got out the lift as he closed the doors again.

" Ya bastard how could ya do that? " said Hattori.

" How could I not...she is a pretty one...well most of her anyway " said _Gin._

 _Gin_ stabbed Hattori at that point in the side.

Her eye twitched and she stood up at this point she wanted to rescue her best friend, her brother at this point and she was willing to do almost anything and there were a few things that she could do.

Hattori was now kicked to the ground and was bleeding.

She was able to find her voice.

" Leave him alone " said Shinichi.

" So, you still have some fight in you! " said _Gin_ sounding disappointed.

" I said let him go, you are dealing with me and not him " said Shinichi.

" Kudo! " said Hattori desperately.

But he was kicked by Gininto silence.

 _Click_

" If you don't let him go I will shoot " said Shinichi.

" How did you? " said _Gin._

He searched his pockets and his gun was gone and it was now being held in Shinichi`s steady hands.

" Push the button and let him go " said Shinichi.

He pushed the button.

The lift went down and the doors opened.

They both turned around automatically and _Gin_ made his reach for the gun.

" Leave it " said Shinichi.

" Give me my gun back " said _Gin._

They wrestled for and with the gun.

He dug his fingers into her back.

" Arrghh " she screamed in pain.

 **BANG**

The gun accidentally went off.

And _Gin_ dropped to the ground dead.

He was shot in the heart.

Shinichi dropped the gun.

" What...what did I do? " said Shinichi.

" Kudo? " said Hattori.

Hattori was able to pull enough strength together to call the police and an ambulance.

But he took one look at Shinichi and she was sitting on the ground covered in blood, she was comatose.

 **END OF FLASH BACK**

* * *

" So, it was an accident? " said Kaito.

" Yes...I guess... Yes " said Shinichi.

" It was Shinichi " said Kaito.

She nodded tired.

" There the glass is all out and the bandages should be changed tomorrow " said Shinichi.

" So why did you not tell, why did you think...? " said Kaito.

" Because I took a life and I know that I can never forgive myself and I know how you feel about people killing others. I know how I feel about them and I have blood on my hands. I became what I have been chasing after, I became a killer " said Shinichi.

" Shinichi was self-defence " said Kaito.

" I know " said Shinichi.

" You need to forgive yourself, you did nothing wrong and it was an accident " said Kaito.

" I guess...I can't " said Shinichi.

" Well I am just going to have to make you " said Kaito.

" What? " said Shinichi.

" You will see " said Kaito.

Shinichi just rolled her eyes back.

" Ouch " said Kaito.

She squeezed his hand.

" Deserves you right " said Shinichi.

He kissed her on the cheek.

She went bright red.

" Thanks for telling me and thanks for trusting with the truth " said Kaito.

" Thanks for well listening " said Shinichi.

He put his arm around her and hugged her.

" I am here for you for whatever you need, even if it is just as friends and if I am just a shoulder to cry on you can count on me and you can take the armour of yours off once and while and be human. You can break it does not make you any less of a person " said Kaito.

" I will try my best and you could do the same " said Shinichi.

They both rolled their eyes at the same time.

After a little chit chat and comfort Kaito soon left and Shinichi went to bed.


	30. Chapter 30

He left soon after Shinichi fell asleep and he put her to bed.

After she took her pills and sleeping pills, he was not happy that she was taking them and he made this clear and of course Shinichi debated with him on what was better and what was worse. He told her it might be better if she cut down on the caffeine and that just made her mad. She agreed to cut down on it if of course he could cut down on his chocolate intake and that included food and drinks, he was not happy with this. And they both agreed to disagree, there was no way he was giving up his sweet chocolate. In his mind who could really go a month, maybe a few days he could go without it but that would be harder than learning how to avoid Hakuba on accounts and he had just almost got that down, almost.

He tucked her in and just watched her for a while and he kissed her on the forehead. And he blushed as he saw her role into a ball hugging the rabbit thief ear he gave her well she would have found out that morning that she had it.

He knew that she was a strong person but he did not realize just how strong a person that she really was and he was shocked and proud of her. He saw her in a new light that night and he now felt closer to her than ever but he could not look at her differently. What she had said earlier was true he was thinking of her as a victim because of what had happened to her and what she went through and what she is still going through. He was not sure what to think but he did not think of her as a cold-blooded killer, he did not even think of her as a killer. He did not think of her of someone that took a life just someone that defended herself and defended her friend. It was an accident and he knew that, he just wished Shinichi saw it that way, he could see that she was blaming herself.

* * *

" Hakuba!...What are you doing here? " said Kaito shocked.

He was at the gate and he was closing it only to run into Hakuba, he was truly shocked.

" Kuroba " said Hakuba."

There was an awkward silence between the both of them as they both stared at either feet and Kaito kicked at the ground and he ended up kicking a work and he ended up playing with it kicking it in the air and he played with it in his hands. He was now juggling several rocks in with his hands and feet with puff of smokes and he was thinking of a new magic trick that he could do, and maybe use it at a Heist, it would e so much fun.

" KUROBA " yelled Hakuba snapping him on out of his daydreams.

" Oh right " said Kaito.

" What are you doing here Kuroba? " said Hakuba.

" Hey I was the one who ask you that first? " said Kaito.

" That is not the point " said Hakuba.

" Then what is? " said Kaito.

" I am here to see Shinichi, I need to ask her a few questions about a case and Nakamori wants to speak to you about a case, it is important and he really needs to speak to you " said Hakuba.

* * *

Kaito panicked for a mill second thinking that it was about him being _Kaitou Kid_ but he then realized that it was actually about _Spider_ but it also could be about the both of them. He was not sure what to think but he just had to pay innocent it was the only way he would make it through.

" Oh, alright then " said Kaito innocently.

" Then see ya " said Kaito.

" Wait? " said Hakuba.

" Yes? " said Kaito turning around.

" You were in there for a while..." said Hakuba.

" You were timing how long I was in there? " said Kaito freaked out.

" Did you and Shinichi? " said Hakuba.

* * *

He turned bright red.

" NO...I ... We...she...and don't... think...she is ready " said Kaito.

" I was going to say talk but I see as usual your mind jumps to another thing like the primate brain that you have " said Hakuba.

No, he was mad.

" You did that on purpose " said Kaito.

Hakuba just smiled and then changed his smile.

" So, what did you two talks about? " said Hakuba cautiously.

Kaito put his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground awkwardly.

" So, she told you what happened " said Hakuba.

" Yeah " said Kaito.

" Sorry " said Hakuba.

" Will you stop reading me it is creepy and ..." said Kaito.

" Kuroba just calm down and take a deep breath " said Hakuba.

" I am not mad " said Kaito.

But he was.

* * *

Hakuba put his hand on Kaito`s shoulder but he pushed it away and he was mad but he did it again and then Kaito cracked. He was now hugging Hakuba and he was nearly in tears.

They ended up in the nearest cafe having tea and hot chocolate, they were having a little private chat between the both of them.

They chatted for a while and they even made some sort of peace between the two of them and Hakuba would no longer stalk Kaito when he was not at a Heist or when he was planning one or when there was a _Kaitou Kid_ Heist Notice sent out.

* * *

" I am just happy that she told someone " said Hakuba.

Kaito lowered his head.

" Yeah " said Kaito sadly.

" I am guessing since you know now you wish that you did not know. Sometimes I wish I did not know but that would not be fair to myself or to Shinichi " said Hakuba

" No, it is just...I was the last to know, well the last guy in her life to know " said Kaito he was playing with his mug.

" You do know that she did not tell anyone else and that barely anyone knows not even her friends except for Ran she only knows about the attack " said Hakuba.

" So how did you find out? " said Kaito.

Hakuba`s face was grim at that moment.

" What? " said Kaito.

" That night my father was in the car with some of his friends and when he heard what had happened when he heard that it was a young Teenage Detective he thought it was me and he took over and he was there. He was one of the ones that saw everything and helped Shinichi and Hattori into the ambulances and he called me and he ended up telling me everything " said Hakuba.

" Oh " said Kaito silently.

" So why did your dad think it was you? " said Kaito sipping his hot chocolate.

Hakuba face was grim and was twisted and he was silent.

" Ok you don't need to tell me " said Kaito.

" The only one I told is Shinichi because she I know how she feels and she needed a friend that would not look at her the way you know that look because you get it when people found out about your dad " said Hakuba.

* * *

Kaito was silent in shock.

" When I was younger and my family lived in England I attended a Birthday Party of a friend of mine. And he had a Magician/Clown I was a child who did not know better and neither did some of the other children before me and just to be direction he was a paedophile and he ..." said Hattori.

" You don't need to tell me anymore " said Kaito.

" But he was caught, wasn't he? " said Kaito.

" In a way, he was " said Hakuba.

"...? " said Kaito.

" He was arrested but when he was getting took in he was shot to death and they never found his killer. But I am glad they did not and I never did look there was too many parents and victims that had a motive that they were eventually forced to close the case. But I think they wanted to close it " said Hakuba.

Kaito awkwardly gritted his teeth.

" So why tell me of all people? " said Kaito.

" Because if Shinichi can trust you with something like that then I guess I can " said Hakuba.

" I promise that I won't tell anyone or hold it against you " said Kaito.

Hakuba had never used his father`s death against him or even mentioned his father and it was the one decent thing about him that he liked. And he would never use anything like that anyway it was dishonourable and disgusting.

" I never did think you would " said Hakuba.

" Thanks " said Kaito awkwardly.

Hakuba started to play with his mug.

" I am sorry " said Habuka.

"...? " said Kaito.

" The reason I went after _Spider_ and _Kaitou Kid_ now that I think of it was because of him and is the reason that I hate magicians and killers is the main reason I went after _Spider_ in the first place after a friend of mine was killed by a thief I just went after _Kaitou Kid_ like he was the plague " said Hakuba.

" I am not _Kaitou Kid_ but I sorry about your friend and you do know about _KID`s rules_ " said Kaito.

" Yes, I know " said Hakuba completely ignoring the part where Kaito is not _Kaitou Kid._

" But _Kaitou Kid_ is different and ...well I don't know what to think about him but he should be stopped and arrested " said Hakuba.

" Ok " said Kaito.

They both sighed in unison.

" How was Shinichi when you left her? " said Hakuba.

" She was...asleep " said Kaito.

"...? " said Hakuba.

" What? " said Kaito panicked.

" It is just...when they found her that night she was comatose and she has not really spoke of what happened that night. They had to get everything from Hattori " said Hakuba.

" But she is...f-fine now " said Kaito.

" She is getting there and surprisingly well for anyone and she has already been through so much already " said Hakuba.

" Hum..." said Kaito.

" What? " said Hakuba.

" I believe what Shinichi, told me I do but ..." said Kaito.

" Everything was recorded " said Hakuba.

" What? " said Kaito shocked and hurt.

" There was hidden security camera and it recorded everything including the sound " said Hakuba.

" And no one was watching it that could have helped " said Kaito angrily.

" Yes, but they feel asleep and woke up at the end when they heard the bullet shot and they called the police. They were fired the next day " said Hakuba.

He was shaking his head in anger.

" Did, did you watch it? " said Kaito.

" Yes " said Hakuba.

" H-has Shinichi? " said Kaito.

" No and she does not want to " said Hakuba.

" I guess I understand that " said Kaito.

" And she wouldn't want you to watch it either " said Hakuba.

"...? " said Kaito.

" It is the main reason things did not work out between us and she sees me as someone she can talk to about just anything because I know everything and well " said Hakuba.

" So, you and Shinichi are not together anymore? " said Kaito.

" No " said Hakuba.

Kaito secretly smiled.

" But Kuroba doesn't mean that I will still not fight you for her " said Hakuba grinning.

Kaito pouted.

" But she wants to be with you then I won't get in the way " said Hakuba.

He was smiling now.

" But she is a Detective you might want to give up your extra activities at night because you would not want to culprit her would you and risk..." said Hakuba.

" I AM NOT _Kaitou Kid_ " screamed Kaito and huffed crossing his arms.

'Really would he ever stop' thought Kaito.

They soon departed after a little bit more of banter and Hakuba actually left with his nothing did to him.

They both just ended up going home that night.


	31. Chapter 31

**" KaiShin Take Down a Cold-Blooded Killer "**

Said every channel that she flipped through and news reports and everything on the internet was just saying the same thing.

" Oh, come on! " said Shinichi angrily as she threw the remote across the living room floor.

It was all over the news and it was just last night that the arrest was made but someone had spoke already and she was betting that it was that weasel of a waiter that was in it for the money and he blamed her for the restaurant being closed for the week.

The world had already known and what was worse they were barely giving the credit to the actual other two that deserved it Hattori and Hakuba. But the worst part was that they were making it into a love story about her and _Kaitou Kid_ again and she just barely lived it down the last time and now it was ten times much worse.

 **" Also, there will be a** _ **Kaitou Kid**_ **Heist tonight and will there be romance in the air tonight or will there be another indiscretion? "**

Said the Television, now she was red in the face.

* * *

'Great just great they had brought that up again' thought Shinichi.

" I am going to kill him " said Shinichi.

And just like that a Dove flew through the window and she knew it was one of Kaito`s and it was holding a note and it was for her.

It was a Notice and she was invited to his Heist tonight.

She licked her lips.

" If you are listening then I am going to get you for this " said Shinichi.

And then she broke the micro device in her hand.

" Argghh " screamed Kaito in pain.

She had found it and she was had crushed it in her hand and he was in pain.

He smiled through the pain.

* * *

Tonight, was going to be interesting and he was going to have a challenge tonight and he was hoping that it was going like the last time. Ok maybe not the last time where he was the one chased and caught peaking and he just got his honour back from everyone and they were no longer thinking him of a pervert. Well they were no longer making it out of as a bad thing and people thought of him as differently.

And now the news of KaiShinand he was glad of it and he was excited there was already stories and everything from the last time and now it was just going to be much bigger and he was hoping that it would lead to romance. But with who exactly because it was going to be rather complicated because if the world thought he was with Shinichi as _Kaitou Kid_ then that might put him and Shinichi in danger. If they figured out he was _Kaitou Kid_ there would be a lot of people in jail and that might include Shinichi and Aoko and he did not want that. But also, it would not be good for Shinichi`s career as a Detective and criminals could use it as some sort of weapon, he knew a Lawyer would.

So, it would be better if the world found out that he was with Shinichi as Kuroba Kaito and not _Kaitou Kid_ but there were also the risks that people might think he is _Kaitou Kid_ because of that. Hakuba had put two and two together and found out who he was would others start to do the same?

* * *

"Arrggh " he screamed it was just one big headache.

And the thing he feared most was Suzuki Sonoko and his fans and what they would do because it was going to be terrifying of what they might do, especially Sonoko. Once she thought he was _Kaitou Kid_ and that was the worst two minutes of his life. He really was hating Hakuba for that and he was so grateful to Shinichi for saving him, he still owed her for that. Seriously keep away from that girl was the best thing for him to do.

" How did you get in my house? " said a bewildered Shinichi.

" Spare key " said Sonoko holding up a key proudly.

" You stole that from Ran " said Shinichi angrily.

" More like borrowed " said Sonoko.

" And that is what thief`s always say " said Shinichi.

" Like my _KID-Sama_ you mean " said Sonoko.

* * *

This made Shinichi eye twitch and deadpanned face.

" Here I return the key " said Sonoko dramatically.

She was handed the key which now had a _Kaitou Kid_ key ring attached to it and it was painted white.

" Sonoko what are you even doing here ? " said Shinichi.

" To help you with your date of course " said Sonoko.

Shinichi drew her second deadpanned face for that day.

" My what? " said Shinichi.

" Your date with _Kaitou Kid_ of course after he came to your rescue last night in the restaurant with the candles and you both shared a meal, which is so romantic by the way " said Sonoko.

* * *

Shinichi at this point was running up the stairs and calling for back up, she was calling Ran but she was taking Christie to the Hospital to get her injections and was nothing serious it was just for her health and a check. So, she would be tired and she would end up being up all night.

So, it would be Hattori or Aoko for back up but which one would it be?

Wait she forgot about Kazuha if Hattori was here then that meant that Kazuha was here too.

If she phoned Aoko then there was a good chance that Kaito would find out with all his freaky ways of finding things out. And as much as she wanted for him to hit with a mop and she really could not make her mind up, so she sent a text to the three of them. She was desperately hoping for the back up as she could hear Sonoko head up the stairs, she was like a shark that was coming for her right now she was imaging the song of Jaws.

Sonoko burst into her room and headed towards her wardrobe to pick out for an outfit for her to wear tonight. She saw the pile that developed on her bed it was as if it was magic, she did realise that she had that much clothes and the pile just kept growing and growing.

* * *

" Sonoko you do realize that this is not your house or your clothes or your life and just maybe that I do not want to marry _Kaitou Kid_ like you do " said Shinichi.

Sonoko just waved her hand.

" But I already have a boyfriend " said Sonoko.

Shinichi was truly shocked.

" I am with Tomoaki Araide " said Sonoko.

" The High School Doctor! " said Shinichi shocked.

" Scandalous I know but he is not being working at the Hospital now he was finished his training at the end of the school year and we ended up going soon after that and it is all thanks to you helping him. So, I am here to thank you and support you " said Sonoko.

" Am I getting any choice in this at all " said Shinichi.

" He is your husband are you going to let him down " said Sonoko.

" He is not my husband and I never even said that I was even going " said Shinichi.

" Oh yes you are you have been missing for six months and never said a word about anything and you didn't even say goodbye " said Sonoko.

" Sorry? " said Shinichi a little confused.

" I am not the one that you need to apologise to...you need to apologise to him and not me you hurt his feelings and there was not a lot of cheer and Heists when you left and now that you are back he is already holding one and in your honour of return " said Sonoko.

" Really Sonoko " said Shinichi tirelessly.

" And what if I wanted to be with someone else? " said Shinichi.

" That _Kaitou Kid wannabe_ no freaking way! "

" And he is no way a bigger fan than I will ever be "

" But if he was _Kaitou Kid_ then I would support the relationship but there is just no way that I am letting him be with you "

" Hakuba is so boring and a male version of you, I don't want mini version of you running about in a couple of years there is just no way that is happening "

Sonoko was on her rant and Shinichi was using it as an escape just heading to her library to read a book.

* * *

 **PUFF**

Her book was gone and Kaito was standing in front of her with the book in his hand.

" You look mad at me " said Kaito.

" Sonoko " said Shinichi.

Just one word was needed.

" Oh! Sorry about that " said Kaito.

" She is upstairs right now going through my wardrobe and swear if you do not get her to back off somehow I will sick her on you tonight and I promise that " said Shinichi.

" Oh, come on Shin-Chan it can't be that bad " said Kaito.

He pecked her on the cheek.

She blushed.

" Hey that girl is not for you, she belongs to _Kaitou Kid_ " said Sonoko walking in.

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

" Sonoko " said Shinichi, she was now sounding like Ran.

It looked like there was going to be a war between them and Shinichi was doing everything she could to hold back her laughter because Sonoko wanted her to be with him but not this version of him. She wanted to be with the version of him that would be arrested.

" Ha, ha, ha " Shinichi let out.

And she was hysterically laughing now.

" Shinichi " said Sonoko.

" Shin-Chan " said Kaito.

" Can you two just leave my house in peace " said Shinichi.

" NO " said both Sonoko and Kaito.

" How did he even get in? " said Sonoko.

They both froze.

" How did you get in I know that you don't have a key " said Kaito.

Now Sonoko was frozen.

" He is a pervert " said Sonoko.

" What? No, I am not and if you remember right what did _Kaitou Kid_ do in this very house " said Kaito.

Shinichi dropped her jaw that he was able to say that with a straight face and that he had actually had said it.

* * *

" Well it could be considered romantic " said Sonoko.

" You are unbelievable you know that " said Kaito.

" Hey where is Kudo? " said Hattori.

They both looked around to see that Shinichi was gone, she had disappeared and they did not even notice.

She was currently sitting on the rooftop with Kazuha and Aoko.

" So, what you were actually a little girl? " said Aoko.

" I am going to kill Hattori " said Shinichi.

" Is Kaito really _Kaitou Kid?_ " said Kazuha.

Aoko and Shinichi both drew deadpanned faces.

" Hey I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone and he confessed when you had amnesia you know your life really is unbelievable " said Kazuha.

" You just told us your theory " said Shinichi smartly.

" I am going to kill Hattori " said Aoko.

" He what? " said a shocked Kaito.

" Yeah " said Aoko.

" I am going to get him for this " said Kaito.

" You really do belong with Shinichi, I mean she was the _KID Killer_ and everything she was chasing you and now you are chasing her and tonight it will be like a twisted reunion " said Aoko.

" Let me guess Hattori " said Kaito.

" Well he did let it slip when he was arguing with Hakuba " said Aoko.

" Hakuba knows as well! " said Kaito sounding very mad.

" yeah he found out when Shinichi had amnesia and well Hattori was confusing her telling her if she got memories of being a little girl that she did not need to worry " said Aoko.

" He can't keep a secret " said Kaito.

" I disagree " said Aoko.

" Really because he told me that you shouted an old lady because she was _KID_ fan and he just found it funny and you accidentally ruined her coat when you fell in the snow and dropped coffee all over it " said Kaito.

" I am going to kill him " said Aoko.

* * *

Aoko turned around and smiled.

" Kaito I have a question for you? " said Aoko.

She rolled her eyes back as she could hear the roar of the roaring fans.

" Why am here? " said Shinichi dully.

" Oh, come on Shin-Chan just have a little fun " said Kaito.

 _Click_

" Got you Kuroba you have no chance of escaping " said Hakuba.

Kaito was currently handcuffed to Hakuba again at another Heist.

" Hakuba you bastard " said Kaito.

" Really! " said Shinichi smiling.

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **" LADIES AND GENTLEMAN "**

Hakuba`s jaw dropped as he was currently looking at _Kaitou Kid_ and he looked to his side were a current pissed off Kuroba Kaito stood. He undid the handcuffs and made a run for it chasing after _Kaitou Kid_ who was now being chased by Hattori.

* * *

" Aoko I presume " said Shinichi.

'Kaito' just smiled.

" Yeah I think I will be going now " said Shinichi.

" What gave me away? " said Aoko.

" You did not argue with Hakuba or Sonoko once and you have only called me 'Shin-Chan' for the past hour and he calls me a lot of names that are annoying. Plus, you are always here with an Anti- _KID_ sign and so much more " said Shinichi.

" Shinichi, you need to stay " said Aoko.

" What are two planning? Or are they more of you involved " said Shinichi.

 **PUFF**

Hattori was currently dressed as Madonna and with the cones.

" What the ...? " said Shinichi.

 **PUFF**

 _Kaitou Kid_ appeared right in front of her.

" My lady will you join me in the moonlight for a dance? " said _Kaitou Kid._

Moon light just suddenly shone down on them.

" What do you think you are doing " whispered Shinichi.

" Just play along " whispered Aoko.

She rolled her eyes back she was really getting fed up with this.

" _Kaitou Kid_ you are under arrest " said Shinichi.

" What? "

" No "

" Please don't arrest him "

Shinichi took out her handcuffs ready to arrest him.

" You have broken my heart and I can no longer..." said _Kaitou Kid._

" ME YOU WERE THE ONE TAHT BROKE INTO MY BATHROOM YOU PERVERT " screamed Shinichi.

" Yes well." said _Kaitou Kid_ coughing.

'Kaito hit _Kaitou Kid_ with a mop knocking him to the ground.

Shinichi just slapped herself in the face.

" What have I done " muttered Shinichi to herself.

" Hey I am her boyfriend not you " said 'Kaito'.

" Me apologises I did not know " said _Kaitou Kid._

 **PUFF**

And _Kaitou Kid_ was gone.

But Aoko and Kaito were also gone.

And Shinichi was standing in a ground of people.

" I am going to get him for this both of them " said Shinichi.

* * *

Well at least she was able to get the Diamond off him again without him even noticing and he still did not know how she was able to do it.

She handed the Diamond over to a very shocked and pale Nakamori who was actually speechless for once and so was everyone else because they were all very confused and she too was confused to what was actually going to happen. But one thing was for sure that she was going to give Kaito a piece of her mind.

" I think I lost it " said a panicked Kaito.

" Where did you last have it ? " said Aoko now panicking.

" I put it in my pocket and now it is gone " said Kaito.

" Maybe you dropped it or someone picked your pockets " said Aoko.

He pouted.

" Ahoko no one can steal from _Kaitou Kid_ it is impossible " said Kaito.

Aoko just growled at him.

" Now help me find it " said Kaito.

 **BUZZ**

Aoko`s phone vibrated and she smiled looking at the picture.

" I found it " she said.

" Oh, where is it? " said Kaito.

" My dad has it see " said Aoko.

He was currently looking at a picture of a very annoyed and bored Shinichi handing over the Diamond to Nakamori.

" How did she? Again? " said Kaito gobsmacked.

" So, I guess someone can steal from the great _Kaitou Kid_ " said Aoko.

She was now at Kaito`s house and the only light on was his bedroom light and she knew where the spare key was and she opened the door she wanted to confront him to see what the hell all of that was all about.

She entered the house and marched upstairs to see the light reflecting on the floor and she opened the door without thinking wanting answers and there he was just standing in his boxers just about to take them off.

"...? " said a blushing Shinichi.

Now Kaito was turning red.

Both stood still and silent.

" Pervert " teased Kaito.

Shinichi was now bright red and slammed the door behind her very embarrassed.

" Sorry! " she screamed running away.

" Hey come on Shin-Chan " he screamed chasing after her.

He was able to catch up with her in the middle of the street.

" Why are you still red? " said Kaito.

Shinichi was currently covering her face with her hands.

* * *

" BAKAITO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE IN NOTHING BUT YOUR BOXERS. OH, SHINCHI WHAT...ARE ...YOU TWO ...?! " screamed Aoko from her house.

Now both of them were bright red and they both ended up running into the house to get away from the neighbours who were now looking out.

" Are you going to put some clothes on already " said Shinichi.

" Why are you afraid to look? "

" Do you like what you see? "

Teased Kaito.

 **PUFF**

He was changed back into his clothes.

Shinichi just sat on the couch exhausted.

" so, are you going to tell me how you got the Diamond from me twice? " said Kaito.

" No " said Shinichi.

" Hey that is not fair, I would...ok maybe I wouldn't tell you but come it is not fair " said Kaito.

" But finding out is just the fun, well for a detective any way you would want to ruin the trick would you after all you are a magician " said Shinichi.

" No fair using my own logic against me " said Kaito pouting.

" Hey you made me come and what the hell was that all about? " said Shinichi.

" It was the only way to get everyone off both our backs and at my next Heist _Kaitou Kid_ will have a bride anyway " said Kaito.

He was looking directly at her.

" NO! " said Shinichi.

" Oh, come on your mother already promised that she would be you, so no worries " said Kaito.

" MY MOTHER " said a shocked Shinichi.

" I am just kidding " said Kaito.

She threw the pillow at him.

" Next time I will sick Sonoko on you " said Shinichi.

He turned pale white.

She smiled evilly at him.

" Where is she anyway? " said Kaito.

" She is actually...well I should not tell you but she is getting help with...she is boy mad and she has gone crazy and has been stalking a Doctor Friend of mine and she is getting the help she needs " said Shinichi.

" Oh " said Kaito silently.

" Is she going to be alright? " said Kaito.

" Yeah " said Shinichi.

" But you cannot tell anyone, only a few people know " said Shinichi.

" Fair enough " said Kaito.

" And Shin-Chan? " said Kaito.

" Yeah? " said Shinichi.

" You really need to learn how to knock " said Kaito.

She turned bright red.

" Hey that was an accident and I just here to give you into trouble at least I had the decency to leave and close the door behind me " said Shinichi.

" So, you admit that you were peeking " said Kaito.

" I...well...hey " said Shinichi.

He just kissed her on the cheek.

" My you are more like me every day " said Kaito.

" So, you are saying that you like to peek and that you are a pervert by that logic " said Shinichi.

He was now flushed and she was victorious.

" I am sorry for the millionth time " said Kaito.

" Are you really sorry? " said Shinichi teasing.

He was thinking about it he knew that Shinichi could tell when he was lying.

"...? " said Kaito.

And turned around to tell her the truth.

But he was met with a pair of lips against his.

Shinichi was kissing him for the first time and it was a proper kiss this time.

" Shin-Chan " he muttered.

" Fool " said Shinichi kissing him again.

* * *

 _She has a boyfriend._

 _No this is not possible._

 _He must be eliminated._

 _There is still time._

 _I can prove myself worthy by taking a life, the life of criminal._

 _That low life._

 _I will prove myself._

 _I am the better man and tonight he will die._

 _ **BANG**_

 _He is dead._

 _Finally._

 _Next step tells her the truth._

 _Tell her how I feel._

 _But I need to get him out of the way._

 _He_ killed him because he killed his father.

 _Because that is the truth I believe it and so will she, so will everyone._

 _There is no one else in my way but him._

 _Kuroba Kaito is a killer._

 _And is not in my way any longer._

 _And Hakuba is no more._


	32. Chapter 32

She was going to give her son into so much trouble she had just got off her plane and she marched all the way home to ground her misbehaving son and when she opened the door she forgot all about her being mad at him or the fact that she was going to ground him. Because she had found him and who she would love to be her future daughter in law, sure she freaked her out the last time with everything that she had said the last time. But she was now looking at them curled up on the couch and they were hugging each other, they were asleep and had obviously fallen asleep there in each other's arms. They had finally gotten together and she just had to tell Yukiko the great news but of course she did not want them get a cold and knowing Shinichi`s, no it was Shin-Chan now and with her bad luck she would end with a really bad cold. She wrapped a blanket around the both of them and they looked so adorable that she took a picture, ok several pictures of them and sent them to Yukiko.

" One more " said Chikage.

* * *

 **FLASH**

They were starting to move, turn and toss and they ended up facing each other and kissing each other again, they woke up instantly and they turned bright red and then smiled and they were about to kiss again when.

 **FLASH**

" MUM " said Kaito loud and embarrassed.

Shinichi just hid under the blanket.

" Oh, so you two are finally together looks like I win the competition " said Chikage proudly.

* * *

" You were all betting on us getting together! " said Shinichi mad and coming out from the blanket.

" Now Shin-Chan don't be mad with me, really you should be proud that I am welcoming a Detective into a family of thieves and if you just think about it the children and the grandchildren they will be legends. With every generation getting better at what they do in each of our family branches the two of ours mixed together will just be perfection " said Chikage.

"...? " said Shinichi.

" Ah, ha " cried Kaito shocked.

'What are we going to do?' They were both thinking and looking at each other for an escape.

" I will just leave you two alone " said Chikage.

They sighed in unison both relieved and they were both happy they could talk and be alone again.

They watched Chikage almost leave.

" And son please use a condom at least until you graduate High School or until your wedding night if that would be happening soon, is it? " said Chikage.

" MUM LEAVE " screamed Kaito.

" Shinichi? " said Kaito.

" Is it possible to die from embarrassment? " said Shinichi.

" No why? " said Kaito.

" My Mum is calling and so is my Dad on your phone " said Shinichi.

Kaito gulped.

" Your dad is calling, but he knows about ME ! and the last time I saw him I ran " said Kaito panicking looking at his phone.

Shinichi sighed.

She picked up her phone and pressed the button she was ready to face hell on earth, she was ready to face the person she feared the most. She was ready to face her mother the one who acted like her best friend and crazy aunt and not like a mother at all but she loved her anyway. She looked at Kaito and he was currently biting his nails just staring at his phone she just found it funny because she never in her life saw her father as the scary one. Her mother on the other hand she nodded she was the scary one and her dad well he was just her dad.

* * *

" Hello " said Shinichi.

" SHIN-CHAN! " screamed Yukiko over the phone hurting Shinichi`s ear.

Kaito even heard it from where he was standing and his phone was no longer ringing he was almost relived until he realized that he would be listening on the other end, he was so doomed.

And hearing the shriek and looking at Shinichi`s face he could see why she hated being called Shin-Chan but he was just going to call her that anyway it was just so cute and her reaction depending on her mood was adorable or hilarious. And right now, it was a combination of them both because she looked so stressed that he wanted to help her and she was going through so many emotions, who knew that her mother could was the one that could push her buttons so easily.

" MUM no I am not pregnant "

" MUM I am not getting married "

" WHAT? "

" YOU and ..."

" You want us to..."

" You did that "

" Chikage sent you pictures "

" Please don't "

" I don't care if they are "

" MUM! "

Said Shinichi as she stomped her feet on the ground like a child.

" Dad what? " said Shinichi.

Shinichi slowly spun around holding the phone in both hands giving him her puppy dog innocent look that she did as 'a child' and he so could not deny that face because her eyes were so beautiful right now that he was almost hypnotized.

" Kaito " said Shinichi innocently.

" Yes Shin-Chan " said Kaito.

" My dad wants to talk to you " said Shinichi.

" Ok " he said taking the phone without thinking.

But when he had the phone to his ear he had just realized what had happened and just how much trouble that he was in. He so hated those big blue gorgeous eyes that he was so in love with, he was just smiling at her and gazing at her.

* * *

" Kuroba Kaito I presume " said Yusako.

He froze when he heard the voice.

He just nodded.

" Y-yes " he said barely.

" And you are dating my daughter " said Yusako.

That they had not really discussed he looked at Shinichi and she just nodded nervously, he was happy with this and wanted to share it with the whole world but the first person he was going to share it with would be the hardest.

" Yes, we are " said Kaito.

" And you never thought to ask my permission? " said Yusako.

He watched Shinichi just roll her eyes at this.

But he was the one that was terrified.

" Hey if I have to deal with your mother and your creepy fans then you can face my parents even if it is not debateable which one is worse " said Shinichi with her eyes.

" Kuroba boy are you listening? " said an angry Yusako.

" Yeah, yeah " he said nodding.

Shinichi just laughed at him seeing him squirm like this for the first time was hilarious.

" So, do you think that a criminal should be going out with my daughter? " said Yusako.

Kaito froze at this question in fact he had not answered a single question.

" Honey stop teasing the poor boy already I said that it was fine so they can date " said Yukiko.

Heard him mess with his nervously and grip at the phone.

" So, do you agree with my wife that you are worthy of daughter " said Yusako.

He was thinking of this and he just wanted to make a joke.

" Sure, I agree with your old lady " said Kaito joking and cheerfully.

He heard the phone being dropped and Shinichi was on her feet and looked terrified.

* * *

" WHAT DID HE JUST CALL ME! " screamed Yukiko.

"I AM NOT OLD, I HAVE YOU PEOPLE FIND ME TO BE VERY BEAUTIFUL AND ALWAYS THINK I AM YOUNGER THAN I AM ACTUALLY. I AM NOT OLD AND I COULD EVEN PASS FOR MY DAUGHTER`S SISTER "

Shinichi picked up the phone and switched it off.

* * *

" You just made an enemy for life of both my parents but mainly my mother " said Shinichi.

" I was only joking trying to lighten up the mood " said Kaito.

" Well I know that and so does my dad but right now my dad is dealing with my mum, so you are not going to win this " said Shinichi smiling.

" I am doomed " said Kaito.

" Yep but at least you got a girlfriend " said Shinichi.

He brightened up at that moment.

" So that means that I am your BOYFRIEND " screamed Kaito.

" Yes " said Kaito clapping.

He hugged her immediately.

" I have me a girlfriend and maybe a wife in the future " said Kaito without thinking.

" Wife? " said Shinichi panicking.

"...?! " said Kaito.

" I am not ready to get married, I am still young and I know we have known each other for quite some time but we have only just started...and seriously what is it with everyone saying that and I am not ready how can you even ask me that and you are insane ... I know that you love me and that I love you ...but marriage, ...No, N-no " said Shinichi frantically.

" You love me " said Kaito shocked.

" Huh! did I just " said Shinichi.

" I love you too and I am not ready to get married either " said Kaito.

Shinichi sighed in relief.

" Kaito "said Shinichi.

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

They both turned around when they heard the knock on the door.

" Who is at your door this early? " said Shinichi.

" I don't know " said Kaito confused.

" If you two are too busy cit chatting then I will answer the door " said Chikage.

She startled the both of them they had not realized that she was standing there and they were beginning to wonder how long she had been there and now they were flushing and just hoping that no one else was going to react the way their parents did when they found out that they were officially together.

Chikage looked through the keyhole and opened the door confused and bewildered.

* * *

" Superintendent General Hakuba what are you doing here? " said Chikage.

He just walked in.

" I am here to arrest your son " said Superintendent General Hakuba.

" WHAT! " They all said in unison.

" For what? " said Shinichi.

The two thieves were pale white and looked like they were ready to run and head for the hills and Kaito looked like he wanted grab her and take her with him.

" Murder " said Superintendent General Hakuba.

" Kaito a killer you really think he would kill anyone " said Shinichi dramatically.

Kaito was now in handcuffed by another officer.

" Mum " said Kaito sounding desperate.

" Do you have an arrested warrant, motive and proof that he is even a suspect " said Shinichi.

" We have a motive and you were the one that gave it to us " said Superintendent General Hakuba.

"...? " said Shinichi

" _Spider_ is he ..." said Shinichi.

" Yes, and tell me how would you know that? " said Superintendent General Hakuba.

" Logic Duh! I am a Detective and you practically handed it me " said Shinichi.

" I see " said Superintendent General Hakuba.

" And when was he killed? " said Shinichi.

" Last night " said Superintendent General Hakuba.

" Well he has an alibi because I was with him last night " said Shinichi.

" Did you see him all night because to me you look like you just woke up " said Superintendent General Hakuba.

Shinichi growled at him.

" Kudo you are a great Detective don't let your feelings get in the way " said Superintendent General Hakuba.

" Why are you here Superintendent General Hakuba ? " said Shinichi.

" My son has son missing and there is only two suspects Kaito and _Kaitou Kid_ and we also think that _Kaitou Kid_ is framing Kuroba here so we are taking him in as a suspect and his own protection " said Superintendent General Hakuba.

All three of them had deadpanned faces.

* * *

" KUDO " screamed Hattori.

" Hey why are you arresting him? " screamed Hattori.

Kaito was now being marched out the door.

" Do you have any proof that he is-OUCH " screamed Hattori.

Shinichi stood on his foot because of what he was about to say.

" Shut up " said Shinichi.

Shinichi then saw Megure.

" Megure what are you doing here? " said Shinichi shocked.

" Sorry Kudo but you are being placed under police protection, so you have to come with us and stay home until you parents come back to Japan " said Megure.

" You can't be serious! " said Shinichi.

" Deadly " said Megure.

" Just hold on a minute you are taking my son and now you are taking his girlfriend on what grounds? " said Chikage angrily.

" We are afraid that _Kaitou Kid_ is her stalker and taking out his competition and he started with my son " said Superintendent General Hakuba.

All of them laughed.

" And you think that Hakuba would agree with that logic " said Shinichi.

" My son is MIA and you are making jokes " said Superintendent General Hakuba.

" Then we will help find him right Kudo " said Hattori.

Shinichi nodded.

" Take her home and arrest her if you have to " said Superintendent General Hakuba.

" Hey " said Shinichi protesting.

" If I have to I will have you locked up for your mental health if that is what it takes to protect you Shinichi my son cares for you and I will do everything in my power to protect his friend " said Superintendent General Hakuba.

" This is abuse of power " said Hattori.

" Kudo, why did you not tell us about...? " said Megure.

" YOU " screamed Hattori and he punched Superintendent General Hakuba in the face and he had to be pulled off and he was currently being handcuffed.

" I will go home as long as you let Hattori go " said Shinichi.

" KUDO " protested Hattori.

But he was let out of the handcuffs and Kaito was now in the police car.

* * *

" Tell Nakamori what happened and call Ran her mother is a Lawyer she will be able to get Kaito out of jail in no time and she can tell us what is happening " said Shinichi.

" Come on Kudo you are going home " said Megure.

She nodded and Chikage and Hattori she knew that they could take care of it if they worked together and she could do what she can from her end. But the two of them working together it was nothing that she ever imagined in her life.

" Superintendent General Hakuba made the arrest and that makes it personal and can be considered a conflict of interest and that will be able to help Kaito " said Shinichi quickly.

She was now at her home and the big Mansion that she was in just felt some like a prison cell and it made her feel nervous because she was now locked up. But she was not alone as there was a police car sitting outside and some would come in every few hours.

She was now sitting on a couch and Megure was sitting on a chair facing his face was grim and he looked like he wanted to talk to her but couldn't.

She glared at him angrily she did not like being treated like a child and of all people she never would have thought Megure would be the one to treat her like this. Of all adults in her life he was the one that treated and respected her like she was an adult and she did not like that he was one that she keeping her confide to her house.

" Kudo I know that you are mad with me but..." said Megure.

" Your right there " said Shinichi.

" DAMMIT KUDO THIS IS SERIOUS " screamed Megure startling Shinichi and the other officers as Megure nearly smashed the glass table.

" I will be fine on my own I thought you trusted me even for that and lock me up like I cannot protect myself when you know that I can " said Shinichi.

* * *

" Shinichi, I know you can but when..." said Megure.

He was using her first name and that meant that he was serious and he was now emotional and he had something to say.

She blinked.

" I am fine " said Shinichi.

" Shinichi, you were...and...you..." said Megure.

" I know " said Shinichi.

" Why did you not tell us, why did you not tell me? " said Megure pleading.

She looked him in the eye.

" Because I knew how you would react and I didn't want to upset anyone or change anything for the worse " said Shinichi.

" So, you just kept it all to yourself " said Megure.

" Shinichi ...you kept the whole thing of being Christie a secret until it was over and you were back to yourself and now this...were you ever going to tell me " said Megure.

" No " said Shinichi flatly.

" Shinichi! " said Megure.

" What? " said Shinichi.

" I saw the pictures, I read the report and I saw the video how can you be fine with everything? " said Megure.

Shinichi was now pale white.

She stood up and left.

She was now in her room crying.

" Kudo...Shinichi " said Megure knocking on the door.

" Go away " said Shinichi.

" No, we need to talk about this " said Megure.

" I don't want to talk to you " said Shinichi.

Megure carefully walked in making sure he was not walking into anything.

" Shinichi, I think that you are the best Detective that I have ever met and heck maybe even in history but I also think of you of the daughter that I never had " said Megure.

" I guess I think of you like an uncle and sometimes as a father " said Shinichi.

" Then you realize that you are being over protective father then " said Shinichi.

" Yes, maybe but for right now you are staying here and we can work things out tomorrow until then your friends can come but no one else and that includes the Kuroba`s " said Megure.

" But..." said Shinichi.

" He is a murder suspect and you are the one that is in danger " said Megure.

" I am always in danger " said Shinichi.

" And you need a break " said Megure.

" I did in America for six months " said Shinichi.

" Look Kudo you are staying here and that is final...but here are some cases that we can't solve and you could work on them. It will give you something to do in the meantime " said Megure.

Shinichi tutted as Megure left.

Her phone was taken so she could not contact anyone and no one could contact her, little did they know she still had her Christie phone.

She phoned Ran and her mother was now talking to Kaito and Chikage in jail.

She then phoned Hakuba but he did not answer she was worried about him but she believed that he was still alive and the last time that she saw him was when he was at the _Kaitou Kid_ Heist and he ran after Kaito. And she did not see him after that and it was more likely that he was taken during that time. There was a small window of time and opportunity and _Spider_ being killed last night and the framing it was no coincidence she knew it in an instant her stalker was back and he was picking off who he would consider would be competition. And he was there that night and at the police station it was only logical, he worked with police or the law. It was likely that she had met him before and had not realized it and now she was trapped in her own house. He knew where she was and he would be coming after her.

She quickly called Hattori telling her what she thought and he agreed with her.

She was now blaming herself if the stalker was never after her then Hakuba would not be missing. _Spider_ would be alive and be would go to jail and the Kuroba`s would get the justice they so rightly deserved. And Kaito would not be in jail right now.

She sighed there was nothing she could do right now but wait.

She started to work on the cases and she was now interested in them, she began to work on them.


	33. Chapter 33

**RING**

Kudo Shinichi was currently asleep and she had fallen asleep on her bed with stacks of unsolved cases lying across her bed that she had solved and they were now longer cold cases they were solved and she had been working on them for the past twenty-four hours while trapped in her own house.

 **RING**

Her phone was going and she woke up like a lightning bolt on the second ring and answered it.

* * *

" What? Hello " Shinichi answered the phone confused.

" Kudo, _KID_ here well I mean Kuroba your boyfriend here is going to be out of jail soon thanks to Ran`s mother, that was a good call to get her as a Lawyer.

" Yeah " said Shinichi still tired, she still needed her cup of coffee.

" That is great news " said Shinichi yawning.

" Kudo did I wake you? " said Hattori.

" Well Yeah " said Shinichi.

* * *

She was still half awake and half asleep.

" Well I will just let you go and we have not found anything about Hakuba yet so you could call that good news and we all know that he is alive anyway and that Kuroba did not do this although he does stalk you we all know that you like that and that is why you two are together because you two are weird " said Hattori.

Hattori was completely unaware that he just insulted the both of them.

" Hey wait did you just call by the wrong name " said Shinichi.

" Maybe we'll see ya later Christie " said Hattori.

 **BEEP**

" Hey " said Shinichi annoyed.

But he already hung up, something really had to be done about Hattori`s slip ups because they were happening a lot more and more often it was just getting annoying and teeth gritting for everyone and they would end up needing to al go to the dentist because of it.

* * *

She sighed and she really annoyed just looking at her phone.

And now she was looking at the case files that were all over her bed, she really needed a cup of coffee and she was going to get one right now.

She went down the stairs and she hated the fact that she had to get dressed in her own house to do so. Going down the stairs she could already smell the coffee that was being drunk by the police officers that were in her house and they did not even ask. They were drinking HER coffee, it was her favourite and she loved it more than almost anything and it was hers and no one else's. Ok she was just being over dramatic and she opened the lid just to see there was none left and they had drunk every single drop of it and there was not even a crumb of it left. None that she could scrap off or nothing. It was unforgiveable it was the end of the world and there was NO COFFEE she just wanted to cry it was like the world was ending, crashing down on her and she just wanted to die.

" I need coffee " said Shinichi.

she looked around to see the police gulp it down so quickly that they would burn their throats, she hated them so much.

" Sorry Kudo I...drank the last of it " said a nervous Takagi.

" Ok I will just go to the shop and by some " said Shinichi.

She NEEDED that coffee and she was willing to march through hell to get it.

" Sorry but Megure said that...Please just stay " said Takagi.

* * *

Shinichi was almost marching out the door as she gave Takagi a fierce and unforgiveable look as if she wanted to kill him and she would almost would.

" I got some more coffee " said a man.

" MY HERO " declared Shinichi.

She looked at the man and it was the messenger that worked at the police station.

She took one cup of the coffee and smiled at the man.

" I never did learn your name by the way " said Shinichi.

" Tadoa Kitano, just call me Kitano " said Kitano.

" Thank You " said Shinichi.

" Your welcome " said Kitano.

* * *

She headed back up stairs and grabbed the files and she gave them to Takagi telling him what was what and what he needed to do to get the culprits and the evidence that they needed. Takagi looked happy but he had to take two other police officers with him just to get everything together and they looked annoyed with her, they obviously just wanted a day where they could sit and do nothing.

She was basically alone in her house and she started to work on the rest of the cases as she yawned she fell asleep, feeling drowsy and her vision was going.

She realized that she just had been drugged and she knew who it was and that it was her stalker and he was in her house with her. She was alone and she was trapped with him.

* * *

" So, _KID_ you are finally out of jail " shouted Hattori slapping Kaito on the back.

Kaito was pissed as he saw the police react to the name he was in Edoka and these were members of the Task Force that were looking at him and they did not react well to that name. They almost charged at him in that moment and now they were giving him strange looks as if he was _Kaitou Kid_ and well he was ... but he did not want them to know that and he did not want to be put in a cell again. And he did not want it to be for a crime that he actually committed and he did not want to be caught because of a stupid big mouthed Detective that gave him away. And he only found out he was _Kaitou Kid_ because of another big mouthed Detective who was now missing Hakuba, he was actually missing him.

And he was actually missing Hakuba.

" Why do you keep slipping with names it is not that hard and you have blown a lot of secrets because of that " said Kaito annoyed.

" Oh sorry! " said Hattori casually.

He felt the warm soft hands on his shoulders.

" Kaito sweetie, I just need to talk to the Detective alone for a moment " said Chikage innocently.

But her eyes said a complete different thing.

" Mum...please don't be too harsh " said Kaito.

She just smiled.

Hattori looked at her confused as he was being dragged away to speak in private because he had no idea what she had to say to him that she could not say in front of her son. He watched as she locked the door behind them, they were in a sound proof room and there was no key for the door that was now locked and he was now locked in the room with this woman that was his best friend's boyfriends mother and he did not have a clue what she wanted from him. But whatever it was he was now looking into her eyes and he was terrified more than he had ever been in his life.

* * *

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER**

" I will never ever, ever screw up again I promise " said Hattori.

" You promise! " said Chikage.

" I do, I do " said Hattori nodding like a dog.

" Because if you do then can promise you I will gladly go to jail and not even Kudo Shinichi will be able to find you body. I might go to jail but I would be glad to if you screw up again and I WILL destroy you " said Chikage sweet but in a terrifying way.

She then unlocked the door and gestured to the door for him to go out very politely but with eyes of a shark.

He ran out the door and out the building were Kaito was waiting on him as he ran out of breath he was frightened by the thief`s voice.

" So, you had a little chat with my mum and she has convinced you to stop calling us by the wrong names " said Kaito coolly.

" Your mother is a psychopath " said Hattori.

" I know so don't mess with her or else! " said Kaito grinning.

 **BANG**

They heard a loud sound from behind them and they turned around quickly and they were shocked to see what it was or who it was.

" Hakuba " said Kaito shocked.

" I will get some help " said Hattori running in the doors.

Kaito ran to help Hakuba get to his feet but Hakuba was far too weak and he was bleeding.

Hakuba looked like he was dragged through a bush more like a forest. He was covered in dirt and was grass, he was soaking wet and some of it had dried in as well as the blood. He was bleeding from the head and he was barely conscious. He was shaking and he looked freezing cold.

" Kuroba..." said Hakuba.

Kaito put his coat around Hakuba to warm him up and used his handkerchief to wash him up and take care of the wounds.

" HAKUBA " shouted Kaito to keep him conscious as he was slipping in and out of it.

But he was out cold and his pulse was getting weaker.


	34. Chapter 34

Everything was hazy and she could barely see and she tried to focus but everything went black again.

Hakuba was rushed to the Hospital where he was put on a ventilator because he could not breathe on his own.

The Doctors said that he had pneumonia from being him outside in the freezing cold all night and also the fact that he was in freezing cold water.

He was struck on the head and the Doctors did not know if he would wake up or not because of the pneumonia was messing with him there were not sure what would happen with him right now, but he was alive and he was not brain dead. That was all that mattered to Kaito right now because he knew that Hakuba would wake up.

But he was truly shocked of seeing that Detective like this so weak and fragile it was like seeing Shinichi like this again and it was in the very same bed and he did not know what to do right now.

* * *

" I want my client to be ..." said Eri.

" He is still under suspicion! " said Superintendent General Hakuba.

" For what? " said Eri.

" Attempted murder " said Superintendent General Hakuba.

" This clear personal interest and I will ..." said Eri.

" Fine I will drop the charges ...for now " said Superintendent General Hakuba.

" And Kudo Shinichi? " said Eri.

" Now more than ever needs protection from _Kaitou Kid_ or whoever is after Teen Detectives or just after her " said Superintendent General Hakuba.

" IT IS NOT _KAITOU KID I - I MEAN HE WOULD N-NEVER_ " said Kaito.

" Kuroba you have just been let go to not test me or I will bring the entire force of the police task down on you " said Superintendent General Hakuba.

Kaito pouted.

" At least let us see him " said Kaito.

" No, he is not seeing anyone right now he is under guard " said Superintendent General Hakuba.

Kaito spent another five minutes arguing before he was dragged away by his mother and Hattori surprisingly was helping his mother but avoiding her as well.

 **BUZZ**

" Hmm I got a text from Shin-Chan " said Kaito.

* * *

 _Kaito I care about you I do but I am not ready to start dating, I thought I was but I just am not and I am sorry. I just need some time alone and I am going back to America to be with my parents._

 _Sorry_

 _Shinichi_

* * *

" What she saying? " said Hattori.

" She broke up with me! " said Kaito shocked.

" WHAT over a text " said Chikage mad.

" Sorry " said Hattori.

Feeling awkward he just left.

* * *

She was starting to wake up and she put out her hand she was in box.

It was dark and there was a capsule.

Everything went dark again.

* * *

" I can't believe she broke up with you, what did you do? " said Aoko.

They were now currently having dinner at the Nakamori house all four of them and he was not happy he would rather be at home eating chocolates. No, he would rather be with Shinichi ... but she didn't want to be with him it was not fair but he understood why she was not ready to date. But it was just not fair, why did she have to break up with him in a text anyway?

" I didn't do anything " said Kaito huffing.

" Sorry Kaito what did she say? " said Nakamori.

" She dumped him by text and I thought that girl was better than that " said an unhappy chikage.

Nakamori was stirring the pot.

" Strange " said Nakamori.

" But dad? " said Aoko.

" Can I see the text? " said Nakamori.

Kaito handed his phone over immediately.

His face was grim.

" What? " said Kaito.

" I need to call Megure now " said Nakamori.

The three of them looked confused.

" Dad what is happening? " said Aoko.

He gestured for them to be quiet.

" Megure has Kudo been seen in the last two hours "

" She is in her room, well go and get someone to check "

" Shin-Chan is she ok, what is happening " said Kaito.

" What do you mean that she is not there "

" Who was the last one to see her "

" FIND HER "

He hung up the phone and his face was grim.

* * *

The three of them were silent waiting for an answer.

" ...? " said the four of them.

Kaito smashed his phone wanting answers.

" Kudo`s phone was taken off her for it to be checked and the break up text that was sent to your phone is from her phone and she could not have sent it. Meaning that ..." said Nakamori.

" She did not break up with you " said Chikage.

Kaito was happy for two seconds.

" W-where is she? " said Kaito.

Nakamori shook his head.

" Dammit, who took her? " said Kaito.

" There are thinking it is _Kaitou Kid_ but I know it is not him " said Nakamori.

Kaito gripped his phone so hard that he cracked his screen and his fingers were no bleeding.

" Kaito I am sorry but this is police business and I need to help " said Nakamori grabbing his coat and then leaving.

And they were left alone in the house.

" You must have a way that you can find her? " said Aoko.

" Her phone ..." said Kaito.

" But dad said " said Aoko.

" No that phone her Christie phone, she must have kept it a secret and used it to contact Hattori, maybe just maybe she still has it on her and we can use it to track her " said Kaito hopeful.

He was able to track her phone with the two of them following, it led to a bin outside Shinichi`s house and the screen was cracked. He took it in his hands hoping and searching for finger prints but it was wiped clean there was not a single finger print on it.

* * *

" Shin-Chan " he said sadly clutching at the phone.

" KUROBA " yelled Hattori.

" What, what is it do you have news? Is it about Shinichi is she fine just tell me? " said Kaito.

" No afraid not...but Hakuba is waking up " said Hattori.

" So, then he will know his attacker " said Kaito hopeful.

" I don't know from the way that he was hit, he did not see his attacker but he will know something I just know it " said Hattori.

* * *

She woke up this time and she was lying in the dark and she was lying on a mattress, she was lying on a bed. She was covered, she checked her clothes and she was glad she was fully dressed.

 _Click._

The light was switched on making her close her eyes in pain from the light after a few seconds she opened her eyes and she could now see but it was still sore and not everything was clear.

" Good Morning " said the man.

" W-what happened? " said Shinichi

She decided that it was best to play dumb and play into his fantasies.

" I am afraid that you have been placed in witness protection " said the man.

" You are Tadoa Kitano, you were at my house and you gave me coffee and that was pretty much the last thing I remember. Can you tell me what happened please? " said Shinichi.

He handed her a glass of water and then sat closer to her.

" I am afraid that it is bad news " said Kitano.

" I can handle it " said Shinichi.

" _Kaitou Kid_ attacked the house and killed everyone we were the only ones to make it out alive. He drugged you and tried to kidnap you but he was stopped by the police I was able to get you out...but no one else did. I am sorry but he also killed your boyfriend and your friends and family. He has gone mad and there is search for him now it is a man hunt and the both of us need to stay here for our own protection. It is for the best " said Kitano.

" I would like a minute alone please ... just to think " said Shinichi pleading.

" Ok...I give you some space " said Kitano holding her hand trying to comfort her but she quickly pulled her hands away at the touch.

He closed the door behind him and she heard it lock.

* * *

She jumped out the bed immediately and began to search the room for anything, for an escape or for a clue to where she was but she could see that she was in a room that was changed to look like a bedroom. It was all staged and it was all planned she could be here for a while and this could...no she drove those thoughts out if she could not find her way out. then her friends would, Kaito would her father the police somebody just had to figure out what had happened, they had tor realise that she was missing now. They just had too.

She opened the curtains the windows were barred and shutters on them, the door was reinforced steel and only looked like a wooden door.

 **BEEP**

" What...what was that? " said Shinichi to herself.

She looked around for the beeping sound and she then realised where it was coming from it was her ankle.

" That bastard ...he stuck a tracking anklet on me...like I am a criminal like I am a prisoner " said Shinichi.

" I think that is enough time alone " said Kitano.

She looked around but he was nowhere to be found.

Then she saw it a camera and a speaker.

" Aaarghh " screamed Shinichi in pain.

She was shocked by the tracking device.

And now she could not move a muscle as she fell on the bed.

" SShh you need to you rest, you have had a shock and I know this is not what you wanted or how we should have got together but now you are safe and I can protect you even if that means protecting you from yourself " said Kitano.

" Let me go " she was barely able to say.

He touched her lips with his fingers"

" Not yet my love...dinner will be ready and we have a lot to discuss " said Kitano.

She was shocked one more time and this time again she fell asleep only seeing darkness.

* * *

" I am afraid you can't see him right now " said the nurse.

" But he might know where my girlfriend is and who took her " said Kaito.

" I am sorry but he still recuperating and needs time to recover.

" Hey that not going to help Kudo and I know he would not want us just standing out here and he would want to help, he would want us to help " screamed Hattori.

And before they knew it they were being escorted out my security.

" So...? " said Kaito.

" He does not remember much " said Aoko.

Yes, it was all a distraction so Aoko could go in and talk to him.

" But he thinks he remembers being alone with a member of the Task force and it was the same time as our little drama. So, you are in the free and clear and he thinks it is a male and that he has seen maybe met him before " said Aoko.

" Ahoko I think that is more than enough to go on " said Kaito.

" Bakaito! " screamed Aoko.

" Shut up the both of ya! " screamed Hattori.

" Kuroba you go to Kudo`s house figure out how he was able to get her out "

" Nakamori you come with me so I can talk to your dad so I can figure of how _Spider_ was killed maybe where the murder weapon might be and then I can figure it out from there is a good starting point "

* * *

Since Kudo could not be here to give the order he decided that he would be in charge and that he would have to take her lead someone had to and it just had to be him.

They all nodded in agreement and split.

He was able to sneak in the house the place was crawled with police but they lacked in security his Task Force was much better.

He was up in Shinichi` bedroom.

The place had been searched, he remembered the last time he was here and he smiled and then he remembered the other time he was here. It was all good memories, painful true but they were great memories and he was determined that they would have more. No one steals from him and gets away with it and he was so sick of being framed for crimes that he did not commit it was just really annoying.

He saw the mark on the dresser.

It was where a cup of coffee was placed he still could see the water mark.

He had noticed that place stank of coffee and he went down to the kitchen to see a lot of mugs of empty coffee and he searched the cabinets they had drank all her coffee. Shinichi`s greatest weakness her coffee and she must have been given a spare or something because she is desperate for coffee like he is desperate for hot chocolate and he was hoping that Shinichi still had it because he could use one right now. And he poured himself a cup of it and when he did a camera dropped out of it.

* * *

" Smart Shin-Chan leave it only somewhere I would look " he said grinning to himself.

He had already figured how he was able to get her out and now he was watching the video he would soon figure out who it was.

He knew that the killer could not carry a weapon into a place like this so the weapon had to be here.

So, it had to be one of them.

The evidence room would be the best place to hide and use a weapon that no one could track down because they already had it.

And they began to search and they eventually found it.

Now they just had to look in the books and the videos.

He was starting to remember the face.

He had it.

And he had seen that face before...but where?

He was remembering he was talking to Shinichi and he only saw him but he saw the name tag on the back.

All their phone went at the same time.

The texted each other the guys name.

'Tadoa Kitano'

* * *

She woke up again to see a man sitting opposite her...and then she remembered.

On reflex, she tried to move but she could not she was tied to chair and she was unable to move.

Her clothes were changed and she was wearing a dress and he was wearing a suit. They were both sitting at a large dining table and there was a plate in front of her as if dinner was about to be served. This was his idea of a date.

" My Lady " said Kitano.

" Tadoa you are insane and you need help " said Shinichi.

" No, now we wouldn't want another shock would we! " said Kitano in a sweet but threatening way.

He held the remote in his hand.

She looked at her dress it was yellow and she began to think.

" This is not a fairy tale and I am not your beauty and ..." said Shinichi.

" Oh, but you are and you will fall in love with me, I just know it. It is just like the romantic tale that it is " said Kitano.

And then he served dinner.

" You haven't eaten in nearly two days, you need to eat " said Kitano.

He loosened the ropes so that she was just able to reach the plate, eat and no more. She sat and ate the meal with him as she was bored out her mind she already knew what was coming up and she just wanted out of there.

* * *

The information that they collected was given to the police.

They began their search but as they looked into the man they were shocked at what they had found.

* * *

" This is OUR library " said Kitano.

The library was an exact double of her and she was truly shocked.

And there was a major difference.

In the photo frames, they were pictures and news articles of every case that she had solved and I mean every case there was even ones when she was Edowaga Christie she was officially freaked out.

She tried to back away but she was shocked again and she was now sitting on a chair.

They raided his house and the place was covered of pictures of Kudo Shinichi and articles the walls were covered. There were shrines built to her in her honour.

" This guy has multiple restraining orders on celebrities " said Hattori.

" And these are all ones that Shin-Chan has saved " said Kaito.

Hattori looked at him surprised.

" Hey you did your research on her too ...so don't give me that look from the guy that demanded that he be challenged on case that is how you first met " said Kaito.

They had officially realized that Shinichi had more than one stalker and they were in the club of being obsessed but not this much.

* * *

" So, tell me how a beautiful young woman is magically turned into a little girl and then turned back is not magical? " said Kitano.

" It was science " said Shinichi.

" They could be considered one and the same " said Kitano.

" This place is my gift to you and enjoy it " he said and left the room.

The door was locked again, it was just the same as the bedroom.

She walked were she could only three rooms she could go in.

Bedroom

Library

Bathroom

She was stuck in this guys fantasy and she was his Princess that needed to be rescued.

She locked at the tracker and studied it and she got an idea into her.

If her plan was going to work it would be painful but it would work.


	35. Chapter 35

" It has nearly been a week and you still haven't found her! " screamed Kaito.

He was angry and he had not slept in a week and his Poker face was now failing him.

" Kuroba we are doing everything we can " said Hattori.

They were all sitting in Hakuba`s house while he was in bed resting they were all doing their best to find him but they found nothing.

" But I did find this " said Hakuba.

He handed it to Kaito and he stared at the item confused.

" Got him " said Hattori.

* * *

They used a sleeping bomb on him to make sleep because he needed it and in the state, he was in he could not even help himself or perform a trick to save his life right now he had the strength of a mouse.

" He is so going to kill us for this " said Hattori.

" Well we will face his wrath later but right now he needs his sleep and..." said Hakuba.

He started to cough.

" And so, do you " said Hattori.

" Wait! " said Hakuba.

But he was too late Hattori dropped another sleeping bomb putting Hakuba back to his much-needed sleep and put him in the bed.

So right now, Kaito and Hakuba were in bed together.

Hakuba was in bed with _Kaitou Kid_ he could not help but laugh.

* * *

 **FLASH**

He took a picture.

" Heiji can you come here? " said Kazuha.

* * *

 **PUFF**

Now Hattori was asleep and he was put to bed with the other two boys.

 **FLASH**

 **FLASH**

 **FLASH**

 **FLASH**

They all took pictures of the boys because right now a picture of them in bed hugging each other was hilarious and adorable. And was going to be the perfect blackmail weapon.

All three boys needed their sleep and they were forced to make them. All three boys vowed they would not go to sleep until they found Shinichi and hey upheld that stupid pigheaded promise and Shinichi would not want this. So, they hatched a plan to put them to sleep.

So right now, the girls took the research and they would do their own research a pair of fresh eyes would always help.

But they found nothing.

* * *

" Yoko ...I will speak to Yoko " said Ran.

" Why? " said Kazuha.

" She was one of his obsessions maybe she might know something that we don't " said Ran.

" Ok! " said Aoko.

She was about to meet one of her favourite singers and she was excited but also feeling guilty because her friends was missing, both emotions she could juggle them. She was going to meet Yoko and she was excited.

But for all this to happen Ran had to contact the one person that she did not want to talk to her father and this was going to be the hardest thing that she had to do.

She went alone as this was something that she just had to do alone, she left her daughter alone with Makoto and her mother giving them some time alone together to see what would happen.

* * *

She gulped as she looked up at the Detective Agency she had not be here since last year after what her father had said and done, it was unforgiveable and she had finally seen the man that he really was. A drunken fool and he had only shortly become a better man when Shinichi was Christie and made him into the man that he was. But looking at the Detective Agency now, it was filthy and covered in dust, letters were starting to fall off and she could see the bottles of drink from the window.

She sighed as she entered the building ready to face her father.

Walking up the stairs every step was feeling heavier and longer and more pain with every step.

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

He opened the door complaining, he was drunk and he had a hangover, his eye twitching at the light and his face was shocked as he saw his daughter standing there.

" RAN! " said Kogoro shocked.

" Dad " said Ran uncomfortably.

He hugged his daughter and she shifted uncomfortably.

" Dad I need ..." said Ran.

" The Sleeping Kogoro " said Kogoro excited.

She walked into the room.

It was exactly like she left it but with more cans and more trash.

" No, I need to speak to Yoko " said Ran.

He snorted at that.

* * *

" So, you didn't come to see your father " said Kogoro.

" NO, I came to help a friend and ..." said Ran.

" Here and leave me alone " said Kogoro handing over the number.

She saw the sadness in her father's eyes, he missed her and he was a mess.

" Dad you need help just think about it " said Ran and she left before he could say anything else.

She ran as far as her feet could take her, she stopped out of breath as she dialled the number and she called Yoko hoping to get the result that they needed.

* * *

The three of them stood still ready to meet Yoko.

Right now, the three boys were asleep and being watched by Hakuba`s Nanny and she would warn them when they woke up and they knew that they were going to be mad but they were a mess and they needed their sleep.

After their little chat with Yoko they even found out the man was crazier than they first thought he was, he was insane and he had gotten what he wanted it was likely they would never see him again and just maybe they would never see Shinichi again it was worse than they thought it was.

But at least they had a lead.

* * *

They searched the theatre of where they thought they could be but there was nothing.

" Hey there is a picture of _Kaitou Kid and the KID Killer_ here " said Aoko as she picked it up.

" Don't tell me that he knows about " said Kazuha.

" I am going to kill him I swear " said Ran.

It was an old photo it was taken by a speed camera it was a picture of both of them on a motorbike and they were both just chatting.

Aoko looked at the smile on Kaito`s face it was rare that she ever saw him really just smile and mean it and he had not smiled like that since they were children, before his father`s death. And she missed that smile and she missed that Kaito but he slowly came back when he learned the truth and more when Christie/Shinichi came into his life and when she came into their lives he was more of himself and he was happy. Although he was still the pervert that he was he was less of it and he was only a pervert with one person now and something just told her that Shinichi did not really mind.

They had to find her they just had too.

Or this would be the one thing that destroyed him that destroyed them all.

* * *

It had been a week, well she thought it was a week but it felt like so much longer.

She had already tried to escape five times and with every escape he had shocked her more and more painfully. And with every shock he seemed happier and angrier with her at the same time, there was no doubt in her mind that this guy was insane.

" Arrghh " she screamed in pain.

Her had shocked her another time when he entered her now bedroom and the gleam in his eye she could see that he was going to do it every single time that he entered the room and when she entered a room.

* * *

" I know that you do not being locked up every day ...so I thought it would be nice if we could go for a beautiful moonlight walk " said Kitano.

He kissed her on the forehead as she glared up at him.

" You really do have beautiful eyes " said Kitano.

" I Love You " said Kitano he said as he stroked her face.

She tried to back away but he pulled away and kissed her on the lips, it was just a quick kiss but he was able to kiss her and stick his down her throat. It was quick and he stopped backing away before she could do anything else.

" There that is just the beginning " said Kitano.

She was shocked and scared she was not sure what she could do or say because the last time she answered someone back in a situation similar to this it ended with her being ...attacked, tortured and raped. It ended with her killing the person that did this to her and she did not want this to happen again.

* * *

" I see that you are getting more and more obedient that is great " said Kitano.

She frowned at him and her eye twitched.

" I am not love with you and I will never be it is just better that you let me go now and turn yourself into the police so they can get you the help you need " said Shinichi.

But he ignored this and kissed her on the cheek and left the room waving to her.

And the door was closed again, locked behind him.

She quickly looked at the anklet with all the strength that she had.

It was blinking and the pain was lessening than it was before she was just making it seem like it was still working and it kind of was. But she was getting used to the pain and building up an immunity to the pain and she was able to move more. She looked at it and the batteries in it was getting weaker the pain that she had being going through in the past week was worth it because it because she was now able to use it and she would when he was going to take her out on their creepy little walk. She was going to use it as signal using the rest of the power that was left in it and she was going to make a run for it as fast as she could and she was going to get away from him.

But she had no idea where she was.


	36. Chapter 36

They went out of their little walk, in handcuffs.

She was handcuffed to her captor and she did not like it one bit because that meant that she had no choice but to be close to him and the harder she tried to get away he would just be there still behind her and attached to her. He was like her shadow or she was like his puppet and he was the one pulling the strings, she could not escape him and he was making sure that they spent more and more time together.

She looked up at the night sky there was a full moon and stars in the sky and it was beautiful, so beautiful as she looked up at it.

He put his arm around her and he smiled and the sky was no longer beautiful to her all she saw was darkness and the shadows on the ground. She quickly removed his arm, nudging it away but he pulled at the handcuffs making her move forward and he put his arm around her again. She could see that this would keep going on and on and she was willing to keep on doing it.

* * *

" It seems you friend Hakuba isn't it? " said Kitano.

She looked up surprised and hopeful.

" Is alive after all and he and your little friends are looking for you " said Kitano.

If Hakuba was alive then that meant Kaito would not be in jail and most likely _Kaitou Kid_ was no longer be hunted down for murder or for her kidnapping and that it meant that they would have found out the person they were looking for. Her hopes were up and she just could not help but show them.

" And it would best for us if...you and I...keep it this way " said Kitano putting his arm around her.

She knew what he meant, it was a direct threat.

" Are you threatening my friends and family? " said Shinichi.

"...! " said Kitano smiling and he pulled her in closer he was now hugging her as he put his arm around her.

" The sky is beautiful but the stars and moon are not as beautiful as you and the stars do not shine like yours eyes do. You are stunningly beautiful my Angel " said Kitano.

* * *

She ignored the compliment it just sounded creepy coming from him and it sounded like a rip off of a thing that Kaito or _Kaitou Kid_ would say to her. This just made her skin crawl and his touch gave her Goosebumps.

He touched her hand and he then squeezed looking up at her like he was in love with her and she was the only person in the world. He leaned in and he kissed her. His lips were dry and she could feel the skin from his lips fall off into her move. His breath was repulsive and she did not like this kiss one bit. She was frozen in fear as she started to have flash backs of that night and she was now shaking in fear.

He let her out of the handcuffs, as he saw her panicking.

" Don't worry I will wait until you are ready to " said Kitano.

He touched her back and she jumped onto the ground in fear having more flash backs as she just stared at him. She saw it in his eyes, he knew and he knew everything.

* * *

 **SHOCK**

He shocked her again and she was now unconscious and lying in his arms.

He pulled her up off the ground hugging her in his arms and walked up the stairs with her, he opened the door and put her into bed. Putting her under the covers and tucking her in. He gazed at her as he kissed her on the forehead.

" I will protect you my Angel of Justice unlike the rest of the world. I will protect you no hair on your head will be harmed and you will never have to go anything like that ever again, I am glad he is dead and I am glad that you are here " said Kitano.

" Goodnight you are finally Home " he said.

And he closed the door behind him locking it up again.

She had nightmares about that night, that horrible night in the lift and she could not escape she lived that night over and over again but this time she did not escape and it just happened again and again. But no one came to her rescue Hattori did not come and there was no gun or anything that she could use to escape, she was trapped locked and she could never escape from him.

* * *

She woke up sweating with a strike of fear.

And she then remembers where she was and what was happening again.

She jumped out of the bed and she desperately tried to escape the room, to escape just to escape but she could not.

She could hardly breathe, she was feeling hot and everything was becoming too much.

She was having a panic attack.

She dropped to the ground in fear and as she trembled she clutched at her chest she banged on the door wanting to escape but she knew that she could not. She curled up into a ball as she was starting to lose consciousness, she was choking find it hard to breathe.

She then saw the lights go on and the door open.

She was still having a panic attack but she was starting to calm down now because the door was open and she did not feel so much trapped anymore.

* * *

" Sshhh " said Kitano as he hugged her trying to calm her down.

" Everything is fine, you are going to ok " he said.

He held her tightly in his arms.

" Here " he said handing her a glass of water.

She took it without thinking as her hand shook, she needed a drink desperately she needed to calm down.

She took a drink and sat back relaxing not realizing that she was in his arms. Until he started to stroke her hair and hugging her again.

" You just had a nightmare there is nothing to worry about, ...but I know how to take care of that " said Kitano.

She looked up at him thinking and she was about to ask him a question when he suddenly stuck a pill down her throat and he took her hand poured the water down her throat making her swallow the pill.

She tried her best not to swallow it but it was too late.

" Y-you poisoned me! " said Shinichi scared.

" No, my dear I have just given your medicine " he said holding up the pill bottle.

"Prazosin " said Shinichi.

He nodded.

" For your Claustrophobia " said Kitano.

" Cleithrophobia " said Shinichi correcting him.

" Oh, you are already correcting me " squealed Kitano.

He kissed her on the cheek and he then locked the door behind him again.

* * *

She was again trapped in the room and she realized that he had a new weapon that he was going to use on her and it had worked. She was just hoping that they would come already just come and save her, she was pleading that they would come and save her from this torment. She did not want it to end like it did the last time she wanted to escape and she was willing to do anything to escape. She just wanted out.

The lights were out again and she did not have much choice she just went back to bed again.

And because of the Prazosin Pill he had made her take, she did not have any nightmares and she was grateful for this but she did not have any dreams either there was nothing she dreamt of nothing it was just darkness and that was it.

She felt like she was trapped and there was no way out and that she would be here forever, her mind started to wander and it was only for a second but she considered it. But then she thought of Kaito and what his mother did, what Chikage did and she knew in that moment that she could not do that to him. She just knew she could not because she knew that it would destroy him and it would destroy the relationship that he had with his mother. She knew that he would blame himself and his mother for telling her what she did and therefore putting the idea in her head. But she would not kill herself she would not commit suicide no matter what she went through. She could not do that to Kaito.

But it just felt like he had her claws in her and he was getting closer to her, he was getting what he wanted from her.

And she fell asleep feeling sleepier than she had ever been in her whole life she was now in a deep sleep.

* * *

" Good Morning " said a voice walking her up.

She did not know the voice or what was even happening, she could not remember a single thing. All she heard was a tray of food being put down beside her and two hands pull her up as the tray of food was put in front of her.

She was not sure what was happening now but she was now being fed breakfast and it tasted funny there was something in the milk or something but for some reason she continued to eat the full meal without fighting back.

She heard the tray being took away and then the door being closed behind her.

Then everything started to click she was drugged and she was drugged again.

Everything started to come into focus now and she was in a chair and she was fully dressed. He had changed her clothes and he had moved her again and moved her she was sitting outside and she could smell something. It was a picnic she was outside again but the air and ...it just felt different from before and it felt familiar like she had been there before.

And then everything came into focus, she knew where she was and she was in Beika Park and she was only thirty minutes away from her own house.

She touched her head she was wearing a hat and worst of all she was wearing a dress and she could feel the makeup on her face. He had disguised her and she was guessing he was in disguise now.

* * *

She felt the blanket under her and she then saw the basket and she saw him smiling at her and it just made her skin crawl again as he kissed her on the cheek and pecked her on the lips.

" I thought it would be nice if we went a little trip since you have nit being feeling well " said Kitano.

She could see everything now, but her muscles were weak and she could barely move a muscle, whatever drug he gave her was working and it was working well.

She decided to play dumb again.

" W-where am I ? " said Shinichi.

" On a date sweetie " he said holding her hands.

She looked in the basket a saw a gun and bomb, his eyes dated and he let her hands go and he grabbed the basket closer to him and started to take out the food and place it on the blanket as if nothing had happened. But it was clear that it was a threat she knew what type of bomb it was and it would go off killing everyone. And he had a gun and he knew how to use it.

She sadly started to eat the picnic with him, biting into the sandwich with every bite and swallowing it hurt her throat as she cried with tears falling down her face she was so close to home but she could not escape from her captor.

And then she felt the needle that was stuck into her leg.

" I will go get us some ice cream " said Kitano smiling at her.

She was now feeling weaker than ever and she could not move a single muscle as she saw him run away or could not scream out for help, she was still trapped even though he was not here and she was out in the open.

* * *

And then she saw it, a Dove.

It was Kaito`s Dove.

She gathered what strength she had determined to escape or call for help. She could feel the adrenaline running through her veins, she saw the fork and stabbed her finger she grabbed the piece of paper she saw lying on the ground and she started to right her message to Kaito in her own blood. And she so the Dove staring at her she was able to move as she fell to the ground and she attached the Note to the Dove.

" Please go to, to him go to Kaito and ..." said Shinichi but she could say no more.

She saw the Dove leave and she gathered the rest of her strength as she sucked on her finger to stop the bleeding and the rest to sit up and Kitano was back and feeding her ice cream as if it was supposed to be romantic. He had no idea what she did and she could not help but smile but in that instant, she saw he took that as a good thing for him and he kissed her again.

And everything went dark again.

* * *

He felt the pecking on his forehead.

Peck

Peck

Peck

" Ghost what are doing? " said Kaito yawning.

And then he realized where he was and what he was doing.

* * *

" GAH " he screamed.

As he jumped in the air and crawling off the bed.

He woke up the two Detective who had now rolled over when he moved and they were now hugging each other.

And when they opened their eyes.

" BASTARD " screamed Hattori.

Hakuba was just shocked and soccer punched him in the face making him fall out of the bed.

Kaito just laughed evilly at the two Detectives.

Peck

Peck

Peck

" Ghost what is it? " said Kaito.

He looked at the Dove and he saw the piece of paper and he read it.

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

Hakuba`s nanny knocked on the door and she walked in.

" I see that you three are finally awake " said the old woman.

" How long have we been out? " demanded Hattori.

" About eighteen hours " said the old woman.

Hattori jumped and he looked out the window to see that the sun was up and it was another day it was the afternoon and he had been sleeping, that Kazuha had tricked him into going to sleep after he had helped trick the other two to go to sleep. He was not happy with this and he could see the drool marks on his arms that were from Kaito well he was hoping it was rather be him than Kaito.

He was ashamed of himself that he had been tricked by such a simple trick and by such a simple Detective and what was worse the same idiot that helped with both tricks did not see it coming. But what was worse he was in bed with _Kaitou Kid_ a phantom thief, he was in bed with a criminal and that was the most embarrassing moment of his life. Because he had a dream that night and in that dream, he was with Shinichi and looking at the marks on his arms he realized that he was hugging the thief thinking that he was a she that he was Shinichi and his face was bright red and he was in shock because of this.

All three boys did not look at each or look each other in the eye from embarrassment.

But when Kaito ran out the room dropping the letter without saying a single word they were shocked and Hattori and Hakuba looked at each other and they nodded. Hakuba picked up the letter and they both read it at the same time.

" I will get the blood tested and you go and make sure that Kuroba doesn't do anything stupid or something that he will regret and the same goes for you " said Hakuba.

Hattori looked annoyed but he followed the instructions.

And then Hakuba told his Nanny to tell Megure what was happening and they had to be discreet about it, right now he could not trust that his father would do the right thing because he was not in the right mind and he would end up screwing everything up like he did the last time.

He sat back on his bed waiting to find out what was happening. He was still too exhausted and he was not well enough to leave just yet but he was feeling much better as he coughed it felt like much less, he stood up and he went to his lab to find out what was happening as he had a feeling there was more to the blood than he thought.

He got to the park and he saw Kaito standing there in the pouring rain, he was staring at a large piece of grass that was barely wet and had a small piece of blood on it, that it was barely able to see. But somehow, they were able to see it.

" They, she was here...and now they are gone. Into thin air she was here and now she is gone in his clutches again. Who knows what she is thinking or feeling or what he has done to her. She was hoping that I would come and save her " said Kaito despairing.

* * *

Tears dropped from his face.

" But I was too late " said Kaito.

Hattori took a deep breath of sadness and put his hand on Kaito`s shoulder.

" At least we know that she is alive and that she is fighting back " said Hattori trying to cheer himself and Kaito up.

But they were drowned in the rain as the police did their search, the dogs were not able to find any scent because of the rain and there was not enough to be able to track them down all that they had was that they were still in Japan and they had a closed off radius man hunt looking for him and for Shinichi. It was getting kept quiet so he would not react but somehow, they knew that he would find out.

The two of them went back to Hakuba`s to see if he had anything that could help them even if it was just a crumb it could help them.

And he did have a lot to go on but he did not see it as good news.

" So, tell us already what have you found in her blood? " said Hattori annoyed at the silence that Hakuba was displaying.

Hakuba handed him over a list of things that he had found her blood, things that were in her system.

Kaito looked at it confused and at the two silent Detectives, he was growing impatient.

" Can you just tell me already, I am no Detective so I don't know what all these things are " said Kaito.

" Kuroba they are drugs and medicine " said Hakuba.

He looked at the list again and recognized one of the names.

" That bastard he has her locked up and she is terrified and she is panicking " said Kaito.

* * *

Hattori crumpled at the paper.

" He is also trying, he is brain washing her with all these, she will hardly know what is happening and she will be hardly able to be a single muscle. If we don't find her soon he might actually he successful in brain washing her " said an angry Hattori.

" Stockholm " said Hakuba.

" NO, NO WAY " said Kaito.

" Kuroba I know that it is hard to believe but if he doesn't find her soon then maybe...with everything that she has been through mentally and physically, she might just..." said Hakuba.

" NO! " said Kaito and Hattori in agreement.

" Shin-Chan, she is stronger than that and she will make it through without breaking or falling for his stupid little tricks " said Kaito.

" I hope so " said Hakuba.

" Enough with the doom and gloom what is the good news? " said Hattori.

" These pacific some of them have just been released and there have only been released in Beika. They are still there and they have never left the place and I can narrow it down to the shops that he bought them from " said Hakuba.

It made them both smile, it was finally good news but also bad but they were finally getting somewhere.

Then they saw the three girls enter and they were mad at them for putting them to sleep.

" I am still mad " said Kaito sulking.

" Bakaito you needed your sleep and it was too good to resist " said Akko.

" Well...so " said Kaito.

" And we found something anyway " said Ran.

The three of them looked up surprised and hopeful.

" Yoko thinks that she will be in like a theatre or something that is big, he likes big things and he does not like small things " said Ran.

" Hmmm " said Hattori.

" What? " said Kaito.

" I am thinking maybe he is Claustrophobic " said Hattori.

" Well maybe and... that would give him some knowledge on the drugs that..." said Hakuba.

" Drugs? " said a worried Ran.

Hakuba was kicked in the shin by both Kaito and Hattori.

" Well ya see ...! " said a nervous Hattori.

And Hattori sent the girls on a guilt trip.


	37. Chapter 37

Her head was pulsing it was one of the worst headaches that she had ever had in a long time and it was making her weaker by the second.

" Here are some pills for your headache My Love " said Kitano.

" No thanks " said Shinichi shoving the pills and water away.

* * *

There was no way that she wanted to be drugged again, she did not want anymore pills in her system she already knew that there was a lot in her system and he would not leave her alone so that she could throw them up. He watched almost her every move and when he did not he would knock her out so he could do whatever he was doing. She had to find a way for him to leave her alone even if it was just for a short time, she would be able to make a plan or do something.

She knew that since the guys had a sample of her blood they would be able to find her much easier and they would now know what was happening to her and most importantly that she was still alive and she was still fighting for her freedom.

Right now, she was reading a book in the library and he was doing the same thing. To him she could see that they were like an old married couple reading and it was to him like they had been together for a long time and wheels in her head were turning. Was he seriously thinking that she would ever marry him?

* * *

" Look we are getting closer...but you must have some way to track down Kudo " said Hattori.

But he was met with a sad expression.

" You know I would do anything for Kudo but there is nothing that I can find to track her down. Not even the flowers that were sent to her " said Haibara.

" Flowers? " said Kaito.

" Yeah you know the things that you like to give her all the time " said Haibara.

Kaito frowned at her.

* * *

" Do you have any of them or even a picture will do " said Kaito.

Haibara went down to her laboratory and took some of the flowers out that she had collected from the events to study them hoping that she would find something but she did not. But she was hoping that maybe just maybe the thief could.

He grabbed her and took them out of her hands as soon as he saw them and dropped her to the ground.

" These are home grown and are grown in the sun " said Kaito.

" How did you know? " said Hattori.

" Obviously he grows his own _Kaitou Kid_ " said Haibara smugly.

" Well this will narrow it down " said Kaito smugly.

They were now leaving.

" Just find Shinichi and keep her safe for once " said Haibara.

" My you almost sound worried " said Kaito.

" Of course, I am, she is the only one of you that I can tolerate " said Haibara.

With everything being put together they now had it down to less than ten places and they were happy with what they had. They looked at the pictures of the locations and they were truly shocked at what one of them looked like and they knew in an instant that this was the place that she was being held.

* * *

He had fallen asleep reading the book, she had hoped he would and he had.

She now her chance to escape, she discreetly took the key from his pocket and hit him on the head with the vase knocking him out cold.

She opened the doors and she was shocked to what she was seeing, it was a large hallway and it just looked like her own house. It was an almost exact double and she was shocked, the Mansion was an exact double of her own home and she knew exactly where she was. She was less than twenty minutes away from her own home and she had always been.

The psychopath had been living beside her, near her the whole time and she had no idea.

She got herself out of her daze and ran straight to the front door hoping that she could get out of it. But without think she ran towards and realizing at the last second when she was the shock that the door was electrocuted and she touched the handle. She fell back from the shock and she could not move a single muscle.

* * *

" Now that was rather stupid of you wasn't it " said Kitano.

He was now standing in front of her holding a towel to his bleeding his head taking care of his wound that she had caused. He leaned down beside her and he looked at her disapprovingly. And then she saw it another vase in his hands and he smashed it into her head knocking her out.

The last thing she saw as she looked up at roof was a flash of white.

The last thing that she heard was " Shin-Chan " and it made her smile.

" Why do you always call me that? " said Shinichi smiling.

And everything went black.

* * *

The police had to do the proper paperwork and all that bull shit before they could even do something or take any action and he was not happy with this. He was not happy that paperwork was more important than trying to help Shinichi, he understood that the stupid paperwork was important because if it was not done right and done according to plan then the creepy bastard would possibly get set free. He had seen it happen before and he did not want it to happen again.

Well if the police were just going to sit on their asses in the meantime then he was going to do something about it. Then _Kaitou Kid_ was not going to be a criminal he was coming to her rescue and he was going to make sure that she was safe even if he had to die or even kill to protect her. He would make sure that she was safe and away from that creep, he was going to rescue her.

He knew the Mansion very well and he knew every weak point and strength it had so he would be the best person right now to help and break into the house. Looking at the Mansion it really creeped him out, he saw the electric fence and everything, he saw that the front door, windows and every single door was electrocuted. It was like a fortress and there was no way that she could get out he could see that but there was one way that he could get in and he was going to use it.

He entered through what would be the Library in Shinichi`s house and as soon as he turned his back he was creeped out and his Poker Face was broken because he was looking at an almost exact double of the Kudo Library.

He saw a broken vase and a small trail of blood that led to the door that goes to the hallway and he was fascinated by it. He also saw Shinichi`s favourite Sherlock Holmes book lying on the opposite chair and he realized what had happened that she had hit him on the head with the vase and she managed to escape. Looking at the door it was made of steel and would be impossible to unlock without the key, only a thief with his skills would be able to unlock so quickly.

* * *

 **SMASH**

He heard it and he was afraid it was another vase being smashed and he somehow knew that it Shinichi that was the one being hurt. He had no item to unlock the door and he quickly went to the roof were the secret window would be and there was one, he used it to get into the hallway and then he saw them both.

He saw him lean over her taking care of her wounds and then he was angry he was kissing her where he had hit her in the first place and he was blaming her.

" SHIN-CHAN " he screamed without thinking.

He saw a smile on her face she was still conscious.

" Why do you always have to call me that " she said chuckling.

And then she closed her eyes.

* * *

" YOU " screamed Kitano.

" See what you made me do " said Kitano.

He took out a gun and he started to shot aimlessly.

He quickly dropped a smoke bomb and made his way to grab Shinichi but he already had and she was now in his warms.

" Kitano, do the right thing and let her go " said _Kaitou Kid._

" No, she is mine and if...she doesn't want me does she because of you ...but if I can't have her then no one can " said Kitano.

" Wait! " said _Kaitou Kid._

Kitano was crying.

" Do you love her? " said Kitano.

He pointed the gun to her head.

" Answer me! " said Kitano.

" Yes, I do " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Does she love you? " said Kitano.

" I have no idea but she cares for me like she does for others and you don't want to make that mistake of taking a girl like her out of this world, she makes it a better place and she makes me a better man. So please do not kill her " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Yeah, the past week has been the best week of my life and you just had to go and ruin it by being the hero, the big cheese and come and steal her from me " said Kitano pointing the gun closer to her.

" Shoot me instead and you can escape with her " said _Kaitou Kid._

He was just trying to do his best and stall time while the police got here. He made it clear that he was in the area getting noticed so the police would have a reason to come here and fast but he was hoping that they would not screw it up.

" Y-you would die for her for me and her to be together " said Kitano shocked.

" I would die for her " said _Kaitou Kid._

Then they both heard it, it was the police and they had stupidly used the siren.

" NO " screamed Kaito.

* * *

 **BANG**

He had dropped to the ground dead.

He had shot himself in the head.

" Shinichi " he screamed.

The bullet had gone through Kitano`s mouth and it had now hit her.

And she was bleeding.

" No please not when you just got free " he said crying.

* * *

 **BANG**

The police were able to get in and they were shocked at what they were seeing.

" Call an ambulance " said _Kaitou Kid_ giving the order.

They froze not sure what to do.

" Do as I say or she will die " he ordered.

They did.

He held her in his arms until the ambulance came and he went in the ambulance with her while the police took care of everything else.

* * *

And when the ambulance arrived at the Hospital Kuroba Kaito stepped out of the ambulance. The paramedics noticed this and even recognized him because they were there the last time that she got shot and they knew exactly who he was. They stared at each other and just nodded.

" So...we met you here at the doors and you just had to step in and make sure she was fine and like the annoying boyfriend that you are you just had to get the answers you needed and we decided to speak in private because you are one of her personal contacts " said the paramedic.

He nodded shocked at what they had to say.

He was shocked that they were not going to turn him in and they were shocked that Shinichi had made him a personal contact and that she had never told him, well he did not tell her that he had made her one of his personal contacts he wanted to make it a surprise.

" Is she going to be ok? " said Kaito.

But they did not answer him.


	38. Chapter 38

She opened her eyes at first, she was frightened remembering everything that was happening, everything that was happening. And then she felt a warm hand holding onto hers and she knew who it was instantly and she knew instantly who's hand it was and she knew that she was safe because it was him and she was always safe when she was with him, well almost. He was asleep holding her hand.

She looked around to see that she was attached to wires to her and then she touched her head remember what had happened, she whined at the memory. She followed the wires to her side and then she felt the mask on her face she realized that she was most likely shot in the lungs by Kitano and she was taking her unable to breathe and now she was getting better.

She took the mask off and it was hard to breathe so she kept it on and she squeezed his head to wake up and the fact that he was holding on to her so tightly she could not feel her hand and could not escape from his grip. It was like he was never going to let her go and she found it sweet.

He had fallen asleep on the chair beside her and he was had collapsed on the bed. She started to play with his hair and stroke his face, she played with his hair curling it around in her fingers.

* * *

" I love you Kaito " said Shinichi.

" What, what you say? " said Kaito waking up instantly.

Startling her and making the heart machine go crazy for a second.

" Shin-Chan you are awake " he said happily.

She took off the mask.

And she kissed him.

He pulled back shocked.

* * *

" You have been through a lot and..." said Kaito shocked.

And she kissed him again and he kissed her back gently.

She pulled back and put the mask back on.

" Need some oxygen you stole all mine " said Shinichi smiling.

He lied in the bed with her and started to relax.

" I need some sleep and your bed looks kind of comfortable " said Kaito.

" Just don't make the same mistake that you made the last time ok! " said Shinichi joking.

He flushed and she started to laugh at him.

He lied back and she just lied back lying on his chest and they fell asleep hugging each other with his arms around her in a protective way and she did the same thing to him.

* * *

 **FLASH**

Hattori took a picture of the happy couple.

" Looks like you lost Hakuba " said Hattori teasing.

Hakuba just glared at him.

" And you actually approve? " said Hakuba annoyed.

Hattori just grinned at him, his grin saying 'yes and she is well better with him than you'.

" Well I am happy for him, I suppose " said Hakuba leaving the room.

Hakuba pulled the cover over the two and he dragged Hattori out the room to leave them alone in peace.

* * *

She blinked she was awake again.

She was frightened for two seconds before she saw Kaito.

" It is ok Shin-Chan you are safe " said Kaito hugging her.

And she took a deep breath in and she relaxed sitting back in the bed.

" W-where are my parents? " said Shinichi.

She saw the smile on his face drop and he was now frowning.

* * *

" They came a couple of days ago when you were found and the left yesterday when you woke up and because you went back to sleep. They did not want to wake you up and the Doctors said that you were getting better so they took that as an everything is alright and they left and said that you could come back to America with them when you leave the Hospital or just go back to the Mansion and stay here in Japan " he said sounding disappointed.

* * *

" NO, no I don't want to go back there to the Mansion, there is no way I want to go back there just yet " said Shinichi panicking and sounding scared.

She saw the sadness in his eyes.

" But I do want to stay j-just not there " said Shinichi.

" You do? " said Kaito hopeful.

" No more running I need to face my problems head on " said Shinichi.

Kaito smiled at her.

" You know you really are the strongest person that I know and that I have ever met, you amaze me with your strength, bravery and you are just amazing " said Kaito.

" Yeah " said Shinichi looking down.

" But I am still scared " said Shinichi.

He sat down and tried to comfort her.

" He is ..." said Kaito.

" Dead I know " said Shinichi.

" How did you? " said Kaito shocked.

" You did not say or mention his name and that could only mean one thing that he is dead " said Shinichi.

He just smiled and chuckled at her impressed.

" I am sorry " they both said at the same time.

* * *

Shinichi no longer needed the oxygen mask and it was taken off when she was asleep.

" Hey since you don't really need that machine anymore how about...well how about we test your lungs to see how well they work? " said Kaito.

Shinichi touched her side and was doing breathing exercises.

" I think they are just working fine, maybe they need a bit loner to heal but from what the Doctor said I showed be just fine " said Shinichi.

A that moment Kaito`s face deadpanned and his Poker face crushed, she did not know what he really meant and she really was dense, but it was adorable.

" Shin-Chan...! " he said hopeful that she could read his face.

* * *

And before he could it into words a bouquet of flowers was put in right in front of them along with a giant kitten teddy that was taking up half the bed. The part of the bed that Kaito was supposed to be lying in right not and he was not happy with that.

" Hello Shin-Chan nice to see you again " said Chikage hugging Shinichi.

" Ouch " muttered Shinichi.

" Mum...she is hurting stop hugging my girlfriend " said Kaito.

" _Girlfriend! ..._ So, you to are dating " said Chikage smiling and clapping.

They had not established that they had been dating and Kaito had just declared that they were this was not good and he was not sure what her reaction was going to be but he did want a hole in the ground to swallow him whole.

" Yeah " said Shinichi.

Making his day.

He was able to breathe.

Wait that meant he was her boyfriend!

This made him smile and it made him smile Shinichi.

* * *

And made Shinichi red that her boyfriend was kissing her in front of his mother.

" Anyway " said Chikage interrupting.

They both looked at her.

" Shin-Chan I was wondering if you would like to stay at our house until you are ready to ...until you have somewhere else to stay? " said Chikage.

Shinichi paused.

Kaito was nodding his head like a dog.

" It is fine with your mother and as long as you stay in the guest room it is alright with your father " said Chikage.

" I would love to " said Shinichi.

" Well that is great because I already packed your bags " said Chikage.

" Hum!? " said Chikage and Kaito.

This was really awkward.

" Well I l leave you to alone, enjoy your alone time " said Chikage smiling waving and walking out the door.

* * *

And with the door shutting Kaito put the kitten teddy on the ground and jumped back in the bed with Shinichi.

" So, you are moving in with me " said Kaito neutrally.

" Yeah " said Shinichi yawning like a cat.

The door was opened again and it made Shinichi jump.

Kaito realized that Shinichi was still paranoid and having troubles with what just happened.

" It is time to take your medicine " said the nurse.

" I am f-fine " said Shinichi.

" But I can see that you are in pain and you will be in more if you do not take something for it, so maybe it is best if..." said the nurse.

" I said that I am fine " snapped Shinichi.

" Shin-Chan " said Kaito concerned.

" Sorry " said Shinichi.

The nurse looked at the chart and realized who she was and what had happened.

" I will be back later " said the nurse.

The door was shut.

* * *

" Is there any chance that you can get me out of here? " said Shinichi.

" Why what is going on? " said Kaito.

" She wants to me to see a psychiatrist and with everything I have been through I would end up the psych ward " said Shinichi.

" Like what? " said Kaito laughing hopeful.

" Well let's start with my boyfriend glides the sky at night stealing diamonds ..." said Shinichi.

" Ok so maybe ..." said Kaito.

" Or how about I was force fed a poison that made me shrunk into a little girl and I went up an evil _Organisation of people dressed in Black_ and would you like me to go on or will I talk about my relationship with my parents and everything about my parents " said Shinichi in a childish voice.

" Ok so you have a major point but you really should speak to someone " said Kaito.

Shinichi`s eyes scanned the room.

" I will " said Shinichi.

* * *

" And I will break you out of the psych ward if I have to " said Kaito joking.

" Uh huh " said Shinichi.

" But you would be wearing a straight jacket and I could take ...I have always wanted to try one on, I have actually but not one of the Hospital ones...maybe I should...! " said Kaito.

Shinichi just blinked.

" Maybe you should be the one in the psych ward " said Shinichi dryly.

" Hey " said Kaito.

She looked at him.

" Fair enough " said Kaito.

" How about I get my mum to sign you out since..." said Kaito.

* * *

" Shin-Chan you are all signed out " said Chikage bursting in the door.

Shinichi and Kaito had two deadpanned faces.

" And I thought Shin-Chan was the psychic " said Kaito.

Shinichi growled at Kaito.

" I will stop calling you Shin-Chan when my mum does or when you give her into trouble for calling you that " said Kaito.

Shinichi just sighed.

 **PUFF**

" I got your stuff ready, so we go " said Kaito.

Shinichi tried to stand up but she was failing.

Chikage quickly grabbed her and walked her into the bathroom to get changed.

Chikage had to keep her Poker Face on when she saw Shinichi`s back, her son had already warned her to and it was worse than she thought and he was right it was worse than she thought because she was barely able to keep her Poker Face on.

" You alright their Honey? " said Chikage nervously.

" Yeah " said Shinichi putting the shirt on.

Chikage wanted to touch it but not.

" It is ok if you want to touch it " said Shinichi.

Chikage froze.

And then she slowly put her hand out and touched Shinichi`s back.

It made Shinichi flinch.

Chikage pulled her shirt down and turned the girl and hugged her.

Shinichi`s arms lay emotionless at her side.

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

Kaito knocked the door and walked in.

" Are you two fines? " said Kaito.

And Chikage went from hugging Shinichi to nearly killing her son.

" What have I told you about knocking on a door and walking on a girl in the bathroom " screamed Chikage.

Shinichi just face palmed and smiled laughing.

And Kaito was red again.

" You keep this up and you are going to be grounded again the only reason you are not is because you were lucky that she had all her clothes on this time " shouted Chikage wagging her finger.

" Ok " said Kaito.

" Now why don't you go and borrow a wheelchair so we can go and I will ..." said Kaito.

But Kaito ignored her and bridal carried Shinichi out there leaving her with the suitcases and everything else to take with her. She was so going to ground him if he did anything else but he would be happy at home with his favourite thing in the whole world currently staying there.

" Oh, I am getting too old for it " said Chikage to herself.


	39. Chapter 39

She was now staring at the guest room.

It was just a normal sized room with a double bed in it with a window so she could see out and she was so grateful for that more than anything to be able to see outside and feel the fresh air on her face. She was able to move but slowly as she put some of her things away but she got exhausted after ten minutes and she ended up falling asleep with ten minutes when she sat on the seat to relax.

* * *

" Shin-Chan ! " said Kaito tucking her into bed.

He put off the light and left the door ajar so that it was not locked behind him and so that she was not locked in.

He wanted to talk to someone and he decided that he would talk to his mother.

* * *

" Mum ? " said Kaito.

His mother looked up at him and he sat down as she looked at him.

" You are worried about her aren't you ! " said Chikage.

" Yes " said Kaito.

Chikage put down her laptop as she knew that his was about to be a serious conversation.

" Are you sure that you can be there for her when she needs you and she will, she does not realize it herself but she is going to a meltdown and it will be soon. She has been through too much for it not happen. I have no idea how she is still able to cope with everything that has happened in past three years let alone her last experience which she shaken from more than ever " said Chikage.

" I can be there for her, someone needs to be unlike her parents " said Kaito.

" Kaito " said Chikage half warning him.

* * *

" What ? The last time that she needed their help she was the one that had to go to them for the HALF way across the world and I did my research they were only with her twenty days out of the six months that she was there and for most of them it was for things they wanted to do and ...I could go on they are not fit to be parents. You might as we call child services on them a long time ago " said Kaito.

" I did " said Chikage quietly.

" WHAT ? " said Kaito shocked.

" When you two were younger you played a lot you were barely six at the time so you will barely remember, and one time that you two were supposed to have a play date at her house. But when I brought you over there was no one in the house, well that is what I thought but the lights were still on so I got worried and I broke in. And I found her there alone she was completely fine making a microwave meal for her dinner. BUT her father had left a gun on the table and I was shocked and disgusted that it was there visible for a child to touch. But when I went to move it she told me 'too be careful you might kill someone or hurt someone with that'. I was shocked that she knew so much already and I was just glad that she as she is smart as she now because if that was another child and that is including you at that age they would be dead " said Chikage.

" What happened ? " said Kaito shocked.

* * *

" The police gave them a warning and that was it. Social Services did nothing but ask for both of their autographs and left, they never returned and I don't even think that they did a search or even met Shinichi. I was mad at them and I still am but since I am her Godmother I kept silent about what I thought and kept an eye on her and so did your father. But like her father Yusako is a great Detective and he soon found out I was the one that phoned Social Services and we soon started to see much less of each other and then after your father's death we did not see each other at all " said Chikage.

Kaito started to looked worried.

" Don't worry not long after I made that call that Doctor Agasa moved in and he was the one that ended up practically raising her and watching her every day. He was more a father to her than her own and sadly she did not have a mother figure, which really explains why she is disinterested in girly things. Her mother acts like a Teenager and I love her I do but there is only so much happiness in her that it is annoying. And father only sees her as an obligation and his future to uphold his intelligence and name, I know he cares deeply about her but I am not sure that he has ever truly loved her. Shinichi has never known what it is like to have a true family only a surrogate family of friends and people that she is close to " said Chikage.

" So that is why she is so closed off at times " said Kaito.

* * *

" Yes and I when I saw the person she turned out to be I was and am so proud of her and amazed by how much she has grown. But it also made me realize that I have not been there entirely for you and I am sorry for that. Kaito I am sorry that I abandoned you and that I tried to abandon you all those years ago. I am not leaving anymore and I am staying here for good, you have your mother back and I am going to help you find Pandora if that is what you want to do then I will do whatever you need. But I will do it as your mother not as _Phantom Lady_ because _Kaitou Kid_ belongs to you and you alone...unless you want to give the role to your future wife and ..." said Chikage.

" MUM ! " said Kaito embarrassed and he then hugged his mother.

This was the closest they had talked in a long time.

* * *

"...? " said Kaito.

" What Honey ? " said Chikage.

" I was wandering...did you see Shinichi`s scars ? " said Kaito nervously.

" Yes " said Chikage.

"...? " said Kaito.

" And from what I gathered from that he this Kitano guy he did not touch or doing anything like that to her " said Chikage.

" Good " said Kaito relieved.

* * *

He was heading to his bedroom when he heard noises coming from the guest room or as he liked to call it Shin-Chan Room.

He looked in and he could see that she was having a nightmare again.

He saw his mother at the door and she just nodded at him.

He wanted to comfort Shinichi so he got in the bed with her and hugged her to calm her down and it worked. He ended up falling asleep there and he ended up sleeping there for the next few weeks until she longer needed him to be there for her during her night terrors but somehow he ended up being there anyway. He liked hugging his Shin-Chan and he liked that he ended up being spooned by her instead of the other way, don't judge or question his manhood if he man enough to admit it, then he is the man.

* * *

The person that Shinichi ended up talking to scared Kaito good.

His name was Shuichi Akai and he was like Shinichi but a lot more terrifying as in the way I can shoot you _Kaitou Kid_ as easy as I can breathe. And he believed this when he saw one of the shots that he had to take, he was much better than _Snake_ ever was and he was just glad that he was on the good side.

But once he got to know him, he liked him and he saw why Shinichi was able to talk to him about everything including Gin and he himself ended up talking to him about a few things he did not want to talk to other about. But he did in the end talk to Shinichi about these things and so did Shinichi.

* * *

Shinichi ended up going to Edoka High School for a while because it was much closer and she was still healing and she did not want to go home just yet. She just needed at extra time. But Kaito already knew what she needed and he was annoyed at them because they had not seen or even phoned their daughter in nearly two months and when he asked Shinichi about it she would just shrug it off like it was nothing.

Well in the end even if she was going to move out and he did not want that, but she needed the final push so that she was able to heal and put behind her.

* * *

It was not until Christmas that her parents had come to see her and this was after he did a few tricks to get them here.

But soon after that Shinichi had her bags packed and she was able to go home and face everything because her parents were finally by her side. Well that was until the day after New Years and they left that morning while she was still asleep. They only left a letter saying that they left, Kaito never once knew a time where they actually said goodbye. But he was just happy that Shinichi was properly healing because they were back and she was able to face everything.

She was herself again and she was doing cases again, well she did start doing them three days after she left the Hospital but she was now doing cases that were stalkers, kidnappings and other unsettling things that she should be terrified to look at.

* * *

" So Kaito are you going to be a Famous Magician or something else ? " said Shinichi.

" I do want to be like my dad ...but I want to do something else as well " said Kaito.

Shinichi smiled at what she was thinking.

" You always work for insurance " said Shinichi.

"...? " said Kaito.

" You could locate stolen things and return them to the proper owner " said Shinichi.

" You know I like the sound of that and maybe even be a treasure hunter " said Kaito.

Shinichi just smiled.

" What about you Shin-Chan ? " said Kaito.

" Other than being a Detective I know that you would be great doing a lot more things as well " said Kaito.

"Mmm...Maybe I would like to be a ...football coach for children maybe volunteer " said Shinichi thinking out loud.

" Or maybe a ...councillor to help people with their problems help people another way as well. I know it sound weird coming from me but I was thinking about being a psychiatrist of some sort " said Shinichi.

Kaito nodded.

" You will work something out " said Kaito.

* * *

" Hey mum wants you to come over for dinner night and tomorrow " said Kaito.

He handed her a rose.

" Again I was there two days ago " said Shinichi.

" I know...but my mum loves having you over and like talking to you more than me at dinner " said Kaito.

" Yeah I can see that " said Shinichi agreeing.

" Hey " said Kaito stopping annoyed.

" Hey what ? Can I not agree with you " said Shinichi.

" No " said Kaito huffing.

He was now pouting.

She kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

" Fine I will come on one condition " said Shinichi.

" What ? " said Kaito.

" You have to catch me...because I have your wallet " said Shinichi.

He looked in his pocket and it was gone.

And so was Shinichi half way down the street, he really should never have taught her how to steal or pick pocket she was much better at it than he was. But he still did not know how she got the two diamonds from him and it was killing him to know. And what was worse she had already told his mother and she was laughing at him for not knowing whatever it was.

He did not like people keeping secrets from him.

" I am going to get you Tantei-Kun " he said making her eye twitched.

And he was able to catch her ten minutes later when she was at a crime scene.

Really !


	40. Chapter 40

**" LET ME OUT OF HERE "**

Screamed Shinichi as she banged her fists against the elevator doors.

She was now crying and was hysterical.

The lift had broke down and she was trapped in it and she was alone.

She was there for more than hour.

She was trapped in the lift that she had been attacked in by Gin and the same one that she had killed him in. Where everything horrible that she had nightmares about and she was trapped there and she could not get out.

* * *

" SHINICHI " said Kaito when the used his grappling hook to get into the lift.

But when he jumped down she was crying and she was curled up in a ball shocked, she had finally cracked.

He touched her to try and comfort her but she pulled away scared as she was not looking at him or paying attention to his existence she was just trying to ignore him like he was not there. She did not know who he was or what he was doing she was just in shock.

* * *

" Shinichi " he said softly.

But she pulled away again backing away more scared than.

He had to force her to let him help her by taking her hand,

" Get away ! " she screamed terrified.

" SShhh " he whispered.

He put his mother hand on shoulder.

She was now physically shaking but she was now looking at him.

" K-kaito ? " she said through the tears.

He nodded and then she hugged him.

* * *

He hugged her back and shot his grappling hook to get them both out of there.

And as they looked down he saw how scared she was now but she was straighting to calm down.

They got out and he put his coat on her and he put his arm around her and walked her to the roof.

He took a deep breath and they both sat down.

* * *

" You alright ? " said Kaito.

" Y-yeah I think so ?! " said Shinichi trembling.

" Good " said Kaito and he kissed her on the forehead as he put her head on his shoulder.

" Thanks Kaito " said Shinichi.

They both stood up at the same time and looked up at the full moon while Kaito took out the Diamond and checked it.

" So no Pandora " said Shinichi.

" No " said Kaito sadly.

They were both sad.

Kaito ran his fingers through his hair as he saw Shinichi look at the ground.

" Hey how about a ride in the sky to glide through the cloud, sorrowing...with me _Kaitou Kid_ " said Kaito.

Shinichi was shocked but she smiled.

" And if someone sees my face, then what ? " said Shinichi.

* * *

 **PUFF**

" Now they are two of me, Nakamori`s worst nightmare " said Kaito laughing.

She was currently wearing the exact same outfit as him and you could not even tell that she was a girl.

" You really need to stop taking my clothes off without my permission " said Shinichi annoyed and darkly.

And this of course made Kaito stop laughing, a little nervous and almost trip over his own cape when he tried to speak.

" I...um...I ...I just be quiet " said Kaito.

And Shinichi just smiled feeling much better.

* * *

Kaito pressed the button and his glider was up and Shinichi was now holding him.

And then it started to rain.

And within the two minutes that they looked up, they were both soaking wet.

They both just laughed as they jumped off the building together.

They enjoyed the sky and the view, even if they were soaking wet and the suits were heavily making it much harder to be to stay still and be able to see. But they were able to land safely at Shinichi`s without being seen or being caught by anyone.( Well that is what they thought until Haibara had made it clear the very next day).

They got into the house and they went up to Shinichi`s room on to change their clothes.

* * *

" Hey I did leave some here the last time ? " said Kaito looking through the closet of clothes that he had took to be his own. But most of them where currently female clothes or things that you would not want to walk the streets with on.

He turned around and his face was red.

" SHIN-CHAN SORRY I ..." said Kaito.

Shinichi just gave him a two second look without thinking.

" It is ok, you are not seeing anything that you have seen before " said Shinichi removing the shirt and stepping out of the trousers.

"...? " said Kaito.

Shinichi handed him some clothes.

" T-the last time I was here...you nearly killed me " said Kaito shocked at what was happening.

Shinichi just chuckled.

* * *

She touched his chest.

" Do you want to stay tonight ? " said Shinichi.

He was giving it some real thought.

But he decided to be the good guy.

" NO Shinichi, not this not tonight of all nights " said Kaito.

" But " said Shinichi.

" I feel like I would be taking advantage of you " said Kaito.

" But I think...I am ready " said Shinichi now unsure.

" But I don't think that you are, and if I dont think you are ready then I am not ready " said Kaito.

" Sorry " said Shinichi awkwardly.

* * *

" Shinichi I want our first time to be romantic and I want it to be everything that it is supposed to be a perfect. I want to be what I think of you " said Kaito.

Shinichi was silent.

"...? " said Shinichi.

She started to cry.

W-what did I say ? " said Kaito concerned.

" N-nothing but...even though it would be your first time...it wouldn't be my first time...not really...when ...! " said Shinichi.

He sat down beside her and hugged her.

" It will be your first time making love and I Love You " said Kaito.

Shinichi just smiled.

* * *

" Ok I will just go somewhere else and get changed then " said Shinichi.

" Hey ! Just because we won't be...doesnt mean you need to...well ? " said Kaito nervously.

" OK ? ! " said Shinichi.

And they got changed in front of each other.

* * *

Kaito ended up staying the night just hugging her and comforting her.

And the next day they went on Holiday for a much needed break and Kaito went also went for a search for Pandora.


	41. Chapter 41

Shinichi had been acting weird all day in fact she had been acting weird for the month and he was getting worried but her. She was ignoring him and avoiding him, he was worried it was because he had rejected her advances ago and he was so regretting it. Well it was a debate inside his head he saw that he did the right thing and his mind and heart told him that he did the right thing but his body was telling him something different. He had seen her basically naked and she was sexy as hell by the end of the day he had to finger nails left and they were almost bleeding. He was out of energy and he had run like a marathon like every day he was just tired and he was missing his girlfriend.

He decided that he would phone her and he was hoping that she would actually answer this time.

* * *

" Hey Shin-Chan " said Kaito

" Kaito ! " said Shinichi.

" Hey me I was wondering since it is ...! said Kaito.

" Sorry but I need to go ...there is something...I just need to go " said Shinichi.

" Hey " said Kaito.

But she had already hung up on him.

* * *

He got fed up of being ignored and he jumped on his glider and went straight to his Shin-Chan`s house to see what the hell she was doing.

He could see that all the lights were off, all except for her bedroom light and he was getting curious. He crawled up the drain pipe to look in the window and he saw her there she was speaking to someone and he could not see who it was but he was not happy.

Shinichi looked like she was in a deep conversation, a private conversation with someone in her bedroom. He could see the shadow they were on her bed and he was having none of this and he threw the windows open and he jumped in demanding answers. But he fell over his shoe lace and fell straight to the ground and hit his head on the radiator. Making him dizzy and unclear on what was happening.

* * *

" Kaito, son you really do never learn do you " said a voice laughing at him.

" Pervert ! " said a couple of voices.

" Predictable as also Kuroba " said a bastard voice that he could just feel.

" Young Master ! " said a disappinted voice and something that sound like he was slapping his head.

He felt a pair of lips on his forehead and a laugh.

And now he was able to see.

" SURPRISE "

They all screamed.

* * *

It was a surprise birthday party and he was stone cold surprised.

His mouth was wide opened.

 **FLASH**

A picture of him was took with him in actual surprise.

" It is a surprise party for your birthday " said Shinichi.

And he was genuinely surprised for the first time on his birthday no one was able ever surprise him on his Birthday.

" A party in your bedroom ? " said Kaito going red.

It took him several more seconds to realize that all the furniture, everything had been changed and it did not even look like a bedroom but a small party.

" Pervert ! " they all muttered.

And he went red again.

But after the aftershock the party went on and he enjoyed it.

* * *

 **PUFF**

" There everything is back to normal " said Kaito

The party was now over and he had made the furniture and everything in Shinichi`s bedroom back to normal.

They were now alone.

* * *

" You know you are evil ! " said Kaito teasing.

" And you are a Pervert that is so predictable " said Shinichi laughing.

He went red and just smiled.

" Hey I resent that you manipulated me into being a pervert today...wait what did I just say...I give up " said Kaito.

Shinichi just laughed at him.

She kissed.

" Hey but you are my pervert " said Shinichi.

He kissed her back.

" And you are my death magnet " said Kaito.

Shinichi just frowned.

" Well you are " said Kaito.

" hey no one has died, in...two days around me " said Shinichi.

" That is a new record for you " said Kaito.

She huffed.

He kissed her again.

* * *

" How about another present for tonight ? " said Kaito quietly.

" Like what ? " said Shinichi clueless.

He kissed her again.

Shinichi raised her eyebrow clueless

" OH ?! " said Shinichi after five minutes of pleading hints.

And that night was their first time.


	42. Chapter 42

They were both now widely famous.

* * *

Kaito had become one of the most famous Magicians in the world, he even had a competition with _Kaitou Kid_ and he was declared to be the better Magician by the thief magician after Kuroba Kaito was able to outdo him at one of his own Heists but that is a story for another day.

He was also a famous archaeologist who was able to find the world's greatest treasures and he would donate everything that he had found to the greater good and he would help track down long lost family treasures for people and families that lost them.

And time to time _Kaitou Kid_ would try or would steal from him or his friends and clients but they would always be returned the next day with the help of his wife Shinichi.

He loved his career and all three of them fitted perfectly into his life, everything was perfect including the love of his life and his relationship with his mother. And Jii was still alive so everything was perfect for him.

* * *

Shinichi had become the most famous Female Detective in the world and one of the top three in the world.

She had also become a successful famous writer who wrote self help books and she helped people in her spare time.

With her husband she was able to track down treasures from criminals and put them behind bars.

She was helping take down some of the toughest criminals who stole and killed and everything that was found was collected by her husband and archaeologist so they would go to the right person.

* * *

Their life were perfect and they travelled the world together and spent the rest of the time in Japan.

Luckily for Shinichi she had become less of a death magnet and now they were currently taking a break in Japan and they were staying at Kaito`s mothers house.

But Kaito was not in good mood right now with his wife.

She had eaten all the chocolate and she had been doing it for the past few weeks, he was not happy that somehow she was eating more chocolate than he had actually eaten.

* * *

" Mum you will need to buy more chocolate " said Kaito huffing.

" Did you eat all again ? " said Chikage annoyed.

Kaito pouted.

" I didn't even get a bite Shin-Chan has being eating it all lately " said Kaito.

"...? " said Chikage.

" Kaito ?...has she been feeling well lately ? " said Chikage.

" No how did you know ? " said Kaito shocked.

" Kaito you need to speak to your wife and tell her this " said Chikage.

" I ...will buy ...more chocolate...I am just going shopping now ! " said Chikage happily.

And he watched his mother run out the door with her purse in her hand and with a smile on her face.

* * *

" Shin-Chan we need to talk " said Kaito as he saw Shinichi eating his chocolate that he hid.

After an awkward five minutes later.

" I have been eating a lot "

" Chocolate "

" Moody "

" Sick ! "

" Eating more chocolate than you ? "

Said a now very pale Shinichi.

She started to pace the room.

* * *

" Hey...I am sorry you can eat as much chocolate as you want " said Kaito.

" Oh my God ...I can't be ...can I ? " said Shinichi.

She was pacing the room putting her hand through her hair nervously.

" Shin-Chan I am sorry , I will never hurt your feelings again " said Kaito.

"...? " said Shinichi.

She ignored as she was thinking deeply and panicking.

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

Chikage burst in the door.

" I suspect Shin-Chan that you will be wanting this " said Chikage handing a bag over.

She just nodded as she was speechless and very pale.

Chikage just hugged her.

" I just know it and I can't wait " said Chikage hugging Shinichi.

" Mum ? Shinichi ? Can someone please tell me what is happening ? " said Kaito.

Shinichi growled at him.

" You haven't figured it out yet ! "

" And it is all your fault that I have been eating all your chocolate "

shouted Shinichi able to think clearly now.

"...? " said Kaito.

" And I thought Shin-Chan was the clueless one " said Chikage kissing Kaito on the cheek and then leaving.

" HEY " they both screamed at the same time.

* * *

Kaito looked round ready to talk but he was handed a box.

And he looked clueless at it.

" What is this supposed to mean ? " said Kaito.

Shinichi just growled at him.

He opened the box and dropped it.

" Oops sorry ! " he said nervously going to pick it up.

And he did not realize what is was until it was in his hand and he was handing it over to Shinichi.

" T-this is...then this...means..." said Kaito.

" Pregnant yes but I will just go and take the test to make sure " said Shinichi heading to the bathroom.

* * *

 **A scan later**

" TWINS " screamed Shinichi.

" Shin-Chan I am sorry ! " screamed Kaito trying to catch up with her.

" It is fine, I just need more chocolate " said Shinichi.

" But ...yeah twins I can't wait " said Kaito.

" Shit " said Shinichi stopping.

" What ? " said Kaito.

" Our parents our waiting at your mums house to find out what the sex of the baby is " said Shinichi.

" Well mum is betting on a girl and everyone else on a boy " said Kaito.

" And sadly they are both right " said Shinichi.

" And we need to back there since someone burnt our house down with a stupid experimental magic trick " said Shinichi mad.

" How many times do I need to apologize for burning down the mansion ? " said Kaito.

" Just teasing ! " said Shinichi.

She was secretly happy that the mansion was now gone but she was not happy that all her favourite books were burnt, so she would continue to hold it against him.

* * *

 **Names**

" I am not calling my son Houdini " claimed Shinichi.

" And I am not calling my daughter Shirley, I know that you are secretly trying to call her after your precious Sherlock Holmes. Hattori told me everything " said Kaito.

" Houdini is a stupid name " said Shinichi.

" I want to name one of my children after a magician is it that so bad ? " said Kaito whining.

" Still a No " said Shinichi.

" Still a no to Shirley " said Kaito.

" Fine then " said Shinichi giving up.

Kaito smiled.

* * *

" What about Irene then " said Shincihi.

" I like it " said Kaito.

" Then sign this " said Shinichi.

He signed it without thinking.

Shinichi just laughed.

* * *

" Hey wait " said kaito walking out the room.

" I signed for two names, you picked my sons nam and never thought to ask me " said Kaito rushing over to the piece of paper.

" I thought it would be a nice surprise " said Shinichi.

Kaito took a look at the piece of paper and started to cry.

" You said after a famous magician " said Shinichi.

" Toichi " he said happiy.

* * *

 **First Word**

" Kaito honey our children said their first word today and at the same time " said Shinichi neutrally.

" Great...but I missed it " said Kaito happily and disappointed.

" Oh don't worry they have been saying it all day " said Shinichi neutrally.

* * *

They walked into the nursery for the twins to run over.

" Shin-Chan "

" Shin-Chan "

" Shin-Chan "

They screamed at the same time.

He was clapping happily until he realized the death glare his wife was giving him.

He just laughed nervously.

* * *

" Who wants to play football with daddy ? " said Shinichi.

They nodded enthusiastically.

" Oh come on Shin-Chan " he said pleading.

" Oops ! " he said.

 _WHOOSH !_

 _WHOOSH !_

 _WHOOSH !_

 _WHOOSH !_


End file.
